Apocalypse Battles: Stage I: Blind King
by Chief Aki
Summary: The sequel to the Awakening...Blade and the groups have reached Crystal Island only to find new allies and new and old enemies but now the mysterious Tekkaman Starlight appears to help Blade in his most desperate hour!
1. Reunion

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail:  chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

***************************************  
  


Author's Note:  Don't read this unless you've read "The Awakening" first.  You might not understand this if you don't.

***************************************

Disclaimer:  All respectable characters are owned by their creators.  All other characters are the sole property of me and may not be used without my explicit permission.  No money is being made here.

***************************************

Warning:  There is explicit language and content throughout the story.  If you don't like it, don't read it (unless I tell you, then I'm sorry…it comes with the characterization).  Don't complain to me; I have a pitchfork and a fire extinguish for such instances and I'm not afraid to use them.  Do not flame, but positive criticism is welcome.  Thank you.  Oh and MSTs are welcomed on this story as well as  "The Awakening".

*************************************

You never lose by loving.  You always lose by holding back.

                                                                                                -Barbara De Angelis

***************************************

Episode I:  Reunion

**************************************

Blade watches in awe as Tekkaman Evil falls back in retreat as Tekkaman Starlight follows.  Tekkaman Evil, battered and bruised, turns into a ruby streak of light, and flies across the dusking sky as Saber and Ashura follow.  Starlight hovers, her form flawless in the gaze of the setting sun.  Blade gets the feeling that he knows her.  Her form is almost completely like Star's, but Star's armor is red, so it can't be her.  Summer limps to Blade's side, eyeing Starlight as well.

"She's good," Summer says weakly to Blade.

"Yes, she is.  I wonder who she is," Blade calmly states, as he looks at Summer, "Are you all right?"

Summer nods, "Don't worry about it.  I've been worse."

Starlight lands a little distance away, staring straight at them both, her green hair flowing in the gentle breeze.  She steps toward Blade like she's going to say something but turns away, putting her head down.  Blade's gaze softens, everything she does reminds him of Star, and he feels a pang of guilt.

"What is wrong?" Starlight asks him.

Blade turns away slightly, "You…you remind me of someone I know; someone I care deeply about."

Starlight turns slightly, gently reaching her hand out, but shakes her head, and turns her back to him.  Then, she looks up, noticing everyone around her; people she thought had left her a long time ago.

"Go on, Terra," Rosa says softly.

Terra softly steps toward Tekkaman Starlight slowly, her husband following.  Starlight watches, unable to speak.  Blade turns and watches, trying to figure out what's going on.  He finally notices how much of resemblance Terra is to Star.  They could be twins!

"It's been a long time, my daughter," Terra says, with tears in her eyes, "But at last, you've come home."

"I only hope you understand that we had meant only good intentions," Edgar adds, not knowing what to expect.

"Mother, Father," Starlight chokes out, "I know, and I understand now, you've done much more for us than you will ever know.  We understand what you had to do.  It's okay, because we're all together, and we can be a family now."

Blade watches as Terra starts smiling and cries tears of happiness for having her daughter with her once more.  A sapphire glow envelops Starlight, as she returns to her human form.  Blade's eyes widen as he recognizes the human woman that falls to her knees, exhausted, with her long green hair and her teary emerald eyes.

"Star!" Terra yells as she and Edgar run to their daughter's side.

"Don't worry, Mother.  I'm all right, really I am, just a little tired, that's all," Star says smiling through her tears, as her father wraps his cape around her, covering her up as much as possible.

Blade stands there, wanting nothing more to hold Star, and never let her go, but doesn't as he watches her embrace with her family, and he remembers his own family that he once had so long ago.  Blade now understands why Star never said anything about her family; she didn't know if she had any at all.

Summer looks at Star, then at Blade, wondering what's going to happen now.  Blade just stands there, watching her reunite with her family.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Blade is able to breathe one word, "Star."

Terra and Edgar look from their daughter to Tekkaman Blade.  Star looks at him with wistful yet happy eyes as he slowly steps toward her.

"Blade…" Star utters, "…D-boy…"

An emerald glow surrounds Blade as his armor disappears and he returns to D-boy once more.  Summer untransforms, looking at the spot of blood showing on his sleeveless jacket from his wound.  D-boy walks slowly to her, and kneels before her.  He stares into her eyes for a moment, before pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly; tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I can't believe, it's you, it's really you," D-boy says, closing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me, D-boy.  Don't worry, I will never leave you.  I love you….' Star says softly.

Terra lays her head on Edgar's shoulder, sadness in her eyes for her daughter, as Edgar wraps his arm around her in comfort.  There is obviously a lot Star must learn and if she only knew.  D-boy holds Star close, both unknowing, enjoying having her in his arms again.

"I love you too, Star.  I will always love you," D-boy says as the setting sun shines on them both.

******************************************

"You have failed Hera!!" Golbez yells furiously.

"But, Father!" Hera pleads, "They are as much to blame as I!"

"If you hadn't failed to assist t hem, then they wouldn't have either.  Thanks to you, not only does your uncle have Tekkaman Blade, he has the child as well!" Golbez replies in a fit of anger.

"Father, you don't even know who the damn child is!!" Hera retorts.

Ariadne comes over and slaps her, "Watch your mouth, and for your information the child is none other than Tekkaman Starlight, if you paid any attention at all!"

"What's wrong with you!!" Hera screams.  "It's like you got a giant tree stuck up your ass!"

Ariadne growls, hoping Hera keeps going so she can royally kick hers.

"Oh, what's wrong?  Now that your little boy-" Hera starts in, but finds Ariadne grabbing her by the shoulder and ramming her into the wall, nearly cracking her head open.

"Now, you've gone too far, Hera Summers!" Ariadne screams in pure rage, which makes Hera flinch.

"That's enough!!" their mother, Acacia, interjects.

Hera and Ariadne look over at their mother, with her angry blood red eyes and long flowing blue hair.

"I thought I raised you better than that!  What's wrong with you all of a sudden!  You have no one to blame but yourselves!  Because of your reckless actions, we've lost a number of soldiers, the child, and you nearly got Saber killed!  You could have lost your own lives, but that doesn't matter, only your pride!  You can't admit that sometimes you need help!  You feel you can do everything by yourself!!  If we are to conquer Earth, I can't have my children running around performing their little acts of war against each other.  Then you will have more than your father's wrath upon you, do you hear me!?" Acacia scolds.

Ariadne lets go of her sister's shoulder, and they both nod, "Yes, Mother."

"Both of you get out of my sight, until I can come up with a plan that you can't mess up," Golbez says angrily.

"Yes, Father."

***************************************

D-boy watches as Celes tends to his wound, the glow eminitating from her hand.  It makes the skin around his wound warm, and it slowly starts to close.

"How can you do that?" D-boy asks her.

"Why, it's magic, we all can do that," Celes states, still looking at his wound instead of his face.

"Were you born with it?" D-boy questions curiously.

"Yes.  I didn't know it at the time.  I was infused with an Esper when I was little to gain magic.  But when the Esper part of me was removed, my magic didn't disappear.  Then I realized that I was born with magic.  I didn't need to be infused with an Esper; an Esper lost its life needlessly," Celes replies, ending with a sad note in her voice.

"Espers?" D-boy looks at her, puzzled.

Celes shakes her head, "Of course, you wouldn't know, that was way long ago, silly me-it doesn't matter anyway."

D-boy raises his eyebrow at her, "A way long ago…how long?"

Celes looks up at him, realizing she may just have done, and mentally kicks herself for it, and doesn't know how quite to explain this to a man whose age made him seem like an infant compared to her.  Celes is opening her mouth to try to wing this explanation without shocking the poor guy when the door hisses open.  Celes sees D-boy smile and his eyes light up.  She turns around to see Star standing in the doorway, wearing a white tank top, black jeans, and a blue sleeveless jacket with the Space Knight emblem on it, and blue-heeled boots.  Her green hair is now longer than it was before, obviously a cause of her being in the tekkaman process once more and it now falls down to her knees.  She also looks a couple of inches taller, almost like she went through another growth spurt.  D-boy figures that they meet eye to eye now.

"Are you all right?" Star asks, as Terra and Rosa look up from their healing of David, to look at her.

"I'm fine," D-boy nods, "Just a bit confused."

"About what?" Terra interrupts, and sees Celes bite her lip.

"I think I said too much," Celes winces.

"It's all right," Terra says, shaking her head, "He would've have found out sooner or later, now's the time to tell them both."

Now, Star and Ness are both confused, looking at each other, then looking at Star's mother, wondering what she is talking about.  Terra inhales a deep breath as if preparing for the worst.  

"I'm doing this now, for the better of both worlds, Star, yours and his," she declares calmly.

"What? I don't understand." Star inquires.

"You two can no longer be together," Terra expresses with no emotion, making even Celes flinch.

D-boy gives her looks of disbelief, and suddenly Star feels weak, her heart ripping in two.  They both look at Terra, completely astonished at this sudden declaration, and waiting for an explanation.

"It's not that I don't like you, D-boy," Terra articulates, "I really like you, I do, it's just because she will outlive you."

"But, you said that if I married him, and we performed the ceremony on him, he can live for eternity like us!!" Star remarks, "That's what you did to Father, right!?"

"Eternity?" D-boy questions, his head spinning.

"Yes," Celes answers calmly, "well, not exactly.  We are the Crystal Warriors, people chosen by the Crystals themselves to protect them.  We cannot die of old age or sickness for the Crystal prevent that, but that is all.  We may be killed in any other way like any other human beings.  I assume you get the picture."

"Star, your father did not go through the ceremony, for he is a Crystal Warrior since birth, like I.  He has no need of that ceremony.  We were born from Crystal Warriors, like you," Terra answers her daughter while her sister explains everything to D-boy.

D-boy nods, then looks at the three women in front of him, "Then, how old are all of you?"

Rosa closes her eyes, and smiles, "I'm not totally exact, but for me, about a hundred thousand years old."

D-boy's mouth about drops open, looking at Rosa, who had lived since the very early days of human civilization and still only looks about twenty.

"Celes in the younger of us two; I'm a little over ten thousand years old," Terra states.

"Star, even though she's twenty-nine, and considered an adult in normal human standards, is practically a baby compared to us," Celes says.

"And you all thought turning thirty was going to be bad.  Wait until you hit thirty thousand." Rosa comments, teasing her daughters and Star.

Terra and Celes just glares at their mother, as Star and D-boy stare in disbelief; D-boy more in the realization that everyone in this room besides him and David, who's staring with his mouth practically open, is nearly immortal.  Star still doesn't understand why being with D-boy is a problem.

"I know that I'm pretty much immortal now," Star starts to say.

"I don't mean to be rude," David interrupts, "but if the Chief was born immortal, why did she age to this point?"

D-boy looks at David surprised, never expecting a question like that to come from him, but now wonders too.

"Well, you've probably noticed that Star looks pretty young for her age, even thought I'm sure she's tried to make herself older, so everyone would take her seriously," Rosa declares.

D-boy nods, remembering how many times he told Star she still looked like she did when they first met, and it always caused her to blush.

"Well, children don't stop aging until they're twenty," Terra states, "That's why all of us look like we're twenty."

Star looks at D-boy, "No wonder I looked so young-I never understood why until now-and don't go lecturing me on how I tried to make myself look older, Mister Let's Dress in dark sunglasses and wear suits to make me look older than I am look."

D-boy gives her a playful evil look, "Are you making fun of me, Miss Star Summers?"

Star smiles innocently back, "Maybe, maybe not."

Celes looks at him, "To tell you the truth, you do look very young for your age.  Nothing is intended by that, honest.  I was being sincere-you do."

"Great, I'm being ganged up on by a bunch of women," D-boy says, trying to sound like he's pouting, but smiling.

Star shakes her head, then ruffles his black hair, messing it all up, forgetting Terra's words for the moment.

"Aunt Celes is right, you do look younger, even more so with your hair all ruffled up, like back when we first met.  How cute." Star says, teasing him.

"Me, cute?" D-boy says raising an eyebrow, then both of them interrupted by Terra's clearing of her throat, both of them look at her, remembering what she said moments ago.

"I'm being serious, it's best for the both of you," Terra remarks calmly.

"Why?" Star demands now, "Why can everyone else be with whomever he or she wants, and me with no one?"

"Because of your guardian," Celes answers.

Star and Ness stare blankly at her, "Guardian?"

"Yes.  The man that is destined by the Crystals to protect you, "Terra declares, "and the man you will marry."

"What!?  My…my guardian?" Star stammers, while D-boy stands there feeling numb. "I am supposed to marry some man that I don't even know!!"

Terra nods slowly, "I know that this is all too sudden for you, but it's for the best."

Ness lowers his head; he has lost this battle once again.  He's lost his father, mother, older brother, and baby sister and completely lost his younger twin to the Radam, and now he has to lose the only woman he's ever truly loved.  David watches them in silence as Star and Ness' world rips in two right before their eyes.  Star's eyes fill up with tears, all hope gone.  All the battles, when she was by Blade's side, the first transformation process into a tekkaman where she nearly died, the death of her friends around them, for them; the long ten years she waited, all gone, seeming to mean nothing in an instant.  In the blink of an eye, all from a man she has never even met.

"Star," Terra whispers, obviously aware that anger and pain is running through her daughter's heart.

Star doesn't hear her, running out of the room, crying down the hall.  She disappears outside to go who knows where.

"Star!" Terra cries out from the doorway

Celes and David look from the doorway to Ness, who doesn't even bother to follow.

*********************************************

Ariadne stares at the rejuvenation pod, which keeps a sleeping Cain captured inside.  She gently lays her hand on the pod, wishing she had white magic to heal him, but on one in her family is able of casting "white" magic, except for those that her father would kill her if she even just mentioned their names.

"Cain," Ariadne utters wistfully, a sad look in her dark eyes.

"You love him, don't you," says a voice, as her mother, Acacia, appears out of the darkness, startling Ariadne, who obviously didn't know she was being watched.

"Mother," Ariadne says turning around, her back now to the pod, "What?"

"You heard me Ariadne Cali," Acacia says sternly, knowing her daughter is trying to hide what she feels, "You love Cain, don't you?"

Ariadne lowers her head, "Maybe…I'm…I'm not sure."

Acacia walks over to her, placing her hand under her daughter's chin, lifting her head up so Ariadne looks into her red eyes, "Not sure; are you absolutely positive that you are so undecided?"

"Well, I, uh," Ariadne stammers flustered, which causes Acacia to laugh.

"My sweet, sweet child, trying to hide your love for him is now what I call the best thing," Acacia says smiling, the kind of smile that she knows something that Ariadne doesn't.

"Why?" Ariadne questions, wondering why her mother is smiling that way.

"Oh, nothing, just an instinct I have," Acacia says stepping back from her daughter, "I'll leave you now."

Ariadne looks puzzled as her mother disappears into the darkness.  She feels something pressing against her back, and realizes that she's leaning against the pod.  She whirls around to look straight into Cain's emerald eyes, his hand pressed against the wall of the pod, almost seeming to be smiling.

"Cain!?" Ariadne cries, kneeling down.

"Shh…I'm all right…" Cain says through her mind.

"You should be resting, not wasting your energy trying to talk," Ariadne softly chides him.

"Trust me, it's worth it," Cain expresses warmly.

Ariadne blushes, then softly inquires, "Did you hear what my mother and I were talking about?"

Cain slowly nods, which causes Ariadne to look away.

"Ariadne," he calls out to her, which makes her look into his eyes.

"Yes, Cain?"   she answers.

"Don't deny your feelings and I won't deny mine," he comments softly.

"Cain Carter," Ariadne whispers, placing her hand on top of his.

"Ariadne Summers," Cain replies.

"Get some rest now.  You need it, okay?" Ariadne remarks in a soft tone of voice.

Cain softly smiles and closes his eyes, and Ariadne sits there watching him sleep for a few moments before getting up and walking away, but not before looking back at the wounded man.

"Summer, Blade, and Starlight will pay for this," Ariadne promises to herself.

****************************************

Ness becomes worried as night falls over the Crystal Palace.  The moonlight radiates across the calm water gardens and they seem to breathe an otherworldly life into the flower gardens and the orchards.  Beyond lies the ghost-like appearance of the forest.  Star had not returned earlier in the day, and to this moment there is still no sign of her.  He wonders that maybe he should have followed, but what would he have said to her if he did?  He slight turns his head as he hears the echo of footsteps, to see David walking up behind him, still holding his arm, still recovering, and then gazes up at the night sky.

"D-boy," David says looking at his back, "Don't you think you should go and find her?  Aren't you worried?"

"It's not my job," D-boy speaks in a soft tone, "anymore."

David gives him an annoyed look as if he is a truly pathetic creature, "Oh, don't give me that it's not my job crap.  You still love her, don't you?  Then you should go out and see if she's all right, if you truly care at all."

"And what's the hell that supposed to mean?" D-boy snaps at him, whirling around.

"Oh, come one, you don't leave someone hanging around for ten years, and expect them to wait as patiently as you first left them!!  You're lucky that she's stuck around them that long!!" David snips at him.

"Listen!  You don't understand a thing!  If we had done anything we wanted to, Earth wouldn't be standing right now!" D-boy yells loudly.

"Like Earth is standing much now!! The Space Ring is gone, the military has betrayed us, and it seems somehow that the one and only Tekkaman Saber is back, which means someone didn't do their job right!!!  And these Amazons seem to be the only ones who can get things done and are wrapping their fingers around everything," David argues, then adds, "Which doesn't seem to be all bad."

Suddenly, Celes appears, noticing the two men. "What is this commotion about?"

David starts to open his mouth but is startled by Celes' presence, "Oh, Princess Celes, nothing, nothing at all."

Celes looks from David to D-boy but decides not to ask what was going on.  She stares out at the scenery for a moment before turning back to look at them.

"Has any of you seen Star?" she questions them.

David shakes his head, "No, she hasn't returned yet."

"I had a feeling," Celes states softly, "We should all go look for her.  Terra says to let her be, but I got this weird feeling that it isn't such a good idea.

"You're right, we should all split up and look for her," David comments.

Celes nods, "Good thinking, I hope nobody notices we're gone; for some reason Father doesn't want us leaving the palace.

"Then let's start looking.  Coming D-boy?" David says, staring straight at him.

D-boy nods and they walk off, each of them searching in their separate directions.  D-boy wanders a little way off from the palace and wonder if he should be doing this.  What if she doesn't want to be found?  He walks through the water gardens, as the lunar light dance with the sparkling darkness of the water.

"I wonder if Celes and David are having any luck," D-boy utters to himself.

He continues walking through the flower gardens, the smell of roses drifting through the mysterious air as the caressing wind dances with their serene petals.  He thinks of why Terra would allow the Amazons to stay here.  Did Star's family and the Amazons have some connection?  He shakes his head, trying not to think about it, focusing on the forest ahead.  He slowly enters the forest; the moonlight's silhouette mingling eerily through the trees.  The calm seems almost deathly.  The trees form a dense canopy on top of the path, but out of the corner of his eye, he sees it.  Had it not been from the gentle breeze pushing the branches aside, and the moon's gaze, he wouldn't have seen it.  A smaller path that leads somewhere deeper in the forest.  He doesn't like it, but knows from experience that the path you don't like is often the best.    He breathes a deep sigh, before turning down the narrow walkway.  Suddenly, he stops as he senses something.  Then, suddenly, the ghost sign of his tekka sign flashes.

"Another Tekkaman?" D-boy whispers puzzled.

He walks faster down the hidden trail, seeing a light up ahead, indicating a clearing.  He feels he's growing closer to the Tekkaman he senses the more he proceeds.  He stops just before the end of the trail as giant willows surround him, their branches dangling in the breeze, as the light of the lunar world graces them with its presence.  He faintly hears the slight trickling of water and a sweet smell fills the air.  He brushes the willows aside, pushing himself into the clearing and stands in amazement.  In the middle of the forest lays a field of lilies, illuminated by the moon, played by the wind, a wide stream brushes through it, while a variety of vines and rock climbing plants, spreading out like a mat creating a small canopy, rays shimmering down through the cracks.  Rocks, which can be used as stepping-stones, dot the stream and in the middle, a small island lays.  A ring of lilies with a grassy clearing in the middle creates a soft bed where Star is sleeping, as a single beam of moonlight radiates down on her.

"Star," D-boy whispers, as he slowly walks through the lily field towards the flowing stream.

There seems to be a sudden ripple in the water as if something raises itself then decides to dive beneath the surface.  He stops as the ripple appears, then disappears, before walking steadily, reaching the edge of the stream and looking at the crystal dark water.  It is deep, and he guesses it to be at least twenty feet down to the bottom.  D-boy gazes at the stones wondering whether to cross them or just to let Star be.  Then, he remembers how worried Celes is at Star's disappearance, and that her mother did show some concern, but decided not to go after her, maybe out of guilt.  He takes in a deep breath, before jumping on the nearest stone, then the next, and the one after that, almost not making a sound.

D-boy continues to skip from stone to stone, landing carefully and just right so as not to slip and fall into the hidden depths below.  He softly lands on the petite island next to Star, who sighs softly and stirs, but doesn't wake, at his landing beside her.  He gazes down as her long, flowing green hair creates a soft blanket for her, her breathing soft and calm, not the emotion she had had when she left D-boy, Celes, Terra and David before.

Softly kneeling down, D-boy gently brushes a rebellious strand out of her face.  Star doesn't move an inch, oblivious to his presence.

"I should take her back, the others are probably worried," D-boy utters in a whispered voice, gazing up through the moonlight as the dancing light of the stars.

He looks down at Star once more, softly smiling at her in her sleeping state.  He gently scoops her up in his arms, trying his best not disturb her.  As he stands, Star lets out a relaxing sigh in her sleep, and then is quiet once more.  He stares at the stepping stones, wondering if he should even try to cross with her, but decides to, not wanting to wake her.

He makes the first jump to the small rock, hanging out in the water.  For a moment, he doesn't think he's going to make it, and is surprised as he does.  He makes the second jump, landing lightly again this time, more surprised at how easy it is to carry her and do this.  He wonders if this is a side effect of being a Tekkaman that he just now discovered, but is not sure.  He lands on the bank of the stream as lily petals perform their air ballet.

Meanwhile, back at the Crystal Palace, Celes and David are becoming worried.  D-boy has been gone for twenty minutes and no sign of him or Star.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Celes inquires to David.

"I don't know.  There might be.  D-boy shouldn't be gone this long," David answers.

"Maybe we should go out and look for them both," Celes speaks, looking out at the water gardens.

"Looking for who?" Terra's voice interrupts as her familiar form appears from the main hall of the Crystal Palace.

"Uh, no one, sister," Celes comments meekly.

"You went out looking for Star again, didn't you?  And Father told you not to leave the palace." Terra chides.

"I'm sorry, but…" Celes drifts off.

"But?" Terra demands looking at her younger sister.

"Hey, look, I think someone is coming," David interrupts him as he sees a long figure, carrying something, coming out of the darkness of the orchards into the rose gardens.

Terra and Celes gasp.

"Who is it?" Celes asks, trying to make out the figure.

"Could it be?"  Terra thinks out loud.

The figure becomes more distinct as it enters the water gardens, and it's obviously carrying something.  Celes and David's eyes widen even though they can't see what is being carried.

"D-boy!" David and Celes yell.

D-boy's form becomes more visible as he approaches the Crystal Palace.  He stops just before the steps of the Crystal Palace, looking up at Terra, Celes and David.  The light illuminates him and the figure he is carrying.

"Star," Terra whispers.

"Is the Chief all right?"

D-boy nods, then speaks in a soft tone, "Yes, she is just sleeping."

"Let's bring her inside," Celes says as she turns for the door.

"Right," Terra answers, now staring directly into D-boy's emerald eyes.

******************************************

A small red comet streaks across the sky on the other side of Earth, undetected to either side of the forces.  The red comet curves down to land on the cliff, the light dissipating to reveal the familiar form of Tekkaman Evil.  She stares down at the sleeping village, unaware of her presence.  Normally, she would just destroy this quaint little town, but then she would be detected.  Being detected is the last thing she wants, that is, until the very last minute where it's too late to do anything.  She remembers the last battle, even though she has pushed Starlight aside to attack Blade, it only provoked Starlight into mashing her into almost a pulp.  It is obvious that Starlight and Blade has a connection, and she doesn't doubt it's the same thing that her and Cain have.  But first is getting rid of Tekkaman Summer, which shouldn't be a problem; but her next targets, her next targets will be fun.  Evil smiles maliciously under her armor.

"You better watch it, Starlight; your precious Blade is next," she says, almost laughing.

**********************************************

D-boy watches Star sleep silently in her bed, with its pink satin sheets and pillows.  A warm gently breeze whisks in from the balcony door, dancing with its curtain.  He then turns and walks out, determined to find Terra; they have some talking to do.  He sees Celes walking down the hallway towards him.

"How is she?" Celes asks D-boy as she approaches him.

"The Duchess is fine, Princess," D-boy replies, addressing Star's formal title, "Where's Princess Terra?"

"I'm not sure where my sister is," Celes answers, trying to think, "She was talking with some Amazons earlier, but now she may be in the throne room."

"Thank you," D-boy replies nodding, before walking straight to the throne room.

The Throne Room is quiet and dark as D-boy enters, looking around.  Only the dim light from the computer screens are keeping it lit.  He walks around wondering if Terra has already turned in for the night since it is late.

"Are you looking for someone?" says a voice out of nowhere, startling D-boy.

D-boy whirls around to stare straight at Terra, who suddenly has appeared from nowhere.

"Yes, I was looking for you," D-boy says in a matter-of-fact tone in h is voice.

Terra crosses her arms, "Well, what is it?"

"It's about Star," D-boy answers, keeping his eyes on her.

"I've told you, there's nothing you can do…the Crystals have it written practically in stone," Terra states calmly.

"No, that's not what I'm here for," D-boy speaks in a quiet tone of voice.

Terra gives him a puzzled look, "Then what are you here for?"

D-boy kneels before Terra, looking at her sincerely, "I also wish to protect Duchess Star, even if I'm not the man she will love or marry, I do love her; and still wish to protect her.  I want to help her guardian; I can't live my life, not knowing if she is all right.  I'm not saying her guardian will be incompetent.  I'm sure he will be worthy to be with her.  But, I would like to help, I've come this far in my short life protecting her, I would like to see it through to the end.  I'm doing this because I love her, and she will be the only one I will ever love.  I've already lost too much…I don't want to lose her completely.  Please grant me this wish, and be one of her protectors, even if it means the cost of my own life instead of her love's.  It is better that way, I only wish for her to be happy."

Terra blinks at him, totally in surprise.  She doesn't know what to say for a moment.  Then, looking into D-boy's eyes, Terra knows he means every word.

"I will let you," Terra speaks nodding, "You truly are a real man.  To stand by a love you can never have, and that should be given up on.  Not too many men would do that."

"I know," D-boy softly utters, "I know."

**********************************

A young woman stares out into the distance at the ocean.  She knows that Crystal Island is straight ahead, even though she can't see it.  She steps into the pale moonlight, revealing herself as Ariadne Summers.

"Don't worry, your time is coming Blade," Ariadne growls lowly, "And it's soon, very soon."

************************************

"Yes, all right, reporting out," the young woman speaks over the comm link.

"Anita?" a man asks, and then appears, showing he is none other than Dead End.

"Yes, Dead?" Anita questions, looking at him.

"Did we finally hear from them?" he inquires.

"Yes, they are on the object that's risen from the sea.  It's an island, Crystal Island," Anita replies.

"So, Crystal Island has risen from the sea," Mac says, startling them both.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Anita asks the old chief of engineers, with his gray hair and beard and chuckling brown eyes.

Mac closes his eyes.  He promised Jamieson, his dear old friend, that he would tell Star and Ness one of these days, but it looks like they already know.  He then stares at the young generation of Space Knights.

"It's time you know about the Chief's past," Mac tells to Anita and Dead. 

***************************************

Ness, upon returning to her room, watches Star sleep peacefully on her bed.  He looks around, quietly observing her room.  They nicknamed it the "pink" room, since obviously, the whole room is bathed in pink color.  Then gentle breeze flows in from the open balcony door, and Star sighs, turning, and cuddles up in her pink satin sheets. He softly creeps up to her bedside, staring at the dreaming woman with his emerald-colored eyes.  He bends down and gently kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you, Star," Ness whispers to her, "Don't ever forget that.  And even if I am not destined to be with you, I will always be by your side whenever you need me.  I will always love you, always."

When Ness finishes his words, there is a hint of tears in his green eyes.  He has lost her but even in that and what will come, she will never lose him.  He quietly leaves the room and leaves that part of his life he can't and will never forget.

*****************************************

Meanwhile, Terra stands alone, thinking in the throne room, and sighs, deep in thought.  She turns and walks behind her father's chair that overlooks everything in the throne room.  Suddenly, the wall opens up in front of her, revealing a long passageway.  She slowly walks down the passageway; it leads to two huge doors, a dim light passing through their cracks.  Terra stops, examining the doors, before pushing the doors open and looks into the room before her.  The room is brightly lit and the floor, walls and ceiling are made of a crystalline substance.  There are sixteen giant altars, and floating above them are giant crystals.  Four red, blue, green and yellow crystals are floating.  The very crystals that sustain life, the Crystals.  Eight from Lunaria, which had been Earth's second moon, and is gone except for Crystal Island, which was transported to Earth and eight Crystals from the planet itself.  They helped life form on this planet at a much faster rate than if it was left alone, and now Earth, through all its hopes and battles, depends on them more than ever.  Earth can no longer survive without the Crystals.  Terra walks into the center where she is surrounded by the circle of altars, and kneels down, closing her eyes.

"Oh mighty Crystals, mothers of all that live, I come to seek your advice," Terra prays.

The Crystals glow brightly in a gentle light, as Terra continues praying.  

"It is time to seek the truth, for it to be found.  My daughter has at last come home, but the journey is not yet over.  What am I to do?"

Suddenly, the Crystal glow brightly, and disappear.  Another glow fills the room as sixteen women appear, each one a representative spirit of the Crystals.

"Terra," they call out to her as she opens her green eyes to look at them.

"Guardian Mothers, tell me, please tell me, what should I do?" Terra asks pleadingly.

"You ask about the Guardian, do you not?" A woman says with blue eyes and green hair.

"Yes, how will I know when he will come?" Terra inquires, "You have not told me of any sign that would release him."

"Don't worry he will come soon, sooner than you think; here," another woman says, her blue eyes glaring at Terra as her long red hair flows around her, and a warm glow fills the room, as a circular white crystal floats above her palm, "This crystal will react when the Guardian comes.  When the time comes for him to appear, the crystal will glow brilliantly, and the man shall be revealed to you."

The white crystal moves from the woman's h and to Terra's hand, and then disappears.  Terra looks from her hand to the woman.

"Don't worry, when you want it, it shall appear," a blue-haired woman says, gazing at Terra with blue eyes.

There's a sudden glow in the room, and all the Crystals return to their original form.  Terra stands up and blinks, then turns and walks out; knowing she is one step closer to her goal.  To find the man that belongs to her daughter.

***********************************************

"Mac, when are we leaving?" Anita asks, after listening to his story about the Chief's past.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning.  Better get some rest." Mac says before walking away.

"Anita, are you really going to give David what's coming to him?" Dead asks, "When we see him again?"

"Nah," Anita replies, "Well, not at least until we find Yumi and the others.  I'm sure Hayato would get a kick out of it."

"I'm sure he would."  
  


***********************************************

Deep inside the Radam flagship, something stirs from inside one of the pods.  After a bit of prodding from the object inside; the pod spews its contents all over the floor.  Among the contents lays a bit disoriented Cain.  When his vision becomes clearer, he sees a pair of feet in front of them.  Looking up, he stares straight into Hera's eyes.

"Get up, we're leaving," Hera says bitterly.

"Why? Where's Ariadne?" Cain asks coming to a bit more.

"She's gone," Hera replies.

"What?  Where?"

"Crystal Island."

********************************************************

Morning spreads itself across Crystal Island, waking Star from her deep sleep.  She slowly opens up her eyes, and realizes that she's not in the lagoon anymore, that she's in her room.  She sits up, running her fingers through her green hair, remembering last night, all the things her mother had said.

"I wonder how they found me, no one knows of that place, and even if they do, they would never dare to go near.  It's "her" lagoon," Star says to herself. 

She remembers running through the forest, running to who knows where.

She ran to the path to the stream.  She was jumping on the stones to cross and landed on the small island, when it had risen.  The mythological creature of the sea, the one and only Leviathan.  It hissed at her, as if it was going to attack her; then quieted and stared at her for a moment, realizing who Star is, and snuggled her snout against her, welcoming Star home.

"Leviathan," Star said in the pale light of the moon, "You still remember me, my old friend."

"Of course, my child," Leviathan spokes in her mind, "I could never forget you."

Star hugs her snout, welcoming back her friend.  Leviathan could not help but notice her crying.

"What is wrong, Duchess Star?" she asked, "Please tell me."

"Oh, where do I start?" Star asked back at Leviathan, remembering when Leviathan first befriended her as a child and was always there to protect her from harm.  That was why she came to this place; it was Leviathan's lagoon, the only secret safe place, she had ever had.

"Start from within your heart," Leviathan soothed her, and so Star's story began.

Star gets out of bed, and heads for the shower, thinking of what possibly could happen next.

************************************************

Ness looks out at the ocean, deep in thought.  The Radam hasn't made any moves, which is strange.  Usually, when things are going like this, the Radam keep on their relentless pursuit, like when they first came ten years ago.  He doesn't like it.  Something is majorly up, a feeling in his soul that he has.  Unseen things are taking place, which will forever change the course of this war.

"D-boy?" a voice calls, startling him from his thoughts.

He turns around and sees David, "What is it?"

"Princess Terra wishes to see us at once," David replies.

D-boy nods and walks with David to the throne room, both of them saying not a word to each other.  They reach the throne room, where Terra is waiting for them both.

"Good, you're both here," Terra says, staring at the two men.

"What did you wish to speak with us, Princess Terra?"  David inquires.

"We're close to finding Star's guardian," Terra says, "but until then, you two will be in charge of her protection until he is found."

"Is that all Princess?" David asks, speaking in a polite tone.

"Yes, that's it," Terra stops, feeling strange.  She has never felt like this before, and wonders what is going on.

"Princess Terra, are you all right?" David questions, seeing the strange look on her face.

Terra shakes her head, "I'm fine, just getting a headache.  That's all I needed to talk to you about.  You may leave now."

David and D-boy turn to leave and Terra sees a glimpse of light out of the corner of her eyes, and looks down and notices the crystal is in her hand.  It's radiating a soft glowing pulse, and her eyes widen.

"One of them is the Guardian?" Terra thinks, "but which one?"

Terra suddenly looks up and stares straight at David, thinking, "could it be?"

*****************************************

Adonis Pablochiva watches the screen in front of him from his chair on the military flagship.  Below him, the rest of the military soldiers bustle about, doing their duties in silence, knowing not to make him madder than he already is.  He growls as he replays the images of the Amazons wiping out his forces and the Space Ring.

"Those damn Amazons, I should have used Takara and Natasha when I had the chance, "Adonis mutters to himself, "Oh well, I really don't need them anyway.

His thoughts bring him back to his insolent daughter, Natasha.  When she turned eighteen, she left and joined the Space Knights, just to get under his skin.  Last reports say she's now back with her fellow Amazons.

Adonis half smiles, "It seems Fiala's son has been keeping one step ahead.  Smart boy, too damn smart for his own good," he says to himself then starts laughing out loud, which causes his men to stare and hurry about their doing even faster, "It looks like it's gonna be a rematch, like I had so many years ago, after I get rid of Fiala, Jacobi and Jocasta's children.  Only this time, instead of your mother, it's gonna be you and me, Natasha, you and me, what do you think about that?" Suddenly, a light on his console lights up, and he has an idea who is calling him.  He presses the button, and sees a dark looming figure on the screen.

"Yes, what is it, Master Golbez?" Adonis asks, wondering what task he has to do this time.

"How are your forces?" Golbez demands.

"They're okay.  A bit in shock, but they'll recover soon," Adonis says, mentioning their reaction about the destruction of the Space Ring.

"Good, I have a plan," Golbez states with a voice that tells that he's smiling.

**************************************************

Star walks out of her room, deep in thought.  Where does she go from here?  What has happened to the rest of her Space Knights?  But most importantly, she wonders what will happen to D-boy.  Will he leave?  Will he stay by her side, even though she is no longer his?  Common sense tells her that no man will stay by a woman they can't have unless she is their best friend, sister or so forth.  But deep in the recesses of her heart, she feels that he will, and she doesn't know why she feels that way.  Only time will tell, and if he does, can she take looking into his eyes everyday, knowing the love they once had was ripped away from them both other than going away? 

Suddenly alarms jar Star from her depressing thoughts; they are under attack.  Star runs outside to see who their attackers are.  She sees no one and runs straight for the Leiko, running madly through the forest path.

*******************************************************

Back at the Crystal Palace, the sensors are going wild.

"Someone's passed through the defense perimeters," Celes yells as David and D-boy enter the room.

"Do we know if the attackers are Radam or military?" Edgar asks in a rather calm tone.

"Locke, start preparing the defense grid.  Prevent any more surprises from getting in!" Celes orders.

"Right!  Does anybody know who they are!?" Locke yells as he runs to the computer consoles, engaging the activation sequence.  "Something's wrong!"

What!?" David questions, "What is it!?"

"For some reason the defense grid sequence is not responding!" Locke answers, "It's not up."

"It's not up!?" Celes yells through the alarms.

D-boy's tekka sign flashes on his forehead, "We've got a tekkaman!"

"But where the hell is it!?" It's not showing up on the sensors!!" Edgar cries out looking at the screens.

"Quit being a techno weenie and think about it!?" Celes yells at him, "The tekkaman still hasn't transformed yet, whoever it is that tripped the alarms.

"Where's Star!?" Terra cries out in all the commotion.

"You mean no one's seen her?" Rosa asks, not getting a good feeling.

D-boy closes his eyes, and his tekka sign glows, then it disappears as he opens them again, "Oh no…"

David looks over at him, "What!? What is it?"

D-boy turns and starts running, "Star!  She's outside with the enemy!"

"What!?" Terra and Edgar both say, taking off after him.

Cecil looks up at the screen, "We've got two more surprises coming out way-they're entering the atmosphere."

Rosa looks down at the others, "We'll stay here and watch for any more surprises.  Celes, Locke, Sabin, David, go after them!

"Roger!" the four say and exit, right on Terra and Edgar's heels.

*******************************************************

Ariadne stands in the field full of corpses, staring at the still living Amazon guarding the Leiko.  She smiles smugly.

"Which one of you little girls is next?" Ariadne says laughing.

Ste steps forward, only to have her tekka sign flash, then crashes into the ground.  She flips her attacker off of her, but the person is good, whoever it is, and lands on his/her feet.  She jumps to her feet and whirls around, only to face her most worthy opponent.

"It's you," Ariadne says with widened eyes, "Starlight."

Star glares at her with angry green eyes, her hair whipping violently in the wind.  Ariadne smiles evilly, knowing that a certain someone isn't far behind.

"What, don't you want to play with someone that's your own size, or are you afraid of what could happen?" Star says cockily.

"Oh, you think you got what it takes?" Ariadne retorts.

"Trust me, I know I do," Star growls, "but can you handle it?"

"Then, come on, show me your stuff," Ariadne replies glaring.

"You asked for it, now me…" Star snaps back.

For a moment, nothing happens.  Then, like lightning, they take off, reinitiating the first battle that took place so many years ago; a battle that runs through their blood.  Star and Ariadne throw punches at each other, each capable of blocking.  When Ariadne throws a high punch, Star ducks, grabs her by the arm, and throws her over her head. Ariadne crashes and slides across the ground.  She quickly recovers, flipping over to Star, jumping over the other woman's head, and twisting in mid-air, kicks her in the back.  Star retaliates by sweep kicking her when she lands, causing them both to be on the ground.  Ariadne growls and gets up as Star does, but Star is faster and as Ariadne stands, she performs a roundhouse kick, landing her foot right in Ariadne's face.  Ariadne falters, stepping a bit backward from the blow, but as Star rushes toward her, she grabs her by the arms and knees Star in the stomach.  Star winces and head butts her on the chin, causing Ariadne to fall backwards, letting go of her grip.  Star continues to return the favor, by kicking Ariadne in the stomach, then with her other foot, as Ariadne leans over, smashes it into her face.  Ariadne grabs Star's leg, causing her to lose balance and smashes her into the ground.  Star lets out a small gasp of pain, and grits her teeth angrily, but pushes Ariadne back with her free foot.  Star struggles up and sees Ariadne rushing at her and is unable to block.  She performs a flip kick, pushing Star back, and flips in the air, then kicks her again with both feet to send Star flying.  Ariadne flips in the air again to land on her feet, nearly slipping.

Star and Ariadne stare in silence for a moment.  Their eyes gazing hatred into one another.  Suddenly, they both rush at each other, each letting out a battle cry.  Ariadne swipes Star as she ducks, and Star lands a left hook, which Ariadne returns by hitting her right in the stomach with her fist.  Star winces and retaliates by hitting her with a right hook and an uppercut.

"You bitch!!!" Ariadne growls and elbows Star, aiming for the face, but Star moves out of the way, and only gets hit in the shoulder.

Star steps back, holding her shoulder, while Ariadne breathes heavily.  Star closes her eyes and her hair lifts upward, a pink aura around her, and she reaches out with both hands; a light glow appearing in front of her.  Then the glow retreats, forming a sword.  A dark energy forms around Ariadne's hand and a sword appears in there as well.  Ariadne whirls her sword, brandishing it, prepared for battle.  Star and Ariadne jump in the air, swinging their swords.  A loud clang is heard as they make contact.  Then, they push each other back, and land a bit of a distance away from each other.  Star's sword glowing pink, while Ariadne's black with red lightning streaking through it.  They charge at each other once more.  Star spiral jumps over Ariadne, and lands.  Ariadne whirls around and swings her sword downward, but Star has her sword behind her head and is able to block.  She pushes Ariadne back, whirling around, thrashing her sword at her; each met with Ariadne's blows.  Ariadne swipes Star, who jumps back as she gets a cut along her side, but only superficial, while Star cuts Ariadne in the arm.  Both are growling and yelling at each other.  They step back, then run at each other, spinning as their swords meet.  Then, they jump up, their swords glowing violently, a great amount of energy gathered around them, while the Amazons watch in awe, like a great battle in a war between all mighty goddesses is taking place.  Both Star and Ariadne let out a battle cry.

"DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Ariadne yells as she lifts her swords over her head and swings it down, releasing a monstrous blast of dark energy.

"AHHHHH!!" Star screams as she repeats the same motion, releasing the expanding blast of pink-colored energy.

The blast of energy tears up the field, rushing along their way.  The two forces collide, resulting in a flash of light and an explosion, which sends both Star and Ariadne flying and the nearest Amazons ducking for cover.

*******************************************************

Meanwhile, D-boy and the others stop, hearing the explosion, and catch a glimpse of it.

"What was that!?" D-boy yells.

"It has to be Star!!  We've got to hurry!!" Terra answers, rushing onward.

*******************************************************

The dust clears, revealing Star and Ariadne back at a standstill.

"You're pretty good," Star comments, half-smiling.

Ariadne senses D-boy coming, "Hmmmm….took him long enough," she thinks.

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself," Ariadne  answers, "but, not good enough."

Star narrows her eyes as Ariadne smiles, wondering what she is up to.  Their tekka signs flash on their forehead, revealing to Star what Ariadne is going to do, just as her tekka crystal appears in her hand.  Star wastes no time in producing hers, raising hers into the air just at the same time as Ariadne.

"Tekk Setter!"

****************************************************

D-boy stops running as he sees a blue and red streaks appear in the sky, and clash with each other.  Then they stop, revealing the forms of Tekkaman Starlight and Tekkaman Evil.  He watches as their tekka lances clash and scrape across their armor, just scoffing it.

"Evil?  What's she doing her without her posse?" D-boy wonders, feeling no presence of Saber or Ashura.

**************************************************

Evil and Starlight swing their lances at each other, the sounds of constant clanging, due to the pressure of their strength, ring, as they spiral around in the air, then pull appear flying backwards from each other.  They fly up, then curve back down as they burst into streaks of light.  Their contact is nonstop as they battle to prove who is the most supreme.

****************************************************

"I've got to help her," D-boy says as his tekka crystal finds his way into his hand.

"D-boy, I'll help too," a voice says as he turns around and looks at David.

"You up to the challenge?" D-boy asks David.

"You bet, so what are you waiting for!?" David answers.

D-boy nods as they raise their tekka crystal in the air.  Light emanates from them both.

"Tekk Setter!"

Tekkaman Blade and Summer head towards the battle, as the two streaks of light disappeared.  Evil and Starlight, both at a standstill again, have one last powerful weapon and each is now determined than ever to use it.  Blade and Summer watch as both the combating tekkamen fly away and whirl around, having their voltekka emitters come out.

"Uh oh," Summer says.

"Get back!" Blade cries out, knowing it's too late to stop them now.

"VOLTEKKA!!!"  Evil yells, crimson red energy shooting forth.

"VOLTEKKA!!" Starlight screams out at the top of her lungs and the emerald green energy flings forth.

Blade and Summer can't help but be awed at the amount of power being let loose.  Blade remembers the kind of power him and his brother had once let loose on the war-ravaged planet those ten years ago; but even that was nothing compared to what is happening now.

***********************************************

Terra watches from her viewpoint, unable to do anything.  Suddenly, the circular white crystal appears, letting go a gentle pulse of light.

***********************************************

The energy from Starlight and Evil's voltage collided, sending Blade, Summer and Starlight spewing into the ground and Evil heading on the collision course with the ocean.  Suddenly, two red streaks of light appear and grab Evil.  She looks up to see who has her in their arms.

"Saber," Evil says, a tint of emotion in her voice.

"Evil, why did you run off? You had me worried," Saber says softly, chiding her.

"I…" she starts but doesn't finish.

"Don't worry about it.  Are you okay?" he asks her.

Evil nods and he stops, hovering in the air, her still in his arms.  Ashura looks at the scene displayed before them.

"I don't mean to interrupt your private time over there, but looks like we might have trouble," Ashura says, pointing at the three tekkamen getting up.

*********************************************************

Summer looks over at Blade and Starlight, who landed away from him, and sees Ashura out of the corner of his eye.  He blocks Ashura's attack and flies off, Ashura following, them fighting along the way.  Blade slowly gets up with Starlight in his arms, helping her.

"You all right?" Blade asks, worried about her.

Starlight nods, "Yeah."

"We've got to help Summer," Blade says, looking at the battle erupting between Ashura and Summer.

********************************************************

Meanwhile, Evil gazes with hatred upon Starlight and Blade.  How dare Blade escape her wrath.  Even if Saber is here, no one will stop her.  They hurt Saber, and Starlight has mocked her by challenging her and not being destroyed.  For that, they both will die.  Evil pushes Saber away, gazing maliciously down at the two.

"Evil!?" Saber asks surprised.

Evil charges at Blade and Starlight, whipping out her tekka lance, and Saber chases after her,

"Evil!  Wait!" Saber calls out to her, but she doesn't listen, and increases her speed.

**********************************************************

Starlight and Blade look as they see Evil heading straight for them.  Both of them know that they can't escape her attack.  Starlight jumps in front of Blade, to take the brunt of the attack.  Evil laughs as she heads straight for them.  She swings her lance at a point where Starlight can't block the attack.

"Starlight!  Watch out!" Blade yells as he pushes her out of the way, raising his lance to block Evil's attack.

"Blade!!" Starlight cries out as she watches Blade try to block to the best of his ability, but the tip of Evil's lance slices at his side as he knocks him out of the way.

*************************************************************

Suddenly, the crystal in Terra's hands shimmers violently, and she stares at the crystal astonished, "By the power of the Crystals, I don't believe it."

***********************************************************

As Blade gets knocked out of the way, he knocks Evil's lance out of her hands, leaving her vulnerable.  Starlight watches as she heads toward her, and raises her lance, embedding on the left side of Evil's stomach, but isn't able to push it through.  Evil cries out in pain but more out of surprise by what just happened.

**************************************************************

Meanwhile, in outer space, Acacia leans heavily against a window, a pang of pain running through her.

"Ariadne," Acacia cries out weakly, "No, not my child, not my Ariadne."

**************************************************************

Back on Earth, Saber's eyes widen as he watches Starlight stab Evil.

"Ariadne!" Saber cries out in anguish and anger, heading towards Starlight.

Blade gets up and rams into Saber, sending them hurtling down a small cliff, hitting the sandy beach below.  The sounds of their fighting seem like a group of sharks in a feeding frenzy as the two giants clash.  As Blade had hit Saber, it caused Starlight to let go of her lance, and Evil becomes dislodged from it, but falls off the edge too, heading straight for the ocean below.  She falls unable to do anything, and tears enter her eyes as she cries out for the only person she has ever cared about.  Saber, as he battles Blade, watches Evil fall, unable to do anything himself.

"Evil!" he cries out, as he swings his lance to counteract Blade's

"Saber…" Evil calls out to him in his mind, "Saber."

"I'm here…I'm here…" Saber speaks while Blade gives him a weird look.

"Don't tell me you're losing what's left of that brain up there now, are you?" Blade asks as they continue to battle.

Saber ignores him, trying to figure out a way to get to Evil.

"Saber," Evil says sadly, "I'm sorry…"

"Evil," Saber says as he tries his best to get away from Blade.

"Forgive me…" she says as she crashes into the ocean below.

"Ariadne!!" Saber cries out loudly, that it even startles Blade, which enables Saber to push him aside.

Saber rushes to the spot where she fell in, and he notices a glow, a bit to his left.  A hand rises up out of the waves, with Ariadne's prone form following.  He rushes over, skimming the surface, and grabs her up out of the water.

"Ariadne!! Ariadne! Saber calls out to her, "Please answer me."

He looks down at her, as no response came; her dark hair streaking through the red parts of his armor. The blood still pouring from the wound in her side.  Saber notices Blade coming towards him, and holding Ariadne close to him, retreats.

"Ashura!!" Saber calls out as he flies away.

Blade hovers, watching in silence as Ashura flies off in tow.  He flies back to where Starlight is, who's still sitting on the ground where he had left her.  She looks up at him, waiting to see if he'll say anything.  Blade gently helps her up, looking at her.

"Are you all right?" he asks her softly.

Starlight softly nods, and then looks at Summer as he lands, watching them.  All three of them are startled by someone clearing his/her throat, and look over to see Terra.  Blade and Starlight mentally prepare themselves for the lecture she is about to give, but what they get is never to be expected.

"Star, D-boy, I…I'm sorry," Terra apologizes.

Starlight and Blade look at each other, then look as Terra, confused.  They don't understand why she is apologizing.  Then, she shows them the crystal.

"This crystal is to help locate your guardian, Star," Terra explains, "Now, look."

She holds up the crystal to Blade and it glows fiercely, which causes Starlight to look at him, a hope renewing her soul.

"Is it possible?" Starlight asks.

"Yes, D-boy is your guardian," Terra answers, "I'm sorry, for causing all this pain.  I was only trying to help and protect you Star.  I guess I failed, didn't I?"

Edgar puts a hand on his wife's shoulders, trying to console her.  Starlight gazes at her parents.

"It's okay Mom.  You did the best you could under the circumstances.  I probably would have done the same if I was in your shoes."

Terra softly smiles, "Thank you."

Starlight looks at Blade and lays her head on his chest armor, as he holds her close.  Summer lays a hand on Blade's shoulder, which causes Blade to look at him.  Summers gives him a thumbs up and he nods.  He looks back down at Starlight, and holds her even closer, embracing the moment.  At last, they are finally reunited.

*************************************************

It's all right letting yourself go, as long as you can get yourself back.

                                                                                                -Mick Jagger


	2. Winter of the Moon Princess and Summer o...

Disclaimer:  All respectable characters are owned by their creators.  All other characters are the sole property of me and may not be used without my explicit permission.  No money is being made here.

***********************

"Apocalypse Battles:  Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I:  Blind King'

Written by:  Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com mailto:chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com mailto:yumi0@yahoo.com

************************

Truly loving another means letting go of expectations. It means full acceptance, even celebration of another's personhood.

                                                                                                            -Karen Casey

************************

Episode II:  Winter of the Moon Princess and Summer of the Beloved One

*************************

"Hey!  OWWWWW!  Anita! What was that for!?" David whines as Anita slaps in the back of the head, "I thought you were happy to see me!"

Anita laughs, "Of course I am, but you think I just forget what you said to me before we left the Command Center?"

David half chuckles, "You know I was kidding, right?"

Anita glares at him, and takes a step toward him as David jumps back, "Dead!! Do something!  She's going to kill me!"

Dead End just laughs as David looks at him pleadingly, which causes Anita to laugh.  David looks at Anita with a confused look.

"Oh David!" Anita laughs with Dead, "You looked so pathetic!  If only Hayato were here to see this!"

David steams as Anita and Dead roll with laughter.  Mac stands there, shaking his head at the three young Space Knights, but smiles remembering the last generation of Space Knights.

"Hey, where's Chief and D-boy?" Dead asks David, "I thought they were going to meet us?"

"They would have, if you guys had gotten here on time," David points out.

"We couldn't help being a couple days behind, we had to fix the Blue Earth Craft," Anita snaps back, "Thank the stars we found the problem before we had taken off, otherwise, we would've been in for it."

"Whatever," David says, "Honestly, I don't know where D-boy and Chief are, probably still sleeping.  They were pretty wiped after the battle, especially the Chief."

"I heard," Mac interrupts, "So Saber is back after all?  I mean, the last time you contacted us, you were pretty vague."

David nods, "Yeah, but we haven't seen him since he left the battle with Evil in his arms."

"Evil?" Dead looks at him, "There is obviously a lot we need to catch up on."

"Yeah, you all better sit down; it's a very long story." David sighs.

***************************************

Star tries to open her eyes as she hears the door open, but can't.  She has been unable to move from her bed since after the battle.  She remembers talking to her mother, telling her it's okay, but even then, she had felt her strength wane from her.  Ariadne had put her to the test in every which way, emotional, mental, magical, and physical.  Then, her body had given way and she had collapsed in Blade's arms and the last thing she remembered was his voice calling out her name.  She had woken up to whispers the next day, but she couldn't see who was around her and couldn't tell whose voices they were.  She struggles with her body, telling it to get up.  To see who is in her room, but she still can't move.  Star doesn't have to; she suddenly senses a familiar presence. She should have sensed him sooner, but figures she can't due to her exhaustion.

"Ness," she is able to form weakly after a couple of moments.

She feels a sudden movement in her bed and she knows he is sitting next to her.  Star forms a weak smile as she feels Ness softly brush some strands of her green hair away from her face.

"You seem better than yesterday," Ness softly says, Star noticing that there's a bit of exhaustion in his voice as well. "But take it easy okay?  I'll be right here."

"You're tired, get some rest; don't worry about me," Star tells him slowly.

"I'm fine, I'll sleep later," he replies to her gently.

Star smiles, knowing better and finally forces her eyes open.  She weakly looks at him, with his gentle smile, and soft sparkling green eyes, which are happy yet, reveal how exhausted he is.

"Ness?" she asks, feeling a moment of insecurity coming on.

"Yes, Star?" Ness answers her.

"Will you hold me?" Star inquires softly.

Ness smiles, laying down by her side, and pulling her into his arms.  Star softly sighs as she hears the rhythmic beating of his heart, and feels the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes.  A chest she thought would be his downfall in his battles in the past, and a chance that it could be in the future but has a feeling that a chance of that happening is pretty much obsolete.  She says nothing for awhile, keeping her eyes closed, and notices his breathing has slowed down.  Star weakly looks up at him and realizes he has fallen asleep, and closes her eyes, burying the side of her face in his chest.

"I told you so," Star says, half-chuckling, half-sleepily, before falling back asleep herself.

******************************************

Cain looks out the window of an abandoned building.  Tears line his emerald eyes as he walks to Ariadne's bedside.  He kneels down and softly runs his fingers through her long black hair, as the sunlight creeping through the crevices in the blinds glimmers on her pale skin, evidence of her battle with Death its very self.

"Ariadne," Cain softly whispers, "You can't go; you can't."

Nothing stirs from Ariadne, no words, no movement, not anything, the only exception being her barely heard breathing, revealing what seems to be a losing battle with death.  Hera has returned to space to inform her mother and father what happened.

Cain observes in silence and sighs.  He pulls off the bandages that are over her wound, and winces at the sits of it.  The small recipe of healing herbs that his father had taught him so many years ago, before he despised his family, is helping, but not much.  He knows that only Ariadne's will can save her now.  Cain crushes the various herbs in a bowl, mashing them into a poultice, thing how amusing this would seem to Ness, that he is actually glad about his family for something.  He slowly and gently spreads it on the wound carefully.  It is at that moment that Ariadne cries out and startles Cain.

"Ariadne!?" he cries out in surprise.

"Cain…" she says in a painful whisper, "Cain, where are you?"

He prepares to put the bandage back on, "I'm right here, hang on, this is gonna sting a bit."

Ariadne grits her teeth as he presses the bandage against her stomach.  He softly holds her hand within his.

"I'm right here, Ariadne, I'm right here," Cain says softly.

Ariadne slowly opens her eyes, "Cain, I…I was so scared."

"Shh…it's over now.  Don't worry," Cain reassures here.

"I'm so ashamed," she manages to speak out, "I've failed you all."

"You've failed no one.  It's not your fault," he soothes her.

"I failed you, Cain.  The only man I ever have cared about," Ariadne whispers painfully.

"Shh…it's okay, sweetheart," Cain tells her, making a certain sparkle appear in her eyes and she softly smiles, "You haven't failed me.  You're still alive, aren't you?"

Ariadne nods and weakly speaks, "Yes, I am."

"Then, that's all that matters," Cain replies, gazing into her dark eyes," Cain replies, gazing into her dark eyes, "Now get some rest.  Hera will be back soon, so I suggest getting it while you can."

Ariadne softly giggles but then winces in pain, "I thought that it would never hurt to giggle."

Cain softly chuckles at her, then softly strokes his finger through her hair, "Get some sleep; I'll be waiting when you wake up."

Ariadne softly smiles and her eyes flutter closed.

Cain lets out a sigh and rests his head on the side of her bed, relieved.

*********************************

Adonis Pablochiva sits in his chair on his flagship, Baron.  His call light on the console in front of him flashes.  He presses his intercom button to show one of the soldiers on the screen.

"Yes, what is it?" General Pablochiva demands.

"Sir, we are in position to attack," the soldier replies.

"Good, wait until Tekkaman Ashura is in position," Pablochiva orders.

"Yes sir," the soldier answers, then disappears off the screen.

Pablochiva looks up at the main screen as he watches his forces get into place.  He has heard about Evil's defeat at the hands of Starlight and Blade.  Luckily, Evil has survived so far, but leaving Saber and her out for awhile.  And it seems that Blade and Starlight are severely weakened as well.  He laughs silently to himself.  He knows that now is the time to attack Crystal Island, while they're still weak, with only two fledgling tekkamen, Summer and Dead, whom Ashura should be able to crush easily.  The Crystals shall belong to Master Golbez.  He notices that his other call light is blinking and quickly answer it, knowing to whom it belongs.

"Master Golbez," Pablochiva answers, "What brings you to be in front of my lowly presence?"

"Hera is in place," Golbez tells him, "Attack whenever your forces are in place."

"Yes, I will at once, my lord," Pablochiva says in a subservient voice.

"Good, make sure of that," Golbez orders and his figure disappears from the screen.

"Tell all forces to attack!!" Pablochiva yells at his men.

"Yes sir!!" his men reply.

**********************************************

Suddenly, Crystal Island is rocked by explosions as military forces appearing on the horizon begin their attack.

"We're under attack!" Terra cries out from the control room, "Military forces are going to surround the island in minutes."

***********************************************

Meanwhile, Star and Ness's peaceful sleep is disturbed by the sudden attack.

"What's going on!?" Star asks, half-startled.

"We must be under attack!" D-boy cries and jumps out of bed.

"Ness!  Wait!" Star calls out, getting out of bed.  Her body gives way, however, and she collapses to the floor.

"Star!?" Ness says to her, rushing to her side.

"I'm all right," Star reassures him as Ness holds her close, worried.

"You can't move in your condition!" Ness says softly.

"But the battle!" Star argues.

Ness is now caught between two choices, one is leaving Star helpless and in potential danger to go out and fight or stay here with her and face losing the battle instantly.  He has no clue what to do.  He feels that he should stay with her, and protect her, now more than ever since he realized he is her guardian.  But if he doesn't fight, he might not be able to help her; he might be leading her to doom.  Suddenly, the comm link, on the table next to her bed, lights up. Ness immediately answers it and Terra's face comes on the screen.

"Yes?" Ness inquires.

"Stay there and protect Star.  We've got things covered." Terra answers.

"Are you sure?" Ness questions.

"Yes, David and Dead End will go out to fight, so everything should be okay since Saber and Evil are gone," Terra replies in a calm voice.

"All right then, D-boy out," he states as he turns it off, and h olds Star close, "Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

Star looks at him and nods, "Yes, let's hope that we've trained them well enough."

******************************************

Tekkaman Summer and Tekkaman Dead streak across the sky on their destination towards the battle.  Suddenly, the Beta makes a flyby and comes back around, joining their side.

"Thought you might need some help," Anita says over the intercom.

"Thanks, Nita," David answers, calling her by her nickname.

"Oh, I brought a few friends," Anita mentions as Amazon valkyries and sol tekka fly in behind them.

"Oh, a few huh?" Dead states, looking at the forces they're leading, "Are the guns ready?"

"Yes, the rest of the Space Knights below are preparing the defense grid," Anita replies, "All right, bogies at twelve o'clock."

"All right, move out and attack!!" Summer cries as he takes off speeding into battle.

War cries are heard from the sky as the Radam forces and forces of Crystal Island engage in combat.  Tekkaman Dead rips through his opponents with his tekka sword.  Summer throws his lance like a boomerang, letting spider crabs be torn to shreds as they are caught up in its path.  He barely dodges a nearby one and retaliates by slicing through its side with his little dagger, and as the corpse hurtles to the ground he reunites the dagger and lance as one.  From the cockpit of the beta, Anita shoots her laser guns, knocking Radam out of the sky.

"This is easy," Anita states.

"Yeah, too easy," Summer agrees.

Suddenly, the crystals on Summer and Dead's foreheads light up, indicating there's another tekkaman nearby.  Then, a crimson red streak of light cuts through the sky, heading straight for the Beta, but thanks to Anita's quick reflexes dodges it, but the sheer power of the light shooting by causes the Beta to spin out of control.

"Anita!!!" Summer and Dead call out.

Anita luckily grabs control of the Beta before it's too late, and steadies out.  The Beta turns around, heading back towards their direction.

"I'm all right," Anita says.

The red comet of light curves around and stops.  A dim light flashes in front of them and reveals the form of Tekkaman Ashura.

"Ashura," Summer says calmly, "Dead, go with Anita and take care of the rest of the Radam.  I'll handle her."

"Are you sure?" Dead asks Summer.

"Positive, now get going!" Summer orders him, and Dead and Anita fly off.

Tekkaman Summer flies straight ahead at Ashura.  Ashura just seems to stare at him, hovering in the air.

"You think you can take me on by your own little self?" Ashura says smugly.

"I know I can," Summer retorts as their weapons clash.

****************************

Back in the Crystal Palace, D-boy and Star sense the approach of Tekkaman Ashura, and her battle with Summer.  Star stands up, trying to walk to the door.  D-boy rushes to her side.

"Where do you think you're going?" D-boy asks.

"We've got to do something," Star replies, "I know Summer's fighting Ashura, but I need to know what's happening to the rest of our Space Knights, Ness, please."

Ness sighs, giving in, then wraps his arms around her so she can lean her weight against him.  He looks down at her.

"I can least help you to the Throne Room," Ness replies to Star, who smiles.

***********************************

Summer lets out a gasp of pain as he crashes into the ground.  The battle with Ashura has turned bad for him quickly.  He stumbles up, trying to regain his balance, when he hears Ashura's scream.  Looking up, Tekkaman Summer sees Ashura heading straight for him, her sword aiming for his head.  He stands there unable to move.  Suddenly, something crashes into Ashura from the side, sending her to kiss the ground.  He looks at the figure that jumps back from Ashura.

"Dead," Summer says, looking at his old friend.

"You all right Summer?" Dead asks.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Summer answers.

Dead looks back at him, "Any time."

"Dead, in front of you!" Summer cries out to him.

Dead turns to see Ashura flying at him.  He raises his sword to block, but due to the force of Ashura's weight and speed, is unable to stop her and both of them going flying back, nearly crashing into a nearby river, which turns into a waterfall cascading down a cliff.

"It's time to die, you poor excuse for a tekkaman!!" Ashura yells as she prepares to bring down the finishing blow on Dead.

"Leave him alone!" Summer cries, charging at her.

Ashura turns toward Summer, who knocks her away from Dead and sends them both hurtling towards the waterfall and over the cliff.

Dead hears the sounds of their impact below and stumbles up.  He tries to go after them, only to initiate combat with spider crabs and Radam tekkamen, preventing him from seeing if Summer is okay.

******************************************

Back in the throne room, Star and Ness gasp as they watch Summer hurtle over the cliff with Ashura.  Suddenly, the sensors light up as military forces appear on screen.

"It's Pablochiva," Ness says, irritated, "Perfect timing."

Star puts on a headset, "Anita…Anita, are you there?"

"Yes, Chief…" Anita answers as her face appears on one of the screens.

"Summer needs your help!  Go see if he's okay," Star orders, "Dead is unable to."

Sounds of laser are heard as Anita's attention is diverted to the battle in front of her as she eradicates some of the Radam forces.

"Chief, I can't; I'm surrounded here, there's no way I can get to him!!" Anita replies.

D-boy looks at the screen, and then turns to Star, "He's on his own now."

"There's no way, he can't do it," Star comments, then shakes her head, "We've got to get out there and fight!"

"You can't Star; you both haven't recovered your strength yet.  Even Ashura will have a chance at beating you!" Terra states afraid for her daughter.

"Then we better hope someone has a damn miracle up their sleeve," Star says and watches the battle.

Celes notices something out of the corner of her eye and looks, seeing an indicator button flashing.  At first, she doesn't realize what the light means, then she remembers, and her eyes widen.

"Ummmm…Terra?" Celes calls out to her older sister.

************************************

Summer moans as he recovers consciousness.  He opens his eyes; his vision still blurred and wonders how long he was out.  Summer hears the sounds of battle all around him and figures that it hasn't been long.

"What happened to Ashura?" Summer thinks out loud, but his answers are soon answered as he feels a presence and hears armored footsteps heading towards him.

Ashura laughs as she slowly takes her time walking to Tekkaman Summer.  Summer struggles up to his knees, and then falls back, unable to focus.  He can slightly see her figure heading towards him, and starts inching his way backwards, trying to escape the best he can, but knows it is useless.  He finds himself leaning helplessly against a tree, watching Ashura's slow and calm approaching figure.

**************************************

Down in the lower levels of the Crystal Palace, a tube raises, releasing green liquid goo and a figure as it takes in a breath of fresh air.  It senses the raging battle outside, its fellow kind fighting for their survival.  It steps toward the door, an emerald crystal in hand, as the figure's instincts kick in gear and beckons it towards the battle, toward deadly combat.

************************************

"Terra, you better take a look at this," Celes calls out..

"What?" Terra says and looks down at the blinking light, "Oh my, there's movement in the lower levels."

"Movement?" Star questions, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Star," Terra replies, and then notices the light stopped flashing.  "What's going on?"

"It's gone, huh?" Celes says, looking up at the screen, "There's movement on the level above; it's heading towards the nearest exit."

"So, one of them has awakened," Terra states calmly.

"Awakened?  What are you talking about mother; what's down there?" Star asks puzzled.

"Don't you remember Star?" Celes questions.

"What?" Star inquires as a memory comes back to her, "A plant?"

Celes nods, and looks at her, "Do you remember what else?"

"All I remember is bursting from the tekka pod and a giant room," Star says as Ness looks from her to Terra, "but that's all I remember since I could sense the battle outside and wanted to help; I didn't pay attention to what was all in there."

"You have a Tekka plant?" Ness asks astonished.

"Yes, we do," Terra replies.

"Don't worry Ness, no one was down there but me," Star says, looking at him, then turns to look at her mother and her aunt, "Right?"

Terra and Celes just look at each other.

****************************************

"Well, it's been fun playing, but now playtime's over," Ashura says to Summer as she lifts her Tekka sword in the air.

Summer looks up at her, and then suddenly he senses it-another Tekkaman.  Ashura turns slightly, only to be hit by a comet of emerald light.  The comet curves up and Ashura smacks straight into the wall of the cliff.  Summer shakes his head, his vision now clear, and stands up, watching the light, thinking that it's Blade.  Dead finishes off the spider crabs to see this tekkaman flying through the sky.  The Beta joins Dead's side, hovering.

"Did you see that?" Anita asks.

"Yeah, I wonder who it is?" Dead inquires.

"You mean it isn't Blade?" Anita questions a bit puzzled.

Suddenly, the light curves down and lands a distance in front of Summer.  The light dissipates, and reveals a green-armored female Tekkaman.  Her weapon is a spear encased with tiny emerald-colored crystals.  She stares at Summer, her long white hair dancing in the wind.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Tekkaman Summer," he replies, with a tone saying he's being very cautious, "What about you?"

"The name's Tekkaman Winter," she answers.

********************************************

"Another Tekkaman?" Star asks, and looks at the new tekkaman talking with Summer on the screen.

"Yes, her name is Winter," Terra answers.

"Do we know here?" D-boy questions.

"Well, not you," Terra responds, then looks at Star, who stares straight at her, "but you…you know her pretty well."

"I do?" Star inquires.

"Yes," Terra replies in a distant voice, looking at the screen, "You might be closer to her than you think."

*********************************

"Winter…" Summer softly states as he looks at her.

Suddenly, a battle-pitched scream from Ashura's direction startles them both.  Ashura flies at a dancing mad speed for Winter.

"Winter!  Watch out!" Summer yells as a startled Winter looks at Ashura.

Ashura swings her sword at Winter, who raises her tekka spear to block.  Unfortunately, her weapon is knocked out of her hands, spinning through the air, sticking into the ground a bit of a distance from her.  Winter takes a couple steps back, not knowing what to do.

"Hmm… what do we have here?" Ashura questions in an evil tone of voice, "Looks like we've got a fledgling tekkaman."

Dead stands there as Anita flies the Beta around the scene, unable to get close and knowing that they can't save Winter in time.

"A fledgling…" Summer says drifting off.

"She's untrained at this, David!" Dead says to him, communicating through their thoughts, "Winter has no idea what she's doing!  Most likely, she's just became a tekkaman!  She'll have no chance against Ashura!"

"Well, you did get a lucky shot at me for being a fledgling, but not good enough," Ashura says as swings her sword, which Winter is able to dodge, but Ashura kicks her, sending her flying, crashing, and sliding across the ground.  Winter looks up as Ashura jumps into the air, preparing to thrust her sword down on her.  Summer takes off and flies at Ashura and just before she kills Winter, tackles Ashura away from her.

"Summer!" Winter cries and gets up, running for her spear.

Dead and Anita start to go help him, but a blast from a Radam tekkaman's voltekka stops them.  Dead jumps on top of the Beta, both of them charging at the unit of Radam tekkamen.

Meanwhile, Summer fights for his life with Ashura.  Winter grabs her spear, jumping into the air, and lands on Ashura, stabbing her in the shoulder.  The blood splatters all over Summer's armor.  Ashura reaches up, grabbing her by the arm and throws her off.  Winter screams as she does, flipping in the air, and landing hard on the ground.  Summer kicks Ashura off of him, running to Winter, and helps her up as Ashura reaches behind her, screaming in pain as she pulls Winter's spear out of her shoulder, which has cut all the way down to her scapula.  In anger, she throws it straight at the two of them, and Summer throws Winter and himself to the ground, dodging it as it becomes lodged in the cliff wall.

"Are you all right?" Summer asks, looking at her.

"Yes, thank you," she replies nodding, and stands up, grabbing her spear out of the wall.  "But I don't think even the both of us can destroy her, fighting like this.

Ashura charges at them both, and Winter and Summer take to the skies.  Summer makes a mental note that Winter fights a lot better than Hiver did in her first battle.

"We'll have to use our voltekkers!" he says to her as Ashura starts to chase them.

"I...uh..." Winter starts to say, "I don't know how!"

Those last few words almost makes Summer crash straight into the ground, and he looks directly at her.

"You don't!?" Summer exclaims.

"Well, it was never explained to me; I know I have them somehow." Winter says, a bit confused.

"Just control it with your mind!  It's all in your mind!"

"Voltekker!" Ashura screams as crimson red energy blasts forth.

"Watch out!" Summer yells, grabbing Winter and yanks her out of the way from the energy.

Winter watches Ashura's voltekka and pushes Summer away, looking straight at her opponent, "My turn!  Voltekker!"

Sparkling emerald energy explodes from her emitters on her shoulders, aiming straight for Ashura.  Ashura tries to dodge but no avail.  Winter's voltekka hits her and she flies backward with it as it implodes into the ground; but the force of the energy being released pushes Winter back.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!" Winter screams as she flies back, hitting a startled Summer, and sends them on a first rate collision course with the ground.

*************************************

Back at the Crystal Palace, Star and Ness wince as they watch a cloud of dust comes up from Summer and Winter's impact.  They watch as a stumbling Ashura comes up from her crater and speeds off in retreat, her forces following.

"The forces are retreating," Ness says, "I bet Ashura is not too happy."

"But one thing is for certain," Star comments.

"What's what?" he asks, looking at her.

"Winter needs some training bad," she answers.

"Well, at least she's not as bad as when Yumi became a tekkaman; look what happened the first time Yumi was in battle," Ness tells her, causing Star to remember Yumi's first battle as Hiver, when she lost control of the Reactor Voltekker and blew up some of the Space Ring, and winces a bit at the thought of that.

"Ness?" Star questions.

"Yes, Star?" Ness answers a bit nervously.

"Bring that up again, and next time you sleep in my quarters, it'll be on the couch," Star says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Edgar, Locke, and Sabin erupt into fits of laughter.  Terra and Celes look at them, shaking their heads.

********************************

Meanwhile, Summer shakes his head groggily, trying to get up, but realizes that something is on top of him.  He looks down and sees Winter's head, lying on his chest, unconscious.

"Winter?  Winter? Are you okay?" he says softly, shaking her.

A slight moan escapes her as she comes back to consciousness.  Summer watches her, and she looks up, staring at him.

"Does this always happen when you use the Voltekker?" Winter asks a bit puzzled.

"Well, I, uh, forgot to tell you to use your thrusters to push you forward since it tends to push you a bit backwards," Summer says apologetically, "My bad.  Oh, and when you're on the ground, make sure your footing is secure."

Winter sits up on her knees and looks at him, "Looks like I have a lot to learn.  Will you teach me?"

"Sure," he answers, sitting up, but winces and holds his side in pain.

She looks at him and asks worriedly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, no problem," Summer answers, brushing it off.

Winter lowers her head, "This is my entire fault, because of my recklessness."

Tekkaman Summer looks at her in surprise.  She is worried about him, about him.  It comes as a surprise, since no one really worried about him, except Yumi, but that was just her.  No one has ever really cared about what happened to him before.  He gently places his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

"No, it's not," Summer reassures her, "I knew the risk and besides, we tekkamen look out for each other.  That's what it means to be a team."

"A team." she says softly.

He nods at her, and they look at each other for the longest time.  There is nothing but silence around them.  Suddenly, they hear a cry in the distance, and look to see Dead and the Beta heading straight towards them.  Winter, of course being new to all this, hides behind Summer, and grabs him by the arm.

"They're friends, aren't they?" Winter asks, not in the mood to fight again.

Summer almost laughs as Dead lands beside him.  Dead looks from Summer to Winter.

"What's so funny?" Dead asks Summer.

"Nothing," Summer replies in a cheery voice, "Now, Dead, my dear old friend, I like you to meet Tekkaman Winter, Winter, this is Tekkaman Dead, a friend of mine."

Winter quietly and slowly steps out from behind Summer, "Hi."

"Uh, hi," Dead says, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell if you were friend or foe," Winter replies.

"Oh, it's okay," interrupts Anita's voice as she hovers over in the Beta, "I would've have done the same in your shoes."

"Oh, and that's Anita," Summer says.

"Oh, and that's Anita?  Well, introduce me like I'm a piece of garbage why don't you?" Anita states in a bit of angry tone, letting her guns aim a bit at Summer.

"Who happens to fly the Beta," Summer speaks quickly, "and one of my friends, and even saved my ass a couple of times.  Don't shoot!!"

"Heheh," Anita laughs evilly.

"Anita!" Summer yells, recoiled in a twinge of fear.

The aim of Beta's guns move away from Tekkaman Summer, "Awww…David, you're no fun."

Dead shakes his head, and Winter giggles.  Summer looks at her, a bit entranced for moments until he hears Dead's voice.

"Yo Summer!  Are you all right?" Dead asks.

Summer shakes his head, "Huh?  Yeah, I'm fine.  We better get back to the palace."

Winter nods, "Yes, you're right.  Let's go!"

Winter takes off, speeding towards the palace.  Summer jumps up and follows right on her tail.

"Hey Winter!  Wait up!" Summer cries as he speeds after her.

*********************************************

Star stands on a balcony, looking down at the flower gardens, a gentle breeze blowing.  The scent of fragrant lilies and roses fill the air, the soothing sound of water flowing.  Ness watches her for a moment before stepping out, joining her side.  She looks up, staring into his emerald eyes, smiling.

"Mother is tending to Winter and David," Star comments in a soft tone.

"I know," Ness says gently, "but, that's not what I'm here for."

Ness draws Star close to him, encasing her in his arms.  Tilting his head down, Ness closes his eyes and catches her lips in his.  Star closes her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing it.  Time seems to stop in the moments that they hold their kiss.

"So, that's what it is," Star replies in a teasing voice, smiling.

"Hmmm, part of it," he answers warmly, brushing a strand of her green hair away from her face.

"Part of it?" inquires Star, her eyebrow raised as she gazes at him with her green eyes.

Ness nods, and then gently grabs her hand.  With his other hand, he places something in her hand.  Star's eyes widen as he pulls his hand away, gazing at a ring with a golden band and two little blue topaz stones with a single huge diamond in the middle of them.  She looks from the ring up to his sparkling green eyes.

"I almost lost you once," Ness says softly, "without being able to tell you all the things I wanted to, and do all the things we wanted to.  Now, I have that chance back again, and I'm sure as hell not going to waster it.  I don't ever want to lose you again; I want us to be together forever.  To share our dreams, to be able to hold and comfort you when the nights seem long.  Star Mina Summers, will you say yes and be my wife?  Will you marry me?"

Star takes a step back and looks at him, "Ness Geoffrey Carter!"

He just stands there and looks at her, smiling.  Waiting to see how his life will be changed, forever.  Star slowly develops a smile, and with a sparkle which makes her green eyes light up, "What made you think I'd say no?"

Ness reaches over and pulls her into a hug.  Then he softly gazes into her eyes as he slips on her ring.  Star softly touches his forehead with hers, and Ness pulls her into another soft, romantic kiss.

*********************************

David watches as Celes tends to the bruise on his side.  He winces for a moment until the pain is no longer evident.  Celes looks up at him.

"Looks like Winter got you pretty good, didn't she?" Celes asks smiling.

"Yeah, you could say that," David answers softly.

"Are you wondering who she really is?" Celes inquires, sitting down and looking at him.

"Yeah, a bit," David admits.

"Don't worry, Terra is talking to her right now.  She'll be in awhile. In fact, she even asked about you," Celes tells him.

"Really?" David asks, perking up.

"Yeah, she feels bad, for hurting you.  She wants to make sure that she didn't hurt you too bad," Celes answers.

"Oh," David comments, then both of them look over as the door opens.

Terra walks in and looks at Celes and David, stepping out of the doorway.  At the moment, a young woman, about nineteen, walks in.  Her eyes closed; she stands there silently.  David stares at her, with her long white hair that falls to her knees, in her V-neck white cat suit, with a black shirt she wore underneath, and a black belt around her waist.

"Hi," David introduces himself, after a moment of staring, "I'm David Kruegel…Tekkaman Summer."

The young woman smiles and opens her eyes, revealing their crystal blue color, which David almost gets entranced in, "The name's Sara…Sara Moon Summers.  Nice to make your acquaintance, David."

"Same here," David says softly and slowly, "…Sara."

"Wait a second," David thinks to himself, "Summers…isn't that the Chief's last name?"

David opens his mouth and starts to ask a question, but stops as the door opens again.  Sara, David, Terra and Celes look to see who it is, and see a smiling Ness and a beaming Star coming through the door.  Sara looks at Star, and for some reason, she gets the feeling that she knows her.  Those green eyes different yet so familiar somehow.

"Hey Chief," David says, "Good news?"

D-boy places his hand gently on Star's shoulders.  She looks up at him smiling, then back at David.

"Yes, very," Star replies in a happy tone.

Terra and Celes look at each other, wondering if Star caught on already.  But what they hear next is not what they thought.

"Ness and I are getting married," Star replies in a happy tone.

Celes stands up and looks at them both, surprised, "Wow, that's great!"

David looks at them both for a moment, then nods, "Congratulations! Hey, I didn't know your name is Ness, D-boy."

"Yes, it's Ness Carter.  I guess we never really told anyone, did we?  Well, I guess you know now," Star answers.

"Now, all we need is the rest of the team back here.  Right Star?" Ness says, looking at her warmly.

"Yep," Star replies nodding, and looks into his emerald eyes.

"Star?" Sara says in surprise, her eyes widening, "Star Summers?"

Star turns to look at her slowly, "Yes, I am, and you must be Tekkaman Winter, I presume?"

"Yes," Sara answers nodding, "You look so different now, Star.  It's been so long.  Don't you remember me?"

Star shakes her head, knowing she's seen Sara before, but doesn't know where, "I'm sorry, not right off the back.  There are so many people who have come and gone in front of me in the short time I've been here."

"You don't!?" Sara says, hurt, "You have to…you can't have forgotten about me.  Please, Star, remember; think back to your childhood.  What we had of a childhood."

"Our childhood?" Star says as memories start flooding back to her, memories she has almost forgotten.

Sara stares at her, as Star's eyes widen in realization.  Her green eyes fill with tears as she smiles.

"How could I have forgotten?" Star asks, "Is it…is it really you?"

Sara nods, tears lining her blue eyes and Star rushes over to her, hugging her.  Both of them burst into tears of happiness the even cause Terra to cry.

"Sara!  It's really you!  You've changed so much, you're all grown up!"  Star cries, "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you!  How could I forget the face of my own baby sister!"

Ness and David's mouths about drop open.  David and Ness look at each other and back at the two crying and hugging siblings.

"Your little sister?" Ness asks startled.

"Yes, she was so little when I left her," Star says sadly.

"Hey, I was six, so I wasn't that little," Sara sniffles, "and besides it isn't your fault that we had to go away from each other."

"Still little to me!" Star replies, arguing a bit, "and beside, I should have tried to find you!"

"Can't tell we're sisters, can you?" Sara says smiling and causes them both to laugh.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, Star looks at Sara and smiles.  Sara looks at her a bit puzzled, wondering what Star is thinking.

Star hugs her little sister again, and smiles, "Welcome home, Sis."

**************************************

Some people come into our lives and quickly go.  Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts.  And we are never, ever the same.

                                                                                                            -Source Unknown.

***************************************


	3. Blades of Fertile Jupiter and Her People...

Disclaimers:  All respectable characters are owned by their creators.  All other characters are the sole property of me and may not be used without my explicit permission.  No money is being made here.

*********************************************

"Apocalypse Battles:  Legend of the Crystal Warriors."

'Stage I:  Blind King'

Written by:  Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com

**********************************************

If you judge people, you have no time to love them.

                                                                        -Mother Teresa

************************************************

Episode III:  Blades of Fertile Jupiter and Her People's Hero.

*************************************************

"Star!" Ness' voice cries out as he hears the sound of rushing water.

"I'm in the shower!  Be out in a minute!" Star's muffled voice calls out from the bathroom as the sound of water stops.

The bathroom door hisses open and Star walks out with a towel wrapped around her and her wet green hair clinging to her.  Her eyes widen at the sight around her; all over her room are vases filled with fragrant white lilies.

"Where did...?" Star starts to question but lets out a startled scream and jumps, as a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey, you," Ness says warmly as he gently kisses her on the cheek, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry," Star says apologetically, and smiling, as she softly kisses him back, "Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It's all right," he says smiling as he softly turns her to face him, and wrapping his arms around her, kisses her gently.

"Hmm.."  Star starts to say, then notices that something's different, unable to pinpoint it for a moment, then realizes that his hair is short, "Ness, your hair!"

"You don't like it?" Ness asks her.

Star looks at him, observing his new haircut, "I like it.  It's just, so different from what I'm used to seeing.  I always thought you liked it at that length you had it."

"Well, I decided to try something different and cut it," Ness replies, "At first, I thought I wasn't going to like it either but, now I really do."

"I like it too," Star says, "Of course, I love you no matter what you do to your hair; you're still a cutie to me."

"That's good," Ness says warmly, and kisses her softly, looking at her with a look, telling her that he's up to something.

Star stares at him, "Don't tell me you're about to do something you earned your nickname for."

"Maybe," Ness teases as he slowly moves forward, pushing her backward, "Maybe not."

"Now, now, Ness," Star playfully chides him, "I know how dangerous you can be.  There's only so much I can take."

"Oh!" Ness laughs, "And this comes from a woman who's more dangerous than I am!?"

Star smiles, "Oh, but I'm not the one who got the name Dangerous Boy."

"True," Ness says teasingly, "but it's been awhile since I've actually been dangerous towards anyone.  I think we should see if I'm actually still dangerous."

"Oh, really?" Star says, and then laughs as they both fall back on the bed.

"Oh, don't you know it?" Ness replies grinning, and then nibbles on her neck, causing her to giggle.

"You call that dangerous?" Star teases him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ness answers as Star erupts into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, which causes Star to shake her head, laughing.  Ness just glares at the door.

Then, the intercom goes on, and they both hear David's voice, "Yo Chief!  You there?"

Ness lets out a low growl, "How many times did I tell you, Star.  When we formed a new team of Tekkamen, he was the first one I was going to kill."

Star softly laughs, "Calm down, Ness.  Mother probably sent him, unless you'd rather have her come down and walk right in.  I'm supposed to meet her anyway, and besides, isn't someone supposed to Sara's training partner?"

Ness looks down at her and softly smiles, "I hate it when you're so right, but I still love you."

"I know," Star smiles, kissing him, and pushes him away, "Come on, move, I've got to get dressed."

****************************************************

Sara stands on one of the various bridges among the water gardens.  She looks down silently into the water, staring at her reflection.

"I wonder what's taking David so long?" Sara asks herself out loud, "We were supposed to begin my training session fifteen minutes ago."

She remembers the events of a couple weeks ago, the battle with Ashura, her reunion with her sister and her meeting with David.  Sara had trouble sleeping the night before, for some odd reason, her thoughts always traveled back to him.  She wonders why.  He is the only man that has ever been nice to her, except for her Uncle Jamieson, but this is different.  David isn't family; he is just another man whom she just happened to me.  There is something about him; she sees it when she looks into his eyes.  Pain, she sees a long-ebbing pain that's been draining over time.  She knows what that kind of pain feels like.  She has lost a lot due to this war, as she guesses that David has been through the same.  But there is something else too, she sees, something he is yearning for.  Unfortunately, Sara can't figure out what he years for, but she knows it's there, whatever it is.  After all, she can see the yearning in his eyes that makes him look like a cute little lost puppy and gets a light and happy feeling.  That's what puzzles Sara the most, this feeling.  She has never felt like this before, and is so confused.  Every time the image of those cute puppy dog eyes appears in her mind, her stomach gets all fluttery.  She giggles to herself happily, as she remembers it, and wonders if she's getting all the feelings that her cousin had described to her when she met her boyfriend.  Even though she hadn't know him that long, as her cousin and her boyfriend had before they got together, she wonders if she's feeling more than a crush on David.

"What are you giggling about over here?" says a man's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Sara looks over startled, and sees David, with his hands in his jeans' pockets, smiling at her.

"Well...I...uh, nothing," Sara says, turning away so David can't see the slight blush develop, and she begins to feel the butterflies in her stomach.

David softly laughs, "Well, something's got you tongue-tied."

"Sara, think about it, a man that handsome, easygoing and charming, he's got to have a girlfriend.  You're probably the farthest thing from his mind, girl." Sara thinks and depresses herself.

Sara looks down so her white hair covers up her face and says, her voice sounding sad, "It's nothing, really."

"Sara?" David says, looking at her, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sara says, shaking her head as she turns to look at him, "I'm fine."

David gazes into her eyes, and recognizes the confusion in her eyes.  He doesn't know what she is thinking, or what he can do to help her.  For some odd reason, he feels he has to be there for her.  He looks at her for a moment, and then pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay," David soothes, closing his eyes, holding her, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll turn out okay.

Sara closes her eyes, her cheek rubbing against his red shirt.  This has surprised her, but she feels safe and much comfort being in his arms, and for a moment, she thinks she hears David let out a contented sigh.  Sara feels like she's walking on air; she's so light and happy.  Her mind works out as they continue to hug.  She remembers the feeling she has had with guys before, but not a feeling like this.  What is it about David that makes her feel so strongly about him?  It startles her that she feels this way so suddenly but, for a moment, she doesn't seem to care.

"Thank you," Sara says, after moments of silence, "David."

"Hey, no problem," David answers and pulls away, looking into her blue eyes, "Now, come on, let's begin your training session."

David walks by her, expecting her to follow, but Sara stands there and watches him.  David stops on the other side of the bridge, looking at her.

"What is it?" David asks puzzled.

"You really are a nice boy, aren't you," Sara says smiling, with a sparkle in her blue eyes.

David just looks at her in surprise.  Sara tilts her head a bit to the side, and waits to see if he'll say anything.

"I...uh..." David says, his turn to be tongue-tied, which causes Sara to giggle, both of them interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

Both David and Sara turn to see D-boy standing there, watching them.  D-boy seems to gaze straight to David as if in warning.

"Hi, D-boy," David says nervously, gazing back as if in question, "See you got a new haircut and new threads.

"Yeah," D-boy replies, remembering Star didn't notice it, with his black vest and jean with a white long sleeved shirt and gazes back at David, wondering what he's up to.

"Hello, Ness," Sara says cheerfully, completely oblivious to the exchange of looks going between the two men.

"Hello Sara," D-boy replies, "Are you ready for your training session?"

"Yes, David and I were just about to start," Sara tells him smiling.

"You were, were you?" D-boy asks, and stares back at David with a reprimanding look.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to tell Star," Sara answers, "That David will be training me on one-one combat."

D-boy raises an eyebrow, "He is?"

"Yeah!" Sara replies, "I asked him, and he said he'd be happy to do it.  Isn't the great!?"

"Yes, it's wonderful," D-boy states, shooting David with a suspicious look.

"Let's go Sara; we better start.  We don't want to leave my commanding officer waiting all day," David says, and retorts with a defiant look.

Sara looks at David, "All right."

Sara and David walk away to the area where they will train.  D-boy stands there for a moment, wondering what David has in mind.  He knows David's reputation for breaking young women's hearts all too well, and is pretty sure that Star probably doesn't want Sara caught up in all that and will try to prevent it.  She would most likely have his head if anything like that happens to Sara and she knows that he could have stopped it.  But he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of David if it did happen.  If it did, Star would do that herself.

***************************************************

Ariadne looks out the window and gazes out at the abandoned town.  She stands up and starts walking to the door.  She tries to reach to open the door but, someone grabs her by the arm.  She looks up to see Cain looking at her. 

"I thought I told you to stay put until I came back," Cain chides her.

"I can't stand being here while Starlight thinks she's won," Ariadne answers.

"Don't worry, just wait a little while longer," he soothes.

"I better get some rest," Ariadne says, giving up, not wanting to start with him, and walks over to her bed.

Cain watches her lay down, before sitting down in the chair across the room.  He knows she hates the waiting, he does too.  But he doesn't want Ariadne to be hurt again.  Minutes pass before Ariadne sits up, looking down at her covers.

"Cain?" Ariadne asks softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Cain inquires, and gets out of the chair, walking to her, and sits by her bedside.

"You don't have to sleep in the chair tonight," Ariadne states in a soft tone, looking at him.

"Where would I," Cain starts to ask but, Ariadne puts a finger to his lips, hushing him, then leans forward and kisses him.

"Sleep by my side, tonight," Ariadne answers, gazing into his green eyes, "Please..."

Cain can't object, looking into her eyes.  He slips under the covers next to her, wondering what this is all about, and holds her close in comfort.

"What's wrong Ariadne?" Cain asks a bit worried.

Ariadne closes her eyes and smiles, shaking her head, "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"I'm so glad you survived," Cain admits, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ariadne."

"I know what we can do now, that I have survived," Ariadne says, kissing him, and opens her eyes with a look that tells him exactly what she's thinking.

Cain stares at Ariadne, "I don't know if..."

"This is probably the last night we'll be alone together, Cain," she interrupts, laying her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

Cain looks away, "I don't think I should..."

Ariadne gently grabs his chin and forces him to look at her, giving him another kiss, and this time more romantic, smiling, "Your eyes tell me different, and if you want to know, I think we should too."

They look into each other's eyes for a couple moments, silence between them.  Cain's losing to the looks and persuasion in Ariadne's eyes.  He pulls her close and starts kissing her.  Ariadne wraps her arms around him, snuggling into him as close as she can as their kissing becomes something much, much more.

****************************************************************

Ness stares out at the setting sun, sinking beneath the covers of the calm ocean.  The scenery around them makes it hard to believe that there is a war going on, for a normal person.  But, he thinks of himself as hardly normal.  He sighs quietly and wonders when the final day of blood shed will be.

"Ness?" he hears Star's voice calling out to him.

Ness slowly turns around, gazing at her with his green eyes.  Their gazes lock for a moment and time seems to slow.  Then, he turns away from her, staring out at the deep blue sea, deep in thought.  Star softly walks over to him and wonders what's got him so quiet.

"D-boy," Star asks quietly, calling him by his alternate name, "What's wrong?"

"It's David," Ness replies, "I think you should know, that he's probably going to try to take advantage of your little sister.

"I hate to say it," Star solemnly admits, "but Sara's all grown up now.  She can handle herself; if she wants her heart broken, let her go ahead.

"I see," D-boy states, a bit surprised at her comment, and ends the moment in silence.

Star looks beyond him, out into the setting scenery.  Her life-colored eyes gazing into the fire of the setting sun.

"Something's coming," Ness suddenly says and startles Star.

Star looks at him silently as he speaks of what she knows is his true agenda.

"What's coming?" Star inquires.

"My brother has been too quiet.  It's been weeks since he's shown himself.  You would think that since Evil's death, he would be here constantly out of anguish, grief, anger or revenge.  But he's not, something's going on, and that's got me worried."

Star says nothing, just looks out into the sunset.  She knows something is going on too; she can feel it deep inside her heart.  Star doesn't want to tell Ness that she feels that Evil is alive.  In her soul, the feeling that Evil and her have unfinished business is still there.

"Ness, are you all right?" Star asks him softly, "I know it must be hard with Saber back and all."

She sees Ness' body tense at the mention of his brother's name, and knows she has gone too far.  She walks up to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and softly rubs her cheek against his back.

"I...I'm...sorry, Ness," Star whispers, "I...shouldn't have said that."

She feels his body suddenly relax, hearing a soft sigh escape from his lips.  She closes her eyes, almost biting her lip, waiting to see if he'll be angry with her.

"It's okay," Ness says softly after a moment, "I shouldn't let it get to me after these years.  It's just..."

"It's just what, sweetheart?" Star asks as he trails off.

"It's just, because I couldn't save..." Ness starts to choke out but can't finish.

"Her...?" Star questions, finishing for him.

Ness nods, fighting back the tears coming from the subdued pain that has been coming back to the surface after all these years.  A tear comes silently from one of Star's eyes as she holds him close.

"It's not your fault," Star admits, "It's mine; I should've have never turned my back on your sister, then she would still be alive."

Ness shakes her head, "It's not your fault, Star.  If I would've stayed then Shara would...Cain would've had never..."

"You couldn't help the position you were in!  You had no choice!" Star replies in a teary voice.

She has always blamed herself for Shara's death.  She had promised him she would look after her when he went to destroy Galt.  She remembered the attack that Saber and the rest of the Radam started after Blade had left.  She had only turned her back for a second, when Shara knocked her out.  She had failed to protect the woman that Ness had loved the most, his little sister.  She had nobody but herself to blame for letting Shara meet her death at Saber's hands.  Yet, she knows that there she could've done to stop it, in a way.  From the very few moment that she had know Shara, she knew that Shara had her mind made up what to do way in advance, like her brother.  She knows that Shara had already made her choice, to fight one of her own brothers, and embrace death.  But she had let Ness down, and for that, she can never forgive herself.

Everything is quiet between them both of minutes on end.  Then Ness turns around, gazing into her green eyes.  He suddenly pulls her close and holds her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Ness softly says to her, "For getting like that.  I know, I think we both know that Shara made her decision, and none of us could stop her.  But sometimes, I feel when I think about it, that I as her big brother should have tried to do something to change her mind.  With Saber back, it made me remember all the things I've tried so hard to put behind me.  It has me so scared.  He has me scared."

Ness falls to his knees, and Star thinks she sees a slight tremble travel through his body.  He closes his eyes, rubbing his face against her stomach, and his arms wrap around her waist.

"Shhh...It's okay," Star soothes as she caresses her fingers through his pitch-black hair, "What's got you scared, sweetheart?"

"I...I'm," Ness stumbles out, "I'm so afraid of losing you, Star.  I don't want to lose you.  I'm so afraid that Saber will hurt you or worse.  I can't lose you.  You're all I have left now."

"You won't lose me, my love." Star consoles, "I will always be with you; no matter what."

"I'm so glad," he replies, content with her words, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Star looks down at him, softly stroking through his hair with her fingers.  She means every word she says.  Star gazes out her balcony door, and knows if the day comes when she can't be with him physically; she'll be with him in mind, heart and soul.  She gently holds him in comfort as they watch the sunset give birth to the night.

******************************************************************

Hera quietly walks up the porch steps of an abandoned house and looks up into the night sky, figuring it is at least two or three in the morning.  She decides to take the back way in; just so no one who would happen to be passing by would see her.  She gently rubs her shoulder, which pain is still ebbing from, and softly growls.  She can't believe that little fledgling, Winter, was able to do some damage, but can't help and compliment to herself.

"Not bad for a first timer," Hera says to herself, before stopping in front to the back door.  

She thinks for a moment, deciding whether to knock or go in.  Her father feels that Ariadne has spent enough time out of battle and is sent to fetch Ariadne and Cain, both.  She shrugs, and opens the door, figuring that she doesn't need to knock.

"Ariadne!!  Cain! You here!?" Hera yells out.

Cain softly stirs in his sleep and slowly walks up, feeling strange.  He wonders if he's sensing another tekkaman, but thinks it's his imagination since no tekkaman has been around for days.  Cain rolls over, wrapping his arms around Ariadne, who's sleeping peacefully, and tries to get back to sleep himself.  Then he hears it; the annoying voice that nearly drives him to insanity, Hera's voice.  His green eyes fly wide open, realizing what it means if Hera catches them.

"Holy shit!" Cain says, and reaches for his clothes, and as he does, crashes to the floor, and startles Ariadne from her sleep.

"Cain?" Ariadne asks sleepily, trying to look over the bed, "What's going on?"

She wakes up as Cain jumps up, buttoning his jeans.  He reaches down and throws her clothes at her.  She starts to say something, but is interrupted by a familiar voice.  

"Cain?  Ariadne?  Where are you!?" Hera yells at the top of her lungs.

Ariadne's dark eyes flutter wide open, and sits up, now fully awake.  She starts throwing on her clothes as Cain pulls on his shirt, already heading for the doorway.

"Cain!  Keep her busy until I'm dressed," Ariadne tells him, "If she finds out..."

Ariadne doesn't have to finish the rest of the sentence.  Cain knows what will happen if Hera knows.  Cain practically runs down the hallway as he rounds the corner, bumps straight into Hera.

"Hey!" Hera yells, as she looks at him, "Watch it! Where the hell were you!?"

"In there," Cain answers, motioning back towards the room, "And what are you thinking!?  Waking people out of a deep sleep!  You're loud enough to wake the dead!"

"Geez, sorry," Hera apologizes, "Where's my sister?"

"She's trying to wake up," Cain lies to her, "I wouldn't go in there.  She's totally pissed off at you."

"Oh well," Hera says and starts walking down the hall, but Cain steps in front of her, "What are you doing?"

"I really think you should wait until she calms down," Cain stalls.

"Whatever," Hera replies to his comment, annoyed, "It's nothing I haven't seen before.

Hera pushes Cain aside, throwing him into a wall, and continues walking down the hallway.  Cain stumbles up, in an attempt to stop her, and as he does he hears a loud smack and Hera's crying.

"Sis!! What did you do that for!" Hera whines.

He looks to see Ariadne staring straight at her sister, while Hera's holding her cheek where she got slapped.  Ariadne glances over at Cain, before looking back over at her sister.

"Are you crazy or what!!" Ariadne screams, "It's not like we're deaf!!  You didn't have to scream like that!!"

"I'm sorry," Hera whines, "You both are to come with me immediately."

"Why?" Cain asks suspicious; Ariadne glances at him nervously.

"Father's orders," Hera answers, which make Cain and Ariadne pretty much jump.

"Father!? What does he want?" Ariadne inquires, while both of them wonder if he already, somehow, knows.

"He says that you should be fine enough by now.  Which you are, considering you're standing here," Hera tells them, "And you are to come back into battle immediately.  Come back to the ship, we're going to launch an attack tonight."

"Tonight?" Cain asks, "On Crystal Island?"

"Uh, duuuh..." Hera says, rolling her eyes, "Now let's go, the ship is outside town, waiting.

Hera takes off down the hallway, towards the back door.  Cain and Ariadne stand there for a moment, and watch Hera leave.  Then, both of them let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were going to be caught for sure," Ariadne says softly.

Cain walks over and hugs her, "But we didn't, we'll have to more careful from now on, won't we?"

Ariadne slowly nods, "Yeah, we better get going before Hera comes back, wondering where we are."

"Right" Cain answers her, and both of them head out of the door.

*****************************************

Star, turning in her sleep, rolls to one side of her bed; when her room shakes, causing her to fall off the bed.  She quickly screams as she hits the floor, startled.

"Oh, that hurt," Star says, as she gets up, rubbing the top of her head.

She gazes up at her clock, seeing it was three in the morning.  She has been able to get Ness to calm down and sent him back to his quarters to get some sleep.  Star looks at her bed, wondering how she fell off; then her room shakes again, and sounds of explosions are heard.  Star quickly stands up as the alarms go off throughout the palace.

"We're under attack!" Star says to herself, before her tekka sign flashes, and she senses a familiar presence, "It's her; she's back, Evil."

Star runs out of her room, only to fall again from another explosion.  She can hear the sounds of shouts and yells from Amazons and her Space Knights alike, trying to get mobilized before the Radam pass through the rest of the defense grid.  Suddenly, Star feels a pair of arms grabbing her softly, helping her up.  She looks up to see who's helping her and gazes straight into Ness' emerald eyes.

"Star, you okay?" Ness asks her, worried.

She nods, "Yes, I am, thanks."

Suddenly, another door opens, and Sara walks out, still in her silver nightgown, and leans heavily against the wall as another explosion rips through the palace.  She gazes at her older sister, fear in her eyes.

"What's going on!?"  Sara cries out.

"We're under attack!  We've got to get to the throne room!" Star cries, and runs down the hallway, her pink robe flowing behind.

Ness and Sara follow her through the halls, as all three of them head towards the throne room.  Once Star gets there, she starts barking orders to all of her Space Knights.

"Chief! We've got a Radam cruiser and..." says Olivia, one of her communication officers, "Ma'am! A military cruiser has just come out of nowhere"

"Great," Star says, "They're going to try and surround us!"

"Chief! Part of the inner defense grid has been breached!" yells another one of her officers.

"What!?  On screen!" Star orders.

The main screen shows the part of the island swarming with spidercrabs and bathing in fire.  Ashura's leading the spidercrabs, and Radam tekkamen and Ness and Star gasp at the sight they see; standing on twin cliffs, stand the familiar forms of Tekkaman Saber and Tekkaman Evil.  Suddenly, two comets of light appear across they sky and attack Ashura, and sends her crashing into the ground.

"It's David!" Sara cries out.

"Dead's with him too," Ness replies calmly, seeing Tekkaman Dead hovering next to Summer.

"Olivia, where's my mother?" Star orders.

"Princess Terra and the others are out fighting, but I don't know their exact location." Olivia responds.

Ness stares at the screen as Dead and Summer take their fighting stances, "They aren't going to really take on all the spidercrabs and tekkamen, and Ashura, Evil and Saber by themselves?"

"They're insane!" Star cries, "Who else is in that vicinity!?"

"There's no one else, everyone else in that sector was wiped out," Olivia reports.

**********************************************

Summer throws his lance, slicing it through the spidercrabs, while he stabs his dagger at one of the Radam tekkamen, who's decided to charge at him.  He is determined not to let any of them through.   Dead flies over to help Summer, only to be tackled to the ground.  Not knowing who his attacker is, he swings his tekka sword at whoever is on him, and hears the sword cutting through armor, and drawing blood.  His attacker pushes him away as it cries in pain.  He turns to face a very angry Tekkaman Ashura holding her arm.

"Oh, you little brat!" Ashura screams, "You'll pay for that!"

Dead brandishes his sword, "Oh, I'm a brat?  And what does that make you, considering you're younger than I am, little girl!"

"I am not a little girl!" Ashura growls and charges at him.

Dead has only time to raise his weapon in defense.  They parry like this as Summer does his best to destroy the spidercrabs and tekkamen, luckily, taking only superficial hits.

"I don't have time for this," Evil says, anger boiling in her voice, "Let's leave that one to the spidercrabs; he'll tire out eventually."

"And what about Ashura?" Saber asks.

"I need her," Evil answers," to help destroy this island for me, while I attend to some unfinished business; and this time, it's personal."

"Your orders, my love?" Saber inquires.

"Destroy that little one Ashura is fighting and go on ahead, I have a little surprise for out beloved Starlight," Evil says as the wind softly caresses her black hair.

Saber nods, and takes off, heading towards the battle between Ashura and Dead.  Ashura flips over Dead, swinging her sword down, but Dead blocks it by raising his above his head.  He pushes her away, and charges at her, getting the upper hand, and slices her in the side, but unfortunately for him, it is only a scratch.  She spins in a spiral and brings her foot around to kick him right in the face. Dead flies backward and shakes his head, but suddenly senses something and turns to see Saber heading straight for him.  Dead tries to dodge to his right, to move out of the way, but it isn't enough.  Saber swings his lance upwards, cutting Dead deeply in his side.  He cries out in pain, and does his best to counterattack, but manages only to slice Saber's back, cutting down to his scapula.  Summer, who is managing to finish off the spidercrabs.  Summer, who is managing to finish off the spidercrabs, sees the blows between Dead and Saber and watches as Dead starts falling.

"Dead!!" Summer cries out to his friend.

"Damn, that kid's pretty good," Saber grits in pain, watching Dead bleeding profusely from his side as he falls, and looks over at Summer, "and he  might be a handful."

"Damn1" Evil says, taking off towards the battle.

Ashura flies up towards Dead, and slices him on the other side.  Dead cries out in pain again, dropping his sword.  He tries his best to keep himself from falling, but the pain is so unbearable, he can't really function.

"Dead!!"  Summer yells, heading towards the battle.

"Save yourself," Dead's voice says in Summer's mind.

Summer ignores Dead's plea, and heads straight for the battle, determined to help his friend.  Suddenly, a red comet of light crosses the sky and dissipates, revealing the form of Tekkaman Evil; she flies straight down at Dead, her lance aiming for his heart.  Dead prepares himself for the final blow, unable to do anything more.  Summer can do nothing but watch as Evil drives her lance through Dead's heart, and twists it, making Dead scream in his last moments.

"No!" Summer screams as he watches the death of his friend.

With all of her strength, Evil flings her lance up in the air, dislodging Dead's body from her blood-covered weapon.  Ashura's voltekker emitters come forth, aiming straight at Dead's lifeless form.

"Now Ashura!" Evil orders.

"Voltekker!" Ashura screams as crimson red energy shoots forth, disintegrating Tekkaman Dead.

Summer hovers there in silence for a moment, as rage boils to the surface.  Ashura, Evil, and Saber turn to see Summer howl in a vicious rage.

************************************************

In the throne room, Star and Ness watch in horror as Dead's life passed before them.  Sara's eyes fill with tears, not mainly because of Dead's horrific end but because of the fear now residing in her heart.

"No!" Sara cries out, "They're going to kill him!  They're going to kill David!"

Sara's outburst startles Star and Ness nearly out of their wits.  Star tries to stop her sister, but to no avail.  Sara bursts out of the throne room and down the hall.

"Sara!  Wait!" Star cries out from the doorway.

"Sara!  Where are you going!?" Ness yells at her.

"I've got to save David!" Sara says, then turns around a corner and is gone.

Star and Ness stare at each other for a moment, before taking off after her.  Meanwhile, Sara stands on the balcony and watches the unveiling battle.  The bloodstained wind plays with her silver nightgown and robe.  A green tekka crystal finds its way in her hand.

"I won't let them kill you, David," Sara says calmly, "I won't let you die.  I need you."

Sara stares at her tekka crystal for a split second, before raising her hand into the air, "Tekk Setter!"

By the time, Star and Ness reach the balcony; a green streak of light dots the night sky.

"What is she thinking!?" Ness says.

"We have to go after her, Ness!" Star cries out, a bit of fear and desperation in her voice.

Ness nods as she looks at him, and both of them, with tekka crystals in hand, cry out, "Tekk Setter!"

Down below, surviving members of the continuing battle watch as brilliant sapphire and emerald comets cuts across the sky.  The comets revitalize the weary warriors of their hope as they continue their struggle to free their planet from what will seem a coming oppression.

*****************************************

"This is one pretty smart boy," Evil replies as she backs away from Summer towards Saber.

"Yes, avoiding Ashura's attacks, and blocking outs, he knows who he can get away from and knows what kind of punishment he can take," Saber says to her.

Summer has been faring somewhat well in his battle with the three.  Knowing he can't dodge Evil and Saber's attack, he keeps his distance as much as possible.  Ashura hasn't been able to land a hit on him, due to the fact he can dodge her.  Saber has made tons of blows to him, all of them pretty much superficial, due to the fact, that at the last minute, he manages to pull away just so Saber can't do any real damage.  Evil, he blocks totally, backing off when she gets the best of him.  Saber and Evil know he is smart, smart enough to realize not to take his eyes off the both of them.

"He's got to tire out soon," Evil says, watching as they both let Ashura do battle with him.

"Yes, Ashura should tire him out, and all those scratches should add up," Saber comments in a calm tone.

Summer flies away from Ashura, who keeps trying to swing her lance at him, mainly keeping his eyes on Evil and Saber.  He wonders what they're u p to, just standing there.  He is getting tired of the waiting.

"Will you hold still, you little runt!" Ashura yells as Summer dodges another of her attacks.

Summer flies quite a distance back, breathing heavily.  He is getting tired, and his body is hurting from all the damage that is dealt.  But he raises his weapon, pointing at Ashura, determined not to give up.

"I grow tired of this, you coward!" Ashura screams angrily, "Come here, so I can tear you to pieces like I did your friend!"

"I grow tired of this as well." Summer replies to her, "Let's finish this now!"

Summer unexpectedly charges at Ashura, which catches her off-balance.  She raises her sword to block, only to be pushed back by him.  He moves to dodge, but stops, sensing another tekkaman.  But Ashura is so concentrated on destroying Summer, she doesn't notice until it's too late.   Something rushes by, and sends Ashura crashing into the ground, than it destroys the nearby spidercrabs.

"What the hell?" Evil asks, looking around, "What's destroying them?"

"Is it another tekkaman?" Saber asks, "I sense another one, but where?"

Suddenly, they all see it.  A black streak of light cuts across the glow of the moon, cutting down, flying through the fire.  Then suddenly, standing on top of a crumbled building, surrounded by fire, stands a black-armored female tekkaman, holding a tekka sword in each hand, her long silver hair whipping in the breeze.

"Who exactly are you?" Evil says, glaring at the unknown tekkaman, as she now stands by her kneeling sister's side.

"I'm your worst nightmare, and I'm here to clean up, but I'm no janitor," says the black-armored tekkaman, "but since you're my new playmates, you may call me Tekkaman Rapier."

"Rapier?"  Saber stumbles out, taking a step back.

"What, have a problem with my name, little man?" Rapier cuts, as a dark purple and black-armored male tekkaman appears from nowhere, "Oh, did I forget to tell you that I brought a friend with me.  How rude of me.  Scimitar?  Will you kindly introduce yourself?"

"As you wish, my lady," Scimitar replies, eyeing the three tekkamen, before both Rapier and Scimitar fly up into streaks of light.

Scimitar is easy to see as a green streak of light, but Rapier is harder to find, only being able to be seen if she crosses by some light.  Scimitar circles them, keeping his distance, and only closes in when attacking Ashura, who is able to block his attacks.  Rapier focuses in on Evil and Saber.  Evil is able to dodge most of her attacks, but isn't able to focus on a counterattack.  Saber gets hit, but luckily it isn't near any vital organs.

"She's not bad," Saber replies, grasping his arm, trying to figure out where Rapier is, "but she's too young, her tactics show it, inexperience."

"Yes," Evil answers him, her back to his, "It looks like Starlight has been busy while we were away.  This girl has promise even if she is a fledgling.  I'm surprised Starlight is not here herself.  Is she afraid of me? Does she not want to fight me?  Is she such a coward, she must send little children to try and do her job for her?"

Just then, Ashura breaks away from Scimitar, heading towards Summer, who is now caught off guard.  As she closes in, the crystal on her forehead lights up, just before a green comet of light flies from out of nowhere, and knocks her away from Summer.  Rapier and Scimitar break off their attacks to see who this new tekkaman is.  The light dissipates and reveals the form to Tekkaman Winter.

"My sister isn't afraid to fight you or any other Radam scum!" Winter cries out, pointing her spear at Evil.

"Winter!" Summer yells, "What are you doing!?"

Winter flies toward Summer, still eyeing her opponents, "Are you all right?"

Summer nods, "Yeah, but are you out of your mind?"

Ashura brandishes her sword, "Well, well, well, if isn't the fledgling tekkaman and her lover boy, now I don't have to hunt you down.  Now I can tear you both to shreds!"

"Hmmm," Evil says calmly, "So that's Starlight sister.  I wonder how she will feel when we deliver her sister's heart to her front door."

"Unfortunately for you, that won't be happening," says a man's voice, that both Saber and Evil recognize, and they whirl around.

"Well, if it isn't my brother, Tekkaman Blade," Saber sneers, glaring at his brother and at Tekkaman Starlight hovering next to him, "and Starlight.  We were wondering when you would join the party."

Blade glares back at him, "I wouldn't dare dream of missing it, my dear baby brother."

"I'm not that much younger than you, big shot," Saber retorts, "only by four minutes."

"It seems more like four years," Blade snaps back.

Starlight brandishes her lance, "As for you, Evil, I guess I'll have to show you who the real coward around here is!"

"I feel so honored," Evil says sarcastically.

Nothing seems to happen for a couple moments as the two opposing couples glare at each other, sizing each other u p.  Then, suddenly, without any signal, they take off and initiate the fire of battle.  The younger tekkamen watch in awe, as comets of light line the sky.  Starlight spins her lance, and then swings it downwards, blocking Evil's attack.  Evil raises her left foot, kicking her in the side, and pushes her away.  Blade swerves to his right and Saber slices his lance through the air.  Blade spins so his lance cuts into Saber's side.  Saber grits his teeth, whirling around, bringing his lance down hard.  Blade raises his lance quickly, able to block the attack, the tip of Saber's lance inches from his face.  Each one struggles against the strength of the other, neither one willing to give up, both determined to win.  Their eyes never leave each other, competing in what has been their long-lasting struggle for power.  Starlight crosses lances with Evil once more, and whirls around to see Evil fleeing, trying a new tactic.  A vicious tactic.  Evil bursts into a streak of light, heading straight for Blade, who has his back to her, due to the fact that he's locked in a power struggle.

"Blade!" Starlight cries out, morphing into a sapphire comet, and cuts through the sky.

Blade almost flinches as Starlight's voice, and Saber, noticing this, presses on.  Blade quickly plants his foot straight into his brother's torso, and pushes him away, quickly breaking off the attack.  It is then he turns around and watches as Evil heads straight towards them.  He tries to maneuver out of her way, and does somewhat successfully.  He cries out in pain as she slices deep into his arm, not to the bone, but deep enough.  She swerves around, coming back for another face, and Blade raises his lance, but turns slightly to see Saber heading at him from the other direction.  Blade has only moments to figure out which one to block and which one will cause the lesser of the damage.  He turns to face Evil, the closer of the two, and blocks her devastating swing.  As he struggles with Evil, he mentally prepares himself for the blow Saber will deal.

"Leave him alone!" Starlight's voice calls out to Blade as she hears two weapons clash, and a loud crash, only caused by Saber's body hitting the ground.

"How dare you!" Evil says as Blade pushes her away, and flies himself a safe distance from her.

He turns to see the younger group of tekkamen handling themselves with the spidercrabs and the less dangerous Radam tekkamen.  But a scream cause him to jerk his head the other way, seeing a cloud of dust and Starlight's sapphire encrusted lance fly through the air, before sticking itself in the ground.  Fear plants itself in his soul, and he quickly races towards the battle scene, which has now cleared.  Saber has his lance pointing at Starlight's throat, who is totally defenseless.  Starlight watches, preparing herself for the worst as Saber seems to stand there, rejoicing the moment, before he raises his lance to kill.  Blade speeds through the sky as Saber's lance reaches as high as it can, his worst fears seeming to become reality before his eyes.  The lance begins its downward arc and Starlight looks straight at Saber.  Her eyes bear into his as he begins the preparations to end her life.

"I'm sorry, Blade," Starlight whispers, barely audible, even to herself.

"STAR!" Blade screams at top of his lungs.

Blade's scream of desperation and fear, and of the boiling madness of rage entering his voice, startles Saber.  He flinches for a moment, gazing up, just in time to see Blade bear down on him, knocking him away from Starlight.  Saber crashes straight into a wall of rubble, as Blade stands protectively over Starlight, completely furious.  Evil gasps as Saber struggles to unbury himself from the pile of rubble he is caught under.  Starlight lies there, frozen to the spot, before Blade turns to look at her, kneeling at her side.  Starlight sits up using her tether to recapture her lance, and sits there as they hear the pounding of Saber trying to escape from his prison.  Evil glares at them, preparing to do what she is forbidden to do by her father.  She lets out a scream of rage, making both Starlight and Blade realize that Saber is the least of their worries.  Blade wraps his arm around Starlight, and grabs his lance with his free hand, bringing it to bear in front of her protectively.  His eyes light up furiously like dancing fire.  Evil flies straight up in the air, spinning, and twirling her lance like a baton.  She suddenly stops, holding out her lance in front of her, the blood ruby crystals on her armor emanating a bright light.

"I call upon you, almighty of all creatures," Evil cries out, "I summon you, Demon Tekka Dragon!  Narse!  Come forth and heed your master!"

A sudden bright light comes forth, molding into a shape of a dragon.  The light disappears and a gigantic dragon covered in black, red, and gray tekka armor appears.  Starlight and Blade gape in horror as it spreads its wings and bellows a terrifying roar.  Saber finishes unburying himself in time to see Evil summon Narse and stares in awe.

"What is that!?" Winter cries out.

"I don't know, but let's get the hell out of its way!" Summer yells as he grabs Winter, pulling her out of the way as Narse heads in their direction.

Narse opens its mouth and lets out a stream of blood red energy, looking similar to their voltekkers, but wiping out military units, Radam, Space Knights, and anything else in its path.

"We have got to stop this thing!" Rapier calls out to everyone as it flies b y.

"Destroy, my sweet pet!  Level everything until there is nothing left!" Evil orders, laughing maniacally.

"But how?  That thing looks pretty indestructible," Scimitar replies, "so if you have any idea, now will be the time to use them, Rapier."

"There's nothing we can do to stop it," Blade says, "They're going to win."

"There has to be something that can stand up to it," Starlight states, standing up, with her lance in hand, "That thing has the same type of armor we do, we can take it on."

"Starlight! That thing is like a million times bigger than us!  And there's no way one of us can get close to it!"

"Blade..." A young woman's voice calls out in Starlight and Blade's minds, causing them to look around..

Suddenly, both of them are transferred from the battle to a serene place full of light.  They glance around, keeping alert, not know what to expect.

"Tekkaman Blade...you are the Father of the Tekkas," the woman's voice whispers, "Your duty is to protect the Great Mother."

"Father of the Tekkas?" Blade asks confused, "Great Mother?"

"You as the Father of the Tekkas will help the Great Mother," the voice continues, sounding very familiar to both of them.

Suddenly, a gentle light flashes, and a familiar face that almost brings them both to tears, stands in front of them.  The woman softly smiles, with her purple eyes and long blonde hair.

"Shara...." Blade whispers, emotion cracked in his voice.

"My dear brother, it has been a long time," Shara says, "but I must get to the point; we don't have much time.  Blade, you must protect the Great Mother.  This is your duty as the Father of the Tekkas, to protect and help her."

"Help her do what?"  Blade inquires, "Who is the Great Mother?"

Shara smiles softly at him before her gaze moves to Starlight.  She walks slowly to her and gently touches the side of Starlight's helmet with her hand.  Starlight shivered, because for some reason she can feel the cold resonate off Shara's hands.  Her touch is cold as ice.

"And you, Tekkaman Starlight," Shara begins, "are the Mother of the Tekkas; you will create a new breed of tekkamen.  Many will follow in your footsteps after your creation, but the only difference is that you may only create the Universal Soldiers, those destined to help you help free our people.  And for this, you are called the Great Mother.  You will begin a new era for tekkamen, but first, you must learn to conquer the powers, which lay dormant inside of you.  Once those powers are awakened and conquered, you will truly become the Mother of the Tekkas."

Blade glances over at Starlight, "Star is the Mother of the Tekkas."

His sister nods, "Yes, you may not understand this all right now, but you will in due time."

"How do I awaken my powers, Shara?" Starlight asks, "Everyone needs my help, Evil and Narse are destroying everything we hold dear!"

"You must look deep inside your soul, inside yourself," Shara tells her, "To battle the Demon Tekka Dragon, you must awaken the sister."

"The sister?" Starlight asks, confused.

"Yes, the sister of Narse, the Tekka Dragon of Light, Tiamat," Shara says calmly.

"The Tekka Dragon of Light!?" Blade and Starlight both exclaim.

"Yes, two dragons given the tekka armor long before any of us even existed; they are very powerful creatures.  But, those that have the ability to summon them are even more powerful yet.  That is why only Starlight will be able to summon Tiamat.  Only the Great Mother can awaken her." Shara answers them.

Starlight nods, "I have to summon her.  I have to stop Evil."

"Blade, you must help Starlight no matter what the cost," Shara says, taking a few steps back and looks at him, "For you are important too, you must help Starlight in creating a new generation of tekkamen, this task will not be easy to do alone."

Blade nods, "I will."

Shara smiles softly at her elder brother, "Now you must go, remember, no matter what, it shall be your love that will pull you through anything.   You must both stick together.  This is going to be a long and hard-fought battle ahead."

As she speaks the last of her words, she fades from view as Blade tries to reach out and touch her.  Blade stands there, his arm still outstretched.  He slowly makes a fist with his hand, and then opens it again, realizing how close he was to his sister again.  Starlight gently lays a hand on his shoulder, trying to best she can to comfort him.  He looks over at her, before pulling her into a hug, holding her close.  Suddenly, the sounds of battle are heard again as the battleground returns to them once more.

Evil laughs maniacally as Narse destroys everything in its path, having no opponent that can withstand her.  Saber stands on a cliff, watching the blood bath unfold.  Starlight pushes a startled Blade away.

"Blade," Starlight says, "This is my battle."

"Starlight!" Blade calls out as Starlight walks calmly away.

"EVIL!" she calls out to her rival, who stops laughing, and looks at her.

"Well, look who's back.  We thought you ran away," Evil says smugly.

"This battle ends now!" Starlight yells as a sapphire light envelops her.

"Oh, and what can you do to stop me!" Evil retorts.

Starlight clasps her hands together, her long green hair floating upwards, "Oh, mystical creature, hear my prayer, unlock the power that's there.  I call upon three, almighty being, I rise from your sleep.  Bless me with our power and guidance.  I summon you, great creation, Tekka Dragon of Light!  Tiamat!  I now break the seal and awaken you from your sleep!!"

Flowing light streaks overheard, disappearing to reveal a beautiful dragon, dress in white, gold and white armor, with huge emeralds decking her armor throughout.  Evil takes a step back, not believing what she's seeing.  Narse, sensing her sister, turns around and heads straight for Tiamat.  Both let out a horrific roar that shakes the land, each one challenging the other to battle.  Narse gets the first blow, raising her claws to scratch along Tiamat's side.  She roars in pain and retaliates by hitting her sister in the face with her tail.  Narse falls into a cliff, completely obliterating it.  Narse slowly gets up, shaking her head, as Tiamat flings around, spreading her wings to full length.  Energy gathers around her mouth as she opens it, then she jerks her head back as sparkling emerald energy explodes forth.  Narse quickly takes flight, avoiding the blast as it digs a huge crater into the ground.  Narse quickly takes flight, avoiding the blast as it digs a huge crater into the ground...  Narse bellows and shoots forth her ruby breath as her sister heads toward here.  Tiamat quickly pulls to the left, letting blast pass harmlessly by.  Both dragons scathe each other at incredible speeds.  Evil watches the battle and laughs.

"This is the end for you, Starlight!!  Not even Tiamat can win against Narse now!  Not after all these years of dormancy!" Evil exclaims in glee.

Starlight braces her lance in front of her, the sapphire crystals sparkling in the moonlight, "Don't go underestimating me yet, Evil!"

"Oh, you wish to take me on...?"  Evil smirks.

"Since I'm so generous, I'll give you two choices.  One, take Narse and leave forever or, two, I'll rip your heart out!" Starlight declares.

"How about...I tear you to pieces instead!" Evil yells and charges at her, but suddenly stops as if caught up in some type of field.

"Evil!" Ashura cries, before she, herself, is caught up in the field, "What's going on!?"

Narse bellows and twists and turns in anguish, unable to do anything else.  Tiamat rushes at her, only to be pushed away by some kind of shock wave.  She falls to the ground, her gigantic body plowing the ground bare.  Saber, Evil, Ashura, and Narse are caught up in the force field holding them there.

"Could it be?" Saber says, his voice strained, "Master?"

Evil gasps, "Father!?"

"Ariadne!" Golbez's voice calls out to the four beings' minds, "You have disobeyed my direct orders!  Retreat at once!"

"But, Father," Evil musters out, "Starlight!  Narse can beat her!"

"You are a fool!" Golbez yells at her, "You weren't supposed to summon Narse yet, you foolish girl! Retreat immediately!"

"But, Father!" Evil begs, "We can do it! Let me finish the battle!"

"And have you lose Narse!  If you will not obey, you leave me no choice!"  Golbez says angrily in their thoughts.

Suddenly, there is a bright light that forces Starlight and Blade to cover their eyes.  Even Tiamat looks away from the light.  The pressure builds on the bodies of the four beings inside the field.  Narse roars a cry of confusion and anger.

"Father!" Ashura cries, "What are you doing!?"

Evil feels the pressure increase on her body and tries to see what's going on but can't.

"Saber!" Evil cries out in desperation.

"Evil!" Saber calls back to her, unable to find her.

The light grows brighter, and then disappears.  As they uncover their eyes, they find the dragon and the three tekkamen gone.  Starlight looks around to see if there are any signs of them, but doesn't find any.

"They just can't disappear," Blade says, now standing by her side.

"Well, they just did, and I've got a bad feeling about it too," Starlight replies.

Tiamat shakes her head and stretches her wings.  She calmly lowers her head toward Starlight and Blade, observing with her big sapphire eyes.  Starlight gently lays her hand on Tiamat's snout, and the dragon nods, taking flight.  Blade watches as gigantic iridescent comet lines the horizon.

"Don't worry, she'll return when we need her," Starlight says calmly.

A blue light envelop Starlight as she returns to her human form, but quickly collapses.  Before she totally falls, Blade catches her in his arms.

"Blade!" he hears a voice cry, and turns to see Winter and the others come to meet him.

"Is the Chief all right?" Summer asks, looking at the unconscious form in Blade's arms.

"Yes, I think she's just exhausted," Blade says, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Let's get her back to the palace," Rapier replies.

Blade nods at her, and all of them fly off to the palace.

******************************************

Ariadne tries to open her eyes weakly but sees nothing but blackness.  Where is she?  How did she get here?  What happened to Narse?  But most importantly, where is Cain?  She looks up somewhat, barely able to see, and sees a figure looming over her.

"Cain...?" Ariadne whispers, before falling back unconscious.

**********************************************

"Are you sure all right?" Ness asks Star.

"I'm fine, I just used a lot of my energy; that's why I passed out," Star replies.

Star had shortly recovered consciousness when they had gone back to the palace.  Terra had figured it must have been due to the power she had used to break Tiamat's seal that caused her short lapse of fatigue.  Star looks at Ness for a moment, and starts opening her mouth to say something, when Sara comes bounding through the door, hugging on her sister.  She's followed by David, who looks like he's been shot to hell.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Sara exclaims, hugging her sister.

"Now, Sara, don't try to suffocate your sister," Terra softly chides.

"Oh, sorry," Sara says, smiling at Star, then turns to look at David, and her smile falls.

Star and Ness, both, turn to look at David, who has his back to them.  Star lowers her head and closes her eyes.

"David..." Sara says softly, and steps toward him, but Star grabs her shoulder, holding her back.

"David," Star calmly states, "Dead End was a fine warrior, and Space Knight.  He shall be missed by everyone.  I know you think his death is unfair, but I believe if he had a choice, he rather go down fighting like he did than anything else.  We will go on, and we shall defeat the Radam.  Dead End's untimely demise was not in vain; look at all the lives he saved.  He chose this path, to fight and put his life on the line, as we all have.  Unfortunately, he took the one path that some of us don't even want to think of taking.  But, by doing what he has done, he's stopped the Radam from destroying what is left of this planet that he has left behind."

"Dead," David says, his back still turned to them, "was my friend.  My one true friend."

"I know, David," Star acknowledges, "but we must go on.  For not only Dead but for everyone else that has died.  We must fight on.  I know you want to quit, but if you do, that means that the Radam will win.  Do you think Dead would want the Radam to flood over the Earth?"

David shakes his head, "No, he wouldn't."

"Then, you must continue fighting," Star softly tells him, "There is nothing else you can do but fight on for those who can fight no longer."

Sara softly steps toward him, hesitating with each step.  David turns around and looks at her soft blue eyes, seeing a bit of comfort there.

"David.." Sara whispers.

He gently places his hand on her shoulders.  Sara looks up at him questioningly as David stares into her eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'm all right, Sara," David consoles her, and then glances up at Star, "Thank you...Chief."

Star slowly nods, as Ness comes over, wrapping his arm around her.  Star glances at David.  She knows David's reputation for being smooth with the ladies all too well.  This time though, she has a different feeling, his eyes, she notices, have a different look in them, not the usual playful look he gives women when they're next on his list.  Anyone else would think it's the pain from losing his best friend, and that is there, but there is something else, something different.  Star can't figure out what it could be, but she has a good feeling about it.

Suddenly, the door opens, which jars Star from her thoughts.  She sees her mother and her aunt stand up, waiting.  Celes clasps her hands together as if almost in anticipation, a slight mist forming in her eyes.  Sara turns to see who walks in the doorway, and her eyes widen in surprise and happiness.  Her eyes closed, in shorts, a pink T-shirt, her long silver hair that falls all the way down her back streaks the yellow button shirt that is left opened.  Star gasps as she sees the long silver hair.

"Can it be?" Star asks aloud to herself.

The young woman opens her eyes, revealing their blue color.  She looks around, looking at Sara first, then at Star, then Terra and back to Sara, who is now glancing over at Celes.  The young woman stares at Celes, who stares right back at her, emotion filling in both their eyes.

The young woman takes a step towards her, then hesitates, pulling herself back a bit, looking a bit unsure.  Celes nods slowly at her as if acknowledging some secret question.

"M...M..Mother," the young woman stutters out.

"Welcome home, my daughter," Celes says, opening her arms.

Celes's daughter rushes into her mother's arms, hugging her and Celes returns it with a hug of her own.  They pull away, looking at each other.

"Mother, is it...is it really you?" her daughter asks.

"Yes...it's me...wait until your father gets here," Celes says, looking at her child, her flesh and blood, "He'll be so happy to see you, Shara."

Ness, startled, looks at the young woman now revealed to be Star's cousin, who shares the same name as his sister.  Star knows what he's thinking and places her hand on his shoulder.  

Suddenly, a young man steps through, and Sara rolls her eyes, crosses her arms, and gets a disgusted look on her face.  The young man, tall and handsome, with crystal blue eyes and wavy blond hair, is all too familiar to Sara and Shara, and had Yumi been in the room, she would be proud to exclaim that it is Mr.  Young himself.

Shara looks over her shoulder, and smiles warmly, "Cid."

Celes looks at the young man, whose two years older than her daughter, and who her daughter has definite eyes for, just telling by her speech and the look on her face.

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're Scimitar, Cid," Sara says, a bit of disapproval in her voice.

"Well, hello to you too, Sara, or should I say, Winter?" Cid retorts, not even looking at her.

Sara looks at her cousin, and says, a bit sarcastically, "Shara, please enlighten me as to what you see in this man."

"More than you ever can!" Shara says defensively.

"Oh, please!" Sara scoffs.

"It's true, Sara!" Shara argues.

"Oh, tell me one thing!" Sara demands.

Star and Ness just look at the two younger Summers girls as they argue with each other.  And, in the end, they agree, that both the girls bicker more at that moment than Yumi and Natasha ever have in their entire lives.

*************************************************

A friend is a gift you give yourself

                                                -Robert Louis Stevenson

*************************************************


	4. Mystical Love

Disclaimer:  All respectable characters are owned by their creators.  All other characters are the creation of me and may not be used without my explicit permission.  No money is being made here.

****************************

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail:  chiefaki@hotmail.com

****************************

It takes a lot of understanding, time and trust to gain a close relationship with someone.  As I approach a time of my life of complete uncertainty, my friends are my most precious asset.

                                                                        -Erynn Miller, age 18

****************************

Episode IV: Mystical Love

****************************

Sara sits in a pasture of emerald grass, observing the sapphire sky.  She gazes at the lazy, angel-white clouds rolling by.  Suddenly, a ship flies by, and disturbs her from the thoughts that have been spiraling about her mind.  She shakes her head, watching the ship, and recognizes it as one of the Amazons', preparing to land. She soon hears soft footsteps behind her, approaching.  She slowly turns her head and sees David looking down at her.  Sara turns her gaze from David back to the sky.

"It's a nice day out," Sara starts, waiting for an answer, but gets none, "Have a seat?"

David sits down and looks at her, as they say nothing.  Sara continues to watch the ship continue to land, and wonders if the Queen herself will come soon.  She knows that the Queen must meet with her mother and the others.  So much has changed in the short time since she has left Sirene City.

"David?"  Sara asks out of the blue, startling him from his own thoughts.

"Yes, Sara?" David questions back as he watches the wind play with the wisps of her snowy-colored hair.

"Don't you think that it's odd?" Sara inquires, her crystal blue eyes staring out to the clear sky, "The Radam, I mean?  It's been weeks since any of them have shown their face."

David shrugs, looking up at the sky with her, "Who knows."

"I wonder if they're up to something?" she thinks out loud.

David looks back at Sara, watching her for the moment.  She can feel his eyes, watching every slight movement she makes.

"Sara?" David asks which causes her to look at him.  She stares into his blue eyes, his golden hair flowing in the breeze.

"What is it?" Sara inquires.

"Can you tell me," David starts to ask, "about the Amazons?"

"Well, I guess I can try," Sara answers.

David keeps looking at her, waiting.

"I don't know the whole story exactly," Sara starts, looking away, "but some type of being approached Siren, and told her to build an army of women in order to help protect the Crystals and prepare for the Great War.  Siren did as she was told and went to five of her most powerful priestesses.  They were given magic and Siren designated her head priestess, Medea Leonhart, to become the Amazon Queen and proclaimed that Medea's descendents will reign as the future queens.  The other four were great sorceresses and server under Queen Medea's rule, and aided her in the ruling of our people.  All five of them together were known as the Amazon High Council as their descendents are today.  Five new sorceresses were born to lead the Amazon Nation to greatness.  Siren became the Amazon Guardian and considered all Amazons her children. But some time ago, something happened and forced Siren into a deep sleep.  Even though she is unable to be here, she still guards us.  She advises all of the Amazons through the five descendents, the present Amazon High Council, for only they can hear her voice.  Siren is supposed to awaken when the Great War comes and reaches its peak and the Crystals are in danger."

"So, only five of them can talk to Siren?" David questions.

"Well, supposedly…" Sara starts.

"Supposedly?"  David says, an eyebrow raised.

"There's actually six.." Sara admits.

"Six?"  David inquires.

"Shara and I were brought to the Amazons when we were little and have been Amazons ever since, and on top of that, they though it was strange that she and I can use magic.  Shara, being more devoted than I, learned more of the Amazon ways and became their high priestess.  Even though, usually, a high priestess is unable to hear Siren's voice, for some reason, Shara does.  The first time in history since Siren went into her deep sleep.  Somehow, reasons unknown, Siren and Shara manage to communicate with each other.  I remember Shara kept telling me that we had to go back home, go back to Crystal Island. 'Help the Crystal Warriors' I remember her saying.  'Save the Crystals.'  At the time I thought she had lost her mind.  Who would've thought it was true and that I'd be here with my real family and that I'm a Crystal Warrior, whose mother is a princess.  Who would've thought?"

Sara sighs and shakes her head, "I wonder why I can't talk to her, but Shara can.  Maybe, it's cause Cid is Siren's favorite.

David raises an eyebrow at her, "So tell me about jerk face, since you two have such a wonderful history together."

Sara giggles softly at his sarcasm, and then continues, "Cid is the only survivor of the Young family.  His mother, Fiala, was one of the five previous sorceresses.  She was murdered and so was his half-sister, Clio.  His uncle was Commander Tomi Jamieson, which I'm sure you know was the Father of the Space Knights.  Jamieson helped us develop the Leiko and some of the earlier designs of our sol tekka.  Cid, I'll have to admit, is a genius like his uncle; he helped with the upgrade modifications on the Leiko and evolved our sol tekka into what you see today.  He's also quite a skilled little sorcerer."

"And Cid's father?" David asks, noticing Sara hadn't said a thing about him.

"No one knows who his father is," Sara answers, "All that supposedly died with Fiala and Queen Jocasta, except I know there's a record in some book she kept that no one's been able to find.  But personally, I think Jocasta's son probably knows.  He would've been old enough to remember all this, but he's not telling.  I know that by finding who Cid's father is, we'll be able to understand his powers."

"Are his power really that interesting?"  David questions, looking at her.

"They more of scared me than interested me at first.  I don't worry about it since I've become stronger than he has.  But he's even more powerful than Jocasta's son and the Queen, and technically speaking that's not supposed to be.  I know Cid's father is the key to all of this.  I think that's why he wanted to come, besides the fact that he's totally head over heels for Shara.  To see if he could find out whom he is."

Suddenly, it is silence again.  David starts to open his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by some yelling Sara's name.  Sara stands up and turns around, a smile erupts on her face, and she takes off, running.  David gets up as well and turns to see her heading towards a woman who also happens to have white hair.

"Sylia!" Sara rushes over to her, hugging her.

Sylia hugs her back and looks at her with sparkling silver eyes, "My, my, Sara.  I've heard you've got into some trouble over here."

"Yeah, I have.  When did you get here, Sylia?" Sara asks.

"On the last ship," Sylia answers, "How could you?  Without your partner in crime!?  Is that anyway to treat a person who's been your friend since childhood!?"

"Sorry, next time, you're in, I promise."  Sara states, "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Sylia says happily, tugging Sara by the arm, "C'mon, there's a lot we have to talk about."

"Sylia, hold on!" Sara cries out as she's getting dragged away, and turns to look back at David. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later," David says, as Sara goes off with Sylia, looking at her with longing eyes.

"So, who's that?"  Sylia asks with a smile on her face.

"Oh, that's just David," Sara replies as they walk down a dirt path.

"Just?" Sylia says, and eyebrow raised, "Looks like more that a "just" person to me."

Sara stops and looks at her, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sylia looks at her, "Nothing.  Just take it easy, okay?"

Sara just sighs and walks along her friend's side.  Sylia gazes about her surroundings in silence.

"So, what brings you to Crystal Island, Sylia?" Sara questions in a plain tone.

"Oh, nothing," Sylia tries to answer nonchalantly.

Sara stops as Sylia keeps walking.  Sylia stops and turns, looking at her childhood friend.

"What?" Sylia asks.

"I know that tone of voice," Sara states, "What are you up to now?"

"Oh, come on, Sara," Sylia replies defensively.

"Sylia," Sara warns.

"Don't you wish it can be like the old times again?" Sylia asks pleadingly.

"You know that it can't, Sylia," Sara answers, "Things have changed."

"Yes, I know," Sylia says, "But, just this once can it be like old times?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sara replies sighing.

*********************************

David stands solemnly over a tombstone.  It is erected in Dead's memory.

"I'm sorry," David says quietly, "My friend.  I couldn't save you."

David looks up, gazing out into the blazing ocean.  Sunset is already approaching.  He gazes back down at his friend's forlorn grave before he hears footsteps approaching.

"David," a voice says which he recognizes as Sara's.

"Sara," David says softly as he looks back at her.

"David," Sara quietly speaks, "I'm sorry about your friend."

David closes his eyes and sighs, "I am too."

Minutes seem to pass on in silence.  Out of the blue, Sara rushes toward him, wrapping her arms around David.  She buries her face in his chest, as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"David, promise me," Sara begins to say, "Promise me, you'll survive.  You'll stay alive.  That you won't die on me.  Promise me."

"I promise," David answers her softly and soothingly.

"Thank you," Sara whispers breathlessly.

David softly pries her a bit away from him, just enough to look into her eyes, "Sara, what's going on?"

Sara pulls away and turns around, her back to him, so he can't see her face.

"Nothing," Sara says, "Don't worry about it."

"Sara, what's happening?  It has to do with that Sylia girl, doesn't it?"  David asks, a bit defensive.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Sara says in a tone that makes David doubt her, "I just…I just wanted to make sure you're safe while I'm gone."

"Gone?"  David asks, astounded, "When are you leaving?"

She looks out to the fire dancing across the ocean's surface as the sun lowers itself, "Sunset."

Sara turns and looks into his sapphire-colored eyes, which are now crying out for her. David steps toward her and she jumps up into the air, disappearing, and reappearing on a hill that rise a short distance away from where she once stood.  The jump, obviously evidence of the kind of strength and power running through her body, a power inherited by blood.  She gazes down at him, her snow-white hair playing in the wind.  Then, she turns around and runs away.

"Sara!!" David cries, but there is no answer, except for the comforting gust of wind.  David stands there a moment, then runs after her, in some hope of catching her.

David heads straight for the designated landing area.  He wants to tell the Chief, in hopes of her stopping Sara, but he doesn't have the time.  He stops at one of the various landing sites, where a ship just finished loading.  He watches as Sara calmly enters the ship.

"Sara!"  David cries out as the ship's door closes and it fires up its engines.

He stands there, watching as the ship takes off, heading straight towards the setting sun.  David finally comes to his senses and gets a sudden idea. He runs for the area where the Blue Earth is kept.  He can't take the Blue Earth Craft, there are too many people around it, and besides it can't detect any Amazon ships under cloak.  But maybe, the Blue Earth could, after all both the Blue Earth and the Amazon ships were designed by Jamieson, it might be able to detect them, and besides, there's really no one around it to stop him from taking it.  He has no clue why he's doing this, why he has to follow her.  It's something he feels in his soul, something's terribly wrong.

"I don't think they will mind if I borrow it for awhile," David says to himself.

He runs to the area where the Blue Earth is kept.  David quickly glances about to see if anyone is around, then rushes aboard.  Upon entering the control room, David quickly transfers the navigator's controls to the pilot's counsel and fires up the Blue Earth's engines.

"C'mon baby," David says to it, "You worked for my uncle, so you better work for me.  Don't start quitting on any of us Richards now."

The Blue Earth raises itself into the setting sky and takes off, going after its prey.  Suddenly, the comm link screeches, which indicates to David to prepare for the ripping of his life, as Star's angry face appears on the screen.

"Uh, hi, Chief," David stammers, trying to put on his best grin, "You sure look lovely today.  New shampoo?"

"Cut the crap, David!"  Star yells, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Taking the Blue Earth for a test drive?"  David says innocently.

"The Blue Earth doesn't need a test drive, you moron!  Get your trashy &*(&*)^&^(&^%^&$%#( white ass back here!

David blinks at the amount of words that came out of that last sentence.  And in his head, he swears if he wrote down every single word she had said in that last sentence, it be at least three pages.  He wonders if D-boy did something…or better yet, didn't do something to piss her off royally.  Then, maybe again, he thinks it could be PMS, but he sure as hell isn't going to ask.

"It doesn't?  Well, that idea's out the window," David says, "Well, uh, Sara's playing a game of tag, and I have to catch up."

"Sara!?"  Star says and shakes her head, thinking, "What the hell is she doing?  Has she lost her freakin' mind!  She is so gonna get it when I find her!!"

"Don't worry about her," Star finally says, "Get back here, or I'm gonna have your ass in a sling!"

David knows he's not going anywhere with this, and he starts playing with the frequency, causing everything to break up.

"Uh, Chief, you're not coming in very well," David says, "I think there's something wrong with the comm system."

"Comm system, my ass!  Get back here and that's an order!"

"Heh, heh, he warned me about your temper," David says innocently.

"What!?  Who?" Star says furiously, and then glances away at someone, and David figures she's glaring at D-boy, and starts laughing.

"I guess it runs in the family, they all say I'm just like my uncle," David says grinning, dropping a hint before turning off the communications.

"What!?" Star says confused, as the screen in front of her goes black.

"I am so dead meat," David says as he flies off.

*******************************

Star, meanwhile, begins to piece everything together as it dawns on her, "I can't be…"

"What?" D-boy asks softly, not wanting to provoke her, wondering what's got her so uptight.

"I should have known the similarities weren't a coincidence," Star says, dropping her head on the console in front of her, "Of all the people I had to save, it had to be Ringo's nephew."

************************************

David follows the Amazon ship he's able to detect it on the Blue Earth's sensors, just like his theory thought it would.  He remembers that they won't be able to detect him because all the ships besides the Leiko don't have wide sweeping sensors, at least that's what Sara told him.

He remembers the good old days just before Black September.  Even though tension was in the air, his mother, Cecilia, had always kept his spirits up and made it seem to him like there was no war about to rage outside.

"Mom?  Mom?"  A young David cried out as he walked through the house, then heard his mother.

"I won't go!  I can't!" he heard his mother scream.

"Cecilia!  Listen to me!" a man's voice said which he recognized as his uncle's, "You have to leave!  It's not safe!  All hell is about to break loose out there!"

"Uncle Ringo?"  David asked in a whisper, and listened in.

"And who's going to protect David, Ringo! For God's sake!  My husband, my Chris, is now lying on the street from trying to protect him!  I couldn't stop them!  They took him and changed my baby into a monster!"

David flinched at those words.  He knew his mother acted differently but she always said that she didn't hate him.  That, he wasn't one of those monsters, but he felt deep in his heart, that something was amiss.  Now, he knew how his mother really felt.  She truly believed he was a monster, and his blue eyes stung with tears.

"My little David," Cecilia continued, "is a primary body now!  He can't leave, they'll kill us both!"

"Cecilia," Ringo said, "We'll get you and David both out.  The Space Knights will protect you and him, I promise."

"Your promises aren't worth the paper you write it on!  Get out!" Cecilia ordered, sounding hysterical.

"Cecilia!  Please!  Think about David!" Ringo pleaded with her.

"GET OUT!" Cecilia screamed.

Ringo stormed out of the room and almost knocked David over.

"Hey, kiddo," Ringo said solemnly, then noticed his tears, "Are you okay?"

David looks at him, "What's going on?  Why is she yelling at you?  Why does she think…?"

"Don't worry about it, David," Ringo replied, interrupting, and kneeled down before him, "Look, you're not a monster.  What you have is a gift.  It can be a blessing and a curse.  You can make it a blessing and help people and be a hero."

"A hero like you, Uncle Ringo?" David inquired.

"No, not like me," Ringo chuckled, "Even better, but if you make it a curse and do bad things, you'll turn into a monster.  It's all up to you, to make the choice about what to do with your gift."

He looked at his uncle, at the blue eyes and blond hair, defining all those of Richards's bloodline.  His mother and his uncle were brother and sister and looked similar.  David also looked like a younger version of his uncle back when Ringo was a child.

"Are you leaving?" David asked.

Ringo laid a hand on David's shoulder, "I have to, David.  You take care of your Mom, all right?"

David nodded slowly, "All right."

"Don't worry, I'll be back.  I'll take you and your mother to the Space Knight Command Center and teach you how to be the best pilot there is."

"You will, Uncle Ringo?" David asked, "You'll let me fly the Blue Earth?"

"Of course, when you become a better pilot.  I'll let you fly my baby." Ringo said to his nephew.

"Promise?"  David questioned, perking up.

Ringo stood and walked away and opened the door.  He turned around and stood in the doorway.

"It's a promise.  I'll see you later."

David watched his uncle leave, not realizing that would be the last time he would ever see him.

David sighs, as he tags the Amazon ship.

"That's one promise you couldn't keep, Uncle Ringo," David says solemnly.

**************************************

"Sylia?  Are you sure this is a sound plan?"  Sara asks in doubt.

"Of course!  Sylia is awesome when it comes to great plans!" a girl with dark brown eyes and hair replies.

"Priss!  I didn't ask you!" Sara yells.

"Oh," Priss answers.

"Oh, you worry too much, Sara," Sylia replies, "Doesn't she, Nene?"

A young blue-eyed, blonde Amazon looks up from one of the consoles.  She looks over at Sara and smiles.

"Yes, you do, Sara," Nene says innocently.

"Hey, Sylia!" a girl says, looking back at her with silver eyes and short brown hair.

"Yes, Linna?" Sylia asks.

"We're approaching the base," Linna replies.

"Good," Sylia states, "Chocolate, what's the sensors say?"

Chocolate, with blue eyes and short red hair looks back at her leader with a teasing smile.

"It's heavily fortified," Chocolate reports, "Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight."

"All right!  It's time to rock the party!" exclaims a girl with fiery red eyes and exuberant pink hair.

"Tira, behave yourself!" Chocolate yells, which causes Tira to giggle.

"All right, "Sylia orders, "Nene, take us down.  We're going in."

"Roger," Nene replies, "Beginning landing procedures for Blossom."

"I hope David is all right," Sara says to herself wistfully.

********************************

David pays close attention as the Blossom prepares to land and pulls back a bit, knowing very well that they are heading straight for the military base.

"Sara, what are you doing?" David asks to himself, "For Christ's sake, don't do it."

The Blue Earth slows down, and lands in a clearing.  David wastes no time jumping out of the pilot's seat and runs for the nearest exit.

************************************

The Blossom as well slows down and lets down its landing gear.

"I assume the Blossom was in stealth mode."  Sylia says.

Nene shakes her head, "Uh, no, I sort of forgot to do that.  But don't worry, I'm sure nobody's noticed otherwise we be getting fired at all ready."

"You either have nerves of steel or no common sense at all," Sylia replies, walking away, "Land the ship."

The Blossom lands in a clearing, enveloped by the treetops that nearly cover it when they are not blowing around by the gusts of wind surrounding the ship.  The engines slow and go to sleep.  The branches of the tall trees calm and blanket as much of the ship as they can.  Sara steps out, her white hair caressing the breeze.  She looks back as Sylia and the others exit the Blossom.

Sara Summers then gazes up at the light of the moon.  She wonders if David is angry.  Is he worried?  Will he miss her?  Does he care?  Will he forgive her?  She lets a soft sigh escape her lips as she ponders these questions.

"Sylia?" Priss asks, "Don't you think it's odd that we haven't been noticed or anything?"

Sylia shakes her head, "Don't worry about it.  Let's go."

They walk through the dense forest that secludes the base from humanity.  The moonlight dances through the cracks in the treetops.  Sara doesn't like how this is feeling.   It's almost too easy.

"I don't like this," Nene says, uneasy, "I'm getting really bad vibes about this."

"Oh, just shut up and keep moving, Nene," Linna tells her.

Sylia pushes the group forward, while Sara brings up the rear, just in case.  Suddenly, Sylia stops, causing the whole group to nearly fall over each other.  Sara just shakes her head.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chocolate asks.

"That's strange," Sylia says quietly, thinking out loud.

"What is?"  Tira questions.

"Nothing," Sylia answers, "Hikaru, Fuu, take out the perimeter defenses.  Once defenses are cleared, Tira, Chocolate, move forward.  Linna will be the first to go inside, and then the rest of us will follow.  All right, let's move out!"

"Roger!" the rest of the group answers.

Sylia's white hair blows in the cruel breeze as she observes the eerie calmness of the base.  She looks over as Hikaru, who is Tira's younger sister, and looks exactly like her, and Fuu, a young girl with bright emerald eyes and sandy blonde hair.  Sylia gives them a sight nod and they're both off.

With skill, even though showing a bit of inexperience, they make their way towards the base's perimeter.

"You think they can do it?"  Sara asks.

"Of course, they're young but they've got some skills," Sylia answers.

"If you say so," Sara states.

Suddenly, an explosion rips through the fence guarding the base.  The defense guns come on immediately and automatically but are quickly destroyed.  Meanwhile, Tira and Chocolate decode the lock for the door.  Linna appears next to them while the rest of the group runs to catch up.  The light on the door flashes green as the base encases itself in silence once again.  A few seconds later, Linna's shrill scream pierces the night.  It sends everyone dashing in, making them unaware of the figure following them.

"Linna!"  Nene cries.

As soon as they're inside, they gasp in horror.  Blood is caked everywhere, bodies shredded, little parts and organs strewn all over the floor.

"Poor bastards," Priss whispers.

Sylia kneels down, touching the blood with her index finger and rubs it against her thumb.  Then she smells it.

"They haven't been dead long, maybe a few hours," Sylia states as she stands up.

"Let's be careful, guys.  Whatever killed them might still be here," Sara says, looking around cautiously.

All of them nod slowly at each other, and cautiously, start to move forward.  Fuu stops frozen to her spot, her breathing becoming slower.  All of them turn around and look at her.

"Fuu?  What is it?"  Hikaru asks, a bit frightened.

"I think someone is following us," Fuu answers in a whisper.

Tira and Chocolate look at each other, and move back towards the door.  They position themselves on either side, keeping to the darkness.

"Fuu, stay right where you are, don't hide." Linna replies, "When we tell you, walk forward slowly, so we can draw them in here."

"What!? I'm bait!?" Fuu whispers fearfully.

"Don't worry," Nene soothes her, "Nothing is going to happen to you.  I promise."

Fuu slowly nods at her, as they all disappear into the darkness.  As they do, Priss gives her a slight nod, telling her to move forward.  Fuu cautiously steps down the hall, away from the door.  She looks straight ahead down the hall as she walks, trying not to look back.  They all can hear the person coming now, whoever or whatever it is, is not very good at following someone, or perhaps they want to be heard.  

Tira and Chocolate's bodies tighten, preparing to strike.  Suddenly, the figure stumbles in, seeming to lose its balance for a moment.  This split second is all that the two women needed.  Tira trips the figure causing it to fall, while Chocolate hits from behind, delivering a blow to its head.  The figure crashes to the ground, which they now recognize as man, and holds his head tightly.

"Oh, damn, that hurt," the man says as Sara begins to recognize him with his somewhat disoriented blue eyes, and golden hair.

"David!"  Sara yells at him, rushing out of the darkness, and dives at him, quickly wrapping him in her embrace.

"Well, I love you too," David says half-joking.

Sylia and the others just stare at the two.  Sylia sorts of has an annoyed smirk on her face, while the others look at Sara in surprise.  They've never seen her like this before; but then again Sara hasn't been in love before.

"Why did you hit me?" David asks a bit hurt, as he gently rubs his head.

"I'm sorry," Sara replies, "We thought you were something else."

"Something else?"  David questions, and then notices all the bodies, "Good God, what happened?"

"We didn't do it!" Sara says defensively, knowing what he's thinking, "They were already dead when we found them."

"I believe you," David says softly to her, gently cupping her chin in his hand.

Sara smiles at him as he gazes warmly into her eyes.  Sylia breaks it up by clearing her throat.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Sylia asks.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do about him?" Sara says standing up, glaring straight at Sylia.

"You know exactly what I mean," Sylia answers.

Sara lets out a smile, knowing what Sylia wants to do, and knowing it won't go through, considering she's the one in command.

"He'll come with us," Sara says coldly.

"What!?"  The rest of the group exclaims.

"Does anybody have a problem with it?" Sara asks in authoritative tone, "If not, you can come with us, if you do, you can leave."

The group of Amazons just stands there, looking at her.  They know Sara wouldn't say something like that unless she meant it.  They all shake their heads, telling Sara that they don't have a problem with it.  All except Sylia that is.  She stares straight at Sara before glaring at David.

"Sylia?" Sara questions in a demanding tone.

"I don't have a problem with it, Sara," Sylia answers flatly, then turns and starts walking down the hall, "No problem at all.  Let's go."

The rest of them follow Sylia down the corridor.  Sara looks up at David.

"Why'd you come?" Sara asks, almost sounding desperate.

"Because I had to," David answers, "I can't let you go alone.  I feared that something would happen to you, and I can't imagine my life the same without you."

"David," Sara whispers.

Fuu turns around and notices that Sara and David are just standing there, "Hey, are you two coming or not?"

Sara shakes her head suddenly, "Yes, hold up."

Sara runs to catch up with Fuu, with David by her side.

********************************

Deep within the depths of the base, a figure stirs from its sleep.  The dim light reveals it to be a figure of a woman, or what was once a woman.  She smiles to herself; she can sense their presence even this far down.  She is growing one step closer to her goal.  The day will come when she truly faces her sister in combat.  There are a few things that she will need to draw her sister into the open.

"It shall be soon, dear sister," the figure says maliciously, "It shall be soon."

**********************************

Meanwhile, back at the Crystal Palace, Terra suddenly grabs her chest and nearly collapses.  Edgar grabs her and helps her sit down in a chair.  Star looks at her mother, frightened.

"Mom!" Star cries.

"Terra, what's wrong?"  Edgar asks fearfully.

"Don't you feel it?"  Terra whispers, "Something's wrong, terribly wrong.

Star and Edgar then both feel it, the dark ominous presence of evil, like death waiting to be served.  Star feels frightened by it and shivers.  Ness wraps his arms around her protectively, not understanding what's going on, as her father tries to seek where this presence is coming from.  Ness holds her close, comforting her the best he can.

"Star?" Ness whispers to her.

Star's eyes have fear driven into them, and her whole body is shaking.  Edgar looks at Terra, trying to calm her down despite the own fear running through him.  Star's green eyes widen as she covers her mouth almost crying out.

"Star?" Ness asks nervously.

"Sara…" Star utters in a fearful whisper.

********************************

"Man!  That took us forever!" Hikaru cries.

"No doubt!  Sylia, what's so important down here?" Tira asks.

"Yeah, for real," Fuu motions, "I want to get home.  This place is really giving me the creeps."

Sylia stares at the huge door in front of them.  It took them an hour to find the hidden elevator that has now brought them under the base.  She wonders if what she and Sara are searching for is behind this door.

"Chocolate?"  Sylia asks, "Can you decode the lock for this door?"

"Sure," Chocolate answers, "Stand back."

Chocolate kneels down and links up her decoder to the door pad.  After a couple minutes of searching through nearly infinite combinations, the lock color goes green, and the door slowly begins to open.

"Chocolate, the girl genius, strikes again!" Chocolate comments to herself.

"Chocolate, you're so awesome," Linna replies.

"Well, I am a genius," Chocolate says egostatistically.

"Oh my gosh," Nene says in disbelief, as the door opens.

A slight glowing light emanates from the room as four various tubes hold distinct figures.  The Amazons and David stare in disbelief at this, wondering if the creatures inside the tubes are the ones from the legends.

"What is this?" Priss asks amazed.

"Mystical…" Sylia answers, drifting off.

"What!?  Are you sure?" Priss says, starting to flip out in disbelief.

"Mystical creatures," Nene thinks to herself, "One of the keys to awakening Siren."

Meanwhile, Sara leaves David's side and walks towards one of the tubes.  Her eyes seem to be glassed over.  David makes a step towards her, but stops trying to figure out her strange behavior.

"Sara!?" David calls out to her, worried.

Sara continues to walk towards the tube, as if she doesn't hear a thing.  Her steps are slow and carefully placed.  Her white hair blows up in a slight invisible breeze that appears from nowhere.

"What's going on?" Nene cries.

"I don't know," Sylia whispers.

Sara stops directly in front of the tube that contains the form of some kind of creature.  She slowly looks up at it as a sign flashes on her forehead.  Not that of her tekka sign but of an odd-shaped and slender hexagon.  Her birthmark, indicating not only of her destiny as a Crystal Warrior, but also as a member of Lunarian royal family.

"What's happening!?" Linna yells.

Linna points to Sara and the tube as the glow on her forehead brightens, and the figure seems to generate a flash of light.  Almost all of their mouths drop open as the figure starts to move as the liquid that holds it glows.  Then, all of sudden bit by bit; the tube begins to crack.

**********************************

Meanwhile, at the Crystal Palace, Cecil watches Rosa trying to console their daughter.  Star has already left to bring back Sara and give one of her Space Knights a piece of her mind.  She has said it will be easy to track them, since she has learned from previous experience, because she has the Blue Earth installed with a homing device that only she and D-boy know the signal to.  All they have to do is go to the location of the Blue Earth and track them down from there, considering David is following Sara, which shouldn't be too hard since they probably didn't wander too far off.

Cecil turns and looks out at the moonlight dancing across the sky.  Suddenly, images flash through his mind.  Images of Sara, glowing, and crack on a tube, containing a familiar figure.  Cecil slowly grips the armrest of his throne.  Rosa and Terra both notice this and look at him, both startled.

"Father?" Terra questions.

"Cecil," Rosa speaks, "What's wrong?"

Cecil pays no attention to them and the images flash through his mind.  Then, all of sudden they just disappear.

"Can it be?"  Cecil thinks out loud, "Sachiel?"

******************************************

The figure senses something impossible.  Then, she lets out a laugh.

"Hmmm…even if it's been awhile since she's been in contact with them, I can still smell my sister's scent," the figure giggles evilly, "And looks like we might have a little princess on my hands.  Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone."

She stands up, letting her arms fall to her sides.  Her talon-like hands caked with the blood of her past victims.

"And hiding those disgusting things here; who would've thought that Pablochiva was keeping a secret like that from us, tsk, tsk, tsk."

*******************************  
  


"Sara!" David cries out, as he watches the liquid leak out as the tube begins to crack more.

Sara pays no attention, her snow-white hair whipping violently in the still air.  She blinks as the tube cracks and suddenly shatters into little pieces.  She, suddenly, awakes from her trance and crosses her arms, covering her face, as the explosion from the tubs throws her backward.

"Sara!" David yells for her, pushing past Sylia and the other, and runs to her side, as she groggily tries to sit up.

"What happened?" Sara says, holding her head, as she leans back into David's arms.

"You freed me," says a masculine voice, causing them all to look up as the figure shakes itself free from the liquid.

"It looks like a cross between a unicorn and a flying horse," Sylia says.

"It's one of the mystical creatures like in the legend," Priss states in awe.

The stallion stands about sixteen hands high, with a shiny but wet black coat with angelic white mane and tail and a single, spiraled golden horn on his forehead.  He jumps down from his pedestal, landing lightly on the floor.  The creature spreads his black feathered wings, which makes David guess that his wingspan must be as twice as long as his body.  They all stand in awe at the mystical magnificence before them.

Sara suddenly and slowly stands up, against David's wishes.  She stares quietly as the creature she has just now given freedom.

"Do you have a name?" Sara asks.

"Don't we all?" the creature replies.

"Great," David says, "Now, it talks in riddles."

Sara glares at David before back at the creature, "I suppose so."

"You're quite young for being a person that has the power to awaken me.  I have been asleep for a very long time.  I assume you're one of Lady Star's generation." The creature says to her.

"Lady Star is my sister," Sara speaks to him, "How do you know her?"

"The last time I saw her was right after her birth, before I was captured," the creature replies, "Lady Sara."

"How did you know my name without asking me?" Sara inquires, intrigued.

"I could hear their voices when you were awakening me," the stallion answers.

"And what may I call you?" Sara asks.

"My name is Sachiel," he says.

"Sachiel, huh?" Sara smiles, Not bad, not bad at all.

Sachiel turns around, walking towards the other three tubes, "We must free the others, and we don't have much time."

"Well, considering that everyone was dead long before we got here, we have nothing to worry about.  We have some time on our hands," Fuu states.

"What do you mean everyone was dead before you got here?"  Sachiel asks in a demanding tone.

"We got here and everyone was ripped to shreds," Sara answers.

"We must hurry.  Lady Sara, help me free the others.  We have no time to waste.  The Radam are most likely still around and maybe waiting for the time to attack," Sachiel says, heading towards the nearest tube with Sara in tow.

"Are you saying we walked into a Radam trap!?" Hikaru exclaims ballistically.

Sachiel ignores Hikaru's comments and looks at Sara, "You must close your eyes and concentrate.  Call to them through your mind.  Then they'll do the rest."

Sara nods, "Right."

Sara and Sachiel close their eyes and are enveloped in silence.  Suddenly, the figures inside begin to move.  Explosions happen one by one as the tubes shatter.  Sachiel's horn glows and erects a shield around them both, protecting them from the flying shards, while the rest of the group ducks for cover.

A mare that's about the same size as Sachiel shakes her head, her coat snow white instead of black.  She spreads her white wings, before leaping to their side, her black hooves making a soft clicking sound on the ground.  She has the same color mane and tail as him, but lacks a horn.

"Lilith, are you all right?" Sachiel asks.

"Yes, I am quite fine," Lilith replies, "What about Shamshiel? He always the wobbly one."

"Am not!" an impatient black unicorn says, stamping his foot the ground.

"Shamshiel, quit whining," a beautiful white mare says, lacking the wings or horns that the other three have.

"Well, I love you too, Ramiel," Shamshiel retorts.

"Knock it off, we have to figure out a way out of here," Lilith replies.

"She's right.  Does anybody remember how we got in here, Sachiel says, "Because it sure wasn't by that elevator."

As the Amazons just stare at the four creatures having a conversation between each other, David wonders if Anita has been slipping any kind of happy pills in his food, without him knowing it.

"That's true," Sara says, jumping in, "There must be a secret passage or something."

Sachiel wanders around a bit, before stopping, staring at the wall.  He suddenly wheels around, looking at his surroundings.  He, then, lowers his head, sniffing at the floor.

"What is it, Sachiel?" Sara says, walking over.

"I've found it," Sachiel answers.

"Found what?" Sara inquires, "The secret passage."

Sachiel nods, "I remember when I entered, that the equipment was in the same place in my memory when you face it from this wall.  Besides, there's a draft coming from the bottom."

"Which means the switch must be around here, somewhere," Sylia says as she begins to feel the wall, "Okay, girls, just don't stand there and look pretty.  Give me a hand."

They begin to search around the room for anything that resembles some kind of mechanism.  Priss sighs, stops searching, and lays her hand against the wall, only to nearly crash into it, as her hand suddenly pushes something in.  The whole wall that they've been staring at suddenly raises itself revealing a hidden corridor.

"Priss, you did it!" Nene exclaims.

"It's my natural talent, I guess," Priss answers.

"Sure is dark in there," Linna says.

"Not any more," Chocolate states as she turns on a flashlight.

"Chocolate, you're such a genius," Tira says.

"I know, I know," Chocolate replies.

"Let's go, you guys," Hikaru states.

"Yeah, this place is creepy enough without it being a Radam death trap," Fuu says.

Chocolate hands Sylia and Fuu flashlights before leading the party through the hidden corridor.  Sara walks next to Sachiel and doesn't even notice David's presence, until he suddenly takes her hand in his.  Sara nearly jumps, and she looks to her other side and sees David smiling softly down at her.  She leans against him as they walk together.  She clings to him, fear clenching her heart.  David senses this and holds her close in comfort.  Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees Sachiel smile a bit.

Sylia looks back at Nene, who's shivering, "What's wrong with you?"

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Nene says.

"There's a light up ahead," Linna says.

They all rush towards the light, only to find a huge cavern, with many tunnels on the upper levels, where they can't reach.  The only tunnel they can access is the one straight across from them.

"Looks like that's the path we're going to follow," David states calmly.

"Sylia, I really don't like this," Priss tells her, which startles everyone, considering Priss doesn't get scared that often.

"I've been waiting for you all," a high-pitched voice of a young woman says.

The whole group takes defense positions, looking around carefully.  David makes a mental note that the voice almost sounds like Yumi's.  A small figure can be outlined from the shadows.

"What!?" Priss exclaims.

"Who are you?" Sylia demands.

"I'm your worst nightmare come true," the voice replies, "but you can call me Genesis Angel."

The figure jumps into the air, spreading her black angel wings, revealing the gray nude body with long flowing blonde hair.  Her blue hands slender down into sharp claws.  Her long narrow tails spread out like a fan behind, each one with a needle-like point on the end.  She raises her head and opens her eyes, revealing their blue-green color.

"What is that?" David asks disgusted.

"A Radam," Lilith replies, "A true Radam, partly.  I sense she's half and half."

Sara turns to look at her, "Are you saying she's half human, half Radam?"

"So a true Radam looks somewhat like this?" Sylia asks herself.

"Oooh, are you frightened?" Genesis Angel asks, laughing sarcastically, then gets a serious look and malicious smile on her face, "You should be."

"Priss get the others out," Sylia orders, "Sara and I will take care of this. Now go!"

"Sylia!" Priss calls out.

"Sachiel! Get out of here now!" Sara cries.

Sachiel nods, "All right, two of you on my back, now!"

"Priss, get out of here!" Sylia yells as she aims her laser rifle at Genesis Angel.

"Priss, let's go!" Nene yells, grabbing her, pushing her towards Sachiel.

Priss jumps on Sachiel's back, and pulls up Nene, as she watches Genesis Angel prepare for her attack.

"Hang on!" Sachiel yells, sprinting off as Genesis Angel gathers energy around, "Everyone follow me!"

Lilith is next to follow, with Linna and Chocolate riding on her, hanging on for dear life.  Genesis Angel throws her hands up in the air, the energy reaching what seems critical mass.

"Hurry!" Shamshiel says, as Tira pulls Hikaru up.

"It's time to die!" Genesis Angel says and hurls the energy at the three.

Shamshiel barely moves out of the way with the added weight on him.  He speeds off like a rocket before she can hurl something else at him.  Sylia jumps up on a ledge, taking a shot at the monster with her gun.  Genesis Angel easily dodges it.

"Sylia!" cries Fuu, resting atop Ramiel's back.

"Don't worry about us," Sara cries, "Get out of here!"

Ramiel takes off, and Fuu reaches down and grabs David by the collar, pulling him up like he is nothing but a grain of sand.  Least to say, David is not happy by all this, but before he can do anything, Ramiel is out of the cavern and racing down the corridor.

"Sara!" David cries out, his voice echoing through the tunnels.

"Be good, David," Sara thinks, "I…I..I love you…"

She closes her eyes, as the wind blows around her, a rod appearing in front of her.  Sara grasps the rod, taking a fighting stance.  One would think that you can't do much damage with a weapon like that, but Sylia knows better.  Sara is so skilled with her weapon she can cause more damage than Sylia can with her rifle.

"So, you two think you got what it takes to take me on, do you?" Genesis Angel says with a smirk.

"You bet," Sylia replies.

"Let's see what you got," Genesis Angel retorts.

"All right, then," Sara answers, "Bring it on."

"You asked for it," Genesis Angel says.

She flies upward in a spiral, as energy swirls around her.  She gathers it in the palms of her hand.  She reaches her hand back over her head, stretching the energy out until it forms into an arrow.

"Energy Arrow!" she screams as she lunges it at them both.  Sylia and Sara both maneuver out of the way of the attack as it collides with the ground.  They watch as the arrow bursts into an explosion shaking the whole cavern and creating a huge hole.  Sylia lands, quickly raising her rifle, and fires.  The shot skins Genesis Angel's arms and brazes her wing.  She grasps her arm and growls.  Sara jumps, spinning into a ball, and heads toward the wall.  Just before crashing into it, she places her legs outward, and using her feet, bounces off the wall, using it as a springboard.  Doing a front flip in mid-air, she brings her rod down, hard. Genesis Angel grabs it with her hand, blocking Sara from attacking, but she has already anticipated the block.  With one clean sweep, she double kicks Genesis Angel, pushing her away, spinning while still in the air, and swinging her rod like a baseball bat.  Genesis Angel, totally surprised, gets slammed in the head by the sheer force and goes flying.  Dust rises as she smacks into the nearby wall.  Sara slides backwards a bit as she lands on her feet and kneels.  She looks up through the strands of her white hair, smiling and giggling slightly.  Sara is like any Amazon, when combat does occur; she thrives on it.  Genesis Angel stumbles up, screaming of pure fury.

"I think we made her mad," Sylia says wincing a bit, as Genesis Angel charges at her, but moves out of the way so only one of her tails slices her arm.

"Good," Sara replies, jumping onto a ledge as their attacker whirls around, "We'll have more fun that way."

"You two are starting to really get on my nerves," Genesis Angel growls, "And now you will die!"

Her blonde hair flies up as she closes her eyes; her body seems to glow in flashes as energy cascades through her.  Sylia just glances over at Sara.

"This is your idea of fun?" Sylia asks sarcastically.

Sara slightly smiles as the glow disappears from Genesis Angel's body.  Suddenly, a light twinkles between the two.

"Sylia!" Sara cries as she jumps away, "Watch out!"

Sylia just manages to jump away from the blast bursting through the ground.  The whole force of their enemy's attack shakes the cavern, the rippling spreading through the corridor.

*****************************

"David, what are you doing?  You should be back there, fighting along and protecting Sara.  But, yet, you're running away.  What the hell is wrong with you?" David thinks to himself.

He hears the sounds of the blast echo through the shaking corridors.  He decides that he has to do something, he must go back.  He looks around for a way to get off the sprinting Ramiel.  Suddenly, he sees a root of a tree sticking out of the ceiling, coming up.  In one quick motion, he reaches up and slides off Ramiel, hanging on to the root.  Fuu looks behind her as Ramiel feels the sudden lift in weight.

"David!!" Fuu yells, trying to get Ramiel to turn around.

"Don't worry about me!  Keep going!  I'm going back!" David yells as he drops to the ground.

The last thing Fuu sees is David looking at her, before Ramiel turns around a corner.  David turns and sprints back towards the cavern, to save the only woman he has ever truly cared about.

*****************************

Meanwhile, Sara and Sylia maneuver for their lives, as a giant crater grows from the geyser of energy.  Suddenly, Sylia jumps back; just before one of Genesis Angel's attacks gets her. The sheer force of it, however, sends her flying backwards.  She collides with the wall and slumps to the floor, unconscious.

"Sylia," Sara yells as she heads for her.

Sara looks down with wide eyes as she senses the oncoming attack.  She points her hands towards the ground.

"Barrier Circle!" Sara yells as a shield of protection encases her.

The blast of energy shoots up, sending her flying upwards.  Even with her spell protecting her, cuts and gashes appear to the power of Genesis Angel's attack.  Due to the fact Genesis Angel's spell threw her upwards; her barrier disappears as she smacks into the ceiling.  Blood drips down her face as she looses consciousness.  She starts falling down to the ground as her attacker flies at her, preparing to literally rip out her throat.  A green glow flashes from the corridor that Sachiel and the others fled down earlier, and Tekkaman Summer appears, grabbing Genesis Angel by the waist, and slamming her into the ground, stirring up rocks and dust.  He quickly jumps back and catches Sara in his arms.  He slowly kneels down, gently stroking her face.  Her blood wipes off on his armored hands.

"Sara…" Summer says in a choked voice, as her white hair becomes stained with her blood.

He glares over at Genesis Angel, who's slowly getting up, surprised by all this.  Sylia shakes her head, coming back to consciousness, and then looks over in horror as she sees Sara render motionless.

"Damn you…" Summers says in a dangerously low tone, and clenches his fist.

Sylia stares at Tekkaman Summer, entranced.  A feeling suddenly wells up within her, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.  The feeling she lost the day she lost the only man she ever loved, and their only child.  She has never felt any kind of feeling after that.  But, seeing how much David cares for Sara, and the feelings Sara returns to him, brings it all back.  She had only argued with Sara because she was jealous and afraid, jealous that Sara had the ability to love and afraid that David would hurt Sara, the woman who is like a sister to her.  Seeing Sara so close to having it all taken away from her, made Sylia feel angry.  She knows now what she has to do, and the consequences that will come with it.  Sylia jumps to her feet and shoots her rifle, hitting Genesis Angel in the arm.  Genesis Angel recoils in pain.  Sylia jumps in front of Tekkaman Summer and Sara.

"David, get Sara out of here, now," Sylia orders.

"What?" Summer says, taken back by Sylia's sudden confidence in him.

"Tell Sara, that our times in the past were good, and I'll never forget her," Sylia tells him. "She's my one true friend."

"Sylia!"  Summer cries out, knowing what she's going to do, "Don't do it."

Sylia starts running towards their opponent, but glances back, "Don't worry, she'll understand.  Be good to her, and tell her to be happy for my sake.  You both made me be human again even if for a short while.  Now, go before it's too late!"

Genesis Angel jumps up and charges at her.  Sylia heads straight for her with a face that could scare death itself.  Summer looks at her, before sprinting off, almost crying, and knowing how it's going to end for her.

"All right, you bitch," Sylia says with a growl, "Pay back time!"

Genesis Angel lets out a war cry, preparing to end the life of her challenger.  Sylia holds out a Z-tron grenade and arms it.  She smiles straight at her attacker.

"Let's see you escape this," Sylia says.

Genesis Angel knocks it out of her hands and head straight for her throat.

"Marron, I'll finally be coming back to you.  And you too, my son, my Mackey."

************************

Tekkaman Summer sprints down the corridor, holding Sara close to him, as he hears a giant explosion.

"Sylia," Summer says to himself, "Thank you."

The corridors start to fall apart, and Summer sprints even faster.  He knows that Sylia's life wouldn't mean much if he and Sara don't escape.  A giant piece of dirt comes crashing down, and he leans forward, protecting Sara from the blow by taking it himself.  He stumbles, but doesn't fall.  Summer is off running again as soon as he regains his balance.  He looks down at Sara's prone form.

"Hang on," Summer says in a worried tone, "We'll be out of this soon."

The moment he says that, part of the wall juts out almost smashing them both.  As the whole base continues to crumble, he jumps out of the way, barely missing it.  His senses being heightened in his tekkaman form, David hears a rumbling farther down the disorderly halls.  The rumbling of an explosion seeking its way out.  Just knowing that, Summer's adrenaline starts pumping, and the tekkaman runs like he never ran before.  He looks ahead, seeing a dim light, which can only be the light of the moon.  He jumps from place to place as he runs, expertly dodging the projectiles now flying from everywhere.  Summer runs out of the tunnel and wastes no time heading straight into the skies, and minutes after he leaves the tunnels, fire engulfs the base.  He jets towards where everyone is waiting.  He softly lands and a glow surrounds him as he returns to his human form.

"Oh my gosh! Sara!" Priss says running towards them.

"What happened!?"  Nene asks hysterically. "Where's Sylia?"

"Sylia is…" David starts but can't say it. "She didn't make it."

"NO!" Linna cries.

"Sylia…" Chocolate says, tears in her eyes while the others stand motionless.

"Sara needs help now.  She's been hurt really bad," David says, fighting back the tears of his own, just by looking at her.

"Lay her down," Sachiel states, walking forward.

David complies and carefully lays her down, tears falling down his face.  He calmly strokes her pale face with his thumb.  Sachiel walks to her side, surveying her.

"Shamshiel, I'll need your help," Sachiel says, "We can heal her enough to keep her alive until help arrives.  David, stand back."

David sits back and watches as Sachiel and Shamshiel lower their heads, touching Sara with their horns.  A soft glow flows from them to Sara, as they begin the healing process.  David watches, unable to do a thing, as Shamshiel and Sachiel try to help Sara stay alive.  Priss and Nene sits down on either side of him, both grasping an arm, and using his shoulder to cry on.  David doesn't even notice, all he notices is how pale Sara is.  The moonlight shines through the clouds making Sara seem like a ghost to him.  Lilith wraps one of her wings around the three in what is equivalent to a consoling hug.  Ramiel looks down as the base collapsing in the breeze, and stamps one of her feet impatiently and flattens her ears.  If the circumstances had been different, everyone would have noticed, due to the fact that Ramiel doesn't get irritated that much.  Ramiel feels like something is wrong, like something is watching them.  Suddenly, they hear the sounds of roaring engine coming closer.  And almost all of them look up to see the Blue Earth Craft make a flyby.  She spins around and prepares to land.

*****************************

"What are those?" Shara says, pointing to the creatures on the screen, "Are those…?"

"The mystical creatures," Cid says finishing for her.

Star takes a close look at them, before images flash through her mind.  She holds her head, trying to untangle her thoughts.  Ness places a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned.

"Star, what's wrong?" Ness asks.

"Sachiel?"  Star says, a bit confused.

*******************************

There's movement among the burning rubble of the base.  Dirt and rocks are pushed aside as a clawed blue hand surfaces.  A gray colored figure slowly starts to crawl out of her hole.  Her blue-green eyes flash maliciously as orange-colored blood oozes from her wounds.

"To think that a little girl thought she could destroy me with a toy."

*****************************

"Do you think she'll make it?" David asks quietly.

"There's a good possibility since help has arrived," Lilith consoles, "But there's always a chance…"

David nods slowly, understanding.

"You can't leave me, Sara," David says in a barely audible whisper.

When he tried to say the next words he wanted to say, they didn't come out.  All he can do is say them in his mind.  For it scared him, for all those he had cared about had died, killed in this everlasting war.  Mom, Dad, Uncle Ringo, and now it seems the Sara might be taken as well.  He wonders if he's cursed, cursed to wander alone for the rest of his tortured life.  He can no longer speak the words he wants her to hear, afraid if he does, he'll lose her forever, another victim in this war.  But still, they call out in his mind.

"I love you."

******************************

All you need is love.

                                    -John Lennon

******************************

  
  



	5. Revelations

Disclaimer:  All respectable characters are owned by their creators.  All other characters are owned by me and may not be used without my explicit permission.  No money is being made here.

********************

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

********************

Enjoy yourself.  These are the good old days you're going to miss in the years ahead.

                                                                                                -Anonymous

********************

Episode V: Revelations

********************

"Sara!  You should be taking it easy!" David says, running towards Sara, who's walking from her bed.

"I'm fine, David," Sara comments back, but then loses her balance, and nearly falls, leaning on a table for support.

"See what I mean," David chides her, as he picks her up and carries her back to bed.

"How am I supposed to get stronger if I'm stuck in bed all the time," Sara complains, "I need to get moving and strengthen myself.  What if the Radam…"

David puts a finger to her lips, hushing her, "Don't worry; I'll take care of them."

"But, who's going to take care of you?"  Sara asks, concerned. "Who's going to watch your back?"

"Let me worry about that," David answers her, "You just concentrate on resting and getting better."

Sara replies by making a pouting face and David laughs.  It has been a week since the disaster at the base.  Sara's still recovering, but now has been moved from a hospital bed to the comfort of her own room.  David slightly rubs his jaw as she complains about her cabin fever, remembering the blow Star has socked him when she found him; Ness literally had to tear her off of him so she wouldn't kill him.  David, of course, admitted for the first time in his life that he deserved it.  Sara looks out the window, talking about all that she's missing, while David thinks back to an earlier conversation.

David had been sitting at Sara's bedside in the hospital when he heard the door open.  Thinking it was the Chief; he didn't even bother to turn around, but was surprised when he heard Mac's voice.

"Looks like you've been through hell," Mac said to him.

"I guess you could say that,' David replied depressingly.

"This isn't like you, to stand and watch over one woman," Mac responded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" asked David, sounding a bit irritated.

"Well, you nearly bit Anita's head off when she came in here, and the David I've known is a fun loving guy," Mac replied. "So something's on your mind."

There was silence in the room as neither spoke for a moment.  Then, Mac made a bold statement.

"You love her, don't you?" Mac asked.

David looked up, startled for a moment.  Then, he got a sad look and turned back to watch her.

"I guess," David admitted, "but if she survives, will she feel the same about me?"

"There's only one way to find out," Mac told him.

"Yeah, but who wants a man like me," David said, "Look at who I am.  Will she accept me once she knows who, or better yet, what I am?" 

"You know what I think?" Mac said, "I think that was just a covering, but Sara saw past that and saw who you really were, and you fell in love with her, right?"

David said nothing about Mac's comment.  Mac gazed from David to Sara.

"Mac?" David asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Mac answered.

"Do you think people can change?" David inquired softly.

"Of course they can," Mac replied to him.

"What about me? Do you think I can?" David questioned.

"You know what I think?"  Mac responded, "I think you have already begun to change."

"But, even if I am, I'm not capable of love," David told the old man.

Mac stared at his back with his brown eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"Because everyone I love dies," David said, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm cursed…to be alone."

"Listen, I know what happened to your parents was tragic and it should have never happened to them or anyone there for that matter.  But your uncle knew the risks when he took this job, just like you did.  I knew him, he would have rather died heroically like he did fighting for what he believed, than sitting there, letting what happened happen.  At least, he tried to stop it and knew the possible consequences of his actions and faced them with dignity, not disgrace," Mac answered.

David put his head down, not saying a word.  Mac rested a hand on his shoulder.

"And besides," Mac continued, "It's only a curse if you let it."

David looked up at him, before Mac smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well, I have to be going," Mac said, walking away, "I'll check in on you two later.  Hang in there, David."

David turned back to Sara as the door closed.  He softly stroked the side of her face before he began to cry.

"David?" Sara asks, disturbing him from his thoughts.

"You sure are one strange girl, you know that?" David says, teasing her, "But…"

"But what?" Sara inquires, and looks at him with interest.

David looks away, "Nothing."

Sara looks at him, hoping he is going to say what she thinks he is going to or better yet, hoped.  Sara smiles, figuring out a way to find out.

"So…" Sara says, drawing the word out, "Anita's told me that you've gone from a player to a one woman man."

David looks at her, startled and unable to say anything.  In the back of his mind, he is planning different way to kill Anita for opening her big mouth.

"Is it true?"  Sara asks, interested.

"What exactly did she say?" David questions.

"She told me about how much of a player you used to be, but when you met this woman, you changed, and now it seems you're totally devoted to her."

David just blinks, trying to form the words he wants to say.

"That woman…she said it was…" Sara tells him, drifting off.

"Yeah?" David asks, the only word he manages to get out.

"She said that woman was me…" Sara says finally.

David sort of looks down, unable to make eye contact.  He wants to tell her so badly but the words for some reason can't seem to come out.  He finally lifts his head and gazes into her blue eyes.

"David?  Is it true?" Sara asks, her eyes lighting up in hope, "Do you…"

He answers her question the only way he can think of at that moment in time.  He leans forward and softly kisses her on the lips.  Sara is taken by surprise but is soon lost in the sweetness of it.  David finally pulls away, staring warmly at her.  She looks at him, blushing, with excitement and confusion.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks smiling.

"David," she whispers.

He looks away for a moment, wondering if he's living in a dream.  David wonders if she even accepts him for who he is, now that she knows his past.  She gently places her hand under his chin, and forces him to look at her.

"I don't care what you were in the past.  It's who you are now that counts," Sara tells him softly.

When she says that, David feels a great burden lift off his soul.  A burden he's been carrying around for years.  At last, his curse is broken…forever.

"Sara," he whispers and wraps his arms around her, drawing her close.

She looks up at him, and he can see the love in her eyes, the love that only she can give him, her and nobody else.  He lowers her head towards hers, his mouth drawing near hers.

"I…I love you," he says, just before he kisses her.

She wraps her arms around him, embracing both him and their kiss.  David has never taken such pleasure in just a kiss.  All the feeling that is in their kiss, none of the women David had slept with can amount to.  At the moment, David wants no one but Sara.  He doesn't want her for sex, like most women, just for her to be by his side.  The kiss is enough for him.  She is the one, the one that David has been searching for all this time.  The woman who understands and loves him for who he truly is.

**************************

Shara Summers walks down one of the many halls in the Crystal Palace.  She sighs softly to herself.  Things aren't turning out so well for her after all.  She has talked to the Queen that morning and she is very upset about what happened to Sara and Sylia.  She demands to know what happened there, which is an answer that Shara can't give her.  She brushes a strand of her silver hair out of her face as she continues to walk.  Suddenly, Shara stops when she senses a familiar presence and looks up with her blue eyes to see Cid standing there, staring back at her with his baby blues.  

"Cid," Shara says softly.

"Don't blame yourself, Shara," Cid tells her, "There's nothing any of us could've done.  I'm sure Sylia knew what she was getting into."

"Yeah, but I should have watched for Sara also," Shara replies sadly.

"You're not responsible for what she does, and even if that's true, shouldn't be the other way around?  After all, you're the younger one."  Cid states.

"Yeah, but you know how reckless my cousin has always been," Shara speaks defensively.

"I know," Cid responds, walking towards her.

Shara scratches her head, "I don't know what to do anymore.  The Queen is so uptight about what happened."

Cid holds her in his arms, "She just worries about all of us.  She's grown up with all of us, and she considers us her friends.  We're all very dear to her.  Just like you are dear to me."

Shara smiles and lays her head on his chest, softly closing his eyes, "Cid Young, sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

Cid smiles, resting his head atop of hers.  His blond hair streaks across her silky silver hair.

"Sometimes, I don't even know what to do with myself," Cid replies.

"I probably should check on Sara," Shara whispers quietly.

"Yeah, let's go," Cid says warmly.

Shara and Cid part from their embrace and walk arm and arm to Sara's room.  Meanwhile, a figure steps a bit out from the shadows, strands of white hair covering his shadowed face, contemplating on the scene, he has just seen.  As the disappeared from view, the man steps out from the darkness into the light, revealing himself to be Edge.  He carefully watches the two, his dark eyes concentrating specifically on Cid.

"Young…" Edge whispers, closing his eyes.

His mind and soul seem to go back to another time, another place.  He slowly opens his eyes, a dulled pain held within him.

"…Fiala…" Edge says in deep emotion.

****************************

Meanwhile, in the deep outer reaches of the solar system, the entire Radam fleet sits, not moving.  Beyond the orbit of Pluto and Charon, it waits for its next move, towards the decimation of life in this region of the Universe.  The Radam flagship, in the back of the fleet, has battles waging inside of its walls.

Inside a prison cell, a figure stirs from its corner.  It shows its face in the dim light, the long black hair dripping down, revealing itself to be Ariadne Summers. Yes, she is Ariadne Summers, or once was, and because of that she is sitting here.  How long, who knows, many questions run through her mind.  How is her sister behaving?  Where's Cain?  Is he all right?  Did her father hurt him?  She had not only disobeyed his orders, she had infuriated him with what he called lack of judgment.  She has made the best decision in her life.  A decision that has made her happy.  She thinks back to the most important part of her life so far.

She remembers being pulled through the gateway back onto the ship before she went unconsciousness.  When she woke up, she was in her father's throne room.  Cain and Hera were both unconscious at her side.  Why was her father dragging them into this?  They have done nothing wrong.

"Welcome back, Ariadne," her father said coldly.

"Thank you, Father," was all that Ariadne could manage to reply with.

He said nothing to her for a couple moments, just boring down on her with his eyes, those scrutinizing eyes.  Meanwhile, Cain and Hera were groggily waking up.  Cain looked up and saw Ariadne, and started to smile, but noticed the look on her face before staring straight at Golbez.

"Master," Cain said with his head bowed.

"Are you three just a bunch of incompetent fools!?" Golbez roared, "You can't even defeat a bunch of lousy tekkaman!"

"But, Father," Hera spoke up, "Those tekkaman outnumbered us two to one!"

"She does have a point," Cain said, agreeing with her for once, "There were six of them, and three of us."

Golbez just growled, which caused Cain and Hera to shut their mouths.  Ariadne started to tremble, knowing he hadn't even begun on her yet.  Cain looked at her, from the corner of his eye, worried, not knowing why she was trembling.  Golbez, now getting that out, gazed back at Ariadne, getting back to the main agenda.

"And as for you," Golbez stated calmly, which made Ariadne flinch, and had Hera have a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Father," Ariadne answers, scared out of her wits.

"What were thinking when you summoned Narse!  You weren't supposed to summon her yet!  She was supposed to be a secret until the time is right.  Now because you did they know the type of powers we have!" Golbez yelled so loud, that probably everyone on the ship could probably hear him.

"Father," Ariadne started to say, defending herself, "I had to, I had to try to stop Starlight!"

Ariadne winced and braced herself as a sudden force flung her back like a rag doll.  She hit the wall with a thud, and slid to the ground.  She struggled to bring herself to her knees, gasping in pain.  She saw Cain stand up to face her father, and terror gripped her soul.  Hera looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Golbez! Stop it!" Cain yelled, "She did nothing wrong!  We had to summon Narse!  It was our last resort!"

Golbez used his powers to pin Cain up against the ceiling, about to crush him with the intense pressure that was keeping him up there.  Hera looked at Cain in horror, before glancing up at her father.

"He's right!" Hera blurted out, "You weren't there so you didn't know what happened.  I know you can sense when Ariadne summons Narse, but that's it.  You have no clue what happened."

Golbez's eye narrowed at her, which caused Hera to recoil in fear, and said with sarcasm, "Will you care to enlighten me then?"

"She had to summon Narse because…." Hera said fearfully.

"Because…?"  Golbez asked, and waited for an answer.

"Because Starlight awoke Tiamat," Hera answered meekfully.

Golbez's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Hera said calmly.

He carefully brought Cain down from the ceiling and turned away from them all. Hera stood up and walked slowly towards him, while Cain made his way back to Ariadne, helping her to her feet.

"You're just upset, aren't you, Father?"  Hera questioned, "Because King Cecil has an upper hand on Earth?"

"Leave me, Hera," Golbez told her, "I have much to think about."

"Yes, Father," Hera complied, relieved that she was able to calm her father's temper.

Ariadne sighs; remembering that memory, but soon recalls a more recent memory.  A smile spreads slowly across her face, even though it's the memory that put her here.  She had been standing in her quarters, looking out into the seemingly distant space in front of her.  She gazed from the ship to ship in her father's fleet, and through it all she caught a glimpse of the edge of this solar system.  A tiny moon circling a small planet.  She remembered the name of that moon.  Charon is what the people of Earth called it that circled the planet name Pluto.  His presence brought her back from her endless wanderings within the deep recesses of her mind.  She turned around, seconds before the door opened, knowing he was walking in.  The door slowly opened and Cain looked at her with his emerald eyes.

"Ariadne…"  Cain said softly, "Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all," Ariadne answered, "Come in."

Cain entered the room as her door closed behind him.  He slowly walked to her and embraced her in a tight hug.  She gladly returned the gesture.

"Are you all right?"  He whispered gently to her.

"I'm fine," she consoled, "What were you doing back there?  Trying to get yourself killed?"

"I…I don't know," Cain admitted, "I felt I had to protect you.  Maybe because I'm so deeply in love with you."

"Cain…" Ariadne said blushing. "You didn't have to do that.  You don't know how much I thought I was going to lose you today."

"You will never lose me," Cain told her, and held her close, "But sometimes I get scared that I'll lose you.  I've lost so much to my brother in this war."

"Don't worry about me," Ariadne soothed him, softly running her fingers through his hair, "Your brother won't take me from you, and you'll always have me.  But I'm afraid that time will take you from me."

"Why is that?" Cain asked, a bit hurt.

"Your life is so short compared to mine.  I can never age, never grow old," Ariadne answered sadly, "My father and mother are the same.  They've lived for hundreds of thousands of years, trapped within this war."

"Then let me be trapped with you," Cain told her, for which he receives a startled look, "I rather exist like them with you, then to die and be on the other side without you, if there's a way.

Ariadne hugged him tightly, closing her eyes, "There is a way,"

Cain held her close, "Marry me, and let me find that way."

"Marry you?" Ariadne said, gazing into his passionate green eyes, startled that he actually popped the question and that he knows about the ceremony. "But who would….?"

Suddenly, her door opened and a woman with blue eyes and long blue hair stepped in, and smiled, "I will do it."

"Andromeda?" Ariadne said, "How did you know…"

"Cain told me already," Andromeda replies, "I just want you to be happy.  Ariadne, you're the closest thing I have to a daughter.  It will be my honor to perform the ceremony."

Cain smiles, and looked at Ariadne, "So will you…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Ariadne answered him with a kiss.

Andromeda had already gathered everything they needed for a small wedding; obviously that woman was prepared for anything.  All of Ariadne and Cain's generals were there, with some lesser subordinates who knew about the two for a while, and were waiting for this eventuality.  Andromeda gave Ariadne a beautiful black and red dress to wear.

"Andromeda?" Ariadne asks in astonishment, "Where did you get everything?  How do you get arranged so quickly?"

Andromeda smiled, "That's one of my hidden talents; besides, and everyone out there helped me.  They all knew this would come eventually, and are very happy for you.  Now here, try this on.  This was supposed to my wedding dress, but…"

"But.." Ariadne inquired, "What happened?"

"He died," Andromeda said sadly, "Just a day before our wedding."

"I'm sorry," Ariadne quietly said.

"No, it's okay, besides I think he would be happy that I gave this to someone who really needed it and wanted it."

"Thank you so much," Ariadne hugged her.

"Now, hurry up and get dressed," Andromeda ordered, pushing her.

Ariadne came out a few minutes later in a strapless black dress, the bodice very form fitting, the top of it curved, exposing a bit of cleavage but not too much.  From her waist, the dress slowly begins to fan out decorated with red satin ribbon curling around it.

"Andromeda?" Ariadne asked in a confused voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Andromeda questioned.

"Isn't a wedding dress supposed to be white?"

"Yeah, but who in the Radam would wear a white wedding dress?"

"True."

The both ended up laughing, as Andromeda put Ariadne's hair up in a bun with tendrils falling around her face, surrounding them with red roses.

"Do Mother and Father know?" Ariadne asked out of the blue.

Andromeda sighed, "No, everyone is keeping hush hush about it.  They wouldn't be happy.  Your mother would, but…"

"Father wouldn't…" Ariadne said finishing, "He has never approved of anything I have done."

"Well, once this is over, there is nothing he can do to change it, right?" Andromeda said with a wink.

"You'll actually go up against him?" Ariadne asked with surprise.

"Let's just say we thought they were very busy and didn't hear your announcement of me performing it, okay, okay," Andromeda said, trying to cheer her up.

Ariadne looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how they would feel about his when they found out.  Then, she realized it is too late for them to say anything, for them to intervene, to stop her from what she truly wanted.  She smiled to herself; already know how special and glorious this day will be.  She would gain a love and be joined with the missing half of her and yet she will be given her freedom. Her independence.

"There," Andromeda finished, snapping Ariadne out of her thoughts, and gave her hug.

"Thank you," Ariadne whispered tearfully.

"Now, don't you dare cry on me!"  Andromeda yelled at her, smiling.

"Right," Ariadne smiled, and nodded.

"I have to go to the altar, and make sure everything is all set," Andromeda said, bounding off, closing the door behind her.

Ariadne watched her go before turning to look back at herself in the mirror.  She wondered if she should be doing this, nearly diving into the wrath of her father.  She shook her head, and told herself that this is what she wants.  Her love for Cain will come first, and nothing will stop her, not even her own father.  Then a knock on the door came, nearly scaring her out of her wits.

"Yes?" Ariadne called out weakly.

"It's time," a man's voice said through the door.

Ariadne took a deep breath and walked for the door.  She stood before it, looking at it carefully, knowing the next time she steps through this doorway; she will no longer be Ariadne Summers.  The door opened and a young man with gold eyes and black hair stared back at her.

"Narcissus," Ariadne said in a whispered breath.

Narcissus smiles back at her as she remembered clearly who he was.  He was one of Cain's generals in his army of tekkamen.

"Nervous?" Narcissus asked, teasing her a bit.

"Like hell," Ariadne replied.

Narcissus held out his arm, "Ready?"

Ariadne nodded, and took his arm, "Let's go."

Both of them stood in front of a huge doorway, which would eventually lead into a banquet room.  The doors slowly opened and everyone turned to look at the two, and gasped in amazement.  Ariadne gazed straight up at the aisle and saw Cain's face, knowing she had taken his breath away, just by the look he had.

She and Narcissus slowly proceeded down the aisle, as everyone looked in amazement.  She could feel the nervousness cascade through her entire body. She felt Narcissus' arm pull away from her and slowly climbed the steps to Cain's side.  His eyes moved up and down, taking in every inch of her, which almost caused her to laugh.  Ariadne looked back at her maid of honor, Veda, her head general, whose blue eyes were almost filled with tears, only to be covered up by her strands of black hair.  She carefully looked over Cain's shoulder, to see a man by the name of Mayon, his white eyes looked from his leader to his leader's soon-to-be Queen, and brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face.  Obviously, he was Cain's best man.  Finally, her eyes traveled to Cain, who looked so ravishly handsome in a black tuxedo.  He softly smiled to her, as they seemed to gaze at each other forever.  Andromeda looks at the two, smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," Andromeda started to say, but everything seemed to just roll by Ariadne, and she didn't hear a thing.  She gazed at Cain, absorbed in the moment.

"Drink from this cup, was the next thing Ariadne heard Andromeda say, which caused Cain to look away, breaking Ariadne from her moment.

Andromeda handed Cain a cup made of gold.  The liquid smelled of sweet wine, which it was, mixed with drops of Ariadne's eternal blood.  Cain raised the cup to his lips and took a sip.  Then, he handed the cup to her, watching her with his warm green eyes.  She took the cup with both hands and brought it to her ruby lips, then passed it back to Andromeda.

"Now, the rings, please," Andromeda said calmly with a smile.

Ariadne turns to see one of her generals, Ravi, holding out a ring.  She looked into his purple eyes that matched the color of his hair as he nodded at her.  She took the ring in her hand, and studied it for a moment.  A simple gold band that it was and she wondered where this came from.  Out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw Andromeda crying from just looking at it.  She gazed at Cain, who was smiling at her, his emerald eyes radiating of love. She flashed the band in front of him with a smile.

"With this ring, I be wed," Ariadne said, for Andromeda drilled it into her head a mere hour before, "To love and cherish.  For better or worse.  In sickness or health, for all eternity, til death to us part.  Cain Carter, do you accept this ring as a token of my undying love?"

"I do," Cain said with a smile and no hesitation.

She slipped the band on the ring finger of his left hand.  After that was done, a young woman approached Cain, her amber eyes glittering at Ariadne in happiness.  Her long green hair swished as she turned her head towards Cain, handing him a gold-banded ring, holding a blood red ruby, surrounded by shimmering diamonds.  Ariadne took one look at it, and thought she was going to pass out.

"Thank you, Hestia," she heard Cain say quickly in a mind link, which the girl backed off, nodding in reply.

Cain turned his gaze back to Ariadne, now his turn to flash the ring in front of her. Her dark eyes followed its every movement in anticipation.

"With this ring, I be wed," Cain said, starting to repeat her words, "To love and cherish. For better or worse.  In sickness or health, til death to us part.  I pledge my love for all eternity.  Ariadne Summers, do you accept this ring as a token of my faithful and eternal love?"

Ariadne's eyes started to fill with tears as she smiled, "I do."

He smiled at her lovingly as she slipped the ring on her finger.  A tear of happiness rolled down Ariadne's cheek as she watched him.  Andromeda watched, beaming.  She took a glance at each one, and then looked out at the audience for a moment, before turning back to Cain.

"You may now kiss the bride," Andromeda said, trying to contain all her excitement and joy.

Cain's face had slowly made his way towards hers.  Apprehension was heavy in the air, as all quieted for this sacred moment.  A soft, gentle kiss sealed their union.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Andromeda said very happily, but had sudden look in her eyes that was unnoticed by the new couple and the overjoyed congregation.  She had felt "him" coming, but it was already too late for him to stop anything.  Ariadne looked up at her, and grew concerned, which caused Cain to look at Andromeda as well.

"What is it?" Ariadne asked, worried.

Her question was answered as they turned to see their friends and subordinates run and duck for cover.  The doors flew open and Golbez stalked in, obviously just finding out and furious.  Ariadne looked at her father in fear as Cain held her close, protecting her, as Golbez stared at them both with cold blue eyes.

Ariadne smiles wistfully.  Yes, she was once Ariadne Summers, but that girl is no longer, she is gone.  Now, there only exists a woman in her place by the name of Ariadne Carter.  She hears footsteps coming now in the distance, and opens her eyes, as they grow closer.  She looks up as the door opens and she sees Andromeda gazing at her with painful blue eyes.  She wonders what tortures and punishments had been dealt to her for what she had done.  Her body didn't show any marks, but her eyes showed all the pain.  Ariadne wonders why Andromeda hadn't been killed.  Could it be her mother somehow intervened, being Andromeda's closest friend?

"Ariadne," Andromeda says sadly, "Your father wishes to see you."

"I knew he would eventually," Ariadne now says, standing up, walking towards her.

"Follow me," was all that Andromeda can say, before leading Ariadne out of her prison.

"Andromeda?" Ariadne asks as they walk down the hall to her father's room, "Can you tell me one thing?"

"What is it?" Andromeda weakly asks.

"Is Cain…" Ariadne starts to say, "Is he all right?"

"All I know," Andromeda states, "Is that he's alive."

Ariadne nods, courage filling her heart, as a look of raging flame shine through the dark brown eyes.  Knowing that Cain is alive is enough strength for her to face her father.  They stop in front of the big chamber doors that lead to her father's throne room, and Andromeda places her hand on Ariadne's shoulder as if almost wishing her luck.  She doesn't even look back as the doors open and she steps bravely inside.  She turns to see the doors close behind her, before she turns and sees her father staring at her.

"It's nice to see you too, my daughter," Golbez says maliciously, "Oh, and I brought your little friend.

Cain appears from the darkness and falls to the ground.  She rushes to his side, holding him in her arms.  She looks at the bruises and the cut and the blood that has dried on his forehead.  Tears swell into her eyes, knowing what he must have went through to look this bad.

"Cain," Ariadne says tearfully.

"I'm all right," Cain says painfully, "Really, I am."

Ariadne looks up at Golbez, rage burning in her eyes, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I did this for your own good, Ariadne," Golbez answered, "You need to be taught this lesson."

"Why are you always making my decisions for me!  I'm not a child!  I'm grown up; I'm an adult!!  I can make my own choices, my own decisions!" Ariadne screams.

"Yeah, I've already seen the type of decisions you can make," Golbez retorts.

"You don't understand!!" Ariadne yells so furiously, it causes her father to blink. "I love Cain, and there's nothing that will change that!"

Golbez growls, "Must I show you where your loyalties lie!  Shadow Bomb!"

Ariadne raises her hands, "Lightning Ball Conform!"

Both energies explode, canceling each other out; the smoke hisses as father and daughter stare at each other.

"Nice one, daughter," Golbez snips. "Your magic is strong."

"You should know, you're the one who taught me," Ariadne snaps back.

"Yes, that's true, and that's why you'll never win against me!  Lightning Bolt Assault!" Golbez yells as streaks of lightning head towards Ariadne.

Ariadne gasps, but Cain summons the strength to stand up and stands in front of her, using his own body as shield.  Ariadne falls to the ground, as he pushes her away.

"Cain!" Ariadne screams.

"Barrier Circle!" a woman's voice cries as shield erects over them, and lightning passes by harmlessly.

Ariadne turns around, looking behind her, as she sees Acacia appear, holding up her staff.

"Your Majesty," Cain says weakly.

"Mother," Ariadne whispers.

"Golbez, that is enough!"  Acacia yells, "I know you're angry, so am I.  But at least I understand; I would have done the same thing under her circumstances.  And if you insist to try it again, you'll have to go through me.  So I suggest you back down, unless you feel like killing your own wife today."

"Acacia, don't interfere," Golbez warns, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"I have to.  Ariadne is my daughter too, you know," Acacia growls.

Husband and wife stare straight into each other's eyes, not backing down from one another.  Ariadne stares frightened at her parents as she holds Cain, who's now fallen to his knees, in her arms.  Cain wonders what exactly going on.

Golbez suddenly turns away from her, unable to look at his wife any longer, not daring to even look at her or Ariadne and Cain.  Acacia throws her head back and laughs.

"It's hard for you to admit isn't it?  You're losing control; the children are growing and walking their own paths.  You cannot choose for them any longer, and you hate it.  You've always been the center of everything, or have tried to have been, my dear husband.  But the more you try, the more you lose it.  Look at what happened here.  It's time to step back," Acacia points out. "Time to step back and let destiny unfold.  Don't push everyone away.  What we've worked for is now set in motion, it's all right."

Golbez lowers his head, not saying a word.  Ariadne looks at her mother, wondering if every word she said was true.  She had never thought her father might be scared of losing everything.  She looks at him as he turns around, staring at her sadly.  It is then, that she sees the truth, that he is afraid.

"Father," Ariadne says softly, "I'm sorry."

"No, it is I that should be asking for forgiveness," Golbez admits, "I can't believe what I almost did."

"It's okay, Father," Ariadne answers him.

Golbez actually smiles for once and looks from his daughter to Cain.

"You really do love him," he whispers.

She replies to her father with a nod, as she keeps holding Cain in her arms.  Golbez closes his blue eyes and motions for them to go, as if nothing had happened.  Ariadne looks at him for a moment before her and Cain slowly walk away.

When they reach their room, Cain looks down at her.

"What was that all about?" Cain asks confused.

"I…I don't know," Ariadne answers, "He just changed suddenly.  I think he realized what he's been doing.  Are you okay?"

"Yes, just some scratches," Cain says with a smile, "Nothing I can't handle.

Ariadne smiles to herself.  She looks around at their new quarters, observing all the things that were now in it.  Mother and Andromeda somehow managed to move all their things in here.  She gazes at the bed and remembers the first time she had shared herself with him, back on Earth.  Then, Ariadne looks at a corner, which lays bare.  For a minute, she thinks she sees an image of something that the future could lay near.  She thinks back to the obvious signs she has encountered in the past few days.

"Room enough for two," Cain says, holding her, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ariadne nods, then looks up at him, "But do you think there'll be room enough for three?"

******************************************

"Lady Shara!" a woman's voice cries out, making Shara turn around, seeing that it's Priss.

"Priss," Shara says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, have you seen Cid?"  Priss asks her.

"Why?" Shara inquires, "Did something happen?"

"Some of his generals have just arrived on the last ship, that's all," Priss answers.

"He's around somewhere.  He said he had some business to take care of," Shara replies. "I'm sure we'll find him.  Where should I tell him to meet?"

Priss looks at her strangely, "Right now, they're on the Eternal Harvest."

"Good, thank you," Shara tells her, "That's all."

Priss walks, but stops and looks back at her one more time, then takes off.  Shara closes her eyes and concentrates.  She seeks out his presence, and calls his name mentally.  Her thoughts travel through the streams of consciousness until she feels his presence.

"Cid," she calls out to him.

"Shara," Cid answers her.

"Where are you?" Shara asks, before a familiar presence becomes known, "Oh, Siren, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to disturb…"

"It's okay, child," Siren answers calmly in her mind, her voice sounding young and naïve, but the way she speaks reveals the experiences she has obviously had through her life, "Is there something wrong, Shara?"

"No, not really," Shara replies, "The Eternal Harvest is here."

"Oh," Cid replies, "All right.  Siren, may we continue this later?"

Shara bites her lip, he sounds a bit irritated.  She must have interrupted something important.

"Yes, we shall; I'll be here waiting when you need me.  Goodbye, my children," Siren speaks quietly, before her presence within their minds disappears.

"Cid, I'm sorry," Shara apologizes as their minds are still linked together.

"It's all right," he sighs, "It can wait till another day."

"You should've told me to wait until you were done," Shara comments, and then gets curious, 'but what was it?"

"Nothing, she was going to give me some more information about my father, nothing more, nothing less."

Shara almost feels like she is going to cry.  She knows how important any information about that is to him.

"Cid…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" she sniffles.

"Shara, don't cry," Cid consoles, "It's okay, really, baby."

"But she was going to give some information about your father.  I shouldn't have tried to find you.  I'm really sorry," Shara says tearfully, starting to cry, and severs her link with him.

Cid opens his eyes, looking down at a field of amaryllis from the cliff he is standing on. The cool breeze tugs at his wavy blond hair.

"Shara!" he says exasperated.

He shakes his head, wondering why she does this.  The last thing he wants is for her to be upset.  He wants to go find her, but he knows he has to get to the Eternal Harvest.  Maybe, when he comes back, she'll be calmed down by then.  He sighs; hating his job, for making him put things back that should be first.

He quickly walks to the landing docks of Crystal Island.  He stops gazing up at the terraces leading up to the palace.  He gazes around at what once was a deserted city, the buildings seemingly made of the same material as the palace, now being taken over by the new occupants of the city, most of them Amazons or refugee Space Knights.  Crystal Bay, as the city was called, was like a diamond surrounded by a field of emeralds.

He turns and sees the gigantic bay leading out into the ocean.  They often call it Leviathan's Playground.  He watches as construction robots submerge underwater to begin on the new Commander Center under Star's orders, after severely chewing out her man for what happened to her last pride and joy.  She proclaims that this one will be bigger and better than ever.  He's never seen a woman so excited by her work, except for Sara, so it's obvious it runs in the family.  He guesses they get it from their father, who as of the moment is helping his eldest daughter with her plans, being the expert engineer that he is.  Cid then continues heading towards the landing docks.  When he reaches them, he sees a small cruiser, which he recognizes immediately as the Eternal Harvest.

"Looking for me?" a woman's voice call out to him.

Cid turns to see a blue-eyed woman, staring at him, with a hand on her hip.  Her blonde hair falls a bit past her shoulder and an amused smile shows on her face.

"It's been awhile," Cid tells her.

"Yes, it has," the woman replies.

"General Tsukino!" a familiar voice cries.

They both turn and see Nene running towards them.  When she reaches them, she quickly salutes.

"They're all ready to go," Nene tells her.

"Good, tell them they may go ahead, and leave when they wish.  You're going with them, Nene?" Tsukino asks.

"Yeah, we all have to restart somewhere," Nene says sadly.

General Tsukino lays a hand on Nene's shoulder, "Good luck."

"Thank you," Nene says, before taking off to catch her ship.

"I never knew you to have such a kind heart, Sonya," a man says, approaching both her and Cid.

"Curtis Mizuno, you're one to talk," Sonya quips back, staring straight into the man's blue eyes.  

Curtis runs his fingers through his short red hair, "Yeah, I know."

"I see you two haven't changed," Cid says smiling, "Where's Luke?"

"I haven't seen Mister Hino since we got here," Curtis says with an amused look on his face, "Knowing him, he's probably chasing Kino around."

Both men end up laughing, and Sonya rolls her eyes.  Curtis shakes his head at her.

"Lighten up, Sonya," Curtis tells her.

Sonya turns her head and sees two distinct figures. "Speak of the devil."

Cid and Curtis turn to see a man and a woman approaching them.  The man walks proudly, his jet black hair whipping in the breeze.  The woman brushes back strands of long brown hair.

"Hey, Luke, where you've been?"  Curtis asks with an innocent smile.

"Just walking with Kita," Luke answers, ignoring Curtis' smile, and the meaning behind the question.

"Cid, it's been a long time," Kita says, "Where's Shara?"

"She's sort of upset right now," Cid answers with a sigh.

"Now what did you do?" Sonya demands.

"Nothing," Cid says. I was talking to Siren when she contacted me, and she didn't know, and now she thinks I'm mad at her."

"Maybe one of us, should talk to her, right Sonya?" Kita says looking over at the blonde woman, who nods back.

"But first, is finding her," Sonya states.

*******************

"Mac, are you sure these are the latest reports?"  Star asks with a confused look on her face.

"Aye, Chief, those just came in from the last of our satellites hours ago, before it was destroyed," Mac answers her calmly.

"What was the position of the satellite?" Ness asks, looking at the report with her.

"The last signal indicated it was in space between the Neptunian moons and Pluto." Mac states. "Their position is just outside the orbit of Pluto and its moon Charon, but they don't seem to moving much. The satellite got too close and it was destroyed."

"Great, now we're blind," Star sighs, sitting down, and Ness comforts her by gently rubbing her shoulders, "but why are they sitting there?  What's going on?  And more specifically, what are they planning?"

"There's no use thinking about it," Mac says to Star's disdain, "All we can do is to be alert and try to prepare as much as possible."

"So, basically back to where we were in the beginning," Star says, and in frustration throws the report across the room. "I can't believe this shit!"

Star grits her teeth, trying to find something say, but can't and in the end, just screams in frustration.  Ness just looks at her, knowing when it's better to back off.

"What about the military?" Ness asks, trying to change the subject a bit, "We know that they're in league with the Radam.  Most of the fleet is in space with the Radam at this moment, but I'm sure that there has to be some groups scattered here and there."

"There are, but their forces are hard to pinpoint.  There is no way of knowing what their positions are." Mac reports.

"Great.  Not only are we blind, we're clueless," Star growls before pounding her fist into the counsel. "Damn it!  Why does every time we go a step forward we take about ten million frickin' steps backward."

"Star?" Ness asks, "What's wrong?" You haven't been acting yourself lately."

"Nothing," Star answers, brushing him off, "Nothing at all."

"Yes, there is Star," Mac tells her and takes Ness' side, "You've been acting like this ever since your sister got hurt.  We know you're upset, but don't let your emotions totally rule your judgment."

"I'm over that," Star sighs, "What bugs me is how she got hurt.  Didn't you notice that no one and I mean no one wants to talks about it?  None of the girls Sara was with, or David, or even Sachiel and the others.  Sachiel and Cecil have been talking in hushed whispers for days.  Don't you think it's a bit odd, that they got all the way down to the hidden compartments of the base, with only one causality?  You would think going up against an entire base; there would be more deaths.  But, there's only one.  They're hiding something, and that's got me worried."

"There's nothing we can do until they tell us, Star," Ness soothes her, "We have to focus on other things."

"I know," Star admits, "So, how will we know when these stranded military groups will…"

Suddenly, the alarms interrupt her sentence.  She turns on the main screen and a squadron of sol tekka and military ships are approaching.  She drops her head.

"Me and my big mouth," Star says.

Terra rushes into the room, checking out the screen.  She brings up the holographic grid of the island in the middle of the room, showing three more squadrons approaching from different directions.

"I'll stay here and coordinate the attack," Cecil says, appearing from nowhere, "The rest of you get out there now."

"Don't worry, the numbers aren't as bad as they were before, keep up communications with each other, so you know what's going on at all times," Rosa tells them, and puts on her headset.

"Star, get your Space Knights together, and have them attack the head squadron," Kain says, "I'm sure the Amazons will take care of the rest.  The rest of you come with me, most likely they'll head for the city first.  Make sure the civilians are safe."

Kain and his group take off as Star punches through to the launch bays.  Anita's face appears on the screen.

"Anita, get as many pilots up as you can!  We'll be out in a moment," Star orders.

"Roger, Chief," Anita replies, before disappearing from the screen.

Star looks up at Ness, "Let's go."

****************

Cid and the others in the city, watch as the battle quickly intensifies.  They quickly drop from view as military troops drop from the sky.  They quickly infest the city with their vile presence.  Cid isn't concerned with them, he feels uneasy.  Something is wrong with all of this.  Some strange presence makes his stomach turn but he can't sense where it's from.

"You think you guys can take them?"  Cid questions.

"Think?  We know," Sonya replies, "Boys like them are too easy.  What's wrong Cid?"

"I need to check something out," Cid answers, "This doesn't feel right."

"Right, you go ahead," Curtis tells him, "We'll take care of these imbeciles.  Let's surround them."

All four of them jut into the shadows, and disappear from view.  Cid runs off, seeking the reason of his uneasiness.

Battle cries rise and fall through the air like rolling waves of the sea.  In the midst, a young woman reaches out to protect a young child alone in the streets, only to become a target of a murderous soldier.  She cries out as the soldier takes aim and tries to shelter the child from the view.  But before the man can strike, he is kicked aside and through a window.  A figure flips through the air, landing in front of the two, her long brown hair flinging the wind and her deep brown eyes gazing with a bloodthirsty look on them.

"General Kino!" the woman cries out happily.

"Get out of here," Kita says as she whips out two sticks and with a flick of her wrists, they spread out into two razor sharp metallic fans.

The woman complies and takes off running for her life.  Kita's eyes narrow as she smiles mischievously.  She jumps into the air, letting out a laugh that puts the fear of God into any nonreligious man.  She twists her body, swinging her arm, and lets go of one of her fans, and then spins around counterclockwise, letting go of the other.  Her fans cut through bone and flesh, causing screams of pain and anguish.  She catches them as they return to her.  Landing on her feet, she flings the blood off of them onto the ground.  Luke jumps down from his hiding place.  A soldier looks up, just moments before Luke flings his spear down, hitting the man through the head, the soldier's brains splattering on the street.   Using his legs, Luke pushes off the man's chest as he falls, flipping in mid-air, as the soldiers try their best to shoot him, amazed by the sheer strength in his eloquent moves.  He places his feet on the wall of the building and pushes of, heading back towards the group.  He swings his spear so the tip slices a soldier's neck, and the butt of it hits a soldier in the head causing them to fall to the ground.  Curtis runs in from the opposite side, holding a soldier by the neck with a club.  With one effortless movement he breaks his enemy's neck.  Two soldiers rush at him as he eliminates one of their kind.  He kicks one soldier and quickly throws the lifeless body at the other, knocking him over.  The remaining soldiers take shots at him, but he springs into a one-handed flip and whirls out his laser gun and skillfully shoots his targets.  Kita, Luke and Curtis disappear from the battle as quickly as they had appeared.  A figure quickly moves from place to place, keeping them from focusing on a target.  Sonya suddenly slides in from an alley, a machinegun in hand.  With a smile, she lets loose rounds of laser fire, quickly destroying what's left of this ragtag group of scoundrels.  Sonya looks up into the sky to see an emerald streak cutting across the sky, before turning to others.

"Let's take care of the rest of these military bastards!" Sonya exclaims as all nod in approval before all of them take off into the glorious flames of battle.

*************************

Tekkaman Scimitar soars through the sky, in search of his uneasy feeling.  He feels a very weird presence, a very disturbed presence.  He makes a sudden correction in his course.  Suddenly, a black comet cuts across the afternoon sky, speeding away in the direction he has been heading in.  The tekkaman is relentless in its pursuit of whatever it's after.

"Shara," Scimitar says softly, knowing she senses it as well.

Scimitar chases after Rapier, knowing she's heading for the very same thing as he is.  A lone figure watches them from the forest as they speed above and lets out an evil giggle.  The ones she wanted had come at last, the ones like her.  They had both walked into her trap.

**************************

Sara sees the battle unfold in her room.  She slowly slips out of bed, heading to the balcony door.  She quickly glances around before opening it and stepping out into the raging world.  She grasps her emerald tekka crystal in her hand tightly.  David had left her earlier but told her to stay in bed, but she has a feeling that something is wrong, and that she's needed.  She raises her crystal into the air, and takes to the sky as a brilliant green streak of light.

Moments later, David enters the room, only to find her missing.  His eyes catch that the balcony door is open and runs to it, seeing a green comet grace the skies.

"Damn it!" David says, as his crystal appears, "Tekk Setter!"

The form of Tekkaman Summer is seen taking flight.  He roars through the skies in search of his love.

Winter heads in the same direction as Rapier and Scimitar had, sensing their presence, and feels Summer behind her, catching up.  She flies even faster, catching up with Rapier and Scimitar as they suddenly stop, flying back as some type of figure shoots up from the forest below.  Summer, given this time, is able to catch up to her and grabs her.

"What are you doing?"  Summer asks but Winter just stares in the direction of Rapier and Scimitar as if glued.

"On my…" Winter says, unable to finish the sentence.

Summer, then glances in the direction Summer is looking in, "No way."

"Surprise, surprise," says the creature that looks too familiar to them both.

"It can't be," Winter replies, "Sylia…"

"Genesis Angel," Summer whispers.

"You know this thing?" Rapier asks astonished.

"It killed Sylia," Winter admits.

Scimitar looks straight at Genesis, she looks so different, so familiar.  He can't place it, but he knows she reminds him of someone.  There are a couple scars and cuts that are reminders of her last battle.  Obviously, due to the short amount of time between battles, she must have quick regenerative capabilities.

"Awwww…" Genesis Angel says smugly, "Don't tell me you don't want to play."

"They might not, but I will," says Rapier, taking up her challenge.

"My, my, how enthusiastic you are!"  Genesis Angel replies mockingly, "Let's see how enthusiastic you'll be once I'm done with you!"

Rapier brandishes her sword, preparing for battle.  Genesis Angel's eyes flash violently, and she spreads out her wings fully.  Scimitar takes out a sword, hovering by Rapier's side.

"How heroic!  You wish to protect my sister!" Genesis Angel laughs evilly, leaving them all confused, "I guess you all must have a death wish."

"Sister!?" Summer questions.

Genesis Angel eyes the Crystal Palace, knowing her sister is deep asleep inside.  Scimitar, deciding to kill first, ask questions later, charges at her, raising her sword.  Genesis Angel, without casting a glance, grabs his sword by the hand, startling everyone there but her.  The orange blood oozes from the sliced hand as she swings Scimitar carelessly aside like he was a fly.  A cloud of dust indicates his embrace with the soil.

"Scimitar!"  Rapier cries, then looks at Genesis growling.

"Oh, I'm so scared," their enemy cries sarcastically, a hand on her hip.

Suddenly, both figures take flight, gracing the skies with their battle-raging cries.  Rapier charges at her, swinging her sword.  She catches the tip of her wing.  Angel winces and grabs her by the arm, digging in her claws.  Rapier retaliates by slicing deeply into Angel's arm with her other sword before pushing her away.  Genesis Angel flies up, gathering energy in her hands.  Winter gasps and knows what she's going to do.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" Winter cries out.

"Energy Arrow!" Genesis Angel screams, letting loose a blast of energy.

Winter and Summer take flight away from the energy.  Rapier barely dodges it, but is knocked away when the energy implodes with the ground, creating a huge blast.  Summer and Winter look away from the blast, due to the bright light it creates.  Genesis Angel seems to pay no attention to Rapier, who struggle to stand up from her impact crater, and stares at the two remaining tekkamen.

"Please, c'mon guys, this is too easy," Genesis Angel says as fire spirals around her.

Summer stands in front of Winter, protectively.  Their enemy laughs maniacally as the fire spirals faster and faster.

"Fire Arrow!" she screams as streams of fire spurt out at the two. 

Summer, in one quick motion, throws Winter out of the way, before taking the full brunt of the attack.  Summer cries out in pain as he falls to the ground, his armor seeming to be smoking from the intense heat of the flames it endured.  The sheer force seems to break away pieces of his armor.  He struggles to get up as Winter sprints towards him.  Genesis Angel quickly spots this as she swings her arms upward as streaks of water follow.  She flings her arms straight out in front of her.  The water flows forth, growing larger.

"Water Dragon!" she screams as the water takes the form of a dragon.

Winter looks at it frozen, as it flings towards her.  The impact is so great; she flies backwards, tearing through several trees in the forest, leaving a wake of destruction.  She moans, struggling to get up, but can't move.  Summer weakly tries to get himself up in an effort to protect her.  He can't believe how much stronger she has become.  Sudden, emerald and sapphire comets cut through the sky.  Genesis Angel smiles, for she is waiting for them.  As the comets turn about fiercely, she laughs, for they have no idea of her Radam origins, and the true power lying inside.  She holds up her hands in the air, lightning and fire mixing into one big ball.  She lowers her arm, bringing the ball of energy in front of her chest as the comets disappeared, and reveals the forms of Tekkaman Blade and Starlight.

"Ruby Lightning!" she screams as she thrusts her arms forward, releasing the ball.

The ball of fire and lightning shoots forward like a comet on its intended target.  There wasn't even a moment to say anything as Blade is engulfed by this comet of fury, and lets out a horrific cry, and Starlight stops, watching in horror, as the comet takes Blade with him, smashing itself into the ground. She quickly flies to his side, where he lays motionless, his armor heavily damaged.  She takes him in his arms, cradling his head in her hands, crying.

"Blade, Blade," Starlight cries out as she turns to only see Genesis Angel take off in retreat from her, heading straight towards the Crystal Palace, "Blade…please answer me.  You can't leave.  Damn it!  Answer me!"

Blade's only reply is that of raising his arm weakly to place his hand in hers.  She quickly reaches over gently grabbing his, now completely unaware of events going on around nor caring.  The only answer gets is his thoughts.

"Get her for me."

"I will, I promise I will.  Hang on, damn it.  I'm not letting you go that easily.  You're going to walk with me down the aisle like we always planned and dreamed, do you hear me?"

"No matter where I am, my love, I will always walk with you."

"Blade!  Blade!"

"Don't worry; get her…before something terrible happens."

"All right, don't you dare die on me.  DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Not unless…I want…your wrath…and have a….death wish."

"Blade, hang on.  I love you."

He replies by squeezing her hand.  She whispers for him to hang on before she lets go of his hand, trying to get him comfortable as much as she can, before taking off like a bat out of hell.  Genesis Angel just made three big mistakes.  First, she messed with her Space Knights, second, she messed with her family, and third, final and most important of all, and she messed with her man.  That was a big mistake, a very big mistake.  Starlight took like no one had ever seen, a thirst of blood and vengeance driving her body, mind, heart, and soul.  It pulses through her veins, a quench that will not be denied.

************************

Ariadne watches as the ships descend on Charon, planting spores and developing bases on the moon's soil.  She watches until Charon resembles nothing more than a Radam planet or moon, being covered with their technology.  She eyes Pluto as a ruby streak of light bursts towards the small, desolate planet on the outskirts of the star system.  The first phase of her father's plan has begun.

*****************************

Starlight roars in pursuits of her query, but is unable to close the gap.  Genesis Angel makes a beeline for the Crystal Palace.

Mac appears, rushing outside, a giant bazooka in hand.  Lifting it on his shoulder, he takes aim on she approaches.  He fires a shot of sparkling Z-tron energy.  She screams as the energy engulfs her, tearing some of her ebony feathers in her wings, orange blood shooting from the wounds inflicted.  She holds herself, almost wrapping up into a ball as the energy begins to disappear, lucky that her body can withstand such a hit.

She shivers in the aftermath and growls dangerously.  Then, quickly regaining her composure, takes off after Mac.  Starlight, still pursuing watches in horror.

"Mac, look out!"  Starlight cries out in vain.

Unfortunately, it comes too late, as Mac is unable to move fast enough.  She watches blood spurt as she sees an arm go flying, as Genesis Angel tears him limb from limb.  She lets out a cry of anguish for the man who has been like a father for her, before it turns to pure rage.  Starlight lets out a bloodcurdling scream, more vicious than any Carter broth can produce.  Genesis Angel whirls around, now finished with her murderous work, and uncurls her slender claws, Mac's fresh blood dripping from them.  As much as this half-human, half-Radam creature wants to play with her game, she has much more pressing matter on her mind.  Her long blonde hair flies up as wind whips around her sinisterly.  She swings her left arm to the sky, letting go a blast of wind, then repeats it wit her right arm, as twin blades of violent gusts cut their way towards Starlight.

"Emerald Typhoon!" Genesis scream as the winds fling towards their prey.

"Wha!?" Starlight says startled as the gusts hit her, throwing her backwards, chunks of her armor flying about her.

She falls to the ground, unable to move.  She can't understand how powerful this creature is, what exactly is she?  She winces as she tries to move, and reaches for her lance beside her.  She breathes heavily as she is unable to, severely weakened by the attack.  Back at the presence of the first battle scene, Blade struggles with himself to get up, sensing his love's distress.  Enraged, he stands up, but falls to his knees. He quickly forces himself to try and stand, struggling against what his body is telling him to do.  But as long as Star is concerned, he will never give up, never.

***************************

Meanwhile, within the flames of battle inside the city, Terra turns towards the Crystal Palace, as well as her sister Celes.  They both feel it; both being mothers, they can feel the distress of their children.  They also feel a strong presence, a very strong evil presence, and the sense of a losing battle.

"Was it…" Celes asks in fear, "a trap?"

Edgar turns and looks at his wife, "Terra?"

Locke glances over at his wife as well, "Celes, what is it?"

Terra takes off running, making her way towards the palace, her younger sister in tail.  Being the confused husbands that they are, they call after their respective wives, clueless of what is happening.

"The children!" Terra cries, sprinting as fast as she can.

Edgar and Locke exchange glances before racing after them, now realizing the danger each other's kids are in.

************************

The parents of the Summers girls aren't the only ones aware of what's going on.  Cid's generals had watched the scene unveil from their viewpoint, and had come to the conclusion that she had to be stopped no matter what.  They watch as Genesis Angel stares at the fallen Starlight, trying desperately to grasp for her lance despite the pain and weakness she is feeling.

"We have to do something," Sonya tells the rest.

"Close range won't work though," Curtis says softly "Kita and you are the only one with long range weapons. It's the only sure way to at least keep some kind of distance out there."

"What's the plan?" Luke asks watching their enemy carefully, "What is she waiting for?  She's just watching Starlight."

"She's enjoying it, relishing the moment," Sonya says bitterly, "Kita, I'll attack from the back, and get her attention, you come around us both then attack."

"Right," Kita answers.

Both women disappear from their place in attempt to battle what seems to be a nearly invincible foe.  Genesis Angel slowly starts walking towards Starlight, now taking her time in preparation to end her suffering.  Sonya doesn't try to hide that she's coming from behind, and in one swift movement, takes aim, and lets the bullets fly.  Genesis Angel tries to dodge but can't, due to the lightning speed of the energy bullets.  Some breeze by her, but she cries out in pain as one hits her wing, then her left shoulder, and even in her side and one of her thighs.  Kita slips in behind, swinging both of her fans, cutting into each side of Genesis Angel.  She growls in pain.  Kita take a fighting stance as her fans come back around and she catches them.  Genesis Angel screams, knowing that her strength if finally starting to weaken.  She shoots up into the air, preparing to launch her next attack.  Kita and Sony both prepare themselves for anything.  Their enemy spiral in the air, as energy gathers around her for the next attack that can mean their final blow.

******************************

"General Aino! Wait! You're going to take her on!" A woman cries, "At least you should wait for General Meiou!"

"I don't have time; Sonya and Kita don't have time."

"Shouldn't you wait for Tome and Tenou?"

"They'll join me when they're ready, not get out of my way, I'm leaving."

"Yes, m'am."

********************************

Sonya dodges the arrow of energy flung at her.  She rolls on the ground and quickly stands up, and quickly sees a figure jumping about around them.

"Now, it's time for you to die!" Genesis Angel screams, throwing her arm behind her head, starting another attack.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice!"

Genesis Angel stops and glances up as a young woman jumps into the air.  In a sleeveless black cat suit with a solid red strip going down each, with deep blue eyes and long flowing black hair; the young woman has a mischievous smile dancing on her face, as her brass knuckles glimmer in the sunlight.  Sonya recognizes her at once as Kaeli Aino, one of Cid's generals sent on recon.  She is one of the few descendents of the widespread Amazon clans that had once flourished.  Sonya remembers the many reports on the woman that she is the last of the Ice Amazons, a clans from way up north, thought to be exterminated, their backbones and souls hard and cold as steel.

"Kita!" Sonya yells in warning, before moving away in retreat.

"Ice Blade Avalanche!" Kaeli screams as gigantic javelin of ice hurtle at their wounded opponent

Genesis Angel moves as quickly as she can, but is impaled in her wing, while small shards shoot straight through her right shoulder.  She painfully pulls the ice from her wing, flinging it at her nearest opponent.

"Kita, look out!" Sonya cries as Kita turns staring straight into the whirling shard.

"Sapphire Whirlwind!" says a voice as the ice is disintegrated by a waterspout of water.

Both women look up to see a beautiful young woman with long gorgeous blonde hair, her short green dress blowing in the breeze.

"Well, well," Sonya replies, "If isn't Lina Meiou of the Sea Amazon clan."

"Kita, are you all right?" Lina asks.

"Yeah," Kita says breathlessly, realizing how close to death she came.

Genesis Angel doesn't like how this is turning out.  She is tiring out and getting quickly outnumbered.  She looks for a way of escape, all the while cursing herself for not reaching her goal.  Genesis Angel suddenly makes a run for it, only to encounter a big red cougar pouncing straight at her.  It flings her to the ground, digging its claws into her shoulders, and then quickly flips off of its opponent.  A light grows around it as it flips in mid air, as the fur comes apart form its bare skin, growing into long bushy red hair.  The cougar's paws extend into slender fingers; its jaw pushes itself in as the rest of the body retreat into a shape of human female.  She lands on both feet, and looks up at her fallen opponent.  She is dressed in what most people think is typical Amazon garb.

"How rude, you guys were going to start the game without me," the red head woman replies.

"We never leave you out Kat," Lina answers, "You're the fun of the party."

"Such truth," Kay says smugly, "But we mustn't forget Nina."

A gigantic white bird graces the skies above them, and it turns around to face them, as the wind spirals around it, turning into a young blond woman.  She takes out an automatic bow, equipped with energy arrow of her own.  The woman land gently on a cliff's edge, making her appear as light as a feather.

"It took you long enough, Nina," Kat tells her.

"I had some traffic along the way," Nina replies calmly.

Genesis Angel backs away; she has to come up with something fast, before something really bad happens.  A ball of light forms in her hand, and she throws into the ground, and it explodes into a blast of light.  Everyone turns away, shielding their eyes, temporary blinded.  When the light dissipates, Genesis Angel is gone obviously in retreat.

"Where the hell did she go?"  Nina asks quickly looking around.

"We must have tired her out, otherwise she wouldn't have run away," Kita answers.

Sonya remains silent as the others talk among themselves.  She wonders why these four women came here.  Four women, each a respectable survivor of what was once flourishing Amazon clans.  Sonya looks over at Kaeli Aino of the Ice Amazons, to Lina Meiou, survivor of the Sea Amazons.  Then, she glances over at Kat Tomoe of the Forest Amazons, and Nina Tenou of the Sky Amazons.  Each woman was brought here.  Why?  Suddenly, something clicked in her head, something remembered.  The legend, the prophecy, can it be coming true?  The Amazons now existed under one big nation, one purpose, and are now helping the Crystal Warriors.  Can it be, this is the Great War they were predicting?  No Amazon denies that this war isn't worth fighting for, they know it is.  But until now, the Crystal Warriors have remained hidden, so they figured a bigger, much more important war was yet to come, even though it was so hard to imagine.  But, now all the pieces of the legend are coming together.  The Amazons united, the appearance of the Crystal Warriors, a war that puts everything to the test, the alliance between the Amazons and Crystal Warriors, it is all coming true.  Her eyes widen in realization, that it isn't be long.  It won't be long before Siren awakes from her deep sleep.  She wonders what kind of power will be unleashed by the awakening of the Mother of the Amazons.

***************************

Blade feels a sudden presence over him and looks up to see Terra's face.  Her eyes have a twinge of fear running in them.  He untransforms and nearly collapses, but Terra catches him.

"Where's Star?" Terra asks fearfully.

"She took off after that creature, towards the palace," Ness replies.

"Take it easy," Edgar says as he looks down at the two, "We'll go on ahead. Terra, stay here with them."

"Right," Terra nods, and watches her four comrades taking off in search of her daughter, then looks down at Blade, "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Ness winces, "Star, she is…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay," Terra tries to say reassuringly.

"Mom…"

Terra looks over to see Tekkaman Winter, getting up weakly.  She quickly glances over at Scimitar and Rapier, leaning on each other for support and obviously engaged in some type of mental conversation.  Winter starts to walk, nearly falling with each step, before she trips and starts to fall.  Summer, who has managed to get up as well, weakly catches her, and slides to the ground with her, breaking her fall.  Terra looks around, sadly.

"I'm surprised you all made it like you did," Terra admits, then looks to the sky, "That was no normal foe.  Just take it easy, all of you.  You did your best, and I'm proud."

They all nod at her as she tries to keep up their morale, but inside their egos have been ripped to shreds.

*******************************

Meanwhile, Starlight opens her eyes to see a group of women looking down at her.  She doesn't recognize any of them and wonders who they are.  They step back as she suddenly sees the face of her father looking down at her.

"Star, are you okay?" Edgar asks very concerned about his child.

"I'm okay," Starlight says weakly.

"Celes, your cure spells won't be enough, I feel," Edgar says quietly, "We know that the tekka armor system affects their bodies differently.  They're more resistant to pain and injuries but are just as resistant to treatment.  We'll need the aid of modern medicine for her."

"Yeah, but does anyone here know a doctor?" Celes asks.

"There is one," Sonya speaks up, "She's done tests and treatments on primary bodies, she might be able to help."

"Find her," Edgar orders.

A glow emanates around Starlight as she returns to her human form.  She glances at her father before passing out.

***************************

Sara looks weakly at David, who's sitting across from her in the med bay.  He glances back at her.

"Why did you go out there?" David asks, "When you knew you weren't in any condition to fight."

"Because I had to, I just knew I had to," Sara says, trying to defend herself.

"Didn't you know you could've of easily gotten killed for pulling that stunt?" David argues, a bit upset at her.

"David…I..I'm sorry," Sara says sniffling, not understanding why she herself had done it.

"Hey," David says, realizing that she must be upset as it is, "C'mon, Sara, don't cry."

Sara just looks away, tears rolling down her face, as she looks at her unconscious sister and her sister's fiancé.  David sighs, mentally kicks himself for what he's done, and slowly walks over, sitting next to her.  He wraps his arms around her, holding her close.  He lowers his mouth to her ear, so she can hear him.

"Look, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to yell at you," David apologizes in a whisper, "It's just been awhile since I've had someone to care about.  I'm afraid I'm going to lose you.  I get scared."

"It's okay, David," Sara says softly.

*****************************

"Star…Star…"

"Ness…is that…you…"

"Yes…are…you okay?"

"I guess, what about you…you…"

"Shhh…I'm fine….I'm more worried about you…"

"Ness…don't be…"

"I will always worry about you….I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"Don't worry…"

"About what?"

"I will walk down that aisle someday…that's a promise I intend on keeping."

"Ness…"

"Star…"

"Sweetheart…"

"Yes, Star?"

"Mac…he…he…"

"He what?"

"That monster killed him….I couldn't save him…"

"………Shhhh, I'm sure he knew what he was doing, it's okay, it's okay…"

"But.."

"He understood the consequences, Star, we can't dwell on it, and I'll miss him too.  Now, all we can do is find Yumi and the others for him.  That's what he wanted."

"I know."

Star's eyes flutter open, and she slowly turns her head, seeing Ness resting in the bed next to her.  Ness opens his own eyes, and glances over at her, staring into her eyes with own emeralds.  They both smile at each other, but their eyes reveal the pain that they feel for their lost friend.

"I see you're awake," a woman's voice says.

They both look to see a young woman with green eyes and long red hair, in a white lab coat.  Ness and Star sit up at the same time, staring at this woman who's apparently a doctor.

"Who are you?" Star asks curiously.

"I'm Doctor Jessie Kaiou," the woman replies, then swings her hand to a young blonde man with blue eyes, sitting in the corner, "and this is my associate, Doctor Jonny Chiba."

"Pleased to meet you," Jonny says quietly.

Star looks over at Ness, before glancing back at Jessie.  Jessie smiles at her, noticing the engagement ring on Star's finger.

"Engaged, huh?" Jessie asks, and smiles

"Yeah," Star answers, looking over at Ness warmly.

"When's the date?" Jessie inquires.

"We haven't set one yet," Star tells her.

"We don't want to get married until we find some people," Ness replies.

"Hmmm, well, since you two are very powerful tekkamen, your wounds healed quite nicely, you should be fine as long as you rest up," Jessie replies, looking at their charts, "Your tests came back very interesting."

"How so?" Star asks, a bit nervous.

"Oh, you're fine, it's just interesting data," Jessie answers, "We're researching the effects of the tekka armor system and the possible effect it can have in the future.  From now one, I'll be keeping a close eye on you two.  But, it's nothing serious, mostly research purposes.

Ness folds his arms, it there is one thing he hates, it is being a guinea pig of some research experiment.  He has experienced that many times in the past and doesn't like it.  But, what really peeves him off is that they wanted to use Star as well.  That is the one thing he hates more, someone messing with someone he cares about.

"Is that all?" Star asks eagerly, "May we leave?"

"Yes," Jess says walking away, then sharply turns around again. "Oh, I don't mean to go off on a tangent.  Are you two thinking about having kids after you're married?"

Star and Ness glance at each other, wondering if she's crazy.  Then they look back at her, staring for a moment.

"Yeah," they both say at the same time.

"Hmmm.." Jessie says lost in thought.

"What is it?" Star asks curious.

"Well, primary bodies, when they have children, most of them don't tend to make it," Jessie answers, "We believe it has something to do with the genetic altering that occurs.  But, you see, two full-fledged tekkamen have never had children before.  We have no clue what the possible effects will be with that.  We're guessing it'll be one of two possible results."

"What is that?" Star inquires a bit fearfully.

"Well, one, the child will die or will have some major defects or, two, the child can be a tekkaman naturally.  There would be no need for tekka plants in that case," Jessie states.

"A child born as a tekkaman?"  Ness asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, a natural-born tekkaman," Jonny answers, "As it would be called.  That's why we need to keep a close eye on you two, especially you, Star.  If you ever become pregnant, we need to know.

"Right," Jessie agrees, "We will have to keep a close eye on you.  For the effect of the pregnancy could affect the mother as well.  Anyways, getting back on subject, if you notice anything, contact us immediately.  I must be going now; I have other patients I must attend to.  Good day."

Star and Ness watch both of them leave.  After the door closes, Star lowers her head, taking a deep breath.  Ness goes to her side, embracing her in a hug.  

"I never really though that far about when we have kids, you know?" Star admits, "I never thought about the effects that being a tekkaman could have on our children.  Ness, what are we going to do?  What if the effects cause…"

"Hush," Ness softly commands, "There's no need to worry about it.  We know what we'll have to face in the future, but we'll deal with it when we cross the bridge, okay?  That's all we can do.  Take it as it comes at us.  Listen to me, that scare me too, but right now there's nothing we can do.  We have to focus on what we're doing now."

"I know, but…" Star says in a whisper.

He softly grabs her by her arms, and turns her so she's looking at him.  His emerald eyes gaze in hers.  Her bottom lip slight trembles, revealing the chaos churning inside her.

"We'll focus on what we're doing now, because when it comes time for us to have a family, I want to focus on that and be there for you, no matter what.  This isn't going to be easy for the both of us, I know that.  That way, we can face what will happen together, do you hear me?  Because I know you'll need me more than anything else at that time.  So just relax, and focus on finding the others.  That's all we can do now."

Star nods and snuggles into him, seeking comfort.  He holds her close, knowing how she feels; he's scared too.  But he knows there is nothing they can do to change these things, they both will have to deal with what is dealt to them.  He only hopes it is a lucky hand.

************************

"Cid, are you all right?" Shara asks softly.

"Yeah, just thinking," Cid answers, staring out into space.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Shara apologizes.

"Sorry about what?" Cid asks, now looking at her.

"About interrupting your conversation with Siren," Shara says.

"It's okay.  Finding my father is important.  I have lots of things to ask him, like why he left my mother, but you're more important to me than anything.  You've stuck by me, through it all, when I lost my mother, I lost Clio, and besides every good time I've ever had is because of you.  So I can never be upset at you."

Shara slightly blushes, "Oh, Cid…"

Suddenly, Edge appears out of the shadows, scaring the young lovers out of their wits.  Shara places a hand over her head, taking a deep breath, while Cid narrows his eyes at the man.

"Edge, you scared me!" Shara says breathlessly.

Edge ignores Shara and turns to Cid, "Cid Young, twenty years old, born on May twenty-first, twenty-two eighty-two.   Correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Cid says defensively.

"Fiala was your mother, correct?" Edge questions.

"Yes," Cid answers back.

Edge stops for a moment, his back to them both.  Shara looks at him, wondering what he's up to.

"Do you know what your father left?" Edge asks out of the blue.

"Do you?" Cid asks suspiciously.

"The man got himself in quite a bit of trouble, and was afraid of what would happen if they found out about your mother.  She was quite a target, blossoming in her pregnancy with you.  He told her she had to leave, and escaped barely, with his life.  He missed you both very much, even though he never got to see you born.  Your mother understood, and accepted it, though from what I heard, it pained her greatly.

"You knew Cid's mother and father?" Shara asks.

"I did, I knew them well," Edge answers with his back still turned against them.

"Could you possible tell me who my father is?" Cid asks, knowing he's at the tip of the truth.

"Yes, I can," Edge says solemnly.

"Well?" Cid inquires.

"Your father…is me, Cid," Edge answers as he turns around, "I'm your father."

"No way," Cid says not believing it, "You can't be.."

Edge sighs, and says the only thing he knew would convinced his son, "What was it your mother said…you can't help the path your on, you just walk it, just like you can't help falling in love with someone,

"You just do and accept it," Cid says finishing it with him.

Shara stares at Cid, and then at Edge, she can see a resemblance.  More noticeable is the blue eyes, but also the build, and the apparent coldness that gives way to the warm interior beneath.  She looks at them, as the truth sinks into Cid's mind and questions start to form in his mind.  As each other get over their feelings and the past is forgiven, a bond starts to form.  Shara sees Cid in a different light.  He's found out where he really came from; he had become whole

****************************

The family—that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to.

                                                                                    -Dodie Smith

*********************************


	6. New Beginnings, New Life

AN: Yes I decided to type in something a little different..soo? (mwhahahaha)

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

**********************

Disclaimer: All respectable characters are owned by their creators. All other characters are owned by me and may not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made here.

**********************

She never gave up once. My mom is my hero.

-Kimberly Anne Brand

***********************

Episode VI: New Beginnings, New Life

***********************

Ariadne sleeps peacefully in her bed, the only dim light coming from the window gazing into the outreaches of space, revealing the ships that surround the Radam flagship, while its position sits in the orbit of Pluto. She tosses and turns in her sleep, mumbling quietly, and reaches out, grabbing a pillow in place of a figure that isn't there.

*********************

Tekkaman Saber looks out at the surface of Charon, eyeing the bases' construction and the careful planting of the new spores, which can now withstand harsher conditions than before. He gazes at the planet of Pluto, which took two weeks to plant spores and bases all over the planet. He taps his armored foot impatiently as four comets appear on the horizon of the moon. The streaks disappear and four tekkamen land and bow in front of him. He glances left to right, taking a look at each tekkaman respectively. The gold and black armored tekkaman raises his head staring at its master.

"Narcissus, report," Saber commands gruffly, looking at the gold and black tekkaman.

"Everything is set, my lord," Narcissus replies submissively.

"Good, everything is going according to plan," Saber states, "Make sure it stays that way."

"Yes, sir," the four tekkamen reply in unison.

"Narcissus, head to the base in the north," Saber orders.

"Yes, at once, my lord," Narcissus replies and he streaks off toward his destination.

"Uma, go to the south and oversee the production of the spores," Saber commands, and looks in the direction of a yellow tekkaman.

"Yes, Lord Saber," she complies, taking off and heads to the south.

He stares at the two remaining tekkamen. One, a male tekkaman with white and green armor and the other, a female with glistening amber and orange-colored armor, with her long orange hair flowing around her.

"Taro," Saber motions to the white and green tekkamen, who stands when his name is mentioned.

"Yes?" Taro asks, awaiting his order.

"Head to the spidercrab nursery in the west. Make sure nothing inhibits the hatching of the spidercrabs."

The tekkaman nods, and speeds off, on his order. Saber glances at the last remaining tekkaman. Since Ariadne had become pregnant, all of her generals are now under his command. He doesn't want her in battles any longer, obviously due the face she can endanger herself and the life of their child.

"Kota, go to the communications in the east, and keep them up and running," Saber orders calmly.

"Yes, Saber," Kota replies and takes off.

Saber watches her disappear across the moon's horizon and stands alone in silence for a moment. He turns, gazing at the planet of time and revolution, Pluto, before his gaze moves to the hovering Radam fleet, especially the flagship. He sighs, thinking of his wife, wanting nothing more than to be at her side now. Unfortunately, he has a job to do, and he can't go back to her until he finishes. He takes off, bursting into a ruby streak towards what seems the desolate planet of Pluto.

It is a cold desolate planet alone from its sisters, Pluto is. But, this long forgotten sister shall bring down her siblings. She's now part of the greatest plan conceived by the Radam since the first war, ten years ago. He flies down through the atmosphere of this lonely planet, while two figures await his desolate arrival. He softly lands before a gold and yellow tekkaman, who kneels before him, as does the yellow and green one behind it.

"Kino," Saber's voice booms to the gold and yellow tekkaman, then looks at the smaller tekkaman behind Kino, "Shakti, report."

"All is well, sir," Kino replies.

"Everything is secure," Shakti follows up, "Tani and Koko are supervising the supply lines."

"Good," Saber says slowly, relief in his voice.

"Heading back to the ship, sir?" Kono replies.

"Yes, and tell Koko and Tani, once the supplies are delivered, to stay down here," Saber orders.

"We will, Lord Saber," Shakti replies casually.

Saber nods, and takes off like lightning. He has been on these dustballs for about twenty hours and he doesn't want to stay another minute. He speeds off, heading directly for the Radam flagship.

*****************************

Star gazes at the serene, enclosed lagoon. Leviathan gently noses her with her snout. Star slowly replies by wrapping her arms around the tip of her old friend's snout and lays her head against the gentle creature, seeking comfort.

"Poor child," Leviathan whispers mentally as Star cries under the pale moonlight.

Star closes her eyes, taking comfort in her childhood sanctuary.

******************************

Cain sighs in exhaustion as he opens the door, quietly stepping in. He walks through the small living room, then moves his way into the kitchen. He looks around for a moment before grabbing an apple, and taking a huge bite. He munches on the apple and stretches, his eyes revealing how fatigued he is. He finishes his apple and throws the core in the garbage incinerator. He runs his fingers through his jet-black hair, his next prerogative being to jump in the shower.

*****************************

Ness turns to one side, than another in his bed, before turning to gaze at the ceiling, and sighs in exasperation. His thoughts wander as he studies it, but really they go nowhere. Ness worries about Star, knowing she took the news hard and to heart. After a couple moments of debating, he lets out a growl of frustration, and grabs his pillow, throws in anger, before plopping back down on the bed.

*************************

Cain closes his eyes as the rushing water beats down on him. He lets his head droop down, his wet black hair covering his face, as he pushes his hand against the wall, in an attempt to stay standing. He sighs and his body relaxes for a moment before a scream rings through the quarters. His body tenses, and his green eyes shoot open as he recognizes it as his wife's.

"Ariadne!" Cain yells worried, as he turns off the water.

The bathroom door opens as Cain, dressed in jeans, and his hair dripping wet, runs out. He watches as Ariadne tosses and turns in her sleep, crying.

"Cain…Cain…" Ariadne cries in her sleep.

He gives a look of relief and worry as he realizes it is a nightmare she's having. Relief that someone didn't sneak in here to do her any harm. Worry about what kind of nightmare she's having. He quickly walks over to her, to try and wake her from her nightmare, when all of a sudden, she stops moving, returning to her state of peaceful sleep, though she's still sniffling. He softly sighs at her, before brushing a rebel strand of her long and silky black hair from her face. He wonders what she had been dreaming about, but doesn't want to wake her, due to the fact that she's sleeping peacefully again. He smiles softly as he looks down to the floor, picking up her book that has fallen off the bed, a book on pregnancy. Like any normal curious mother, she wants to know in more detail what exactly is going on inside her, and what to expect. But, besides the obvious, what else is going on inside her is something no book can tell her and prepare her for. She is more than just normal and so will be their child. Cain quietly sets on the nightstand, as he watches her sleep. He softly walks to his side of the bed, and slides in beside her, exhausted. He wraps his arms around her, and instinctively, she rolls over and snuggles into him. He softly strokes his fingers through her hair, watching as her sniffling stops from the comfort she feels in his arms, before falling asleep soundly.

*****************************

Sara softly gazes at the dark red rose absorbing the shimmering moonlight and sighs. Her silver nightgown flows effortlessly in the gentle breeze. She glances around at the rose garden, her eyes sweeping to the sparkling water gardens beyond. She had felt their presence leave their home, and wonders when they'll return. Possibilities float through her mind about why they both left. She lowers her face, breathing in the sweet scent of the rose.

"Shara," Sara whispers, "Why did you go? Where did you go?"

"I normally don't catch girls in their nightgowns on my usual midnight strolls," a man's voice says, causing Sara to whirl around, startled.

"David," Sara says softly, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sara" David tells her.

Sara turns and looks up at the moon, "I couldn't sleep."

David walks to her side, wrapping his arms around her, "You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Sara nods, keeping her gaze on the moon, "It's so very bright tonight."

David moves his blue eyes from her to the glistening moon, "It is, isn't it?"

"Just like the day I was born," Sara whispers, "so my mother tells me."

"That's how you got your middle name right?" David asks, knowing small talk with put her mind at ease.

"Yes, Sara Moon," Sara says softly, "and…Shara…Jupiter."

"Don't worry," David consoles her, holding Sara close to him, "They'll be fine."

"I hope so, David, I hope so," Sara whispers to him.

**********************

In a cavern, deep under a long dead city, a figure stands and stretches. She kicks the shredded body of a dead man aside, and lets out an evil high-pitched giggle. Her black angel wings furl under, as the familiar form of Genesis Angel appears.

"That man was a fool," she laughs insanely, "but that makes my task a lot easier."

She chuckles evilly to herself as she walks down a corridor to a hidden chamber. She looks down at herself rubbing her belly, then laughs.

"I never dreamed humans were such fools!" she laughs, "Now, I must prepare myself. I hope you're ready for what's coming my dear sister!!"

Genesis Angel's laughter rings down the corridor as she disappears into the darkness.

***************************

Two sleek, black motorcycles race alongside each other, both racing against time itself. One on the left, definitely a man by his build, his face cover by his helmet. He glances to his right, at his partner riding alongside. His companion is a woman with silver hair flowing out of her helmet, whipping in the wind. She glances back at him, nodding. Both of them speed up, and wind down the road surrounded by deep forests, the moonlight stabbing through the tops, desperately trying to win their race against time. For they know if they don't reach their destination soon, all could be lost.

****************************

Meanwhile, back in Sirene City, capital of the Amazon nation, a figure of a woman stands partly in the darkness on a balcony of the Royal Palace. A young Amazon approaches her and kneels before the woman.

"What's the word?" the woman demands.

"Nothing yet, my Queen," the girl answers," There is no sign of them."

"Go," the Queen of the Amazons tells her, and the girl quickly leaves.

A sigh escapes from her lips, "Please, Shara, return home safely. There is not much time left. The dragons and Siren need your help. Please, Shara, come back to us."

A cold, hard wind blows, almost blowing her words away, as if it were a messenger, delivering a message across the land. A message, a prayer for the ray of hope, that is nearly dissipated, to shine.

**************************

Cain stirs to the bell ringing at their door. He groans, running his fingers through his hair. Ariadne raises her head, her hair slightly mussed, that almost makes Cain laugh. As he tries to surpress his laughter, Ariadne notices his arm around her, and turns to look at him, with a smirk on her face.

"And what in the world is so funny, Mister Cain Carter?" Ariadne says half-asleep.

"My wife," Cain admits with a sleepy smile, with causes her to chuckle, "Are you okay? You had a nightmare last night when I cam home, but it ended before I could wake you."

"It was horrible," she whispers as she snuggles into him.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Cain asks, but then the door rings a second time.

"Who the hell is here this early in the morning?" Ariadne asks grumpily, trying to get up, but lays back down, holding her stomach, "Guess I'm not getting up anytime soon."

"Morning sickness?" Cain asks concerned, which Ariadne answers with a nod, "Don't worry. I'll get it."

He slowly gets up, as the door rings a third time. He's going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door, being in no mood to play games this morning. He stumbles out of the bedroom, walking through the living room, to the main door. Cain presses a button and the door slides open, revealing Hera standing in the hallway. Least to say, Cain is jumping for joy at the site.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cain demands, just a bit irritated, "Do you have any clue what time is it?"

"Well, by Earth Standard Time, it's nine in the morning," Hera says cheerfully, which makes Cain wish he can just kill her.

"You better have a damn good reason for being here," Cain says grumpily, "For I would like to get at least a couple more hours of sleep, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well, you better forget about sleep," Hera says, stepping in, the door closes behind her, which causes Cain to groan, "Hello, sister, how's the momma-to-be this morning?"

Cain suddenly turns around, and sees Ariadne leaning against the bedroom doorway, still holding her stomach. She smiles weakly at her sister. He notices her temperament with her sister has become less fiery than it used to be. Cain walks over to her as she starts to walk, helping to the couch, where he softly sits her down.

"How do you feel?" Cain asks softly and ignores Hera's amused looks.

"Like crap," Ariadne replies.

"You'll probably feel better after you've had something to eat," Hera says smiling sincerely at her sister, "You want some toast? It's not too heavy, not too light."

"That'll do fine," Ariadne says softly.

"All right, I'll get you some," Hera complies sweetly.

Hera makes her way into their kitchen to fix some toast. Cain sits down beside Ariadne, holding her.

"I have a feeling, I'll be leaving again," Cain admits with a sigh.

"I saw more of you before we were married," Ariadne complains.

"I know. Don't worry," Cain reassures her, "It'll be over soon."

"Yeah, you say," Ariadne argues," but which side will be winning when it's over?"

"Ariadne? What makes you say something like that?" Cain asks a bit startled.

"In my dream, Blade…he…he killed you. And I couldn't do anything to stop them. Starlight, she ripped our child from this life. I never felt so helpless, Cain," Ariadne whispers, burying her head into his shoulder.

He cradles her softly, holding her tightly. His eyes flash a look of anger in them.

"It's okay Ariadne. That will never happen. Never," Cain says, determination showing through his voice.

Ariadne looks up to him, smiling weakly and kisses him. Hera walks in, smiling, and lets out a giggle.

"Awww…the newlyweds are sharing a private moment," Hera teases.

Cain looks up, glaring at her. She holds out Ariadne's toast.

"Sorry," Hera apologizes as her sister quietly munches on her breakfast.

"So, what is it, that is so important, that you told me to forget about sleep?" Cain questions, wondering why the hell she actually came.

"Daddy's orders," Hera says in a cheerful tone.

Cain lets out a sigh, "What are they now?"

"We're to begin phase two of his plan," Hera tells him.

Ariadne nearly chokes on her toast, and then looks at her little sister with wide eyes. Hera gives her a look that says "be careful, sis."

"Phase two!?" Ariadne exclaims, "This soon! But, Cain hasn't even been back that long! Besides, isn't he worried that moving this soon will alert the Earth fleet?"

"I know," Hera admits, "But, Father wants to keep going while it's good. All the satellites around Earth and this solar system have been destroyed. Leaving Earth without eyes and ears. Plus, the military squadrons that are scattered about Earth will keep them busy."

"But, what about Genesis Angel?" Ariadne questions, "She was defeated, you know."

"Only temporarily," Hera answers, "Father knows why too. But, it is a minor setback. But, I'm sure that the victory has left Earth confident and relaxed. Which is why he wants to begin phase two. You have about an hour and a half until he wants you to leave for Nereid, Cain. Well, I must be going."

With that, Hera gets up and leaves. Ariadne and Cain stare at each other in an awkward moment of silence. 

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Ariadne says in a cracked voice like a frightened child.

Cain shakes his head, "I don't know, I'll be back as soon as possible as I can. It could be a whole month."

"A whole month?" Ariadne asks in a whisper, "Cain, that's a long time to be away."

"I know, I know," Cain says, "Hang on, okay? You know I'll always be thinking about you. I'll be back, I promise."

Ariadne nods slowly and Cain kisses her on the forehead as they hold each other in their embrace.

******************************

Star rubs her eyes sleepily, squinting at the sunlight piercing through the treetops. The gentle trickle of peaceful water is heard as the smell of lilies dashes the air. She slowly sits up, her long green hair slightly mussed, trying to figure out where she is. Suddenly, she realizes she's in enclosed part of Leviathan's lagoon. Had she slept here all night? Star feels a presence behind her, and turns around to see Leviathan staring at her.

"Sleep well, dear child?" Leviathan asks in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, I did, despite everything that goes on around me," Star admits.

Leviathan gently nudges her, "You better go. Your mother will be worried, if you don't return to the palace."

Star giggles, imagining her mother. Leviathan lets out a sound that only can be equivalent to a sigh of relief at hearing Star giggle.

Star hugs her friend, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Lady Star. I shall always be here when you need me," Leviathan answers softly.

Star smiles at her, before jumping across the rocks. Leviathan watches the young woman run back to her home, where her family is, before she slips underneath the surface, heading back towards the deep blue sea.

Star sprints across the lily fields, across the forests. She smiles as the wind whips her emerald hair, almost blowing her troubles away. Leviathan and her lagoon is her comfort, her sanctuary. The place she can run to when she feels her world begin to crash down. The place that makes her realize that she's not totally and utterly alone. She runs with a new hope and new desire. Some of her Space Knights, who just happen to come across her, wonder what demon has possessed her to run like that. She runs up the terraces, through the gardens, through the halls of the palace to her room. She hasn't ran like this in ages, not since the days of the lily fields with her mother, before all the chaos rang upon her world as a child. But those days are gone, only the present exists, and the possibilities of a hopeful future.

****************************

Tekkaman Blade stands on the edge of a cliff, observing the somewhat bustling city below. Crystal Bay is growing, becoming a place of commerce, trade, ideas, dreams and hope. Many people have begun to flock here to seek shelter and a new life. Parts of the small city are already designated; there was the Amazon district and the Space Knight district, where most of the refugee Space Knights reside for now, and the civilian district. He gazes at the two construction sites in progress. One, leading out from the city to the bay itself, the construction of the new Space Knight Command Center. Star sure didn't waste any time rebuilding her pride and joy. He glances over at the second site, unsure of what it is. He knows that Star has something to do with it, what, he doesn't know, but she won't even give him a clue. He recognizes some of the workers as Space Knights and some as Amazons and even looks like some civilians. In fact, he remembers Star talking with some Amazons earlier this week. What exactly is she planning? What are they building? He knows that Mac had some idea for he had come across Mac and her discussing something, and showing her a report one day, and they both stopped what they were doing as soon as they saw him. It hurt Ness' feelings a lot that Star won't share something with him, but then again, he guesses she'll tell him when she's ready. Blade wonders where Star is anyways. She didn't come back last night, and wasn't in her room this morning when he checked. Suddenly, something catches him out of the corner of his eye. He watches as Star runs through the water gardens of the palace, and sees the smile erupting on her face. He swears he can see the hope itself radiating from her face as her green hair flows behind her. He fires his thrusters, taking off as she runs into the palace in hopes of catching her.

*********************

Sara softly smiles, as she begins to stir from her sleep. She feels warm, powerful yet gentle arms wrapped around her. She rolls over, and stares straight into David's sleeping face. She lets out a soft sigh, brushing a blond strand remembering the night before. After much consoling and comforting, David has escorted back to her room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" David asks softly at her door.

"Yeah," Sara said sullenly.

"Come on, sit down," David said, a bit exasperated.

He pushed her through the door, and made her sit down on her bed, looking straight at her.

"Listen to me, Sara," David said, gazing into her blue eyes, "If Shara wanted to tell us where she was going she would, all right? Anyways, it must not be that important if she didn't tell us. So, don't worry about it, there's nothing we can do. Just relax, she'll be fine."

"Easier said, than done," Sara admitted, which caused David to smile.

"Well, try and get some rest, okay?" David told her softly, "I don't need you breaking down or anything on me because you're tired and didn't get any sleep."

Sara nodded, and shivered at the same time. A cool breeze blew in from her balcony door. David walked over and closed it as Sara slipped under her covers, seeking warmth.

David turned around, softly gazing at her and smiled. He walked back over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her. He laid back, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled in, laying her head on his chest. The soft skin of her face rubbing across his red shirt. David softly stroked his fingers through her white hair.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" David said warmly.

"Oh, David," Sara said blushing.

"It's true," David answered her comment, holding her close.

Sara sighed happily, listening to the slow, rhythmic, loving beat of his heart. Her eyelids drooped as his heartbeats put her to sleep. She softly closed her eyes as she drifted into a deep, relaxed sleep.

She sighs softly, remembering the comfort she had felt from being in his arms. Sara opens her blue eyes only to stare into David's baby blues.

"Hey, you," David says softly, smiling.

"Hey," Sara returns with a smile of her own.

David pulls her closer to him, and kisses her softly. Sara moves her hands slowly up his chest as their lips part from their sweet embrace. Then, she smiles mischievously as in one swift motion; she pushes him away, hard.

"What the…!?" David cries out as he falls off the bed and crashes to the floor.

Sara sits up laughing as David rubs his head. She leans back towards the edge of her side of the bed, continuing to laugh.

"Why did you do that for?" David asks confused.

"I don't know," Sara laughs, "Just to see the look on your face!"

"That wasn't funny, Sara," David replies, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Yeah, it was!" Sara laughs, but then loses her balance, letting out a brief scream, as she topples to the floor.

She slowly gets up, rubbing her head, and whines. David can't contain himself and busts himself up into laughter, his fist pounding on the bed. Sara glares at him and smiles, catching something out of the corner of his eye. David's laughter is muffled and stopped as he's hit right smack in the face with a pillow. He looks over as Sara tries to hold in her giggling. David retaliates by hitting back with the pillow, chuckling. They both glare at each other as silence enters the room. Then, suddenly both of them jump up on the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow they can get.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they both exclaim, standing on top of the bed, followed by the sounds of pounding pillows and their laughter.

**************************

In the deep recesses of a dark cavern, red vines grow from the ceiling and the walls. They writhe with life as they spread themselves, infesting the underground network of tunnels. At the source of these hideous things, a humanoid figure sits up in a ball, encased by these very vines that seem to sprout from her. Her stomach looks slightly bulged and seems to be growing rapidly as small soft cries emanate through the cavern. The figure raises a blue clawed finger to her lips and the cries silence.

************************

Two motorcycles race past the gates of Sirene City. Dawn has arrived on what seems a peaceful land. Both of the riders race towards the palace. They slow down as they reach the palace gates. The woman stops her motorcycle in front of the two Amazon guards. She quickly shuts the machine off and steps off, removing her helmet, and reveals herself as Shara Summers. Her companion does the same revealing himself to be Cid. Shara glances over at the two guards.

"Lady Shara!" one of the guards exclaim, "Thank the Great Mother, you're here!"

"Where is the Queen?" Cid demands.

"She is waiting," the other guard answers, "You have an audience with her immediately. Please follow me."

Shara and Cid follow the woman through the halls of the Amazon Palace. They relax, feeling comfort from being in such familiar surroundings. The guard leads them into the dimly lit Throne Room. The windows are covered up by curtains, petite rays of light shooting through them. Both of them look up to see an outline of a figure sitting on the throne, and kneel down before it. 

"You summoned us, Your Majesty?" Shara asks calmly.

"Yes, it's time," the Queen answers, "The dragons need to be awakened if we are to ever win this war. They are the keys to awakening Siren. Shara, your mission, is to awaken them."

Cid looks up, "But, why her?"

"She's the only one who can," The Queen answers, "Cid, I need you here. You will remain here until she returns."

"But!" Cid replies in protest.

"That is an order, Cid," the Queen tells him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cid answers in defeat.

"Good," The Queen says, "Shara, you will go at once. Once you awake the head dragon, the others will awaken on their own.

Shara nods, "Right."

"You may go," the Amazon Queen tells them, "that is all."

With that, both of them, stand up and leave the room. Shara speaks nor looks at Cid. She can tell he's upset, just by the way his footsteps are placed.

Shara stops, closing her blue eyes. Cid notices this and stops a couple paces in front of them.

"Don't worry, Cid. I'll be all right," Shara says softly.

"I don't like this, Shara," Cid admits, "You're going into a dragon's lair all by yourself. I don't like this at all."

"I don't like it either, Cid," Shara comments, "but it has to be done, and I'm the only one who can. Don't you understand?"

"I do," Cid answers, "but why must you go alone? Why can't I go with you?"

"I don't know," Shara states, shaking her head, "She just needs you here."

Cid walks over to her, taking her face gently in his hands. She gazes into his blue eyes, before he lowers his face softly kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't make me come after you," Cid says softly to her, as he steps back away from her.

Shara runs from him, then stops at the entrance of the palace hall. She turns around, gazing back at him. He stands there, watching her in silence, before she takes off running. 

Shara gazes at the rising sun, so much has changed in a short amount of time. She sighs softly, her body tired from the long trip here, telling her to sleep. Sleep will have to wait; more pressing matters are at hand. There is only a short time window left. She gazes at the surrounding mountains where her destination is now laying, the legendary Eterna Cave. She sprints off, heading towards her date with destiny. She knows it will not take long to reach Eterna Cave, but the longest journey awaits inside. She sprints throughout the outskirts of the town as it gives way to forests and ravines. Shara mentally thanks her training she was put through as an Amazon. She crosses the ravines, jumping from ledge to ledge effortlessly, her speed and strength pulling her through. Many thoughts cross her mind as she jumps along the ravenous path on her way to the cave. The morning sunlight skims through the trees as he light footsteps break the silence of the forest. Shara keeps her eyes straight ahead, her other senses kicking in, in case something wants to spring a nasty surprise on her. She jumps over a fallen trunk of a tree, dashing through the woods. As she runs, she hears a twig snap, and knows it's not from her. She quickly stops, jumping up onto a branch of a tree, looking for the object preying on her. She hears the moving of a bush, and tries to figure which direction it is coming from. She knows now forest animals would never make that much noise, they're usually much quieter. Someone is following her for sure. Her thoughts travel to Cid, but she knows that even he doesn't make that much noise. She quickly jumps to another branch of a tree, then another, making her progress less trackable, more aware of her surroundings. As she maneuvers through the trees, she lands on a branch and it cracks, giving way. She quickly jumps to another branch and watches it crash to the ground. Shara hears the shouts of men in the distance, and realizes the military imbeciles have crossed into their borders. Is that why the Queen sent her alone and made Cid stay? Is the city under attack? Did she figure that by just sending her, that she will be able to slip under their noses. Now, she doesn't have time to stand there. She jumps down from the branch and sprints through the forest, trying to escape her predators. If they are on foot, it will be no problem to outrun them, but the military never plays fair, most likely their sol tekka are hiding somewhere. If Shara can reach the cave before she if found, she has a chance. She runs like a madwoman, desperate now. If she transforms into Rapier, she will be spotted at once; she has no choice but to remain in human form.

Suddenly, the forest gives way to a clearing. Shara spots an entrance to the cave about 400 meters ahead. She runs faster, due to the fact, she's more vulnerable in the open. She can hear the voice of the men now in the distance. 200 meters. Suddenly, a blast impacts the ground near her. She knows from the shot that she is right about the Sol Tekka. 100 meters. The shots increase now; she can hear the sounds of their thrusters screeching the sky. They are gaining on her, but so far they can't get a lock or hit. Shara practically dives for the cave entrance, as the blasts hit each side of the entrance, opening it wider. She quickly gets up, as she realizes they just opened it enough where they can fit through. She bolts through the cavern, jumping over huge rocks and up ledges, in efforts to keep a step ahead.

"This just keeps getting worse," Shara mutters as she runs.

She ducks shots, hitting the ceiling while doing her best to maneuver through the cavern. Suddenly, she trips on a rock and falls down a steep incline away from the path. She stumbles up running, and comes to abrupt halt, as she nearly plummets of a ledge, dropping straight off into an underground river. She quickly glances up, seeing there's no way back up. Suddenly, shots rings through, hitting the ceiling above her, and a stagnite falls down, she jumps out of the way of the debris, as she sees the sol tekka heading straight for her. As she backs off, she loses her balance and falls off the ledge. Shara screams and plummets straight into the river.

The two sol tekka that were following her, look over the ledge. They both lower her weapons.

"I guess that's the end of her," Sol Tekka #1 says.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will survive that fall," #2 adds, "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed, this place is giving me the creeps."

Both of the sol tekka flee the scene, giving up their query to the river. Meanwhile, Shara's head rises to the surface, releasing a fit of coughs. Her wet silver hair clings to her face, as she looks around for a way to get out. Unfortunately, she can't fight the swift current for her strength is waning. Her attention is diverted from finding a way out when she hears an approaching roar. Shara's blue eyes widen in horror as she careens over the waterfall.

*****************************

Meanwhile, Cid watches as the military squadrons band together to bust through the perimeters of Sirene City. Suddenly, he feels a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He shakes his head, hoping that it'll go away.

******************************

A bruised and battered figure of Shara lays unconscious on the muddy bank of a cavern river. She lets out a soft moan as she moves, returning to consciousness. She slowly opens her blue eyes, rolling over, trying to figure out her surroundings. Shara carefully brings herself up to her knees, holding her head.

"What a ride," Shara says quietly, then looks and sees an eerie light protruding from an entrance to a cavern.

She weakly stands up, heading in the direction of the calm light. Shara leans heavily against the wall as she walk exhausted, her body now craving the sleep it needs and desires. She pushes herself on, determined to find out where the light is coming from. Shara drags herself into the cavern, to find that a floating orb produces the indigo-colored light. She gasps as she sees the outlined figure of a giant beast.

Approximately, a 1920 meters long, the creature has brown scaly skin, with two horns at the back of its head, seeming to protect its neck, and two more horns, one located on either side of the face. It has large talons on its feet and long bat-like wings, which made Shara guess its wingspan is about 3840 meters long. She can hear its breathing, soft and slow; the creature is asleep. Shara looks at the sight before her, realizing this is the dragon she must awaken. Wondering how, her sights travel to the orb and gets an idea formed in her head. Shara softly steps to the orb, touching it with both hands. The indigo light goes to a soft calm to a shattering bright light. The creature slightly stirs as Shara feels her strength drain from her. A word comes to Shara slowly begins to let go of the orb. Her eyes close as she releases it and the orb disappears.

"Gaghiel," Shara whispers, before collapsing to the ground.

The dragon opens on its crystal blue eyes as Shara passes out. It raises its head, letting out a bellowing roar.

**********************************

"Lord Cid! The Amazon forces can't keep them back, they're overrunning the city!" a young Amazon reports to him.

"Of course," Cid says to himself, "Attack when we let our guard down and half of our forces are at Crystal Island."

"Sir!?" the young woman cries, "They'll be in the palace within a matter of minutes!"

"Where's the Queen? Escort her out of here immediately!" Cid orders, "Tell everyone to get out of the city!"

Replies of "yes sir" came as everyone dashes about in effort to save what they can from the military. Cid stares out at the battle. The military has played illusions, most of them had been thought to be scattered groups, but actually came together to fight them. Now, without the main force, there is nothing left to do but run. He wonders where Shara is, and if she's okay.

"Cid."

Cid looks around to see who's calling him, but he sees no one looking at him.

"Cid."

His eyes widen realizing who it is, "Siren."

"Tell everyone to run as soon as they can and as far as they can from this place.

"Why, Siren?"

"Something that's out of my control is going to happen."

Cid looks around at everyone, "Get out of here, now."

He begins to run, escaping with the main crowd, when the earth begins to shake, and hears many startled cries. A giant geyser of pure energy shoots up from the mountain like a volcano. Cid stares with fixed eyes as a gigantic figure shoots up into the sky, letting out a terrifying roar that can be heard throughout the countryside. The dragon spreads its wings as geysers of fire and ice spring up nearby. When the geysers dissipate, two distinct forms climb out of the mountain. The one to the right of the hovering dragon is red-colored dragon; bulky and built like a tank. 960 meters long with two horns resting on top of its head. Unlike the other one, it has no wings, and lets out a bellowing roar. To the left, a smaller, slimmer dragon appears. 480 meters long, the small dragon has no horn or wings; its build resembles that of an overgrown slinky lizard with blue-colored skin. The small dragon lets out a roar of its own.

"Gaghiel," Cid whispers, staring in awe at the lead dragon, then stares at the red, then to the blue, "Israfel, Sandalphon."

The lead dragon stretches its wings, then swoops down, heading straight for the city. The two smaller dragons follow on foot, crashing through the forest on their destructive path. Cid, realizing what's about to happen, cries for everyone to get out of the city immediately. As the word is passed on, cries of fear and hysteria run rampid through the streets. He takes off, running himself, knowing that dragons will protect them, but by the cost of destroy their city. It doesn't matter anymore, if the dragons doesn't destroy it, the military will continue their infestation and won't leave until there's nothing left. At least this way, the dragons will destroy these persistent pests. Cid stops as he sees a child crying under some steps, her mother's cold body lying beside. He rushes over to the young girl, as dirt covers her soft blonde hair. He kneels down, looking at her, as a memory of his younger sister comes to mind. This orphaned child looked so much like her, when she was that age.

"Come on, it's okay," Cid says, "No one's going to hurt you."

"Cid," the young girl cries, for even children of this age know his name, "Mommy…"

"I'm sorry, little one," Cid says, opening his arms, and the girl rushes to him, crying out of grief and fear.

He stands up as a hard breeze blows by, and a giant shadow passes over them all. He turns away, shielding the young child from an explosion that destroys a building near by. He looks up as he sees Sol Tekka chasing after the dragon. Cid, then sprints away, knowing time is of the essence, as a battle rages on overhead. Meanwhile, Gaghiel whirls around, coming to face with its opponents. The military sol tekka let out rounds of Z-tron energy at the creature. It evades them efficiently, before flying straight at them. As it flies by, it clamps one of the sol tekka by the arm, and swings it away from itself. The dragon spits the arm out, obviously not liking the taste, and watches as the remainder of the sol tekka explodes. It turns its head sharply to see two or three more squadrons of sol tekka appear in the skies. The great dragon roars in defiance. Gaghiel spreads its wings, shooting up in an updraft of air, and opens its mouth; bright light beginning to surge. It lurches its head forward, releasing the breath attack of pure energy, irradicating the forces and destroying part of the city with it. Israfel and Sandalphon now plow through the city. Military soldiers try shooting at the, but Israfel looks at them angrily, releasing its breath of fire, continuing to bathe the city in more flames. Sandalphon quickly whirls around as it screams in pain as it takes a hit right by its hind leg. The creature opens its mouth and ice streams forth, freezing everything and everyone. Sandalphon whips its tail, shattering everything, that section of the city now nothing but rubble of ice.

Cid runs through the streets, the child still in his arms. He stops, hearing the clanging of hooves against the pavement. Cid turns around to see a running black mare, with a white diamond on its head, ridden by a silver-haired maiden with blue eyes.

"Shara!" Cid cries.

The horse slows down, stopping next to Cid and the young girl. Cid looks at her, happy that she's safe.

"Hurry, get on," Shara states, "We don't have much time, until the whole city collapses on us!"

Cid holds up the girl to Shara, who places the child on her lap. Cid jumps up behind her.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Shara tells to the little girl, who nods, and grabs the horse's mane, "Shadow Dancer, let's move!"

The horse takes off in a gallop, carrying its three passengers. Seconds later, where they had once stood, is covered with the rubble of an exploding building. Shadow Dancer runs through the streets, as they all look for a means of escape. The black mare suddenly comes to a halt as a military soldier appears with a gun. The man smiles viciously but turns to a look of pure terror as a howl graces the sky, and looks up as a brown wolf with a white underbelly jumps down upon him. The man lets out a brief cry of pain, before the wolf tears out his throat.

"Keva," Shadow Dancer says, "It's about time you got here."

"Sorry," Keva apologizes, "We must hurry, Gaghiel's temper is getting shorter."

The mare paws the ground, before galloping off, following Keva. They rush through the bombardments and the rubble, jumping through the fire and over the bodies. They run into the fields and up a mountainous path, joining up with the rest of the refugees. Shara and Cid slide off Shadow Dancer, looking down into the valley below, watching the destruction of Sirene City. Cid wraps his arms around Shara as she holds the little girl close, trying to comfort her.

"What's going to happen now?" Shara asks as Gaghiel engulfs the last of the city in her blasts.

"I don't know," Cid answers, "Siren's awakening is close at hand. I guess all we can do is go back to Crystal Island."

The three dragons roar in triumph as the last of the attacking forces is destroyed. Flames engulf the city, as an eerie calmness settles over its survivors.

"I guess it is the Amazons' destiny to end up at Crystal Island," Shara speaks softly, "So, the great battle is coming after all."

"Yes." Shadow Dancer replies, "It's time."

"Let's go home," Keva tells them, "Home to Crystal Island."

"He's right," Shara states, "Let's go home."

The Amazons stand there, staring at the destruction of their life and homes. Even though they have lost everything, hope still resides in their hearts. Hope of starting a new beginning and a new life. A whole new world on Crystal Island.

***************************

My mother had a great deal of trouble with me, but I think she enjoyed it.

-Mark Twain

***************************


	7. New Alliances, Old Friends

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: 

**********************************

Disclaimer: All respectable characters are owned by their creators. All other characters are owned by me and may not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made here.

**********************************

First say to yourself what you would be; and then do what you have to do.

-Epictetus

***********************************

Episode VII: New Alliances, Old Friends

***********************************

Star smiles as she walks through its great halls, the smell of newness and freshness around her. She walks down a long corridor heading towards the door at the very end, stopping before it. She takes a deep breath, before opening the door. Her green eyes widen in amazement of the room, slowly stepping in. The room is very similar to the control room she had at the old Command Center. She gazes up to see two chairs placed on an upper level, and on the highest level, a single chair stands, her chair. Star slowly walks up the steps taking in everything. It has taken weeks and weeks of nonstop hard work but at last the new Space Knight Command Center has been completed. This command center has a new array of communications and defense weapons which her father and herself developed. She smiles to herself on how her mother complained about how her and her father are so much alike. She continues making her way up the steps, stopping at the second level, looking at the two chairs before her . One would've have belonged to Ringo, if he was still alive, but now, it belongs to Yumi, if they can find her, and the other to Ness. She makes her way up the rest of the steps to the third level, examining her seat. She carefully sits down in the chair, seeing how it feels. She leans back in her chair, relaxing in it.

"Comfortable chair?" a man's voice asks startling her.

Star turns around in her chair, to see Ness staring at her. Her green eyes soften, as he slowly walks to her side, and turns around, looking down at her console.

"You are up early this morning," he states calmly.

"Yeah, I wanted to see it before all of our Space Knights move in here, you know," Star replies softly, "I didn't sleep that well the night before anyways."

Ness looks down at her with his emerald eyes, "Is something bothering you?"

She shakes her head, "No, not really."

He takes her chin in his hand, raising her head so he can look at her. She stares at him a bit curiously and a bit sadly.

"Something is on your mind," Ness says, "What is it?"

"Just wondering about Saber and Evil, that's all," Star answers, giving in, "They've been quiet for awhile, so I was just wondering…"

"Hmm..I see…" Ness speaks softly, knowing there is something else as well but drops it for now, "By the way, what are you building at the other construction site."

"The other construction site?" Star asks, trying to sound a bit clueless.

"Yes, the one I saw you at with your father the other day," Ness tells her, letting her know there's no way to avoid it.

"It the construction of the academy," Star answers.

"The academy?" Ness asks puzzled.

"Yes, the Space Knight academy," Star replies, "The one we had talked about, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember," Ness speaks calmly, "But I thought you ditched the plan because the government didn't give you the money."

"No, not really, just put it off for awhile longer that's all," Star says, "Now, that my grandfather is back in control of the remnants of the people on this planet, my family must find a way to help the people. The Space Knight academy is one way of helping them. The future Space Knights must learn to do things much earlier and be stronger than us if we're going to win this war."

Suddenly, a blinking light flashes on her console. Star and Ness both look at each other for a moment, before she presses the button next to it, answering. The vid screens screech to life as a young male Space Knight appears.

"Oh, Chief!" the young man says starled, and salutes.

"Is something wrong?" Star asks in an authoritative tone.

"No, just doing last minute checks on communications, Chief," the man answers, "Sorry."

"It's all right," Star soothes the young Space Knight, "Are we good to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Space Knight answers, "The supplies are already beginning to arrive."

"Good. Open the gates," Star orders, "It's time we let our Space Knights come back home."

"Right away Chief," the man acknowledges and the screen goes black.

Star leans back in her chair as Ness smiles at her. She lets out a soft sighs, staring back into his green eyes, as rays of sunlight dance into the control room. Ness turns and walks down to the second level, finally sitting down in his chair, and glances back up at Star smiling.

*******************************

Sara hums softly to herself in the lily field. She reaches over, picking a fragrant white lily. A smiles spreads across her lips as the wind plays with her snow-white hair. She is so immersed in her trance of happiness, she doesn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Lalalala," Sara softly sings as she sticks a lily behind her ear, and the footsteps stop unnoticed to her, as a figure studies her.

"Fly me to the moon," Sara sings to herself, "And let me play among the stars."

The figure steps out from the shadow of the tree into the sunlight. David stands there, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze. He quietly watches his girlfriend sing to herself.

"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars," Sara continues on in her happy world, "In other words, hold my hand. In other words, come and kiss me."

David smiles to himself, closing his blue eyes, hearing the words. Sara picks up another lily, smelling it, before sticking behind her other ear.

"Fill my heart with song," Sara croons, "And let me sing forever more."

David softly walks toward her, while her back is turned. Sara's white hair plays gently in the wind.

"You're all that I long for, all that I worship and adore," Sara lulls with her eyes closed, "In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you."

David kneels down, wrapping his arms around her. She opens her blue eyes, startled.

"I love you too," David says warmly, kissing her.

"David, you scared me," Sara tells him softly, leans back into him.

"You're in a good mood today," David whispers.

"Yeah, I am, especially when I'm with you," Sara tells him quietly, "What are you up to?"

"Just came to see you before I leave for the Command Center," David answers, as he lets go of her, standing up.

Sara stands up, looking at him with her crystal blue eyes. He chuckles at her softly.

"What is it?" Sara asks curiously.

"You look so cute, with those lilies in your hair," David replies with a smile, which causes Sara to blush.

He reaches over and kisses her softly, "I have to go before the Chief and Commodore cream me, I'll see you later, okay?"

Sara nods, "All right."

David smiles at her, before running off. Sara watches his form disappear across the field, before she twirls around, erupting into a fit of giggles.

**********************************

Ariadne sits in the chair of her room, reading a book. She glances up from it, sighing, and looks out the window, staring into the depths of space. Ariadne is now worried, she hasn't heard from Cain in two weeks, not since he said Larissa was theirs. The ship has passed the many of the moons of Neptune, the planet of sea, sister of Pluto. She has seen and passed Nereid, Triton, Proteus, and now the ship is approaching Larissa. Cain and his forces has gone on ahead, to establish forces on the other moons of Neptune. She gazes at the non-spherical and heavily cratered shape of Larissa as he mind wanders. So much has happened in this past month, her queasiness growing worse and sometimes better, varying from day to day. She noticed she has put on a little weight, but not much for anyone else to notice. Inside of her, their baby's heart has already started to beat, and forming its limbs as well as organs. A lot is happening to her and their child, but she only wishes Cain were here with her. Ariadne wipes away a tear, as she remembers Brisa, a young sorceress who is also a doctor checked up on her. She closes her dark eyes remembering everything that Brisa told her, and what to expect. After she left the medical bay, she returned to her quarters and cried. Why was Cain always out there doing the work? Why can't Hera do it, she's old enough isn't she? Did her father know that she needs Cain here with her?

"Cain, please come home," Ariadne says, almost pleading.

Suddenly, there is a ring at her door, and she stands up walking slowly to the door. Ariadne opens the door to stare straight into a man with green eyes and black hair. For a moment, she thinks it is Cain, then getting a better look at him, realizes that it isn't. She lets out a disappointing sigh, as she gestures the man to come in.

"Valin," Ariadne speaks softly, "Any word?"

"It's good to announce that Naiad, Thalassa, Despinna and Galatea are in our control, Lady Ariadne," Valin states, "Naiad base has been contacted by General Maia, the rings of Neptune and the planet itself is secure, for Lord Saber has returned from the planet, and is on his way here."

"Good," Ariadne says, releasing a sigh of relief, "What happens now, Valin?"

"Well, we're heading for Uranus and will be meeting up with the military forces at the orbit of Saturn," Valin answers her, "Phase three and four of your father's plan will then be complete.

Ariadne shudders at the mention of the military. She doesn't like their leader, General Pablochiva, one bit, something about him, gives her the creeps.

"Is something wrong, Lady Ariadne?" Valin asks, gazing at her with green eyes.

Ariadne shakes her head, "No, it's just that man, Pablochiva, gives me the creeps. Something about the way he acts just gives me the creeps."

"I know what you mean," Valin acknowledges, "He gives me the creeps just by looking at him."

Ariadne giggles, then turns to look out the window, noticing that the ship and the rest of the fleet is moving. It will be only a matter of time before they will reach Uranus, the planet of sky, and Cain will be torn from her arms again.

"We're leaving," Ariadne speaks in a soft tone, thinking out loud.

"Is there anything else you want, my lady?" Valin inquires in submissiveness.

"No, there is nothing else, thank you," Ariadne tells him, "you may leave now."

Valin bows and exits her quarters. Ariadne sighs and turns staring out into the deep black vastness of space. She stares on endlessly, not knowing how long she is standing there. Suddenly, her eyes are torn from her gaze to the door coming open, spitting into her room, her tired-worn husband.

"Cain!" she cries, rushing into his arms, and begins to sob.

"Whoa!" Cain says as she nearly knocks him over, then notices her crying, "Ariadne, what's wrong?"

"I missed you soo much," Ariadne sobs, "I was so frightened when you didn't call me! I thought there might have been an accident..and you might be hurt or worse…or maybe you just didn't care at all!!!!"

"Shhh….." Cain soothes her with a comforting hug, "There's no way I would go down that easily, so don't worry about me getting hurt…and why wouldn't I care? I love you Ariadne. You're my wife and the mother of my child…I will always care what happens to you….no matter where I am or where you are….because I love you. Don't worry, I won't be leaving for awhile, that I promise."

"You mean it, you'll actually be staying?" Ariadne asks, looking up with hope in her eyes.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" Cain says softly, kissing her on the forehead, "Calm down."

After hearing his soft and gentle words, Ariadne stops crying. He continues to hold her in his arms, running his fingers through her long, silky black hair.

"You look tired," Cain says, looking at her, "You should get some rest."

"I know," Ariadne states smiling, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Come on," he utters softly as he hoists her up in his arms.

Ariadne grazes her forehead against Cain's neck as he carries her. He softly steps in their bedroom and settles her down on the bed. She gently looks up at him, while Cain slowly pulls up the covers, and faintly caresses her cheek. She sighs placidly, closing her dark eyes, trying to relax. Her husband sits by her side, gazing down in worry, until she falls asleep. Cain quietly leaves her side, storming out of their quarters, now determined to find her father.

*****************************

Celebrations are in order at the Command Center, for the long awaited opening has begun. People quickly run to and from the city in cars and trucks, in anything they can find, moving their newly acquired personal belongings to their quarters. Laughter sounds through the reborn halls as reunions of long lost friends and the meeting of new acquaintances happened in this grand place. In the control room, Star dozes off in her chair, after a long day of running to and from and back again to her beloved second home, now being finally able to relax. One of the doors hisses open into the slightly darkening room, as Ness strolls in, gazing at some reports. He looks up as if to say something and notices that Star is in a middle of a nap. He smiles warmly at her, as she continues to doze. He walks up the steps, stopping to lay the reports on his console, before walking up to her side. He watches her sleep, with his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Star? Star?" he asks in a whisper, attempting to wake the sleeping beauty, but to no avail, "My poor Star. I can't blame you for being exhausted."

He kneels down, looking at her seemingly peaceful face, making him forget for a moment that there is even a war raging outside these safe walls. Then, he stares about the room, making him remember that this is only a moment of temporary peace. The room is so still, being that Star and Ness are the only two in the room. He slowly shakes his head smiling, before carefully hoisting her out of the chair. Star lets out a soft sigh as he carries her in his arms. Ness heads down the steps, exiting the empty room, heading down the corridor to the elevator. He stops momentarily, watching his fiancé sleep peacefully in his arms.

"You look like such a angel," Ness whispers in her ear then steps on the elevator, "Level thirty-three."

The elevator moves down the shaft, the numbers counting down endlessly, until the number thirty-three appears on the screen. The door hisses open as Ness calmly steps out, and Star softly stirs but does not wake. He slowly makes his way down the corridor, which seems quite empty, unlike the lower levels of the Command Center. He walks to the very end of the corridor, stopping in front of the door. He carefully slides the keycard that he's been holding in his hand through the slot, and the door calmly opens. He glances at the dark room with his green eyes, as he enters, making his way over to the queen-sized bed. Ness gently lays her down on the bed, and brushes the rebellious strands of her green hair away from her face. He takes off his vest, and gently covers her up with it as she curls into a ball in her sleep. Ness sighs softly, knowing it's not much, but it's the best he can do for now.

"Sleep well, my shining Star," Ness whispers, kissing her on the cheek.

Her love watches her for a moment, before quietly stepping out of the quarters to let her sleep in peace. A peace, which he feels, she truly deserves. Ness walks back down the corridor and gazes up and sees David leaning on the wall, a bit of a smile on his face, and causes Ness to mentally moan. He wonders what smart-ass comment he'll have to put up with now. David turns and stands in front of him, his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"D-boy, can we talk?" David asks, staring at his commanding officer with his blue eyes.

"Uh, sure," D-boy answers a bit confused, wondering what this is all about.

**********************************

Inside the depths of a cavern, thousands of hungry cries emanate through its thick walls. A giant cocoon glows in the middle of it, a shadow of a figure residing within it. The main cocoon is surrounded by smaller cocoons. The cries rise and fall with each passing glow of light. Suddenly, the cries cease, as a voice calls to them to quiet.

"Shh, my children, time is almost near," the woman's voice says, "Your mother will awake soon, just hang on a bit longer, my darlings."

The cries increase, beckoning her to be free, so they can be set free. They sense their mother's approaching rebirth. She has waited so long for this day. She began to evolve after the birth of her first litter of children. Some are evolving with her now, evolving to her previous state.

"It's time now, precious ones," the voice says through the nest, "Your wait will now be over. We will begin the work our beloved master wants us to complete."

The children's cries reach a high-pitch state as the middle cocoon rocks back and forth as the figure begins to push its way out. Suddenly, a green clawed hand rips out of the cocoon. The cries sing out in excitement, their mother is awakening. Another green clawed hand appears, ripping the cocoon in half, a figure shooting from it. She spreads her green angelic-looking wings, her body nude, her skin seemingly leather-like as if it is some type of armor. Fire flashes and surrounds her hands, as her long blonde hair flows around her. She raises her head, opening her cruel blue-green eyes. Genesis Angel has evolved to a completely new level.

"Ahh, my darling sister," Angel says, thinking of Yumi, "Would you like to meet your family before they tear you apart?"

The cries are heard through the underground caverns, as they welcome their mother back happily. Their mother, seemingly like a goddess representing death and destruction. Her sadistic laugh echoes through the corridors.

"Come, my children," Genesis Angel cries out as the cocoons begin to hatch, "Let our blessed work begin."

"Mother," A female voice echoes through the corridor as the great demoness turns around.

Genesis Angel turns to look at a female figure, that looks like an exact copy of her when she was in her less evolved state, the only difference is the long jet-black hair.

"Tanith," Genesis Angel says to her first born, as Tanith stretches her black wings.

"We'll be going to see Aunt Yumi, won't we?" Tanith asks with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yes, we shall," her mother answers evilly, "Gather your sisters and brothers, we shall have our reunion now."

********************************

Shara Summers gazes out at the setting sun, and softly sighs. She turns around slightly as she hears footsteps approaching and sees Cid walking towards her. Her eyes turn back to the setting sun as he sits beside her.

"What is the Queen up to?" Shara inquires in a quiet voice.

"She's trying to see if there is any survivors left in the city after the battle. She'll probably come here within the next few days," Cid answers in quiet voice.

"I see," Shara states in a whisper, curling up in a ball as the breeze plays with her silver hair.

"Shara, what's wrong?" Cid asks in worry.

"I'm just wondering about the little girl, Ellis," she tells him, her gaze still on the sun, "Where will the poor child go? She has no one but us."

"I know," Cid says sadly, "You know, I was with her yesterday, and for a minute…"

"You thought she was Clio," Shara finishes for him, tears in her blue eyes, "I can't believe even after all these years, that she's gone. I remember when she was so tiny, and when I held her for the first time, and…and…"

Shara's blue eyes fill with tears as she tries to finish her sentence. The more she tries, the more she chokes up. Shara bursts into tears, as Cid reaches over to hold her, rocking her softly back and forth. Cid looks at the setting sun, fighting back tears of his own. Shara lets the tears flow, as she feels the comfort of being next to him. Her sobbing recedes as the distant sounds of footsteps ring through their ears. She looks at him, wiping the tears away. Both of them stand up, seeing two figures approaching.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," a man's voice calls out.

"Nah, Ben is that you?" Cid asks as the figures become more distinct in the setting rays of the sun.

"The one and only," a woman's voice replies to Cid's comment as the two people become clear to them.

"Lily," Shara says, "It's good to see you again, and you too Ben."

Ben nods in response, his crystal blue eyes sparkling at her, his brown hair sunning in the gaze of the yellow star. Lily smiles, closing her blue eyes, as long black hair whips around her.

"It's been a long time," Bell tells the both of them.

"Almost too long," Cid answers.

"Shara, you okay?" Lily asks, noticing her eyes are a bit puffy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shara replies, "Just a little stressed that's all."

"Shara? Is it okay if I talk to Cid alone?" Ben asks, gazing at her.

Shara looks up at Cid as if in question, then looks back at the young man, "Yeah, I guess. Don't take too long."

"All right," Ben answers with a nod.

Lily and Shara stroll off, as the gentle breeze plays tug-of-war with both the girls' hair. They walk in silence, each other's thoughts wandering. Lily then gazes over at her friend.

"Shara, are you sure you're okay?" Lily asks with concern.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind." Shara answers softly.

"I bet you do," Lily agrees, "With the Amazons relocating here and all."

"Yeah," Shara says quietly.

"Lady Shara!"

Shara and Lily gaze up, to see a little blonde girl running towards them. Shara kneels down and holds out her arms, as the little girl rushes into them. She encases the child in tight hug, picking her up.

"Ellis! What are you doing here?" Shara asks the small child.

"Two people wanted to see you," Ellis tells her, and turns and points.

Lily and Shara look up from Ellis to see two figures before them.

"Lani, Jonathan, there you are," Lily says, then looks around, "Where's Anna and Leona? I thought the two squirts were with you."

"Oh, those two," Lani says, "They took off somewhere."

"Knowing those two Amazons," Jonathan comments nonchalantly, "They're out shopping. Those two seem to be more interested in shopping than fighting."

"And they happen to one of the most gifted soldiers around. Who would've thought?" Lani finishes with a shrug.

"They like to fight. They just don't show it," a man's voice interrupts and they all turn to see Cid and Ben approaching.

"Hey, you," Cid says, ruffling up Ellis' hair, and causes her to giggle, and Shara smiles slightly.

"We better go, before it gets completely dark," Shara says as she holds Ellis in her arms.

"Right," the others answer as they all walk off.

*************************************

D-boy gazes out the window of the café, watching mothers and their children walk down the street. His thoughts travel back to Star, hoping one day, children will be part of their future. He smiles softly, thinking about it.

"D-boy?" David's voice call out, startling him from his thoughts.

D-boy gazes back at the younger man, taking a sip of his coffee, "As you were saying?"

"So, what do you think?" David asks.

"What do I think?" D-boy says, thinking a moment, "I think you got it bad."

"Really?" David inquires.

"Mmmhmmm…" D-boy nods, and takes another drink of his coffee, "Once you fall in love with a Summers' woman, your life is never the same. Trust me, I know."

"I'm sure you do," David acknowledges with a smile, taking a drink of his latte.

"Don't get smart with me David," D-boy retorts with a smile, "I may be older now, but I'm still young enough to kick your scrawny ass across the cosmos and back."

They stare at each other for a moment, before erupting fits of laughter.

**********************************

Cain walks through the bowels of the Radam ship, a determined look on his face. He heads straight for Golbez's control room. The guards tell him to stop, but he throws them aside. He flings the doors open, looking straight at a startled Golbez. Once his initial shock ended, Golbez's eyes narrow at his son-in-law.

"How dare you barge in here," Golbez says calmly and sternly, "It better be something damn important."

"It is," Cain says, his green eyes narrowing to slits, "You're going to have find somebody else to lead your troops and pull your strings. I'm not going to do this any longer. Ariadne needs me, and by Ariadne's side is where I'm going to stay. So, you better put Hera out on the field, because this is the last time I go out there."

"So, you want me to forfeit my whole plan, because you don't want to go," Golbez states, "you want me to turn back because you can't. Cain, you should know better than to come here and ask that. Hera is not ready, she hasn't enough experience like you have had."

"Oh, shove that line of crap!" Cain argues, "The only way for her to get more experience is to let her out in the field. If you don't let her go now, she will be the downfall of our plan. She needs experience to grow, that's the only way."

"Fine," Golbez says giving in, knowing that Cain isn't willing to give up, "I will let her go out, but you must come back into battle soon, I will not have her lead this whole escapade, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sire," Cain answers, kneeling before him in respect, "After Hera has capture Uranus and Saturn, we will speak again on how this should be dealt. Until then, I do not even want to hear a word about me going out. If you'll excuse me."

Cain stands up, and walks out, closing the doors behind him. Golbez stares for a moment, before laughing out loud.

"He's learning fast where he belongs," Golbez says to himself, "that's good. He might still have some promise yet. He could be a decent ruler after all."

****************************************

Night falls on Crystal Island; stillness purges the air, as the moon glitters down with heavenly bliss, concealing the hidden darkness scouring around the people of this sacred place. Figures move silently among the brush and dark streets, staying from view. People go on oblivious, as the life of night began, even though they sense tension and silliness in the air. The stillness caused by death itself.

Meanwhile, Cid stands out from his balcony, gazing down at the city. He feels the strange feeling again, like he had with his first battle with Genesis Angel. Something isn't right tonight; he can feel it in the air. Yet, he feels comforted, as if he knows something or someone, a feeling he gets when he's around other children of Amazon sorceresses. It I s a weird feeling to feel comfort yet fear. Shara approaches him, and looks at him, before gazing down at the city as well.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Shara asks.

"Yeah, you can feel it too?" Cid questions her, not even bothering to look at her.

"I feel weird. Cid, what's going on?" Shara asks worried.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Cid says quietly, "Where's Ellis?"

"She's asleep, in the other room," Shara answers, "Why?"

"Lock the door," he tells her, "I think something's going to happen, and I don't want her caught up in it. She's safer here."

"Right," Shara nods, and hurries over to the door to their bedroom, locking it.

"Something really bad is happening, Shara." Cid admits to her, "And it scares me, because whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty."

Suddenly, an explosion is seen rocking through a section of the city, as the alarms in the Crystal Palace go off. Cid looks at Shara, who nods, and the both take off, running out of their quarters. In the distance, figures raise to the sky.

***************************************

Down in the city, D-boy and David stand up abruptly as the explosion is heard, and people go running through the streets. The two men run out of the café to find out what all the commotion is about.

***************************************

Meanwhile, as the Command Center, celebrations are cut short as the alarms sound there as well. Star shoots up from her bed, waking from her sleep. She look down, seeing the black vest, and picks it up off the floor.

"Ness," Star calls out in a whisper.

She lays it on the bed and jumps up, taking off for the control room.

****************************************

Amongst the burning flames, a figure stands on top of a crumpled building, letting out a sadistic laugh. She unfurls her green angel wings, raising her fire-engulfed hand in the air.

"Come, my children!" Genesis Angel laughs evilly, "Destroy, destroy and kill!"

Many figures cry out as they suddenly race through the streets, destroying everything in sight. Another figure hovers over Genesis Angel and lands beside her.

"Tanith," Genesis Angel calls out.

"Yes, mother?" Tanith replies.

"You're with me," Angel orders, "I have a little surprise in store for our friends."

"As you wish, mother," Tanith says in response, before both of them take to the skies.

**************************************

Meanwhile, Tekkaman Scimitar tear through the skies, following his instincts once again, Rapier by his side. They see the explosions rip through the city, and all of a sudden stop, the land returning to the peacefulness it was once before. The two tekkaman hover within the light of the moon, between the palace and the city itself.

"Why did they stop?" Rapier asks.

"No kidding, and who was it that stopped?" Scimitar asks as well, wondering what the answer is.

He sees various streaks of light, coming towards their position, and figures it's the rest of them. The battle seems to be over, but the feeling in his soul remained, and he doesn't like it one bit. There is something strange going on and Scimitar knows it. It is the calm before the storm. Winter is the first to reach the pair.

"What's going on?" Winter asks them.

"That was quite strange," a familiar voice cries out, as the three turn to see Tekkaman Blade and Tekkaman Summer.

"Summer!" Winter cries out, rushing into his arms.

Summer holds her, "You okay?"

"I don't know. I'm getting really bad vibes, can't you feel it?" Winter asks fearfully.

"Feel what?" Starlight asks as she approaches, "Has anyone seen the enemy anyway? Scanners couldn't get a fix on the attackers. It all happened so fast."

The other tekkamen shake their heads, and Summer looks back down at Winter.

"I don't get any bad vibes, babe," Summer tells her.

"We do," Rapier answers for both her and Scimitar.

"Something's not right," Scimitar states.

"Isn't weird how only Amazons and those related can sense it? And no one else?" Winter asks, turning back to look at the two.

Down below, two soft giggles are let loose as two pairs of eyes watch the unsuspecting group. Suddenly, a figure flies up out of the trees and with a laugh spin in a ball, unfurling her black angel wings. The group gasps startled and horrified as they recognize the familiar razor sharp tail and blue clawed hands.

"It can't be," Winter says, holding on to Summer tightly in fear," Genesis Angel."

"Well, you all must have met here to die. How lucky that I should be the one to do it for you."

"Is it just me, or does her voice sound different?" Rapier asks in confusion.

The creature's long black hair blows in the cruel breeze. The light of the moon illuminate her ghostly figure.

"Whoa, she even dyed her hair," Summer comments, "You didn't have to go all that way to impress us. We already hate your guts."

"You are complete fools," says a certain high-pitched voice which they all instantly recognize and makes the hair on the back of their necks stand on end.

"It…it…can't be," Rapier says nervously, before they all turn around.

A green colored figure smiles at them evilly, as she raises her hands in the air, and the becomes engulfed by flames. Her green angel wings stretch out as her long blonde hair plays with the deathly breeze. Her blue-green eyes stare coldly at her opponents as suddenly, distant explosions are heard in the city as the attack resumes.

"But, how…?" Starlight asks, glancing at the two separate figures.

"Tanith," Genesis Angel says, "Destroy the little green-armored tekkaman first."

"My pleasure, mother," Tanith answers as she lets loose an evil smile.

"Mother!?" the tekkamen say in shock.

Tanith flies upward in a spiral, emerald and ruby energy gathering around her. She holds up a hand to the sky as the energy gathers around it.

"Star Blast!" Tanith says as she throws the energy ball at the group.

"Scatter now!" Starlight yells as the energy screams toward them.

The group disperses as a blast of energy shoots by them, colliding with the side of a cliff. The boulders resulting from the impact, fall into the forest below.

"As for you," Angel cries, looking in the direction of Tekkaman Winter, "You've plagued me long enough."

Tekkaman Winter hovers motionless in fear as streams of water whirl around their enemy. Genesis Angel's hair flies up as the water whirls faster and faster, until it collects into a giant bubble.

"Shabon Soul!" Angel screams as her blue green eyes shoot open, as the attack hurtles straight for her victim.

"Winter! Look out!" Summer cries, as she looks at the blast of water heading towards her, frozen to her spot.

********************************

Ben and Lily rush through the fire breathing streets in search of their attackers. Unfortunately, they've been keeping a low profile, and neither of them has been able to pinpoint one.

"I don't get it," Ben says, "How can anything disappear that fast."

"Just like it can appear," a voice says, that makes them both turn around.

"What the…" Lily says practically speechless.

The figure as it appears looks half human and half something else. The creature has the upper body of a woman, with huge talon-like hands and the lower body seems to be some type of weird tail, that no person can describe unless they saw it themselves. To Ben and Lily, she looks like some demented mermaid from the depths of deep space in a bad science fiction movie.

"Boy, are you one ugly…" Ben says.

He's unable to finish his sentence as the creature attacks them both. Ben is able to dodge the attack since he's far enough away from it. Lily dodges the first swipe of the clawed hands, but is unable to dodge the second since she's too close to the enemy to get away. It picks her up, squeezing her tightly. She wiggles in pain, as the creature hissed at her, revealing two sharp canines that reminds her of vampires. Lily screams, as anyone would be if confronted by Genesis Angel's demon spawn.

"Lily!" Ben screams out as the creature holds her up in the air.

"Ben! Help me!" Lily cries, then lets out another piercing scream as the creature opens its mouth wider, with a devilish glare.

"Damn you! Let her go!" Ben yells at the creature as he prepares to throw a giant shuriken.

The creature screams at him, as if in challenge. Her pink hair writhing with life as she continues to squeeze Lily to death. Ben throws his weapon, cutting off both of its arms. Lily falls hard to ground, as the creature recoils in pain; its body twisting and turning as the orange ooze flows freely from its shortened arms. Lily screams, trying to get the hand off her, and Ben rushes to her side, pulling the thing off of her. The creature, angry about what has been done to it, rushes at them both in a blind fury. They both look up and Lily pulls out her handgun, shooting it. The laser rounds hits straight through it, but to no avail, the creature keeps coming. Finally, a shot connects to the creature's head and it falls down dead.

"Are you all right?" Ben asks, gazing from Lily to the dead creature; its blood pooling all over the ground.

"Yeah," Lily says breathlessly, nodding.

Several growls from the darkness end their moment of relief as more demon spawn appear, wanting revenge for their dead sister. Ben and Lily quickly stand up, their backs to each other, facing their enemies.

"Looks like this is it," Ben says calmly.

"Ben…I…" Lily tries to say.

"You don't have to say anything," Ben replies, glaring at the creatures.

"Right," Lily acknowledges.

The creatures begin to close around them both. They prepare themselves to end it all with dignity and go down fighting. A warcry interrupts them before anything happens and a dark figure is seen under the light of the Moon, raising a sword in the air. The figure soars down, and slices a figure in half and the shot of a gun is heard, as the blade makes contact. The creature backs away instantly from their new opponent. She stares at them with cruel green eyes as her long light brown hair whips in the bloody breeze, a orange-colored gunblade in her hand.

"Lani!" Lily cries out.

"You two should know better than to go off by yourself," Lani answers Lily's statement.

Multiple laser bullets rip through the air, as many of the creatures fall dead in agony. Jonathan appears, his fiery brown eyes showing the lust for blood and battle, and cockily brushes his fingers through his brown hair, hoisting his machine gun up on his shoulder.

"Heheh, you all didn't expect that now, did ya?" Jonathan says cockily.

"Jonathan, behind you!" Lani cries out in a warning as a creature raises up behind him.

"Wha!?" Jonathan yells, startled and turns around.

"Arrrggghh!" a woman's voice sounds as the clinging of a blade slicing and a gun going off are heard at the same time.

The creatures fall down in two, as young blonde woman stands amidst the flames. She gazes at her comrades with her blue eyes as her wavy blonde hair flows around her. Many of the creatures charge to avenge their fallen siblings until a circular object slices through them all, curving back around, as another woman jumps down from the top of a rubble pile that was once a building. The object returns to the lock mechanism strapped to her lower arm, latching in place. With her free hand she brushes her mousy brown hair out of her face.

"Anna!" Jonathan cries, "Thanks for the save!"

"A Blastor Edge, that only means," Lani says calmly, looking in the direction of the rubble, "Leona."

"Well, hello to you too," Leona says calmly.

"Now, now, calm down," Anna replies, "We got bigger problems."

"What do you mean bigger problems?" Ben asks a bit confused, "It doesn't get any bigger than this does it?"

"I hate to say it, but those are the weak ones," Anna answers, "You should see the more powerful bastards. They're even more ugly and a bitch to kill."

"You mean like me," another evil voice says and the road explodes upwards.

Another monster appears, even uglier and nastier than the ones before. The figure definitely female, but there was a big glob of ooze replacing its legs. It has two blue clawed hands that are razor sharp, and other arms sticking from every which way. It looks at the group with cold dark eyes and white hair snaking through the wind.

"Unlike my sisters and brothers, I will destroy you," the creature tells them, floating in mid-air.

"So, these are the ugly son of bitches you were talking about," Lily says.

"Yep," Anna says, taking a fighting stance.

"Now, it's time to DIE!!" the creature yells and releases multiple blasts of energy.

The small group of warriors dodges the best they can under the circumstances. The creature laughs as it keeps up its relentless attacks, weakening the group, until they can hardly stand. She reaches out with one of her arms to destroy one of her victims when she howls in pain as a whip wraps around it, ripping it off.

"What was that?" Ben asks astounded.

Another crack of the whip is heard as it wraps around the creature's neck. The creature struggles as they all look up at the young warrior attacking the beast, and their mouths drop in amazement. The next sound that is heard is the cracking of the creature's neck as it falls into a heap on the ground.

"It's.." Lily says in amazement

"...Her.." Lani says, finishing for her.

Another crack of the laser whip is heard, as a young woman stands atop a building surrounded by flames. Her long blonde hair, held up in a ponytail, plays stiffly in the wind, while her pink dress flows freely, revealing the bare skin of her legs. She looks at them for a moment, before bright lights flash in the distance. Signals of another battle taking place, a very heated battle. She takes off like fire, speeding across the city in search for her next target.

************************************

"Energy Arrow!" Tanith screams, and releases a bolt of energy.

The screams of energy hits Tekkaman Summer in the back, causing him to fall into the ground, in a pile of dust. The other tekkamen try to rush to his aid, but are stopped by Genesis Angel, the fire around her hands glowing brightly.

"I wish you would just die already," she growls, as the fire wildly burns, increasing, "Fire Hurricane!"

A comet of pure flames shoot forth from Genesis Angel's hands. The remaining tekkamen dodge the blast. The flames crash into the ground, sending the forest up in flames.

"Blade, we have to do anything," Starlight says, taking her position next to him.

"Yeah, but the last time we faced her, we were defeated," Blade mentions, trying to keep his eyes on both of his opponents, "And now, she's stronger than ever."

"But, we have to think of something. Winter and Summer need our help," Starlight says, looking at the prone forms of her sister and Tekkaman Summer on the ground.

Tanith giggles as streams of fire dance around her. She brings up her hand to her face before shooting it outward, pointing it at her enemies. The streams of fire flies in the direction that Tanith points in.

"Fire Arrow!" Tanith yells, laughing.

"Rapier, look out!" Starlight cries, noticing that Rapier is caught up in its path.

"What!?" Rapier yells in surprise, turning around.

The fire ribbons engulf her, as she lets out a scream of pain. The black tekkaman loses consciousness, her body diving towards the ground. A blast of dust and fire illuminates the skies as she creates a huge crater as her bed. The light of the flitting fire illuminates her dark figure.

"Rapier!" Scimitar cries out, seeing her fall.

He flies down, trying to reach her. Genesis Angel sees that spinning around flower petals floating up in a storm, surrounding her.

"Oh, no you don't," Angel says, "Flower Beam!"

Streams of flower petals, fling at the remaining standing tekkamen, blinding them temporarily. They try to brush them away, caught up in the storm.

"Now, Tanith!" Genesis Angel orders to her daughter.

Tanith raises her blue-clawed hand in the air, streaks of water gathering around. Then, she lowers her arm, pointing a finger at the petal storm. As the geysers of water begin to combine.

"Water Dragon!" Tanith yells as the streams of water begin to form the shape of a dragon.

The flowing dragon opens its mouth as it cuts through the petal storm. Scimitar turns to see the dragon take him over and he is shot backwards into the side of the cliff. He becomes unwedged from it, letting out a moan, before collapsing down to the ground.

"Hmmm..this is almost too easy," Genesis Angel says, "Can't you give us any type of challenge at all?"

Blade and Starlight brandish their lance, their back to each other. They take fighting stances as they face both opponents. Tanith and Genesis Angel glance each other, smiling evilly, before glaring at the last of their victims. Tanith holds her hands up in the air, lightning and fire gathering around her, mixing into a giant ball. Starlight instantly recognizes the attack as the one Genesis Angel used on Blade the first time they fought.

"Blade, get ready to move," Starlight mutters.

Tanith lowers the ball of energy to in front of her chest, as Starlight prepares herself to move. She thrusts her arms forward, releasing the blast of energy.

"Ruby Lightning!" Tanith screams.

"Now, Blade!" Starlight says, taking off.

Starlight shoots to her left, while Blade moves to her right. The energy dodges right in-between them. Genesis Angel moves slightly, letting it harmlessly pass by, but she was already prepared for this. She crosses her arms as pure energy circles around her. She spins around, and thrusts both arms forward as the energy emanates a bright light and roars towards its prey.

"Crescent Typhoon!" Genesis Angel yells angrily.

Blade barely dodges it, and turns to see it head for Tekkaman Starlight, whose back is turned. He watches horrified, unable to do anything, as it smashes into her. Her head flings up, her back arching from the blow and she drops her lance. Her cry of surprise of pain rings through his ears as her green hair flows lifelessly every which way.

"Starlight!" Balde cries in anguish, as her body suddenly falls heavily, crashing into the flames below.

He turns, glaring at Genesis Angel; his green eyes flashing angrily. Tekkaman Blade lets out a battle cry as he charges at the demon goddess. Tanith in response to Blade charging at her mother, summons another attack. Wind whips around her as she raises both her hands to the sky, then in a large arc, swings them in front of her body.

"Emerald Typhoon!" Tanith screams as her attack aims for Blade.

He turns around, and takes the brunt of the blow, growling as he tries his best to absorb the shock of it. Meanwhile, Genesis Angel takes after him, with his back turned and all, raising her clawed hand to strike. Unfortunately, he senses it, quickly moving out of the was, but not fast enough. She slices through his armor, as her talons scrape across his scapula, and he grits his teeth in pain. He quickly whirls around, gripping his lance tightly, only to see dark colored energy coming straight for him as he hears the demon's familiar scream.

"Chronos Revolution!" Genesis Angel roars.

"Icicle Onslaught!" Tanith yells, surprising Blade.

"Wha!?" Blade says, then cries in pain as a shard of ice bury itself in his other shoulder.

He hears both of them laughing insanely, as he plummets into the ground, weakened by the double blow. He struggles to get up, determined not to lose. He gazes over, and sees Starlight's prone form, as mother and daughter demons laugh in triumph.

"Starlight, Starlight," Blade grits, "You have to wake up."

A moan escapes from her, as she begins to move, "Blade…"

Starlight slowly gets up to her knees, regaining consciousness. She sees the shard of ice sticking out of Blade's right shoulder, being painted red with his blood.

"Oh, Blade," Starlight cries weakly.

"We can't give up," Blade tells her in pain, and struggles to stand.

Starlight looks at the others, all conscious but unable to move, too weak to even stand. She tries her best to stand along with her lover, but the attacks had quickly drained of her energy and can not. The tekkamen look on helplessly at their attackers, when suddenly, a crack of a whip is heard, and it appears from nowhere, wrapping around Tanith's leg, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Tanith!" Angel cries out.

"Can it be!?" Winter asks, a bit of hope in her voice.

The young woman that saved Lily and the others in the city before appears out of the darkness. She stares at Genesis Angel with cruel blue eyes, as she cracks her whip again, this time in challenge.

"I never believed you would go this low, Genesis," the woman says crudely.

"It is…it's Queen Aeris," Rapier says in a painful whisper.

"Queen Aeris?" Blade asks, a bit confused.

"Yes," Scimitar replies as he rolls over in pain, "Aeris Highwind, Queen of the Amazons."

Tanith, meanwhile, struggles to her feet, and shakes her head, when quick movement grabs her attention. She looks over in the direction of it and sees nothing. Then, all of sudden, out of the corner of her eyes, she sees it but is too late. She can't even describe it, all she sees is the fist, before it pummels her straight in the face, and sends her flying once again. She lands, skidding across the ground. The all look at the young man, dressed in black, who just hit her as his black hair blows effortlessly in the fiery breeze. He smiles a bit smugly as he opens his blue eyes, cracking his knuckles covered by black gloves.

"It's not my nature to his a woman," the man says, "But I'll make an exception in your case, for bitches like you."

"I don't believe it," Scimitar says sitting up, regaining his strength, "Cloud Leonhart."

"The late Queen Jocasta's son," Rapier says breathlessly, "He's really here."

"How dare you!" Genesis Angel grows angrily, and charges at Cloud for hurting her child.

"I don't think so!" a woman's voice cries, a voice that seems all too familiar to Tekkaman Blade and Starlight, as Genesis Angel goes flying.

She crashes to the ground next to her daughter, holding her head. A young woman stands against the ghostly moonlight, her shoulder-length brown hair whispering in the wind, as she holds a giant nunchaku.

"It's…" Starlight says, unable to finish her sentence.

The woman opens her eyes, revealing their blue color, "It's been a long time, Blade."

"…Tina…" Blade says in astonishment.

"Miss Corman!" Winter cries out happily.

Tina jumps down to Cloud's side. Genesis Angel jumps up suddenly, much to Tina and Cloud's surprise. Suddenly, a bellowing shot is heard, and she cries out in pain, stopping her attack, as orange blood gushes from the gaping wound in her shoulder, as the laser shot impacts with it, and is nearly decimated. Everyone turns to see a young man holding a shotgun in his hand, with his eyes close, the golden hair illuminated by the playful rays of the moonlight.

"Barret," Tina says softly.

A growl is heard, as Genesis Angel hovers, holding her wounded arm. They all turn to look at her, her back to the demonic flames engulfing the forest and the city.

"You think you can defeat me?" Genesis Angel says, gritting her teeth in anger.

"It ends now, Genesis," Aeris says, her voice starting to drastically change.

"What's going on?" Summer asks.

"It's Siren," Winter answers, "She taking hold of Aeris body!"

"She's what!?" Summer yells.

"She's possessing her," Rapier clears up.

Aeris' golden hair flows upward in the breeze, and she opens her eyes, no longer the crystal blue color, but a shimmering gold. A golden aura begins to surround her, as she raises her hands to the sky. Aeris or rather Siren, gazes down intently at Genesis Angel.

"Like I said, this will end now!" Aeris/Siren speaks, "Light Cross!"

Sparks of light ignite across the immediate area, everyone turns away so as not to be blinded. Tanith and Genesis cry out as they are blinded temporarily by the light. After the lights disappiate, they both shake their heads, trying to focus their eyes.

"Whoa," Starlight says, as she saw the display of power.

Meanwhile, hundreds of figures rise to the sky, heading towards the battle. Genesis Angel's children sense the distress of their mother and their elder sister. Genesis Angel growls as dark energy gathers around her, condensing into a tightly knit ball.

"Death Blaster!" she screams, letting the energy explode towards the group.

Aeris/Siren throws out one of her hands and golden light, weaving like ribbons emanates from her, and surrounds the group. The light brighten and the ribbons form a dome over them.

"Barrier Shield!" Aeris/Siren yell, moments before Angel's attack hits them.

"Siren!" Scimitar yells.

"Aeris, hang on, you can do it!" Rapier yells with him.

"Cid."

"Siren, what is it?"

"She's more powerful than I am."

"But, how's that possible?"

"I not at my full power yet, and I sense her power growing stronger. I will not be able to stay Aeris' body much longer. She can't hold on like this, and I can't not sustain her."

"Siren, don't give up, we need you."

"I won't be able to do this alone. Find Lily, she's the key to Neptune."

"You're quite the power one, Genesis Angel," Siren/Angel says to her opponent, "For being half-Amazon, will you dare betray your mother?"

"Hmph, you're not my mother, and I am not an Amazon!" Angel retorts, "I am a Radam, as are my children! True Radam!"

"True…Radam?" Starlight asks herself, puzzled.

"Then, I shall treat you as a Radam, my child," Siren says calmly.

She notices the hordes of creatures approaching the barrier to destroy her. Genesis Angel laughs as a warped ball appears in front of her, as her blonde hair writhes with life in the still air.

"Space Reflection!!" she screams.

Aeris/Siren's golden eyes widen, and she strengthens the barrier. She grits her teeth as she tries to keep it up. A earth shattering scream is heard, more Aeris than Siren's, as they fall to their knees. But, still she holds up her hands in the air, keeping up the barrier.

"Aeris!" Cloud yells.

"Hang on!" Tina cries.

"Siren!" Scimitar yells in desperation, knowing they can't go on like this.

Suddenly, Ben and the others reach the barrier, killing the creatures along the way.

"Ben!" Rapier says, "Siren, I don't know if Siren can…"

Cloud, meanwhile, gets up and rushes to Aeris/Siren's side.

"What are you doing?" Aeris/Siren asks him weakly.

"If you need strength," Cloud tells them, placing his hands on their wrists, "Take mine!"

"Cloud, you mustn't" Siren/Aeris tells him.

"Don't worry about consequences!" Cloud yells at them, "Just do it!"

They nod at him and the golden aura begins to surround him, as the barrier glows brightly as it begins to strengthen again. He grits his teeth as he feels the strength being drawn from him, but he must do this, not only for Siren, but for Aeris as well. Tekkaman Scimitar looks up at Lily remembering the Siren's words.

"Lily!" he yells, "You have to help Siren now!"

"But how!?" Lily asks in confusion.

"The Key of Neptune, you must use it, hurry!" Scimitar tells her.

"I'll try," Lily replies nodding.

Lily's black hair flies up as the sounds of Genesis Angel and Siren's intense battle rage through the air. A small penlike object appears in front of her, the sign of Neptune glowing on it. She had never been able to use it before now, so why has it chosen to appear to her now? Can this be the time on need? Lily begs in her mind, for Neptune to help her. Her mind clears, as she is taken to the deep depths of the ocean, where a gentle light pulses. Lily floats to the light, reaching out her hand, trying to reach it. She hears the voices, telling her she can do it, and she begins to float faster towards the light. Lily feels her heart lift of burden and she bursts into the light. In the physical world, Lily grabs the key and geysers of water spring up around her. She holds up the key in the air, her eyes still closed.

"I summon you, Guardian of Neptune! Shiva!" Lily yells, then opens her blue eyes, "Diamond Dust!"

Rays of light shimmer down as tiny snowflakes fall down, dotting the burning landscape. A figure floats down, spiraling, and begins to slow down and opens her arms as Shiva reveals herself. Her blue hair flows in the wind, as she begins to twirl around again slowly, particles of ice gathering around her outstretched hand. Shiva spins faster, then stretches her arm out to full length, and releases the energy. It streams towards its victims, freezing everything in its path. Genesis Angel and Tanith stand there, as they erect shields around themselves.

"I can't believe they're still standing," Winter cries out.

"I don't get it! What won't she die!" Rapier says angrily.

The ice from Shiva's attack shatters, and Genesis Angel's children who were in the lower levels of their evolution were frozen solid and shattered with the ice. Their mother lets out a cry of anger as she feels the death of her children. Water whips around her violently, as she growls, her green angelic wings stretching out to full length.

"Submarine Spray!" she yells in pure fury.

The water blasts towards Shiva and Siren, in retaliation for what was done. Siren was protected by her shield but Shiva was outside the barrier. Aeris/Siren and Cloud close their eyes and concentrate, as the golden aura surrounding them, glows brightly. The barrier enlarges and encompasses Lily, Shiva and the others. Aeris/Siren's body begins to shake as Cloud feels the reserves of strength within him being drawn out faster, but not fast enough.

"I can't hang on any longer," Aeris/Siren tells him

"Yes, you can," Cloud grits through his teeth, "Don't give up."

Ben gazes up at the two, knowing the two won't be able to keep this up for long. He looks at the creatures surrounding them, knowing he must join the fray to end this. Another object just like Lily's appears in his hand, except with the sign of Uranus on it. Wind spirals around him as a golden light emanates from the object he's holding.

"Siren! Cloud! Weaken a spot in the shield right above me!" Ben orders them.

"What for!?" Cloud questions startled by the remark.

"Just do it!" Ben yells and holds up the object straight above his head, "I summon Pandemona, Guardian of Uranus!"

A blast of wind shoots from him straight through the shield. A whirlwind goes into the clouds and disappears.

"Tornado Zone!" Ben cries out, as a tornado descends next to the shield.

The tornado rips through the burning forest, sprawling the demon spawn everywhere. Suddenly, Pandemona soars down through the eye of the tornado as it disappears. She takes in a deep breath as a great wind is produced, sucking up all the debris.

Starlight watches from inside the barrier as she uses her lance as a staff and leans upon it. Blade stands by her side, protectively, unable to believe what he's seeing. Many of the Genesis Angel's children are sucked up in the fray, and twist and turn in the aerial whirlpool, crying out. Tanith and her mother dig their claws into the ground, sliding from the power of the wind, watching in horror as the creatures are sucked into Pandemona. The wind dies down and everything is quiet. Pandemona takes in another deep breath, then blows it out, pushing everything that she has sucked in, back out. The blast of air hits Tanith and Genesis Angel and they are blown away by its sheer power, screaming all the way. Summer and Winter watch them fly by from inside the barrier.

"Bye bye!" Winter yells to them.

"Have a nice flight!" Summer yells, "And tell the moon I said hi."

Ben and Lily stand there, as if some kind of trance. The planetary keys glow brightly yet calmly.

"Whoa," Lani says nearly speechless.

"And the kick is good," Jonathan states watching them go.

As the threat disappears, the wind dissipates. Pandemona and Shiva disappear silently and the keys' light no longer pulses. Both Lily and Ben shake their heads, coming out of their trances. Aeris/Siren lowers her arms, releasing the barrier.

"Siren...Aeris.." Cloud speaks softly as he places his hands on their shoulders, "Are you all right? Say something, please."

Aeris' eyes turn from the golden color back into her original crystal blue. She stands there as if almost in shock unaware of her surroundings.

"What's going on?" Rapier questions.

"Siren's left her body, returned back to her sleep," Scimitar answers for her, "For now, the awakening is near if she is now able to possess one of us."

"I see," Rapier whispers.

Aeris' head tips back as they speak and she falls back, collapsing. Cloud catches her in his arms and gently holds her, gazing down at her unconscious form.

"Aeris? Aeris!?' Cloud calls out her.

"Don't worry Cloud," Scimitar reassures, "She'll be fine, once she had her rest."

Cloud gazes up at the tekkaman before nodding and stands up, Aeris hoisted up in his arms. The sky growls dangerously dark around them and a snake of lightning comes slithering down with a large crashing sound. Teardrops from heaven slide down from the sky. The flames of fury sizzle and die out bringing a hope rebirth to the land, as their embering hearts begin to die.

"Oh, Tina," Starlight says quietly.

Tina looks straight at Tekkaman Starlight. She observes her, with a strange look on her face.

"Do I know you?" Tina inquires.

Starlight looks as Tina as if she is in shock. Blade lays his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"She doesn't know you in your new tekkaman form," Blade soothes his love, then looks over at Tina, "It's Star."

Tina's eyes widen in amazement, "Star?"

Starlight nods and Tina jumps up, hugging her.

"It's been so long. I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too, Tina," Starlight says, and hugs her back,

"How are you two?" Tina asks, "How's Mac?"

"Mac..." Starlight starts to say, but cannot finish.

"Mac was killed, Tina," Blade blurts out, holding Starlight in comfort.

"Mac's gone?" Tina questions in shock, tears starting to build up in her blue eyes.

Blade nods, pulling Tina in a comforting embrace as well. The rain pours down heavily, as silence mourns its victims. He gazes down at the woman, who he's always thought of as a sister.

"As least, we have each other," Blade says softly, trying to console both women.

"Jamieson, Mac and Ringo would want us back together," Starlight utters softly.

"Yeah, so would Maggie and Balzac," Tina adds, which causes both Blade and Starlight nod in agreement.

"So, you'll rejoin us?" Blade asks quietly, "You'll become a Space Knight again?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Tina inquires, with a slight smile on her face, "And miss out on all the fun. I wouldn't dream of missing a second chance."

"Now, all there is now, is to find the rest of our new generation," Starlight comments in soft tone, "Then, we'll be whole again. It was what Mac wanted the most.

"Let's go find them," Tina speaks in an assertive tone, looking up at her two old friends, "Let's fulfill Mac's final wish."

"Right," Starlight and Blade answer at the same time.

The rain pours softer as the three remaining first generation Space Knights band together once again for a common cause. The younger tekkamen look at the three in silence as the vow to find those lost is made. A vow to bring about a new order of Space Knights, and renew the passionate fight that all their friends have died for and left behind. And a vow, to have the old and the new generation as one.

******************************************

There are always two choices, two paths to take. One is easy. And its only reward is that it's easy.

-Unknown

****************************************


	8. Sisters' Reunion

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

************************

Disclaimer: All respectable characters are owned by their creators. All other characters are made by me and may not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made here!

*************************

  
If God can work through me, he can work through anyone.

-St. Francis of Assisi

*************************

Episode VIII: Sisters' Reunion

*************************

Weeks have passed since Genesis Angel's attack on Crystal Island. Star, Ness and Tina have been working around the clock, getting the new Command Center working to its full potential, and overseeing the construction of the academy as well. They also have begun looking for their missing Space Knights and had notice that things weren't adding up. Sara, Shara and Cid aren't talking about what happened to Yumi, even though Tina know that they know where she is. She couldn't help the fact she didn't know, because right after the battle in Sirene City, she had been ordered up into space to destroy the Space Ring, so she knows what happened to Yumi or Natasha in the aftermath. Star's noticing of her mother's strange behavior becomes much more evident. Driven with curiosity, she has asked her mother is she knows anything, and is answered with a flat no. The answer drives Star to the conclusion, that her mother is hiding something about her Space Knights, but she doesn't know what, and can not prove it either. Why is she doing all this? Why is she eluding her own daughter? What's so important that she will not tell her? Star feels herself wrapped up in her own little world of mystery and intrigue. Does her mother feel that it will be better if she doesn't know?

**************************

Terra's eyes gaze into the screen, showing the inner depths of the palace. Her eyes focus on the object in the center, a tekka plant. One of the remaining figures begins to stir from their sleep. She calmly stands up, shutting off the monitor, and walks out of the room.

*************************

Meanwhile, a figure stirs in the depths down below, struggling to be free of its prison. The tube encasing it, raises itself, sprawling its contents all over the floor. The figure reveals to be a young woman, groggily tries to sit among the green liquid, when it feels something looking down at it.

"It's good to see you awake," a woman's voice says.

The young girl pushes away strands of her blonde hair, still covered in the green liquid, to look up at the speaker with her blue-green eyes. She stares at the woman, who appears out of the shadows, revealing herself to be Terra.

"Chief?" the girl asks groggily, holding her head, unable to focus.

"No," Terra answers, "But, I'm a friend."

"My head hurts," the girl whines, trying to sit up, "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"You've been asleep for awhile," Terra tells her, "Asleep until the time was right to wake you. What's your name child? Do you remember?"

"It's Yumi," she answers weakly, "Yumi Francois."

"Well, Yumi," Terra says, and grabs her by the arm, raising her up from the floor, "Let's get you cleaned up before you go out into the world.'

"What's your name?" Yumi asks slowly, trying to get used to walking again after such a long sleep.

"It's Terra," she answers calmly.

"Terra, am I still Tekkaman Hiver?" Yumi questions, "I mean my crystal was…"

"No, no longer. You still have the Reactor Voltekker Star installed in you, but your new tekkaman form is strong than before," Terra informs her as they walk, "From now, you shall be called Tekkaman Spring."

"Spring…" Yumi drifts off softly.

*****************************

Cain glances over at Ariadne, who's sleeping peacefully on the couch. He glances over the reports, before looking back over at Ariadne, who turns to her other side in her sleep. Cain lets out a soft sigh, before going back to the reports. 

"Hmmm…judging from these reports," Cain whispers aloud to himself, "Hera must be at Cressida by now."

He glances back over at his wife as strands of her dark black hair fall across her face. Cain closes his emerald eyes, remembering the sound of their child's heartbeat when they heard it for the first time, a sound he can never forget. He smiles to himself, until a bleeping sound from the other room grabs his attention.

"What the…" Cain says, his voice drifting off.

He gets up, walking into the other room, closing the door behind, so not to disturb Ariadne. He calmly sits back down as Hera's face appears on the comm screen.

"Where's Ariadne?" Hera asks impatiently.

"She's sleeping, what do you want?" Cain questions with a snap.

"I'm on the outskirts of Bianca," Hera answers, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Chill Hera, and have faith in the Radam Queen," Cain tells her nonchalantly, "Golbez has already consulted Tria about this, she's sending one of her daughters to help us with your father's plan. One of them will meet with you soon. Just relax and don't panic."

"How will I know what she'll look like when she gets here?" Hera inquires, quite impatient, "I mean, all the Radam look the same to me."

"Trust me, you will know," Cain states in exasperation, "Look, I have to go. Contact me once you've established forces on Uranus. That's all, Cain out."

Hera is about to say something, but Cain quickly turns it off. Closing his eyes, Cain lets out a drawn out sigh. He opens his eyes as the door opens and sees Ariadne standing in the doorway. She smiles softly, gazing at him with soft brown eyes.

"I thought you might be in here," Ariadne says warmly, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Cain answers, standing up, "C'mon, how about we get some dinner started."

"As long as I'm not cooking," Ariadne says with a giggle.

***************************

Tekkaman Ashura hovers above her small fleet, observing every detail from her position. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees another small fleet heading her direction, coming from way of Neptune and the outer Uranian moons. A bright streak of light cuts across the blackness of space, ahead of the incoming fleet. It quickly catches up to Ashura's fleet. The comet disappears, revealing a figure covered in tekka armor. Her sharp claws grip around her lance, as she steps one of her feet forward on her hovercraft, revealing the three talons on her foot. Her long elegant blue tail swishes about as her eyes flash red, and her long peach colored hair flows around her. She spreads out her angel-like wings, yellow in color.

"I am Gaia," the tekkaman says gruffly, introducing herself, "sixteenth daughter of Tria, and princess of Radam."

"Hello, Princess Gaia," Ashura says a bit impatiently, "I'm sure you know who I am."

"We have heard of you, Ashura," Gaia acknowledges, "Daughter of the great Master."

"Good, so let's get the party started," Ashura says, to much of Gaia's confusion.

***************************

"I wonder what this is all about?" Star asks Ness as they walk down the hall of the Crystal Palace, "Why would Mother summon us?"

"Who knows," Ness answers calmly, "Maybe it has do with her acting strange all of a sudden."

Star and Ness walk to the throne room of the palace, where their eyes lay upon Star's mother. Terra stands there, with her arms crossed, talking to Aeris. She suddenly stops, turning from Aeris to her daughter. David walks in behind them with the others.

"Good, you're all here," Terra says.

"Mother, what's this about?" Star asks.

Sara, Shara and Cid cast glances at each other nervously. David looks at the three suspiciously, noticing their looks, before turning back to Terra himself.

"Well, someone you know is here to see you," Terra says calmly.

"Someone we know?" Star asks puzzled.

"Yes," Terra nods, "You may come out now, child."

The wall behind Terra slides open, and a young girl steps out. She stands there, in her white cut-off top and short shorts. Her blonde hair now reaching down to the middle of her upper back and the longer part of it, flowing down to her knees. She opens her blue-green eyes, looking at every one sadly. Star, Ness and David stand there, almost in shock.

"I'm sure you remember Yumi," Terra states.

"Yumi?" David asks, not believing this, "Is that really you?"

Yumi nods, and closes her eyes, smiling, "Yeah, it's me."

Ness looks at her, observing the new Yumi. She has grown up in a short amount of time, even her voice sound more adult now, instead of like a twelve-year-old.

"It's good to have you back, Yumi," Star says happily.

"It's good to be back," Yumi replies softly, "Chief."

Sara looks at Yumi, "So, what shall be your first order of business, Princess Yumi?"

"Princess?" David asks, astounded.

"Yep, Miss Yumi Francois here is the Amazon Princess," Sara answers, "Didn't know that did you?"

Shara and Cid glare at Sara as she smiles the most innocently she can. They know from previous experience that Sara can't help but give Yumi or Aeris some type of grief.

"Sara, leave Yumi alone," Aeris warns.

"Awww…your cousin is a big girl now, Aeris. She can take care of herself," Sara says.

"I don't know, what I'm going to do," Yumi answers shyly to Sara's question.

"Oh, c'mon, we all know what you're going to do. After all, you are the Amazon Princess. You're going to find some nice guy and….you know," Sara says, elbowing her a little bit with a smile on her face, "I'll find you one, if you want."

"Sara!" Shara hisses, as Yumi looks all flustered.

Yumi, deeply inside, wishes Hayato was in the room to drive the attention away from her. She wonders where he is anyway, did something happen to him? Meanwhile, Sara crosses her arms, smiling smugly to herself, and tries to contain her laughter as Aeris just glares at her.

***************************

Meanwhile, within the depths of a dark cavern, figures mourn their siblings' demise. Genesis Angel punches her fist into the wall in pure fury. Tanith watches, curled up in a ball, as her mother releases her anger. She turns to see her surviving siblings take care of the new hatchlings that have just arrived into this wretched world.

"How dare they! How dare they!" Genesis Angel roars as she keeps punching the wall.

Tanith feels weird suddenly, and shakes her head, shrugging off the feeling. Genesis Angel stops as well, staring at the ceiling, and senses something.

"Mother, what is it?" Tanith asks confused.

"Gather the rest of your siblings, we attack now," Genesis orders.

"What, why?" Tanith questions in surprise.

Genesis Angel smiles evilly. She has been waiting for this day to come and now it is here.

"It's time you met your beloved aunt face to face," Angel tells her daughter, "Ready or not, Yumi, here we come."

Genesis Angel laughs maniacally as her children suddenly scramble, upon hearing the news. Tanith watches as her younger siblings become excited. They have been born weeks after the battle and had not seen the death of their kind like she has. She wonders how many more of her sisters and brothers will have to die before her mother and her aunt will finally face each other in combat. She listens to her other siblings, who survived the first attack with her, bark orders, as Tanith curls tighter into a ball, mixed with anger and fear. She vows to herself that those tekkamen will pay for what happened to her dead sisters.

******************************

Yumi stares out at the sunset, shivering in the cool breeze. She feels something deep within her soul, something's wrong. It feels like some mysterious force is calling out to her in warning. Yumi turns around as she hears footsteps approaching softly. Aeris stares straight at her cousin, a pain filling her blue eyes.

"Do you sense it?" Aeris asks calmly.

"Yeah, I sense something," Yumi answers in a quiet tone, turning away from her.

"All of Siren's children sense it," Aeris tells her gently, "But, you probably sense it most of all."

"What is it?" Yumi questions, crossing her arms and shivers, "It feels like someone is walking on my grave."

"It's her," Aeris answers quietly.

Yumi turns around, looking straight back at her cousin. She wonders what she means and what she's getting to.

"Her?" Yumi asks confused.

"It's Umi," Aeris answers in a whisper, "Your twin sister."

"It can't be," Yumi argues back, not believing it, "Umi died that day, with Mom…she…"

"She's alive, but not the Umi you remember, Yumi," Aeris tells her, "She's now Genesis Angel, one of General Pablochiva's forgotten toys."

"Pablochiva…" Yumi utters out in a hoarse whisper, tears brimming her blue-green eyes.

*****************************

Genesis Angel closes her eyes, whispering a spell as her children gather around her. Fire encircles them as her golden hair raises up towards the ceiling of the cavern. She opens her blue-green eyes as a bright light flashes around them, disappearing.

*****************************

The rays of the setting sun stream across the sparkling water calmly, dancing the Command Center in fiery light. Star sighs, standing out on a pier, immersed in deep thought. She closes her green eyes as Ness wraps her arms around her, soothing her.

"Who would've thought?" Star says softly, "That Genesis Angel is Yumi's…"

"I know, I know," Ness consoles her.

"Poor girl," Star whispers as she watches the setting sun.

******************************

Meanwhile, a bright glow emanates from a filled tube, in the depths of the palace. The dark silhouette of a figure begins to move as it senses the impending danger forced upon its own kind.

**************************

A bright light shines above the city as flames spread themselves out, revealing Genesis Angel and her children. The alarms sound, as people run panic strickened through the streets. The Space Knights are quickly brought to attention as a familiar foe reenters the scene, this time more prepared and with more numbers. Genesis Angel lets out a sadistic laugh as she unleashes her children upon the island once again. She hopes this will divert the Space Knights long enough for her to hunt down her true quarry.

"Now, now, sister," Genesis Angel says to herself, "It's time for you to come out and play. Don't make me come find you."

***************************

Familiar explosions are heard in the distance, as Yumi perks up from her down trodden thoughts, her heart beating a mile a minute. She knows exactly what is happening and sprints off in the direction her soul leads her. This is the moment is the one she'll forever fear.

****************************

Star looks up from the pier at the Command Center, quickly regaining her train of thoughts. She glances over at Ness, who nods at her. Then, like a flash of lightning, sapphire and emerald comets line the sky.

****************************

Yumi slows down to a walk as she enters the charred forest, evidence of her friends' last battle with her sister. Fear drives her beating heart, as she knows she's getting closer to what she's searching for. Small fires dot the landscape, engulfing what is left to burn. She hears the sharp cracking of a branch and whirls around. Yumi comes face to face with a green-colored figure. Recognizing the blue-green eyes and the long blonde hair. Genesis Angel puts her hand on her hip, smiling a bit maliciously.

"Umi," Yumi says, emotion cracking in her voice.

"It's good to see you to, little sister," Genesis Angel replies smugly, "You've finally decided to come out of your rat hole, I see. You really disappoint me."

"I don't want to fight you, Umi," Yumi pleads, "Please, don't do this."

"Umi's dead, there's only Genesis Angel now," her sister snaps.

Yumi takes a step back, shaking her head, tears brimming in her eyes. She doesn't want to do this, she can't do this. How can she? This is her sister that she's facing.

"I can't fight you," Yumi cries, "Please, listen to me, sister."

"you really want to die that much?" Genesis Angel asks calmly, "Yumi, don't avoid it. We both know Pablochiva planned this from day one. Let's not keep him waiting. I'll give him the show he's always wanted."

"Damn it, Umi! Listen to me!" Yumi yells, now desperate, "It doesn't have to be this way! We can fight Pablochiva!"

"Oh, don't worry about Pablochiva. We Radam are only using him for our advantage. When we're through, we'll take care of him. Don't worry about that. But, I'm not fighting you mainly for his show. He'll get that though, that's for sure. But, I do not tolerate traitors, even if the traitor is my own sister!" Genesis Angel snaps back.

"How am I a traitor!?" Yumi cries out, confused, "I've never done anything wrong to our people!"

"You've betrayed the Radam, Yumi. You are a tekkaman, aren't you?" Genesis Angel asks, her eyes narrowing. "Do you remember where that came from? Radam. You should be following Master Golbez's command instead of fighting alongside these damn rebels."

"I will never fight for the Radam, Umi," Yumi tells her, "Never, not as long as I live."

"Then, it's a truly sad thing, it is," Genesis Angel replies, "I grow tired of this girl chat. For now, you must die, Yumi!"

Yumi looks at her shocked, as water gathers in a circle around her sister. Genesis Angel smiles evilly at her younger twin.

"I thank our mother for being an Amazon," Genesis Angel states, "I'm sure you won't mind telling her when you join her!"

"Umi, no!" Yumi screams as her sister prepares her attack.

"Shine Aqua Mandala!" Genesis Angel screams as she flings the stream of water at her sister.

Yumi jumps up, using her strength given to her as an Amazon and a Tekkaman, dodging the razor-like streams of water. She jumps from charred branch to charred branch, dodging the deadly attack. She stops breathing heavily, as her sister recharges for another blow.

"Not bad, sis," Genesis Angel comments, "But, you won't dodge this next one."

Yumi watches in horror as fire flashes around her sister like lightning. Genesis Angel spins around as the fire spirals around her. She raises her hand, then thrusts it down, releasing bolts of fire.

"Burning Thunder!" Genesis Angel screams.

Yumi stands there, and watches the flames scream towards her. She feels powerless to do anything. How can she fight her sister? Suddenly, she's pulled away from the flames, just moments before it blasts the tree into a ball of fire. She looks up at her savior, Tekkaman Scimitar.

"Princess Yumi, are you all right?" Scimitar asks, gently setting her down.

"Yeah," Yumi nods, then slightly jumps with Tekkaman rapier appears next to her side.

"Looks like you two want another rematch," Genesis Angel cracks.

Rapier and Scimitar race after their enemy, and bring their weapons to full bear. Rapier glances back at the reluctant Amazon Princess.

"Yumi, you have to tekk set if we have any chance of winning!" Rapier says, before turning back to her opponent.

"You have no chance of winning!" Tanith says as she appears. "Frozen finale!"

A blast of snow pushes Rapier and Scimitar away from her mother. Genesis Angel glances up at her daughter.

"Mother, are you all right?" Tanith asks, which causes Yumi to glance at her in shock.

"I'm fine, Tanith," she answers, "Just taking care of some pests."

Suddenly, four streaks of light cut across the sky, curving back towards the battle. Scimitar and Rapier struggle to their feet as the four remaining Tekkamen stand protectively in front of Yumi.

"Since, you're all determined to die together," Genesis Angel states. "Leaves me no choice but to kill you all."

Lightning bolts flash down in front of her, as electricity runs in current throughout her body. The lightning gathers in front of her into a tightly knit ball, while streaks of lightning circle around her in chains, encasing her.

"Supreme Chain!" Genesis Angel screams as the streams of lightning wind towards her opponents.

Starlight grabs Yumi, taking her away from the blast, jumping up into the nearest tree branch. Blade shoots straight up into the sky, his hovering form watching their enemies. Winter and Summer try their best to maneuver from the attack, but are unable to dodge all of it. They both let out screams as they struck by the lightning. They fall to the ground, streams of electricity shooting through their armor.

"I can't move," Winter winces as they are pinned to the ground.

"Winter!" Starlight cries out to her sister.

Blade charges at Genesis Angel, bringing his lance to bear into the creature's heart. Genesis Angel clasp her hands together, then pulls them apart, forming a long energy sword. She takes off and charges at Blade. A large clang is heard as both of their weapons clash in a blind fury, locking themselves in a power struggle. Tanith watches her mother duke it out with Tekkaman Blade. She stands up as magenta-colored energy swirls up around her. She flies up into the air, twirling in circles. Then, she stops as she spreads out her black angel wings, sending boomerangs of energy at Blade.

"Chaos Hail!" Tanith yells.

"Blade, look out!" Starlight cries out hysterically.

Blade pushes Genesis Angel away, and turns to see Tanith's attack heading straight for him. He cries out in pain as the energy hits him dead on. Blade falls to the ground, crashing into a cloud of pain and dust.

"Blade!" Starlight cries out, leaving Yumi's side.

"Oh, no you don't," Genesis Angel whispers evilly.

Golden energy emanates from her as the ribbons rush towards Starlight, who's heading to Blade's side.

"Crescent Turbulence!" Genesis Angel yells as the ribbons cut into Starlight's armor.

Starlight screams from the impact of the attack. She shudders as her armor steams and sizzles, before falling to her knees. Tanith maneuvers herself behind the group while her mother keeps them busy. She flies straight at Yumi, who watches in horror, as her friends are beaten down one by one by her sister, her claws outstretched for the kill.

"Please, don't!" Yumi cries out to her sister, oblivious to her oncoming attacker.

Tanith lets out a smile, and then, Yumi's eyes widen as she senses her niece approaching her. She jumps into the air, whirling around in instinct, and produces two sharp blades, one held in each hand. Tanith cries out in pain, as Yumi slices into her side, orange blood spewing from the wound produced. Genesis Angel stares in shock and horror as she watches her daughter fall to the ground, her life energy soaking the dark soil. Yumi lands on her feet, tears building up in her eyes. She can't believe she did what she has just done.

***************************************

"Yumi, do you remember anything about becoming a primary body?" Aeris asked.

"No, I was too young," Yumi admitted sadly.

"We're all toys in his game," Aeris whispered out loud.

"You said that Umi was one of his forgotten toys," Yumi stated, "What did you mean?"

"Umi and you were part of an experiment," Aeris told her quietly.

"Umi and I?" Yumi questioned, a lump in her throat.

"Yes, it's all here," Aeris answers, and handed her tan folder.

***************************************

"Umi, I don't want to fight anymore," Yumi pleads with her sister once again, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Yumi...you...have to..." Summer groans, getting up.

"She's not....your sister...anymore..." Starlight winces, "She's a monster."

Yumi shakes her head, refusing to believe anything, "Umi's not a monster!"

"I know it's hard, Yumi," Blade tells her, and struggles to his feet, "But, it's the truth; Umi is dead. That monster is only using her body."

"No, no, it can't be..." Yumi replies, tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

Genesis Angel's eyes narrow as she sees the moment of weakness as all the tekkamen stand up to help Yumi realize the reality of the situation and secretly charges up her next attack. They all look at each other, nodding and take off. The group of tekkamen all charge at Yumi's sister. Suddenly, waves of space distortion gather towards Genesis Angel, turning into a dark blue energy. She throws the energy straight at her opponents.

"Space Tide!" she screams, catching the tekkamen off guard.

They all scream as the blast hits them, and throws them backwards. Clouds of dust and rock spew as they create craters in the dark ground.

"Umi, stop this now!" Yumi cries as her tekka sign flashes, and her crystal materializes in her hand.

*******************************

"What type of an experiment was it?" Yumi asked, dreading the answer.

"It wasn't just any experiment," Aeris told her calmly, "It was "the" experiment."

" "The" experiment?" Yumi repeated in fear.

"The experiment to create the perfect soldier," Aeris answered sadly. "He wanted to see which was better, a human given the tekka armor system, or a human infused with true Radam DNA, which he managed to acquire somehow. But, what better way to test this theory, than with two sisters who were twins."

"The perfect soldier," Yumi said, as tears formed in her eyes.

*******************************

"My, my, Yumi, are you truly going to face me now?" Genesis Angel sarcastically.

"Just as you are no longer Umi, but Genesis Angel," Yumi replies as tekka armor develops, and begins covering up her body, "I am no longer your sister, Yumi Francois, but only Tekkaman Spring!"

A bright light shines as a form of a tekkaman flips in mid-air, landing in front of her opponent. Her long blonde ponytail flowing in the battle harden breeze, her black, red and white armor shimmering in the gaze of the sun. Tekkaman Spring brandishes her tekka sword encased with rubies and black diamonds.

"Impressive," Genesis Angel comments, then forms her energy sword.

"I never wanted it to come to this," Spring tells her.

"I did," her sister admits, before charging.

******************************

"You were the lucky one," Aeris consoled, "He brought Umi back to life for a moment, just to stick the other strand of DNA in her. She mutated and became a killing machine, more specifically a machine now designed to kill you. It was nothing but a game to him."

"What about me?" Yumi inquired, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Obviously, he wanted you to become the tekkaman," Aeris answered, trying to keep all the emotion out of her voice, "But, he couldn't make a full fledged tekkaman, so he made you primary body, and made sure you couldn't remember exactly who did it to you, and experimented on others. How do you think Prague came about?"

********************************

Two sisters soar through the air, clashing in combat. One is a tekkaman, one is a Radam, both are warriors on different sides of war. Their screams and cries rivet through the skies, as they fight in a battle destined since their creation into these roles.

Tekkaman Spring and Genesis Angel land on the opposites sides of the field from each other. They eye each other, knowing now the answer to the monster's theory. Neither looks more powerful than the other, or at least that's what they want to show. Genesis Angel's pose is very cool, confident and unrestrained, evidence of her strength and ability. Spring gazes at her, seeming looking the same, but in actuality, is struggling to keep standing, knowing how powerful her sister really is, and already shaken up that she's supposed to kill her. But, she can't give up; if she dies, the hope of Earth is lost. Genesis Angle just huff at her, uninterested and turns away. Hundreds of her children appear, swarming towards Tekkaman Spring. Upon seeing the advancement of these monsters leaves her no choice, and with a sudden determination and strength, Tekkaman Spring hops into the air, green energy flowing around her. The emerald crystal on her helmet lights up as streams of energy pulsate from it. She flies up in a twirl, before turning to face her sister, crossing her arms.

"Reactor Voltekker!" Spring cries as the form of her tekka crystal envelops her, and sends emerald energy crashing forth.

**************************************

Yumi's blue-green eyes widen in realization, "You mean?"

"Yes, they were all experiments to help him create you as the perfect tekkaman. He never expected the revolt to happen though, but it was what he needed. I'm sure the government was on to him. He used the revolt as a cover up, and destroy the city and all evidence of the true experiments."

"Prague was destroyed because of me?" Yumi said, falling to her knees, and began to cry, "Why? Why did this have to happen?"

"His dream is coming to reality but on a larger scale," Aeris told her, "If we win, Earth will survive and have a chance. But if we lose, Genesis Angel will lead the troops in the invasion and most likely we'll all die."

"This can't be happening!" Yumi yells, and busted into tears as she held her head in her hands.

"Yumi," Aeris said sadly.

"It can't be!" Yumi cried, as she shook her head in confusion and fear.

Aeris kneeled down and hugged her cousin, trying to comfort both Yumi and herself.

*************************

Streams of emerald energy separate from the giant comet unleashed by Tekkaman Spring. Her nieces and nephews try desperately to escape, but the less evolved ones, not having so much speed are quickly annihilated. The sparkling energy homes in on its faster prey, who are trying to avoid these heat-seeking missiles on their tails. Genesis Angel cries out angrily, as Spring stands motionless, and concentrates, as her children are eliminated by the dozens.

"Yeah...go Yumi...kick her...ass..." Summer says weakly, unable to move, only able to watch.

Tanith stumbles to her feet, holding her side that is only now a mere flesh wound, due to her quick regenerative capabilities. She notices that her aunt is not moving, and quickly places the connection to her attack. Tanith growls as she watches the Reactor Voltekker destroy her siblings, and springs into the sky, undetected by Spring. When she reaches striking distance, she raises her blue clawed hand to deliver the blow from behind, when she sees a fast moving object out of the corner of his eye..

Out of nowhere, a tekkaman smashes into Tanith, both of them colliding into the ground. Tekkaman Spring, upon noticing this, stops her mental thoughts and the Reactor dissipates. She turns to see the tekkaman jump away from the impact crater, landing on a cliff. He bears his lance, the sun flashing on his black and gray armor. The new tekkaman gazes at her, before moving his look to Genesis Angel.

"How dare you attack my daughter," Genesis Angel growls viciously.

"How dare you be such a bitch," the tekkaman says, mocking her.

A vicious howl is heard, as Tanith shoots from the crater, in a blind rage. The tekkaman jumps out of the way, and by the look of his moves, Spring knows he is going to try and end the battle quickly. His voltekker emitters flip open and his eyes flash green. Any of the demon spawn within his vicinity quickly run away, fearing for their lives.

"Reactor Voltekker!" the tekkaman screams, as a blast of energy comes out and then heads out in whichever direction.

As soon as Genesis Angel's children hear those words, they take off, screaming. Genesis Angel easily dodges the attacks, noticing that this on is not as fast nor seems as powerful as her sister's. She listens to her children cry out for her do something. But, what can she do? Tanith hovers up by her side as the tekkaman's attack quickly disappears. They both notices that he can not hold the attack as long as Spring can.

Genesis Angel's children land on the ground, trying to recuperate, when an altar appears out of nowhere, a giant bubbling cauldron in the middle. Her children step back in fear, wondering what else can go wrong. A dark robed figure waves its hands above the bubbling stew as dark rays of light stream out. The creatures moan and groan falling to the ground in pain as their bodies rapidly decompose before their eyes. Genesis Angel throws up her hands .

"Winds of Protection!" she cries as she erects a barrier around herself, Tanith and her children within her immediate area.

Starlight looks at the dark robed figure, "It's Hades, the guardian of Saturn."

"If that's true," Winter winces, "then, who summoned it? Who has the planetary key?"

Genesis Angel growls as she holds up the field. Tanith stares at her in fear. A demon-like creature appears next, spreading his bat-like wings. He raises his arm into the air, as black energy gathers above the creature in a ball. It sticks its hand in the ball, and throws it at a group of the less evolved children who are outside the barrier. The ball of black energy consumes the group and begins to compress, crushing the creatures inside. The demon spins into a ball and disappear, turning into bats.

"What the hell?" Rapier struggles out, "Who's helping us?"

"Look!" Scimitar yells out, pointing towards the highest mountain peak of Crystal Island, where the form of a giant robot appears.

"It's Alexander," Winter states, "The guardian of Venus, if Mother told us correctly."

"Wait, doesn't Alexander use..." Rapier starts to ask, drifting off, "Oh no, take cover!"

The ragtag group of tekkamen muster all the strength they can to get up, running for the nearest safe place. Tekkaman Spring looks up to see as she sees streams of laser beams coming towards her.

"Spring, move it!" the mysterious tekkaman cries, and grabs her.

He moves her out of the way, as the lasers crash into the ground. Genesis Angel quickly strengthens the barriers, protecting everyone inside. A tear of blood flows from Tanith's eyes as she watches more death of family before her. But, the battle is far from over, as clouds began to swirl as bolts of lightning come down, spinning into the form of Quetzalcotl. It spreads its wings as lightning gathers in its beak; it releases the lightning and it shoots it into a huge dome. A single bolt of lightning comes crashing down, releasing the energy trapped inside, causing the dome to explode in a electrifying brilliance. It is followed by streams of fire streaking in the sky, and they swirl around, forming into a shape of a bird. A bright light flashes as a gigantic red bird appears, screeching on top of its lungs.

"It's Phoenix!" Starlight cries, standing up with new strength.

Phoenix seems to just look at Star and soars through the sky, not doing anything. Starlight nods and clenches her fist.

"All right, Phoenix!" Starlight yells with a sudden determination, "Let's end this!"

The bird lets out another screech that comes from the bottom of her soul. She hovers over the rest of Genesis Angel's forces.

"Let's go," Starlight say, "Phoenix! Do your Rebirth Flame!"

Phoenix howls once more as she spreads her wings and fire springs forth from all directions, evaporating the creatures that are still alive outside the barrier. As the fire burns the creatures, the tekkamen feel the strength being restored and their armor reforms the pieces that have been broken off. The flames die down, and Phoenix disappears in a whirl of fire. Genesis looks around her, and figures a retreat will be best for now. She produces a ball of light and her forces disappear into thin air. Tekkaman Spring falls down to her knees and fights the urge not to cry. The black and gray tekkaman gently lands beside her.

"Are you all right, Tekkaman Spring?" the tekkaman asks, looking down at her.

She stands up and solemnly nods. He reaches up, gently cupping her chin with his armored hand. A feeling of shock of remorse overcomes her as she gets a deja vous feeling. She gently places her hand over his. Starlight and the others glance over at the two, and wonder what is going on.

"Who are you?" Spring asks softly.

"You may call me, Matariel," he answers calmly.

"Matariel," she repeats in a whisper.

"Do you remember me?" he asks gently.

Tekkaman Spring gazes up into Matariel's opaque green mask, and a connection of minds and souls is made. She sees past the pain, past the armor, straight into the face of a boy she once knew. A boy she know will never be the same, for what he has become and the fact he's no longer a boy but a man. She cries out startled, scaring the rest of the Space Knights.

"Why?" she demands, but gets no answer, "Why?"

"It was not my choice," Matariel answers, "I didn't have a choice."

Spring, suddenly, rushes into his arms, and a light envelops her as she returns to her human form. Her nude body shivers with emotion and tears run down her face as he holds her close in comfort.

"What the hell is going on?" Summer asks, confused.

"Matariel," Yumi cries in a whisper.

Matariel runs his armored fingers through her long blonde hair as she cries, and soothes her softly in his hold, "Oh, Yumi."

*************************************

Peace, like charity, begins at home

-Source Unknown

*************************************


	9. Illusions of Peace

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

*************************************

Kindness in words creates confidence

Kindness in thinking creates profoundness

Kindness in giving creates love

-Lao-tzu

*************************************

Episode IX: Illusion of Peace

*************************************

Star lets out a huff as she drums her fingers on the console. She can't believe all the stunts that her mother pulled behind her back. But, what ticks her off most of all, is that her mother did it to HER Space Knights. Star feels a bit betrayed, Terra could have at least told her. She angrily looks down at her console, remembering their last conversation.

"How could you lie to me about not knowing where my Space Knights are!" Star yelled.

"Star, you're getting in an uproar about nothing," Terra told her calmly.

"Nothing!" Star screamed so bad, that it made Ness flinch, "Those are my Space Knights, but most importantly they're people! Not just some toys you can take and play with as you please!"

Sara and Edgar stood there and winced. They were not even about to get involved and lose their heads.

"I know they're not toys," Terra said quietly, the anger showing through the weight of her voice, "But if you had known sooner, you would have interrupted it."

"Interrupted what?" Star asks sarcastically, "Interrupted you holding people against their will?"

"It was their destiny to become what they have become, just as it is our destiny to be Crystal Warriors," Terra replied sternly, "Unless, you want to go up against the Crystals themselves.

"What?" Star asked, a bit startled, "What do you mean "go against the Crystals"?"

"It was the Crystals' decision to change them into tekkamen," Terra stated in a calm tone again, "Father didn't like it at first either, but tekkamen are now one of the only ways to combat the Radam nowadays, so he accepted it. We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't react well to it, just as you aren't now."

"Of course not!" Star argued, "Do you know how traumatizing that is for someone when the tekka process is forced upon them!"

Star angrily sighs, shaking her head and tries to forget the argument. Then, she senses a figure hovering over her, and doesn't even have to turn around to see who it is. She felt his presence since he's entered the room, but she turns around anyway, looking up into Ness' green eyes.

"Oh, it's you," Star says softly, trying to make sound like she was surprise, before turning back to her console.

"Hey, how long are you going to stay mad?" Ness asks her.

Star just looks at some readings and doesn't speak a word. He should know better than to ask her that question. She glances around the control room, noticing it is pretty much empty. He gently places his hands on her shoulders, and tries to get her to relax.

"Well?" Ness asks softly.

"Well, what?" Star asks back, irritated, but starting to give in under Ness' perservance.

Star's eyes widen as he leans over and kisses her softly. She pulls away, a bit startled, and he tries not to laugh. He knows it gets her every time. She shakes her head, letting out a slight smile.

"I hate it when you do that," Star says, no anger left to fight him with.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ness questions, with a sparkle in his emerald eyes.

Star slightly chuckles, and turns off her console. Silence enters the room again for the passing moment, before her eyes move up to look at him.

"What happens now?" Star asks gently.

"Who knows," Ness answers in a calm tone, "Take it one day at a time, I guess."

"I'm just so angry, that she did that," Star admits," Maybe, because I know you didn't want anyone to go through what you did by being forced to become a Tekkaman. And being the person watching you go through it all, I didn't want it to happen anybody else every again either."

"I know, it's all right," he softly soothes, "How about we see what's going on about the celebration? The Space Knights that are on duty will be able things for a night."

"Oh, you mean the Festival of Sirena?" she questions in a quiet tone, "I'm sure the Amazons are having a blast."

"Well, of course, this event is important to them," Ness smiles as he speaks, "This is the week their nation was born. It's important to them as it would to any other nation celebrating it's birth."

"Let's go, I really want to talk to Tina anyway," Star says and stands up.

"Well, then, shall we go?" he says in a egostatistical voice with a smile, trying the best to lighten her spirits, as the light reflects in his green eyes.

Star looks at him and giggles as she wraps her arms around his, "Ness, you're just funny sometimes."

**************************************

"Where is that woman?" Sara asks with her hands on her hips.

She glances through the crowds, not finding who she is looking for. David just laughs at her as she turns to face him, her arms now crossed.

"What's so funny?" Sara demands.

"You just look so determined, it's cute," David smiles, his blond hair playing in the nightly breeze.

"I'll show you cute," Sara teases with a smile, as she holds up a clenched fist.

David laughs again, happiness showing through his sapphire eyes. Sara's white hair wisps around her as she giggles. He glances around at the decorations dotting the streets.

"Everything is awesome," David compliments, "You guys did pretty well."

"I know, aren't the decorations beautiful?" Sara asks with a smile.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you are, Sara." David says warmly.

Sara blinks at him for a moment with her blue eyes, before turning away, blushing a deep red. Their moment is cut short, when Aeris' figure appear on the high rise of a building. The crowds turn to look at their Amazon Queen.

"I bless all those Amazons that are here with us, to celebrate the day when Siren and the five great priestesses created our nation," Aeris says calmly as a mic transfers her message to an entire city, "I thank the Amazons that have come and gone before us, for without them we would not exist today. Let's us celebrate in their memory and celebrate for the future generations that yet to come. We must remember the past, but live in the present and fight and plan for the future. Bless the Guardian Mother who has let us band together for a common goal, a common dream that connect us all. My fellow sisters, be strong and celebrate the birth and memories of our great nation, and fulfill its dreams."

Screams, hollers and whistles roll through the crowd, as Aeris finishes her speech. Colored lights shoot through the sky and explodes into streams of light. Sound of amazement and awe are heard, as fireworks light up the starry sky.

"Oh, David!" Sara exclaims, grabbing his hand, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," David whispers with a nod.

****************************************

"Your Highness?" a young woman with long red hair asks as she kneels.

"Go, both of you," Terra says, stepping from the shadows, gazing from the kneeling woman to the tall man standing beside her.

"Are you sure? I mean no one..." the woman starts in, but Terra holds up her hand, cutting her off.

"For right now, there is peace, enjoy it while you can, after all isn't this the greatest celebration for your people?" Terra asks softly, closing her green eyes.

"Thank you, Princess," the woman says, raising her head, gazing at Terra with her blue eyes.

*******************************************

Lights burst on, shining upon the newly built stage as music begins to play. The lights move around rapidly, keeping the two figure concealed from the crowd.

"I don't believe it," Sara says in amazement, "She's actually going to do it. I never thought Shara would actually go through with it."

"Talked her into it, didn't you?" David chuckles, tickling her," But, then again, you can get anyone to do anything."

Sara squirms and laughs, "Don't you know it."

"You Amazons never cease to amaze me," David yells against the blaring of the music, which has gotten noticeably louder. "You all know how to party."

Sara nods with a wink, then her blue eyes widen "Wow, she's gorgeous."

"Huh?" David utters, confused and looks up at the stage.

A single light slides up the center of the stage, revealing two people standing back to back. Shara stands to the right, her silver hair pulled up in a blue bow as the rest of it flows in the wind. Her very daringly short, shimmery, silver halter-top mini dress that sparkles in the light of the moon. She opens her blue eyes, smiling. Sara quickly gazes about the crowd.

"Oh, where's Cid, where's Cid?" Sara says, trying to pick him out among everyone, "That man has got to be jealous that Ben is up there with her on stage. I have to get a look at this."

David laughs, shaking his head, "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

Sara turns him and gives him another wink, "Of course."

On stage, Shara glances over at Ben. Ben catches her look and nods, and she replies with one of her own. Both of them take a deep breath as the music winds into a steady rhythm.

"What's up, as we exchange glances," Shara and Ben's voices ring out, "Why not entrust ourselves to this mysterious wind. Get up, as we look into the future. We have to make our selfish love and wishes come true."

Shara gazes over at Ben, before closing her eyes. Her body moves in time with the music as she transported to whole new place and a new level. She opens her eyes again, quickly glancing at her partner on stage.

"You probably won't know," Ben sings as he playfully flirts with his companion, "All this scouting I'm doing is an act. So, please don't shed any more tears. That's the energy most dear to me."

Shara closes her blue eyes for a moment, before flashing them back open, and glances back at him. She smiles, playing her role in this act.

"You make me wonder all the time," Shara pouts out from her soul, "My dreams are about to spill over. All fired-up, I go rushing out. Because I know that you will be with me, always."

She recloses her eyes as the music reaches an ecstatic beat and the crows is roaring with energy, giving all their energy away into the night. One thing that Amazons love more than training and battle, and peace and fun as well, is music and dance. Their life can't be fulfilled without it, since obviously their Guardian Mother, Siren, was noted for her beautiful song. Shara dances across the stage as the music whisps through her very soul, filling her with such power and hope, that there will be a better tomorrow. All the words take on a whole new meaning to her.

"What's up, we have to start from zero," Shara sings, hearing Ben's voice joining hers, "Put these brilliant days behind us, and turn them into faint memories. Make up, reality is all too convincing. A reflection of a city that knows no sleep appears in the mirror!"

Shara twirls around, as the music explodes into a violent ending, and holds up her arms in the air. She lets the wind breeze through her silver hair. The crowds are cheering and laughing as the party continues below, now raised to a completely different level, as the song lightens their spirits.

***********************************

Meanwhile, Star and Ness enter a bar, where peals of laughter sound above all the crowds, Tina's laughter. They glance at the woman, who's slightly younger than them, chugging away at her drink, as her arms is slung over Barret's shoulder. Then, Tina glances over, seeing them.

"Hey, over here you two!" Tina laughs, waving her arm wildly.

Star tries to contain her giggles, seeing her friend quite intoxicated. They both take their seats and sit down next to Tina, who's trying not to giggle.

"I'm sure EVERYONE knows who these two are," Tina says loudly, ending it with a giggle, "They're are my two bestest friends. We've been through a whole bunch of shit together."

Ness looks down at the drink held in her hand, "What's that?"

"It's called a Fireball, an Amazon drink," Tina giggles, "Want some?"

She holds it up to Star's nose, letting her take a whiff. Star quickly pushes the drink away, waving her hand in front of her nose, and coughs.

"Damn, that stuff's strong," Star comments, trying not to choke from the smell.

"I'll take one," Ness says with a smile.

"Ness?" Star asks astonished.

"Hey, I'm always out for trying new things," he tells her with a wink, causing her to shake her head with a playful smile.

"Where is that lady?" Tina says slowly, gazing about, "Linna!"

Linna walks over, shaking her head, "Tina! You're not even finished with that one!"

"I don't want a drink, silly," Tina says, trying not to laugh. "Get my good old friend, Ness, a Fireball."

"A Fireball?" Linna asks and looks at him. "You're a brave one. Amazon drinks are strong especially if you're one who doesn't drink too often."

"What about you, Star?" Ness asks, looking at her, "You brave enough to try it?"

"Is that a challenge, Ness Carter?" Star smiles with an eyebrow raised.

"You bet," he replies smugly.

"All right, you're on," Star says, "I'll---"

"No, wait," Tina interrupts, "Star you got up the challenge a bit. Linna, get Star a...a...oh...damn, I forgot."

Everyone else at the table laughs, and Barret shakes her head.

"Barret, what's that one drink? The one that I was thinking about trying?" Tina asks slowly.

"Oh, she means a Sheer Heart Attack," Barret says, and looks at Linna.

"Whoa," Linna says amazed and glances at Star, "You're in for it. I can barely handle those, and I'm here at the bar all the time."

Ness and Star gaze at each other, wondering what they have gotten themselves into. Tina raises her mug, and chugs it down, giggling constantly.

"What exactly is a Sheer Heart Attack?" Ness asks.

"I'm not sure what exactly is made of, but a bit stronger than a Fireball. Definitely more alcohol content. It's quite potent, some people can handle them. Tina can only manage a Fireball for now."

"Hey, c'mon," Tina interrupts the two guys, "Star deserves it, going through what she has, she deserves to get sloshed like me!"

Star laughs, shaking her head, "It's a sad but true fact!"

*********************************************

Yumi stands amidst the crowds, watching everyone enjoy themselves. She stares up at the moon and sighs. She can't understand it all, she should be happy, everyone seems to be at peace for the time being but her heart is full of sorrow. Why? Why does she feel this way? Yumi's thoughts wander among the possibilities. Could it be the fact the sister is now monster, that she's under the control of Radam. The fact that her sister wants to kill as does her children, and Yumi has no choice but to kill her sister and the rest of her family. No, that wasn't it. It didn't't feel that way for she accepted that sad fact. Her blue-green eyes widen in realization after a moment. Is it loneliness? Can she be lonely and longing for someone to be by her side? Suddenly, she snaps back to reality, as a very drunk Amazon, who is dancing on a table, falls. Yumi jumps back as the woman falls, and nearly knocks over someone behind her, but the person is strong enough to catch her in his/her arms.

"I'm sorry," Yumi says, trying to gain her composure and glances up into a man's face with familiar green eyes, "Hayato!"

Hayato smiles at her, "You all right?"

Yumi nods, as he releases her from his grasp, "Yes, thank you."

She stares at Hayato, as he stares back at her, neither saying a word. She notices how much he has changed. Hayato is much taller than he was before, and his body is more muscular, obviously due to the physical changes made from becoming Matariel. His voice has lost most of that boyish tone and his eyes always resemble one being deep in thought. But, besides the physical changes, he has changed emotionally as well. He is no longer the rash little boy he used to be, he has become quite the man. If David was still a player, Hayato could have now given him a run for his money. Yumi thinks her heart will stop any minute, due to the fact, it is beating a mile a minute; the butterflies flutter in her stomach, and she can't move an inch, for a moment, she even forgets how to speak.

"Is something wrong?" Hayato asks as his brown hair plays in the light breeze.

Yumi shakes her head, "N...n...no, nothing's wrong. Just thinking how good it is to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Yumi," Hayato softly tells her.

They once again look at each other in silence. Hayato isn't the only one who has changed, he notices Yumi has as well. She is maturer than she used to be, and she's more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, everything about her seems different. He can see sadness in her blue-green eyes. Why is she is so sad? He suddenly feels like wrapping her in his arms, and holding her until all the sadness fades away. Even though both of them have changed a great deal, one thing still remains for him, his love and devotion for her, his urge to protect her from all harm. Hayato now realizes he has the power to do that, and secretly vows that he will never let anything happen to Yumi.

Yumi watches him, wondering what he's thinking. She steps closer to him, trying to gaze deep into his green eyes. His eyes look so happy yet worried, and a bit of determination shows through them. She catches him smile, and suddenly, catching her by surprise, he places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Yumi blushes a deep red, her heart beating even faster than before.

"Yumi...I...." Hayato whispers softly, that if she wasn't that close to him, she wouldn't of heard it.

Yumi draws in a breath as their faces are a mere inches apart from each other. Hayato stares directly into her blue-green eyes as he breathes more slowly. Time seems to stop for the both of the,.

"Oh my darling, I love you, and the kid who stands tonight."

Yumi's eyes widen, as she snaps back into reality. She whirls around, staring at the stage as the music explodes into a fast tempo.

"What's wrongs, Yumi?" Hayato asks, wondering if he just did something wrong.

"Mystery, the platinum radiance of the Moon, reveals the evil spirits."

"Those words," Yumi tells him softly.

"The faint smile on her lips, glisten brilliantly."

She softly grabs her pendant and looks down at it, "I remember, Mom used to sing those words to me as a child, but of course in a much slower tune."

"Keep your eyes on me. Don't let your eyes off me."

"Oh," Hayato acknowledges in a whisper.

Yumi shakes her head and smiles, turning back to look at him. Hayato gazes at her questioningly and she giggles.

"Your stares will release me, of the seal that binds me."

"What am I thinking? The past is in the past," Yumi says with a smile, "Let's go have some fun.

"Shy Venus, surrender to your heart. I'm a cornered beast."

She grabs his hand and pulls him into the crowd, both laughing. Yumi's spirits seem to have risen in that short amount of time, and she definitely knows why.

"Until the day I pass away, trapped within the labyrinth of love!"

************************************

"Sara, wait up!" David says, running down the street.

Sara gracefully twirls around effortlessly as she runs and giggles. Her white hair flies up in the breeze.

"You gotta catch me first!" Sara yells to him, and takes off running.

Sara quickly runs around the corner, as David gives chase, right on her tail. When David turns the corner, he hears Sara briefly scream and sees her falling to the ground.

"Sara!? Are you all right!?" David calls out as he rushes to her side.

"Yeah," Sara nods, "I accidentally ran into somebody."

"It's my fault, I didn't see you..." the muscular tall guy apologizes, turning around, "David?"

David glances up, recognizing the voice, "Goliate?"

Goliate looks at David, then to Sara, "Got a new trophy, huh?"

"How dare you!" David yells getting upset, "Sara is not a trophy!"

Sara just looks at the two men nervously, "Now, now you two, there's no reason to get upset now."

"What's going on over here?" a woman's voice asks, and all of them turn in its direction.

"Lady Natasha!" Sara cries out, and goes over, hugging her.

"Hey, Sara," Natasha smiles.

"You two know each other?" David and Goliate ask at the same time.

"Of course, we do," Natasha and Sara answer, "We're Amazons, aren't we?"

Both women laugh while David and Goliate just look at each other.

*************************************************

"I can't believe you did that, Tina!" Star cries out loudly.

Tina laughs, "Believe it, sister."

They both let out a giddy laugh. Then, Ness slams down his empty mug on the table.

"If I was there, I would've have shown who's boss and laid down the law." Ness says with a loud voice, "You know Tina, Jamieson would have killed you, but since he's gone, it's up to me. I would have taken out my tekka crystal and...."

"Uh huh, suurrrreeeee...." Star and Tina say at the same time, slurring their words a bit, then they giggle.

"Are you making fun of me?" Ness asks, quite drunk, "The great awe-inspiring legendary Tekkaman Blade?"

He leans back in his chair, rocking it on its hind legs, but loses his balance and falls backwards. The rest of the table erupts in fits of laughter.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Star cries out as Tina laughs hysterically.

"I give it a ten point five!" Barret laughs with a thumbs up.

"Damn it," Ness says, getting up, "That wasn't cool."

"Oh man, I wish I had a camera!" Leona giggles, and takes a drink of her beer, "I can imagine the caption now! The legendary Tekkaman Blade has fallen!" 

Ness slightly grumbles, then looks down at his empty mug, "Man, I'm out of alcohol!"

"Ness! That's like your fifth one!" Star hiccups, noticing his pouting.

"These Fireballs aren't doing me any good! I need something stronger!" Ness states slowly, "I know, Linna!"

Linna stares at Ness for a moment from behind the bar, trying not to laugh. She shakes her head, and walks over.

"Now, what do you want darlings?" Linna asks sweetly.

"I'll take another Fireball!" Tina slurs a bit, trying not to giggle.

Ness glances from Linna to Star, then back again. "I'll try a Sheer Heart Attack."

Linna lets out a laugh," The man got some balls."

"Of course, I do," Ness replies, quite drunk, "Right, Star?"

Star looks away, shaking her head, "Please, leave me out of this."

"Whhhyyyy, Star?" Tina giggles teasingly, "You should know most of all."

"Oh brother," Barret comments, "I'm not hearing this."

Leona laughs, almost choking on her drink. Star just looks up at Linna, trying to avoid Tina's looks.

"Another Sheer for you?" Linna asks her.

Star shakes her head, sticking her tongue out at her fiancé and says, "No, I'll take an Atom Heart Mother!"

Anna, who also happens to be sitting with them, nearly chokes and sprays her beet all over Leona, "What!? Damn, you're going to paying for it in the morning, girl."

Leona tries to wipe of the mixture of beer and spit, "That was just gross."

Anna then notices what she did, "Oops, my bad."

Barret just laughs, as Tina shakes her head.

***************************************

"I can't believe we've almost reached Saturn, Andromeda," Ariadne says quietly.

"I know, Hera has been doing well with your forces as well as Cain's," Andromeda softly comments to her, "Speaking of which, where is your husband?"

"I believe he went to see Father," Ariadne answers in a calm tone, observing the beautiful rings the surround the planet of death and rebirth.

"Ah...I can't believe four months have already passed," Andromeda smiles, gazing at Ariadne's stomach.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's just now is really hitting me, you know?" Ariadne says softly, staring at her belly with her dark eyes. "You can't even tell yet, except Cain noticed this morning when I could hardly put on my clothes.. He won't be able to really tell for probably another month."

Both women stand there in silence, staring out into the dark depths of space. The door suddenly opens, causing both of them to turn towards it. Cain, sullenly, steps in, and Ariadne almost says something, but stares in silence as she realizes that General Pablochiva is following her husband.

"Well, hello there, dear Lady Ariadne," Pablochiva greets her as Ariadne tries not to cringe, "I congratulate you on your news."

"Thank you, General Pablochiva," Ariadne acknowledges very stiffly and coldly.

"Now, now, child, there's no reason to be that way with me," Pablochiva tells her, which almost makes her growl.

"Pablochiva," Cain sternly interrupts, "So, Genesis Angel has been doing as she has been told?"

"Of course, some of her offspring chosen for the transformation has shown up courtesy of military escort , while she keeps the rebels at bay. It won't be long before we crush the resistance," Pablochiva says to Cain, staring straight into his green eyes.

"That's very good. I'm very sure that Master Golbez is very pleased to hear that," Andromeda praises, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Oh, he is most definitely pleased," General Pablochiva answers smugly.

Cain throws a cautious glance at his wife, seeing that she is getting closer to the edge. He knows how much she despises the United Earth Military General.

"Well, anyway, we're not here for idle chat," Cain states authoritatively, "The main purpose of this meeting is to discuss the invasion plans of Jupiter and the inner Sol System."

"Right," Andromeda agrees, "Let's get to the point."

The lights in the room darken as a giant hologram of Jupiter and its orbiting satellite system appear.

"As you know," Cain begins to brief, "Jupiter is the outer most stronghold of the people of Earth. Luckily, to our advantage, they can no longer see with their satellites destroyed and they can communicate no warning. We bide our time hiding within Jupiter's satellite system, capturing each one and going back into hiding. Half of our forces will gather at Adrastea's trailing point. Then, we'll attack from all sides and quickly destroy the base, and prepare for the next phase of the plan."

Suddenly, the planet of Jupiter disappears, replaced by the image of Mercury. Cain continues with the briefing as if he doesn't notice it at all.

"Pablochiva, half of your forces will join with half of the Radam fleet and backtrack, going around the inner Sol system to the reach the other side, staying away from all planets but Mercury herself. You will come behind the planet and make it clean and quick. But avoid the three remaining planets. If they become alert as you are making your rounds, they will quickly build up what defenses they have and put up quite a fight. I want to save as many lives as we can right now. We'll need everyone we can get begin the invasion of Tellus, which you know as Earth."

"Right, but why do you call Earth, Tellus?" Pablochiva asks.

"Tellus is the original name for Earth," Calm answers calmly, his green eyes revealing how much control he is exerting on himself, "And that's what it will be called for now on."

"I see," Pablochiva acknowledges.

"Well, is that all?" Cain asks, looking about the room.

Everyone nods, no further questions needing to be answered. The young man's green eyes gaze about the room.

"Pablochiva, you will be departing for Mercury at once, for I will lead the attack on Jupiter. The expect time for attack with be exactly 500 hours Tellus time about a month from now. Call in once you've reached your position. That is all, dismissed."

The lights return to the original luminance as Pablochiva and his subordinates begin to walk out of the room. He stops, letting his inferiors leave before him, and glances back at Ariadne, then to Cain's stern gaze. He lets out a sly smile, with an evil glint in his eye.

"I congratulate you most of all, Cain Carter," Pablochiva says with a smuggish proud smile, "You taught her where a woman's rightful place should be."

The old man lets out a haughty laugh before stepping out, leaving behind two enraged women. Andromeda growls as Ariadne screams in anger.

"I hate him....I really hate that man! I wish I could just put the universe out of its misery by killing that stupid bastard! He really pisses me off!" Ariadne yells, letting out steam.

****************************************

"Star! Where are you going?" Ness Carter asks in a drunken stupor.

"I....I...I'm going this way!" Star giggles among the crowded streets. "The palace is over here."

"Star...uh...I believe...it is...over here," Ness awkwardly points in the other direction.

Star looks up and blurryily sees the palace, "Ohhh...me....very....very...baaaaddddd..."

They both end up laughing, as they awkwardly lean on each other. They hear Tina's shouts as they make their way to the palace.

"All right, Star!" Tina yells at the top of her lungs, standing on top of a table outside of the bar, "You go girl!"

They stumble through the streets, laughing and giggling at each other as they slowly turn up the path to the doors of the palace itself.

"That was one hell of a party!" Star giggles insanely.

"Uh huh," Ness answers slowly, as they make their way down the corridors.

They eventually make their way in front of the door to Star's royal chamber, nearly crashing into each other. They both laugh, and quickly looking around to see if anyone is around. Ness looks down at her as she gazes up into his emerald eyes. As soon as she catches his look, she erupts into a fit of giggles.

"Star Summers," Ness chides playfully, "You know that you're just so sexy when you giggle.

"Oh, really?" Star plays with him,

"You know it," Ness teases back as he presses the open button for the door.

She laughs giddily as he corrals her in. 

"I hoped you locked the door," Star tells him

"Who knows, who cares," he comments back.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he nibbles on her, causing to squeam from the tickling sensation she got. Ness chuckles as his eyes playfully gleam at her, and both of them land, with a big plop, on the bed.

"Oh Ness," Star laughs.

********************************************

Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle

-Plato

********************************************


	10. Surprise!

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

***********************

Disclaimer: All respectable characters go to their creators. All other characters are owned by me and may not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made here.

************************

The greatest gift is a portion of thyself

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

************************

Episode X: Surprise!

************************

Star yawns and stretches as she awakes to the streams of morning rays sparkling through her window. She sits up groggily, running her fingers through her mussed emerald-colored hair.

"What a beautiful morning," Star says aloud to herself, as she looks out with her crystal clear green eyes.

Then, she stands up, slipping on her satin robe over her nightgown. She gazes through the window at the city below. It has been about a month since the Festival of Sirena started and it's just wrapping up now. A whole month since she had spent the whole night of passion wrapped in Ness' arms. Star feels giddy just thinking about it. Her gaze moves from the window to the clock and her green eyes widen.

"Shit! I'm late!" Star exclaims as she rushes towards the bathroom.

Suddenly, she stops as something just realizes in her scatterbrained head. Star gazes back at the clock, and her eyes reveal a twinge of shock.

"There's no way," she says to herself, "That can't be today's date…oh my…could it?"

Star now runs into the bathroom to jump into the shower, hurrying as fast as she can. She knows that Ness will be here to see why she is so late, and she has to be gone by then, she just has to.

******************************

"I can't believe how quiet things have been lately," David says, from his spot in the control room, "Can't you Ness?"

Ness shakes his head, suddenly jarred from his thoughts. David has retrained himself to call the one and only Tekkaman Blade by his real name now. With the exception of Star and Tina, David is the only Space Knight that really knows his true name.

"Yeah, it's sort of scary," Ness answers, leaning back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head.

"I wonder where Anita is," David states in a rather calm tone, "She was supposed to introduce us to the new pilot.

"Yes, you're right," Ness comments a bit confused, "What is his name anyway?"

"Vincent Tilmitt, I believe," David answers for him, "I heard the two go way back. Rumors has it, they sort of had a thing going on. He trained at the very same pilot academy as her. In fact, he was one of their very best."

"So, why didn't he say a pilot?" Ness questions, now quite interested.

"He disappeared a few years back after a trial run," David continues on, "Reports say that his ship hit the ground and exploded into a giant fireball. But, he was really rescued by the Amazons and have been fighting with them ever since. Weird huh?"

"I guess so," Ness shrugs.

Suddenly, the door opens and Yumi rushes in. She breathes heavily until she sees Ness and quickly straightens up and salutes.

"Commodore," Yumi says, "Have you seen the Chief?"

"She hasn't even been here this morning," David answers for Ness.

Yumi looks over at David, then casts a look at Ness, "She hasn't? That's strange. The Chief is usually on time if not, early."

"I know," David nods, then casts a look at Ness, "but lately, she's been showing up late."

Ness sighs and stands up, "What's so important, Yumi?"

"Well, we've just finished looking over the blueprints for the Blue Earth Craft Two," Yumi informs him, "And we need her approval to start construction."

"Go ahead," Ness orders to her, "I know she wants construction started right away."

Yumi nods and salutes, "Yes, Commodore."

Ness softly shakes his head, "Yumi, I need you watch the control room. David, go tell them begin construction. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yes sir," David replies, and takes off.

"Right, Commodore," Yumi answers, sitting down in her chair.

Ness slowly makes his way down the steps and walks out of the control room. He can't understand why Star is being so late; it is so unlike her. She say she is just tired when he asks about it, but his instincts tell him it is something more. Something that he is going to find out.

**********************************

Star quickly wraps a bathrobe around her as she flies out of the bathroom like a demon. She opens the door to her royal chamber, making sure no one is in the palace corridors, before rushing across the hall. She repeatedly pushes the doorbell button to Sara's room.

"Come one, come on," Star says aloud, nervousness in her voice, "Answer."

Seconds later, the door hisses open, revealing Sara Summers running a brush through her snow white hair. Star rushes in without saying a word. Her younger sister turns, a bit bewildered, as the door shuts behind her.

"Well, hello," Sara says a bit upset, "What do you need?"

"I need to borrow something to disguise myself in, so I'm going to wear some of your clothes," Star answers.

"What?" her sister asks confused, "What for?"

"Don't worry about it, I just need something like now," Star replies impatiently.

"Uh, okay," Sara tells her, giving in, "But, I'm in on whatever you're on."

Star sighs, "Sara."

"No deal unless I'm in," Sara states, hands on her hips.

"All right, you can come with me," Star affirms with a sigh.

After about fifteen minutes of Sara and Star ransacking the drawers, Star and Sara both walk out into the desolate corridor. Star wraps her hair up and tucks into the cap she places on her head, the baggy shirts and jeans covering up her figure.

"We have to hurry," Star tells her, "Before Ness gets here.

"All right," Sara utters softly, laying a hand on her sister's hand supportively.

Both women race down the corridors, trying to leave as fast as they can. Their footsteps echo down the empty halls. The outside world greets them warmly as the sun basks down on their faces. Wind wisps through Sara's hair, and the scent of lilies float through the air. Star begins walking down the main path from the palace, when Sara stops her. She tugs at her shirt, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"There's a back way into the city, if we go this way," Sara admits.

"Okay," Star nods and follows her sister.

*******************************

Ness walks through the palace, deep in thought. Why is Star acting this way? Is it something he has done? He's startled from his thoughts when he realizes he's at Star's door. He stands there for a moment, before opening the door, and softly walks in.

"Star?" Ness calls out, "Star?"

There is no answer to his cries. He walks about her quarters, seeing no sign of her.

"She couldn't have left already," Ness utters to himself, confused, "I would have met her on the path."

He quickly exits her quarters, thinking of where she can be. He wonders if maybe something between her and her mother unexpectedly came up. He decides to find Princess Terra and see for himself.

******************************

Adonis Pablochiva laughs sadistically from his chair on his flagship. He watches the bases of Mercury fall to pieces.

"Those fools, to think they can ever stand up against the Radam," he thinks aloud, "Now, they will realize their mistake."

"Sir," a young officer reports, "the men below report that all the survivors are now our hostages."

"Survivors?" Pablochiva questions with a raised eyebrow, "There will be no survivors, kill them all."

"But sir, Lord Cain's orders!"

"I don't care!" he barks angrily, "That boy's orders can wait! We'll just see how my way works out. Tell them to destroy everything and kill anyone who sees them!"

"Yes sir," the young officer salutes and rushes off.

Adonis watches as his men turn the bases into rubble, sparing nothing. Then, he bursts into demonic laughter once more.

*******************************

Back on Tellus, Natasha watches the waves crash against the rocky shores on the east side of Crystal Island. She hears soft footsteps behind her, and whirls around, the winds tugging at her fiery hair.

"Goliate," she whispers softly as she looks at the approaching man.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" he questions in a soft tone.

Natasha crosses her arms and shivers. She shakes her head softly as he watches her for an answer.

"I don't know," Natasha stammers out. "It's like this nagging feeling in my soul, and I don't understand why. Something is terribly wrong. I feel like there is evil about, trying to surround us."

******************************

Saber watches gleefully as the resistance forces of Jupiter fall. He knew this would be too easy. He metal-clad feet echo through the halls of the gigantic space station that has been orbiting Jupiter. Tekkaman Saber can sense the spidercrabs at work and almost feels pity for the human race. He begins to wonder if he is human any more. He stops to look at a mutilated body of a little girl, and a pang of remorse and guilt washes over him. Why is he feeling this way? He kneels down beside the still little body and folds, what he can anyway, her arms across her tiny little chest. Tekkaman Saber bows his head in silence before waving his black armored hand over her bloody face, closing the child's eyes. He hears a laugh explode behind him in the empty corridor. He quickly stands and turns, looking at a human soldier laughing at him.

"So, the almighty Tekkaman Saber is not as heartless as he wants us to think," the man says with a sneer.

Saber quickly growls, and swings his lance, quickly beheading the soldier. He huffs angrily before walking on. Pablochiva's soldiers have been annoying the hell out of him, no wonder the Radam thought it would be easy, we look pitiful on the outside, fighting each other for stupid reasons and our greediness, not to mention selfishness. Well, at least that's one less greedy and annoying soldier he'll have to put up with.

Meanwhile, within the bowels of the Radam ship, Ariadne watches the battle calmly. She can sense all the destruction taking place, and more importantly the remorse and guilt in Saber's heart. She gently rubs her slightly bulging stomach as she thinks of all the lives that are lost.

"It's really sad, that most of those lives must be destroyed," Andromeda states disgusted, startling Ariadne from her thoughts. That they could be joined with us, but they chose that path, not us."

"I know," Ariadne says softly.

Then, she gasps as her tekka sign flashes on her forehead. She can sense imminent danger but from which direction? She closes her eyes trying to fix on it, then opens her eyes, wide with fear. The danger she's feeling is coming from the space station, she knows that somehow Cain is in danger. Ariadne turns and rushes out of the room as fast as she can. Andromeda turns startled, watching her go.

"Ariadne! Where are you going!" she cries out fearfully.

Everyone looks at her surprised as she runs down the corridors. She turns around a corner and stops, gasping for breath.

"Wow," Ariadne comments, breathless, "You're really getting me out of shape, little one."

She gazes down at her little bulging stomach as she feels a flutter inside of it. Her dark eyes stare in amazement, as it does it again. She realizes her baby is moving and softly calms it by gently rubbing her hand over her stomach. Ariadne catches her breath slightly before taking off again, heading for the cargo bay. 

She slows down, stepping inside the cargo bay. She has to stop whatever is going to happen, not only to ensure her father's plan, but to make sure Cain is safe from harm. She doesn't know what's calling her, but all she knows is that she has to go. She materializes her ruby tekka crystal and holds it up in the air. Ariadne doesn't know what is going to happen but she knows that she must do this. She closes her eyes, hoping for the best.

"Tekk Setter!" Ariadne yells as the ruby light envelops her.

She winces in pain as her armor changes slightly to accommodate the physical difference that is now evident in her. She opens her eyes as the light dissipates looking down at herself encased in her red and black tekka armor. Everything about her seems to be all right. Her gaze moves down to her stomach again, hoping that nothing has happened to the child inside. Evil activates the cargo bay door and it begins to open. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Andromeda pounding on the window from the control room.

"Sorry, Andromeda," Evil says, "But, I have to.

Tekkaman Evil fires her thrusters, exiting the Radam flagship, taking her first real look at the planet Jupiter. She flies towards the heavily damaged space station. Evil feels the eyes of many beings upon her as she streaks towards her goal. Mentally, she sends on message to the spidercrabs in their language, and they begin to follow her, some of them still carrying the tekka pods with them. She quickly looks back and forth, watching Tellus' military soldiers staring at her in a bit of confusion. Evil slows down her speed as she approaches her target, heading towards an airlock door. The airlock door thrusts open as she floats inside the chamber, and waits for it to compress and release the oxygen. After a few minutes of waiting, she steps into a small corridor. Evil looks around, trying to sense exactly where Saber is, while the juvenile spidercrabs, who are smaller than their adult counterparts and small enough to fit in, follow her.

"He's down in the lower levels," she comments to herself.

Tekkaman Evil takes off, sprinting down the hall, turning around corners and punching through door, not having time to worry about anything. She stops at a gigantic hole, which must been an elevator before someone blasted through it. Evil looks down the chamber, before jumping down in it, free falling. Her thrusters fire automatically as she nears the level Saber is on, slowing down. She examines yet another blasted hold before flying through and planting her feet on a stable surface. She wields her lance protectively as she cautiously moves down the darkened passageway. Due to her increased hearing capability of being in tekkaman form, she hears shots and screams down one of the many crossed paths. Evil prepares to move towards the sounds of the continuing battle raging inside the station's walls, but movement catches her eye. She whirls around as she sees a piece of metal hit her in the face. The tekkaman stumbles back bewildered from the momentum and force of the hit, as she crashes into the wall. Evil holds her head with her hand as she struggles up.

"That was a cheap shot," Evil mutters painfully as her head pounds, sustaining no real damage.

She hears a battle cry and quickly swings her lance, cutting the figure in half. The body's blood sprays everywhere, covering the wall, and herself. She sighs, leaning against the wall. Evil knows she has to find everyone quickly, tiredness is setting in. She races down the hall to where the battle seems to be taking place. She stumbles across the last battle scene, surveying it, bodies of soldiers, men, women, and innocent children. She gazes down at a child's body, shot in the back of the head, apparently trying to escape the chaos, and a tremble runs down her body.

Her thoughts are startled as she hears screams of terror and shots below. Evil quickly jumps down the blasted elevator shaft with the young spidercrabs in tow. As she lands and walks into the lower levels, shadows are cast on the distant wall as they turn down a gory offshoot. She can hear the cries through the wall next to her. Tekkaman Evil recognizes that the cries are not of her people. She cocks her arm back in position, and quickly and powerfully, punches through the wall.

People and Radam are startled as the wall crumbles next to them. As the dust clears and coats the floor, Tekkaman Evil stands between the Radam and the surviving humans of the space station. Saber gazes at her startled, not expecting her to be here. A military soldiers steps towards her, a gun aimed at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the soldier asks cockily.

"Listen to me, there's danger here," Evil tells them, "We have to get out of here!"

"Get the hell out of the way bitch," the soldier orders her, "This is no place for a women."

Saber lets out a growl and Evil, in one effortless motion, slices the soldier in two. Blood and guts splatter all over the floor, causing the remaining human survivors to scream in fear.

"Evil, what do you mean there's danger?" Saber asks her, a bit worried about her condition.

"I don't know, I feel it," Evil answers back.

"Evil, right now is not the time for this," Saber tells her a bit nervously, glancing at his forces looking at the two.

The rebellious people belonging to Tellus recoil in fear, all except one that is. A young girl with stringy blonde hair approaches Evil from behind, her blue eyes shimmering with curiosity. Evil turns around a bit surprised, and kneels down looking at her. Meanwhile, the adults try their best to call the child back but to no avail. But, in trying to call the girl back, they see a horrifying revelation.

"Look at the tekkaman stomach," a person said from the crowd.

"That tekkaman, she's pregnant!" another person cries in fear.

Evil ignores the comments and gazes at the little girl, "Hello there, what's your name?"

"My name is Cynthia," the little girl replies innocently, "I'm five years old."

"That's wonderful Cynthia," Evil tells her sweetly, as Saber and other stand in shock of what's going on, "Hey, would you like to go with me?"

"Will I get to be as strong as you are?" Cynthia asks, oblivious to what's going on.

"Of course, we can make that happen," Evil says to her softly.

"Okay," Cynthia nods happily, "I want to go. Can I bring my friends?"

"Sure, that would be wonderful," she answers her.

Tekkaman Evil stands up slowly, gazing at Cynthia, then moves her look to the huddling group. Mothers clutch their scared children tightly to them, fearing for what they expect to happen. She stares at them for a peaceful moment, observing them in silence. Then, in one, quick, graceful moment, she whirls away. The wall begins to shake and crumble as tentacles burst through the surrounding walls. People scream in terror as they are separated from their children. Brief wails come from the children before they are engulfed in the tekka pods.

Tekkaman Evil slowly walks away, as the spidercrabs go in to finish their work on the distraught survivors. But in the midst of the chaos, a man holds up a hand held laser cannon.

"Damn you! We won't let you take them!" the man yells.

Evil whirls around in surprise and horror as he aims at her. Saber dashes for her, trying to get her out of the way. But, the man fires the laser cannon.

"Saber!" she cries out as it heads straight for her.

Five young spidercrabs through themselves in front of the beam, easily distengrating, but enough to slow it down. Saber reaches her, and pulls her of the way as the beam shoots through the spidercrabs and through the wall. Saber and Evil stare at the gaping hole.

"Looks like they got some new toys we didn't know about." Saber says after a couple moments, then looks at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Evil slowly nods.

The spidercrabs return viciously to the work, not leaving anything behind that could be identified. The tekka pods reappear sliding alongside to their princess. Saber turns and looks at the remaining soldiers.

"What the hell are you staring at!" Saber barks, "Get back to your ships!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldiers, Radam and military alike, turn on their heels and quickly exit. Saber's gaze turns back to his wife as she sits there, catching her breath from all the excitement.

"Evil," Saber whispers softly,

"Saber," Evil says breathless, then leans into him, exhausted, "I made it."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're all right?" he asks concerned.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," she answers with a slow nod, "just a little tired, that's all."

"What are you doing out here?" he inquires, now that things have settled down, "That was stupid you know. You know you shouldn't be out her. The baby…"

"It's all right," Evil answers him, "The baby is fine. All I worried about was you, I could sense the danger."

"Well, it's over now," Saber tells her, and picks her up in his arms, "But you're going to see Brisa whether you like it or not."

"All right," Evil agrees slowly, knowing he meant it and she can't convince him otherwise.

"C'mon," he says to her softly, "Let's go home."

*************************************

Star and Sara huddle in the bathroom in Star's quarters, looking down at the sink.

"Are you sure you did it right?" Sara asks.

"Of course I did," Star answers, "I can read directions you know."

"I can't believe this is happening," Sara says astonished.

"You? What about me?" Star snaps back.

"Whoa, just take it easy and watch it will you?" Sara responds to her sister's snap.

"All right, all right," Star says in exasperation, "How long is this supposed to take? I feel like I'm going to be sick from waiting forever. And I want to get out of here before Ness comes looking for me.

"It's only supposed to take a couple of minutes. Don't worry," Sara consoles, holding her by the arm.

Star looks at her sister for a moment and Sara gazes back at her, confused.

"What's up, Sis?" Sara asks curiously.

"I'm wondering, about if the results come out," Star starts out slowly, "…you know. Will anybody be there no matter what happens?"

"I don't know about the rest of them," Sara answers, gently squeezing her arm, "But I'll be here for you no matter what."

Star smiles softly at her, her green eyes showing appreciation for her sister's support. Sara's blue eyes widen as her mouth about jumps open.

"Star, look, it's….its…" Sara stammers out in shock, "It's changing color!"

Star about faints when she looks at the little tube on the sink changing color. She slowly begins to sit down, her hands reaching behind her to find the edge of the tub. Suddenly, out of the blue, they hear Ness' voice call out for his fiancé, obviously back to see if she's here.

"Star, do you know what this means!?" Sara exclaims in a whisper, now growing excited.

Star's green eyes are mixed with shock and twinge of fear, "It's positive."

They both look up, startled, as the bathroom door opens, and Ness looks at them both with relieved green eyes, but soon turns to worry as she sees the expression on Star's face.

"Star? Sara?" Ness says slowly, gazing back and forth between the two sisters, "What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing," Sara chirps innocently, trying to cover up everything.

Ness looks over at Star, as if waiting for an answer. Star tries to open her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She doesn't know what to say herself. Both girls follow his gaze as he catches the tube out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" Ness demands, turning his look back to them.

Sara quickly cast glances between Ness and the tube, while Star sits frozen to her spot. She chuckles a bit, smiling innocently.

"What are you...oh…that…" Sara laughs it off, trying to play dumb, and sees Ness crossing his arms, "It's a…it's a….it's a…….Star?"

Sara smiles meekly at her as she turns the spotlight to her big sister. Star just glares at her.

"Gee, thanks," Star mutters.

"Star, what is happening?" Ness inquires, "What is going on?"

"Ness, honey, sweetheart," Star says, trying to sweeten him up, "I don't know how to tell you this. I wasn't even expecting it myself."

Ness walks over and kneels by her side. His green eyes gaze into her, and Star resists the urge to just break down and cry. Tears dot her emerald eyes as he takes her hands in his.

"Shh…Star, it's okay. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's all right," Ness soothes her.

"Ness…I…I…" Star stammers out.

"It's okay, Sis," Sara consoles her, "He has to know."

He looks from Sara to Star, wondering what they're talking about. Star takes in a deep breath, preparing for what's to come.

"Ness?" Star asks softly.

"Yes?" Ness replies, curious.

"I'm pregnant," Star blurts out, with her eyes closed, now unable to look at him.

Ness' eyes widen in shock and his mouth drops open. He tries to say something but nothing comes out except guttural sounds.

"..uh..h…what?" Ness finally stammers out.

"Oh boy," Sara comments, shaking her head.

**********************************

Two tekkamen streak through the sky, facing each other in combat. The setting sky sets them ablaze in the armor. Two men watch silently as metallic clashes are heard above.

"Hey, David," a young man's voice calls to him from behind.

David turns around, his blond hair tugging in the breeze. His crystal blue eyes search for what is calling him and sees Hayato standing there.

"What's up Hayato?" David asks a bit surprised.

"Have you seen Yumi?" Hayato questions.

David raises an eyebrow, and shakes his head. He turns around, trying not to chuckle.

"She's watching the control room for the Commodore," David answers, his eyes turning back to the combat.

"I see," Hayato answers, walking up beside him, "Those two aren't doing too bad."

The two tekkamen separate from their struggle and land on opposite sides of the lily field. The white and black armor of the female tekkaman glitters in the fiery sun as her red hair flows gently in the breeze. She brandishes her tekka sword as she stares at the massive white, black and shimmering gold giant of a tekkaman staring back at her.

"Is that all you got Autumn?" the male tekkaman cries out in a tired breath.

"Look who's talking, Sahaquiel," Autumn replies calmly, "But you have gotten a lot better since our last exercise. You still need some practice though."

"Oh, give me a break," Sahaquiel whines.

David and Hayato laugh as Sahaquiel groan. He should have been prepared for a comment like that, especially since it's Natasha, the one and only Tekkaman Autumn.

"Natasha has a point though, Goliate," David yells out to them, "We all have to be strong if we are going to win this war, and must be able to work together as a team, unified as one."

Sahaquiel sighs, and prepares to duel with Autumn again. Hayato looks at David with a very surprised look, and David catches it out of the corner of his eye. 

"What?" David asks, wondering what Hayato is up to now.

"Never expect that to come out of your mouth," Hayato answers.

"Well, you'll hear me says things that you wouldn't expect form me, so get used to it," David tells him.

"You sure have changed," Hayato states.

"We all change at one time or another, there are things that happen in our lives and we have to change; it comes to us as a surprise," David says, gazing into the sun slipping under the covers of the deep blue ocean, then adds, "It's just matter of when and where we change Hayato."

************************************

If you would be loved, love and be lovable.

-Benjamin Franklin

************************************


	11. Bliss and Tragedy

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

"Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

******************************

Disclaimer: All respectable characters are owned by their creators. All other characters were created by me and will not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made here.

*******************************

To give pleasure to a single heart by a single act of kindness is better than a thousand heads bowing in prayer.

-Gandhi

********************************

Episode XI: Bliss and Tragedy

*******************************

"It's hard to believe that we haven't been attacked for a long time," Yumi declares, staring into the sunny sky.

"Yeah, you would think they give us a night off on training exercise thought," Hayato replies, his green eyes gazing straight at her," It's the pits."

Yumi giggles as she observes the white fluffy clouds. She closes her blue-green eyes and sighs softly.

"I know, but we must be stronger," Yumi comments in a soft tone, "Especially now, since the Chief is no longer in battle. You know, I've never seen D-boy so happy before."

"Well, of course he's happy," Hayato answers back, "He's going to be a father; but I too am not used to him being so happy all the time. It's sort of scary."

Yumi bursts out in laughter, holding her stomach. Hayato just looks at her, confused.

"Hayato! You're weird!" Yumi laughs, much to Hayato's distress.

***********************************

Star looks up at the ceiling lights, taking deep breaths, as her mind wanders out into space. Suddenly, a figure looks over her, disturbing her thoughts. She gazes up at the woman with green eyes and fiery red hair.

"Doctor Kaiou," Star says a bit startled.

"Are you all right, Lady Star?" Jessie asks concerned for her patient.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Star answers calmly, "Just out there today.

"Okay, you had me worried there for a minute," Jessie admits with a sigh of relief.

Star smiles as Jonny walks over to her side. He smiles at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well, the results will be done in a moment," Jonny informs her, "And someone is here to see you. Shall I send the person in?"

"Yes," Star nods, "It's all right."

"All right, we'll be back in a moment," Jessie says as the two doctors leave.

Star closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. As she closes her eyes, images appear in her mind. She's standing amidst a burning field, surrounded in dead bodies and rubble. Star can feel the heat throughout her body and suddenly the image of Tekkaman Saber flashes in front of her, as scores of Radam march towards her. She tries to materialize her crystal, but nothing happens. Star stands in fear as they keep on coming towards her. Then, there's a bright flash of light and she's transported to another battleground, smoldering in its aftermath. On the top of a cliff, illuminated by the moon, stands a woman with long black hair. A heavily pregnant woman. She tries to see who it is, but the woman's face is turned away so she can't see. The ground begins to rise and fall and trees collapse around them both. Ariadne's face envelops her vision, screaming in pain with sweat dripping down her face, and a cry fills the air, almost sounding like an infant. Bat-like wings materialize and spread before her as it reveals a figure hidden by darkness. Star stands there with wide green eyes before she suddenly, for some reason, whirls around and sees two men on the ground before her, covered in blood. Two crossed swords plunge into the ground between her and them as she recognizes one of them. Star stares at the face of her grandfather, Cecil, and covers her mouth in horror. Her green eyes move to the dead man beside him, an exact copy of him except for the scar that cascades from the right side of his forehead, across the bridge of his nose and down to his left cheek. The ground cracks around the young woman, surrounded by this horrible vision, and breaks away, leaving Star to fall into nothingness as the darkness consumes her. She screams horrifically as she falls, only to be overpowered by the voice of Rosa as she hears her grandmother scream for her lost husband's name hysterically. A shining, pulsating light appears above her as the angelic form of Shara Carter appears, spreading out her angel wings to full length, her beauty only masked by the sad, painful wails that are heard from her, but they change pitch and tone, only to be recognized by Star, as her own voice.

Star's eyes fly open and she lets out a startled gasp as she feels a hand gently grab her arm. But, she lets out an even more startled cry as she quickly sits up and feels a searing pain in her lower abdomen. Her green eyes fill with the pain that she's feeling. Star sees Ness in front of her, his own green eyes filled with fear.

"Doctor Kaiou!" Ness yells as he holds Star in his arms, trying to ease her back down in the hospital bed.

Jessie and Jonny both run in, upon hearing his cry. Ness gently lays his future wife down, trying to calm her down, wondering what is prompting this all of a sudden as pain and fear run in Star's emerald eyes.

"What happened?" Jessie demands, looking at her.

"It hurt so painfully, so fast," Star says in a whispered breath.

"All right, can you point to the general region?" Jonny questions, casting a glance up at Jessie.

"Right about here," Star whispers painfully, as she waves her hand over her lower abdomen.

"All right, just take some deep breaths," Jessie orders her, as she gently feels Star's stomach if it's anything she can physically detect, "Jonny, run some ETs quick."

"Right," Jonny nods, running out of the room.

"Don't worry Lady Star," Jessie assures her, "Just relax, we're going to run some more tests. We'll be done soon."

"Okay," Star nods.

Ness softly strokes the side of her face, trying his best to comfort her. He gently squeezes her hand as he trembles slightly from fear himself. He know this isn't going to be no easy pregnancy for Star. After all, they are the first full fledged tekkamen to survive long enough in this war to have a child, and no one knows what to expect. And considering what has happened to the primary bodies, this isn't going to be a walk in park for them. This will most likely be the most challenging thing that will ever happen. Fighting Radam is one thing, he knows what to do, what he must to do, to ensure the safety and life of everyone he cares about. But, pregnancy, children and fatherhood, is like the unexplored depths of space. He has no clue.

"Everything is going to be fine." Ness consoles her and himself, "Don't worry."

Jessie sighs, deep in thought as Jonny comes back drawing more blood and taking stats on her vitals. A few minutes pass, before Jonny reenters the room, gazing at his partner with his blue eyes as he wonders if she's thinking what he is. She raises her head as he hands her the results, and her eyes catch his and seem to acknowledge his idea. They both know it can be many possibilities but their instincts are telling them what it most likely is.

"What is it?" Star pleads with them "What's wrong?"

"Well, we can't really tell," Jessie answers, "It can be anything, but something so sudden most likely could be a result of you pulling an abdominal muscle. Putting too much strain can do that, but it's too early to say for sure. I suggest taking it easy from now on.

"She will," Ness answers for Star, nodding, "I'll make sure of it."

"Good, if anything else happens, like her condition seems to worsen, come see me immediately," Jessie orders, "I don't care if that mean waking me out of a dead sleep, you hear me?"

"Yes, Doctor," Star and Ness affirm at the same time.

***********************************

"David," Sara says softly, nibbling on his ear.

"Hmm..?" David whispers, as he encases her in his arms.

"Are you supposed to be in the control room?" Sara whispers back as she softly kisses down the side of the cheek.

"No, Yumi's in there," David answers as they hold each other in the empty hall, "Commodore went to see the Chief. She had to see the doctor today."

Meanwhile, Hayato and Goliate turn around the corner and freeze at the sight of the two cuddling in the hall. Both men quickly dive back around the corner, carefully eavesdropping on the two. They both try to contain their laughter as David affectionately kisses Sara on the cheek, holding her close to him.

Sara softly giggles as David tickles her neck with his breath. David closes his blue eyes, enveloped in the moment. He realizes how lucky he is to have Sara on the cheek, holding her close to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goliate whispers.

"Shut up!" Hayato hisses with a finger to his lips.

"Sara," David says softly, as softly rocks her side to side.

"What is it, David?" Sara asks in soft tone, as she relaxes in his embrace.

"I think my nose is going to bleed," Goliate whines in a whisper.

"Then, stick your thumb up it!" Hayato snaps under his breath.

"Sara, I don't think I'm in love with you," David says, his blue eyes shining with affection.

"David?" Sara questions, looking up at him, her own blue eyes filled with confusion.

"I think I'm addicted to you," David states in the softest tone possible, as he lowers his lips to hers, "Because, what I'm feeling right now is more than love."

"David," Sara whispers, a blush erupting across her face.

David and Sara's lips met in a touch of romantic bliss. David feels the soft touch of her fingers as she runs them through his blond hair. His arms tighten their hold around her waist, feeling the curves of her hips. The world and time itself seemed to have stopped for them as they immersed themselves in their own dreams. But, a large crash startled the two young lovers from their own world. David's blue eyes narrow maliciously as he finds Hayato and Goliate laying in a heap on the floor. Both mean quickly scramble to their feet as they realize what trouble they have just landed in.

"What the hell are you two doing her?" David asks angrily.

Hayato looks at Goliate before moving his gaze to Sara and David. His green eyes sparkle with a glint of mischief, as he smiles the most innocently he can. One thought only crosses his mind—payback's a bitch.

"And here all this time, David want us to think he was a smooth ladies man, but out comes the soft side," Hayato chuckles, then mocking David in a high tone, "I don't think I'm in love with you.

"I'm addicted to you," Goliate jumps in.

"Uh, guys," Sara warns as she sees the fire of murderous rage burn in David's blue eyes,

"Because this more than love I feel," Hayato and Goliate both try to say before bursting into laughter.

"That does it!" David yells, causing both men to stop laughing," You're both DEAD!"

"Oh shit," Goliate says slowly as he watches David run at them.

"RUN!!" Hayato screams as he beats a hasty retreat around the corner, Goliate in high gear behind him.

Sara calls out after her boyfriend but he's already around the corner and hot on the two men's heels. She softly sighs as she brushes a strand of her angel white hair from her face.

"I guess boys will be boys.." Sara says, shaking her head softly.

**************************

The fiery planet of war, Mars, is surrounded by its seemingly docile captors. Its two moons, Phobos and Deimos, continue on their way, as if oblivious to what is going on around them. Across the solar system, Mar's sister, Venus, is being held as well. Now only one planet remains; Tellus is oblivious to the danger impeding on its serenity. The Radam have become more confident in each stride they take and each body that falls; it will only no be a matter of time before they will take the true quarry of their fight.

The Radam flagship floats silently outside the orbit of Mars, holding lives that are sleeping peacefully. Well, most of them are peaceful, but some....

Ariadne Carter awakes suddenly from her deep sleep, and softly rubs her face, trying to awake. The sudden jabs and kicks from inside quickly bring her to attention, and she softly runs her hand over her bulging stomach. Her dark eyes seek the darkness and looks out the glass pane that separates their room from the deepness of space, to the rebellious yet conquered planet of Mars. She feels that something is wrong, but she doesn't know what it is. She brushes away a strand of her black hair as her eyes travel to her sleeping husband, who is still unstirred. After a few moments of gathering her strength, she musters herself out of bed. Her black nightgown brushes against the red-carpeted floor. Her dark brown eyes gaze at the planet, wondering what is wrong. Can it be Hera? Is she in some type of danger down there? Ariadne shakes her head, knowing that can't be it, Hera is better than that. Her hands gently rub her growing abdomen as she tries to distinguish what it is that she's feeling.

Cain rolls over in his sleep, reaching out for something that isn't there. He wakes up with a start at the absence of his wife. Cain sits up in bed, as his emerald eyes search the room, and spots his wife standing, as if in a trance, in front of the gigantic window.

"Ariadne?" Cain asks softly, which she doesn't hear, as he stands up.

Ariadne's gaze turns from Mars, to the darkness of space. She can feel it now, it is coming from out there. Her dark eyes widen as she senses it, the pain, the sadness, the grief, and the fear. Who is it coming from? She feels sadness for whomever is sending this out to her. Her thoughts are startled as she feels Cain's arms wrap around her.

"Ariadne, what's wrong?" Cain asks softly, and concerned.

"Nothing...nothing at all. I just can't sleep, that's all," Ariadne answers in a soft whisper.

Soft kicks emanate from within, as if their child is almost demanding a bit of attention. Ariadne smiles softly as she looks down at her enlarged belly. In response, she softly rubs her stomach, calming and reassuring the baby inside.

"Keeping your mother up late at night I see," Cain comments with a smiles, obviously thinking of the baby as well.

"Yes, stubborn like you wouldn't believe," Ariadne replies with a chuckle, "Wonder where that comes from?"

"Not from my side that's for sure," Cain says, looking away a bit innocently, with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Araidne states, sticking her tongue out, and tries to be silly.

Both of them laugh softly in the darkness. Cain kneels down before her, resting the side of his face against her stomach gently. His hands slowly run up and down her stomach and he smiles as he feels the child's kick against him. Ariadne slowly strokes the side of his face as he closes his emerald eyes.

"I can't believe," Cain softly begins to speak, "That our child will be here soon."

"Yes, I know," Ariadne answers in a whisper, "It's sometimes hard for me to believe it myself. But, soon, my husband, you will be holding our little baby girl. A beautiful girl, who I have a feeling, will take after her father, the way she's acting now."

"A daughter..." Cain states, drifting off, with his green eyes now opened and filled with happiness.

*************************************

Ness stares down at the seemingly endless paperwork, sitting on Star's desk in their quarters. He takes a sip of his coffee as he looks over them, never seeing so much in his life, but then, he didn't look over every detail of Space Knight business as her second-in-command until now. It's no wonder to him that Star gets stressed, to go through this every day. His thoughts are interrupted when there's a ring at the door.

"come in, door's open," Ness answers through the intercom on the desk.

The door slides open with a hiss, as David enters, looking at the paperwork with an amused look on his face. Ness just glares at him with his emerald eyes, telling him to not even say it.

"Oh Ness, you're no fun," David says a bit disappointed, "Lighten up a bit."

"I will once this stuff is over and done with," Ness tells him, then hands him a stack, "Look through these, and if there's anything to sign, sign it, I give you permission to sign it."

"All right, I get to be a paper pusher!" David says, trying to cheer up the mood in the room, "Where's a pen?"

Ness tosses him a pen, just shaking his head. He's not going to say a word about it.

"So, how's the Chief?" David asks as he scribbles away.

"The doctors think she's strained a muscle in her lower abdomen, that's the cause of the pain she's feeling," Ness answers softly, "Of course, they don't know for sure, so they told her not to do anything but rest for awhile to see if it might be anything else. It's weird, they seemed really nervous about it as if they were anticipating something else. Right now, she's taking a nap."

"And leaving the power in our hands," David adds, "The world must be scared now."

Both men laugh, as Ness gets up and pours another cup of coffee. He offers one to David, who just shakes his head, and then sits back down.

*************************************

Meanwhile, in the other room, Star wakes up, feeling a searing pain in her abdomen. She slowly sits up, wincing in every move she makes. Her green eyes open with fear, she knows something is terribly wrong. It shouldn't feel like this; she has to find Ness and fast. How she is scared, so scared. She flips over the covers to get out of bed and freezes in horror. She gently touches the inside of her thigh, and blood wipes off on her hand. Her green eyes fill with tears of fear and horror. She tries to form his name but she can't , nothing will come out. After a few moments of horrific silence all she can manage is a blood-curdling scream.

******************************

Ness and David both freeze in the middle of their work as Star's scream pierces the air. Ness stands up quickly, his chair falling backwards.

"Star!" Ness cries out as he bolts to the bedroom.

The door slides open and he sees Star's horror-stricken face staring at the blood in her hand.

"Oh, please, no," Ness whispers to himself as he rushes to her side, "Star, calm down, okay? We're going to the doctor right now."

David stands in the doorway, not knowing what's going on or what to do. He can't see exactly what's happening; Ness is too busy hovering over her, but he does spot the puddle of blood on the bedsheet. Ness quickly turns and looks at him.

"Call the doctor now! Speed dial one!" Ness cries as he turns back to Star.

"Right!" David affirms, rushing out of the room.

Ness gazes at Star, whose whole body is shaking and has erupted into a fit of hysterical crying. He quickly grabs the blanket and wraps it around her, while trying to console her the best he can; even though he's fighting tears himself. His emerald eyes look at her, with a tint of fear residing within, as he lifts her up in his arms. Swiftly and gracefully, he carries her out of the room, staring straight into David's eyes.

"The doctor said she'll meet you in the med room," David tells him calmly.

"All right, thanks," Ness answers and rushes out of the room, leaving David behind.

David steps out, watching him carry Star down the hall as fast as he can. He feels a pang of remorse for the two. David knows the two fought hard to get to where they have today, they don't deserve this. Next thing he hears is Sara's voice calling to him, and turns around, seeing Sara rush at him.

"David? What's going on?" Sara asks desperately, "Doctor Chiba just called Mom, and she went ballistic and ran off, crying something about Star."

"I think..." David says, trying to form the words he wants to say, but finds it hard, knowing how much Sara cares about her big sister.

"You think what..." Sara says, on the brink of tears and shakes him, "Damn it! Say something!"

"I think the Chief is going to lose her baby," David answers sadly, and takes Sara into his arms, "I'm sorry, Sara."

"No!!" Sara screams, shaking her head, "It can't be! That's not supposed to happen to Star! She's supposed to be the one to be happy and well. She doesn't deserve this! It isn't fair!"

David just stares at her as she continues on her outburst. As soon as she stops, Sara collapses, breaking down into tears.

"Sara?" David questions, now worried.

"It isn't fair..." Sara sobs, holding her face in her hands, "...It isn't fair."

**************************************

Ness stares at the wall in the waiting room, his thoughts drifting in the emptiness of conscious space. Suddenly, he feels a hand laying on his shoulder, and looks up straight into Terra's green eyes. He can see the resemblance. Star has eyes just like her mother, those beautiful green eyes that Ness has always loved to stare into. Those eyes just a mere hour ago were so different, eyes full of terror and pain. Wisps of Terra's green hair fall about her face, she can be Star's twin. Ness had always wondered where she got the green hair from after the accident when she first tried to become a tekkaman. He still remembers the sapphire color it had been before, it wasn't hard to notice her in a crowd. Some may have found it strange and peculiar for her blue hair, but he found it quite beautiful. Ness remembers the initial shock after the whole incident had been over and done with. Star could have lost her life or been drastically mutated but she had been lucky and only had a few genes altered or erased and were the ones that changed her hair from the sapphire to the emerald color she now has today. Star had been upset about it, but he was just happy that she made it through safe and alive. What a time for him to think of memories, but then again, it's all he can do besides wait.

"How are you?" Terra asks concerned for him.

"I don't know," Ness answers, unsure of himself.

Suddenly, Jonny enters the room, staring at the only three allowed in. Terra, Edgar and Ness. Each one turns his/her gaze upon him as he opens his blue eyes and prepares to speak.

"Is Star all right?" Terra asks before he can say a word.

"Yes," Jonny implies with a nod, "She's resting comfortably now."

"Doctor Chiba?" Edgar questions, breaking from his silence, "What's the situation?"

"Well, it might be better if Jessie told you herself," Jonny answers to best of his ability, "I'm just supposed to tell that Star herself is all right and is in stable condition."

"thank you," Ness manages to say, closing his green eyes.

Jonny looks at him sadly, before turning away and walks out of the room. It is another hour before someone enter the waiting room again. All three turn and stand as Jessie makes her appearance. Her green eyes gaze at each person in turn before they finally rest on Ness. You can see the great burden and sadness within. Jessie quickly brushes a strand of her fiery hair aside.

"Doctor Kaiou?" Terra asks, a bit worried about the condition of her eldest child.

Jessie ignores her and walks straight towards Ness. She stops right in front of him as they gaze into each other's eyes for the longest time. The young woman sighs, for this is the part of her job that she despises the most. How can she break the truth to him gently? Jessie reaches over and hugs him softly in condolence unknown to him, before stepping away.

"Lord Ness, I...I..." Jessie starts to speak, "I'm sorry."

Terra covers her mouths as she cries out and looks away. Edgar holds her in a tight embrace as she begins to cry.

"These things happen, I know you know that." Jessie continues, trying to keep her composure, "Especially since it's only the first trimester. Lady Star had a miscarriage.

A single tear escapes from one of his eyes, for he already knows the grief that must be burdening Star's heart.

"There's nothing we could've done," Jessie says with complete resolution, "I'm truly sorry."

The room is shrouded in silence as the news begins to soak into their minds. Ness looks back at Jessie, who is already awaiting the question.

"How's Star taking this?" Ness asks in a barely audible whisper.

"All right for now, we sedated before it was complete so she wasn't aware of it as it was actually taking place. We felt it would've been more traumatizing if she knew. She's sleeping peacefully." Jessie answers calmly. 

"Thank you. You did the right thing by doing that. Star would have never forgave herself or get over it if she was completely aware. I do not want to her blame herself, when there was nothing she could have done to stop it. May I see her?" he inquires, fighting back more tears.

"Yes, follow me," Jessie answers as she turns around, walking away.

Ness follows in silence as they exit the room and enter the medical bay itself. He stops and gazes down at her through the glass window. Star's sleeping peacefully, thanks to sedatives. He looks at the clean neat surrounding, the medical equipment around her, it brings too many bad memories for him to almost bear.

Jessie motions for him and he continues onward as she opens the door for him, standing out of the way. Ness glances at her, before walking down the steps and looking at Star before him. All he can hear is the bleeping sound from the heart monitor and he fights the urge to cry again. Ness Carter walks beside her and sit in the chair next to her, watching her sleep.

"Star, this never should've happened to you," Ness says quietly, stroking the side of her face, "but, I guess things happen for a reason, maybe it's not our time yet. Star, don't blame yourself, please don't blame yourself. You had no control over it. No matter what happens, remember, I'll always love you. Don't forget it."

He lays his head down beside hers, and the tears he fights against so hard, begin to flow. It is then, and only then, alone and in the darkness, does he let his true sorrow show.

****************************************

You never know what happiness a simple act of kindness will bring about.

-Bree Abel

****************************************


	12. Happiness and Delusions of the Moon

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

'Stage I: Blind King'

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

************************

Disclaimer: All respectable characters are owned by their creators. All other characters were created by me and shall not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made. The story is written for pure enjoyment of the author.

************************

What's important in life is how we treat each other

-Hana Ivanhoe, age 15

*************************

Episode XII: Happiness and Delusions of the Moon

*************************

It's been about a month since Star has lost her baby and all seemed well. She recovered over the initial shock quickly, and starts to move on her with her regular life. Terra, still worried that her daughter might somehow be reminded of it, tried to get to move ahead and work on other projects, more specifically her and Ness' wedding.

Sara walks through the rooms of the palace, looking at all the decorations lying about on the tables. She finally goes through an open door; catching Star looking over materials that she might want her dress to be made of.

"Star?" Sara asks as Star whirls around.

"Sara! You scared me!" Star tells her startled, "What do you want?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sara asks concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Star inquires not getting what she's asking.

"I mean, don't you think it's a bit sudden?" Sara questions, "I mean the wedding and all?"

"Sara, Ness and I have been practically engaged forever, it's not like he proposed to me yesterday." Star tells her.

"I know, but with everything that's go on, don't you think it's a bit rash?" Sara asks again.

"Sara, I know where you're getting with this," Star replies, "And Ness and I agreed that it would've happened anyway."

"Star, I'm just worried about you, that's all, everything seems to be moving way too fast…" Sara states, trying to make her sister understand.

"That's enough…you don't need to…I'm really busy, so would you mind going, I have a lot of things to do," Star says coldly.

"Fine," Sara replies angrily, seeing that their discussion is getting nowhere, and stalks out of the room.

Star sighs as she turns back to her work.

*******************************

Tekkaman Saber gazes down at Tellus, from his position on Luna, Tellus' only satellite. He looks about at the rubble of the satellite's bases around him and the spores that have begun to spread rapidly. Soon, the spores will encompass all of Tellus' satellite. Then, only Tellus will remain. And this time. This time for sure.

As the spidercrabs and tekkamen go about on their business, Saber begins to daydream. He sees Tellus conquered and covered completely with tekka pods. The people are succumbed to the Radam. But, only one spot on the whole planet is left untouched; a field of lilies spreading for across for acres. There, he sees Ariadne standing as the breeze plays with her black hair. She smells the lily in her hand, and turns, smiling at him. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" a young girl's voice cries.

Saber turns around, looking at a young girl with long dark hair. She runs at him and he swoops her up in his arms, laughing.

The next things he hears, is Ashura's voice, calling him. His vision ripples away as he tries to grasp it back.

"Hello? Cain? Are you in there?" Ashura asks, "Where am I? What time is it? What day is it? What planet am I on?"

Saber silently growls, and the next thing Ashura sees is Saber's fist.

"Owww!!!" Ashura's whines as she holds the side of her face, "Why did you do that for?"

"You ruined my dream, damn it," is Saber's only reply.

"Man, have you been touchy lately. What's up with you?"

"That's none of your business," Saber answers, his voice low.

"Is it because Ariadne only has two months left before the baby arrives?" Ashura asks, curious to what wheels are turning in her brother-in-law's head.

"Buzz off," Saber says irritated, "Don't you have something better to do than annoy me?"

Saber shakes his head, taking a couple steps forward and stares at Tellus. Ashura glances from Saber to Tellus, the light bulb turning on in her head.

"Oh I see, you're home now," Ashura says out loud, "And home is bringing bad memories, isn't it? After all, this is the place where Tekkaman Blade defeated you."

Saber whirls around, swinging his tekka lance at her. He stops, just before it reaches her neck. She can feel the pressure of the blade against her throat.

"Now, listen to me, Ashura," Saber tells her in a cold tone, "Blade never, never, defeated me, he got a lucky break in the battle to run away. That man has never defeated me, or never will. Do you got that?"

"Yes, Lord Saber," Ashura stutters out, afraid.

"Good, now, get out of my sight."

Ashura nods as he lowers his lance and she takes off. Saber turns his gaze back to Tellus.

"This time, Blade," Saber thinks to himself, "This time, brother, you will not escape. We will finish this once and for all."

**************************

David and Ness stands outside on the pier, watching the waves. David seems to be keeping Ness company most of the time since Star's miscarriage but can't seem to get him to open up. But, he hasn't given up on trying yet, but he's going to take a chance and get straight to the point.

"Ness, you need to let it go, it was going to happen," David tells him.

"Are you trying to offer me condolences?" Ness asks coldly.

"No, I'm telling how it should be," David replies.

Ness is quiet for a moment before he bursts into laughter. David thinks that maybe he has truly lost it up there.

"To think, a boy is trying to give me orders," Ness laughs, then sighs, "But I guess you're right. I was just wondering…."

"Just wondering what?" David asks.

"Why Star lost her baby so suddenly," Ness tells him quietly, "I mean she was perfectly fine one day, and the doctor said it looked good and then all of sudden…"

"And did you come up with an answer?" David inquires.

"Something must have caused her to have it, other than just spontaneously," Ness tells him.

"Like what?" David asks curious as to what Ness came up with.

Ness closes his eyes remembering. He remembered walking into the room and watching her sleep, but it looked like she was having some type of dream. It didn't look pretty at the time. He walked over the side of the hospital bed and gently grabbed her arm. Then, somehow, he had been connected to Star's mind. All he could see was the images of death and battle, blood and fire laid the ground to waste. He has quickly pulled his hand back upon seeing the terrifying vision. Then, he quickly, but gently grabbed her, and that's when she woke up, and it was then she cried out in pain. He wonders if what he saw when him and Star were connected for a few seconds somehow caused her to miscarry.

"I saw something," Ness answers, "I saw something in Star's mind when I went to the doctor, something that I can't explain, but I feel it has something to do with it."

"You saw something in Star's mind?" David questions confused. "Like a dream."

"No, it seemed too real to be a dream," Ness replies, "It seemed more like she was having some sort of terrifying vision."

"A vision?" David asks.

"Yes, visions of the near future are possible to tekkamen, just as telepathic abilities, or at least that's what I heard," Ness tells him.

"What do you mean, "at least that what I heard"?" David inquires.

"I don't remember much when I was first captured by Radam, but I do remember somehow being told of all the capabilities tekkamen are capable of encompassing," Ness states calmly, "One is obviously telepathy, which you develop with time, if you survive long enough, and the other is to have visions, but there is only one record of it, if you can it that."

"Only one record?" David asks now more curious than ever, knowing the Chief has never brought this up.

"I never told Star this, but it now might be a good time to bring it up," Ness continues on, "But, I heard an old Radam legend about it, the mother of tekkaman grew as her children grew and with it she saw things she never thought possible before, these dreams, the visions of the future, frightened her, for her children would turn against each other. In the end, she realized that dreams were reality and that her children were turning against each other and herself, but she destroyed her own self, scattering her essence across the universe, but not before she told her children that one day she would return to set things right, and on that day the line between darkness and light was formed. Two daughters rose from the chaos each trying to take her place, in constant battle with one another, and so the conflict continues on, waiting for the rebirth of the Mother. This is Radam's true purpose.

"True purpose?" David questions, intrigued by it.

"That's the part I don't understand," Ness answers, scratching his head, "That's all I know of it, I'm sure what I was told was a shorten version, or what they remember of it. It seems they've forgotten about her over time, but why they told it to me, I have no clue."

"Some things will always be mysteries," David comments.

"Yeah, but this mystery might be a clue to something," Ness replies, his words drifting off.

**************************

Star sits among the lilies that spread on for acres and acres. She picks one, and brings it up to her nose, smelling it. Then, she sighs as she looks to the skies for answers. She feels so confused as to what to do now. Soft footsteps startled her and she looks over her shoulder and sees her grandfather looking at her. She turns her look back to the lily and says nothing. Cecil's white hair flows gently in the breeze.

"May I sit down?" he asks softly.

Star looks up at him, wondering why she was being so rude, "Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Cecil, I meant to ask…"

"But, you have a lot of things on your mind, I know," Cecil replies, sitting down next to her.

There is silence between them for a moment, but Star suddenly finds the courage to look up at him.

"Cecil? Is it wrong?" Star asks.

"Is it wrong what?" Cecil questions back.

"The wedding and all, is it wrong?" Star asks again, "I mean I lost the baby and everything, do you think that we are moving too suddenly?"

Cecil shakes his head, "No, I don't think so, everyone moves on at their own rate. I think you and Ness have dealt with everything wonderfully and now is time to get on with your life. Especially now, in war, our futures are so uncertain, you must make the most out of your life while you can. Otherwise, you might regret the things you haven't done, and it will most likely be too late. Don't worry about it, Star, you must listen to your heart, it will show you the way. It will tell you if you're right or wrong, if you open your soul and listen to the words."

"Thank you, Cecil," Star says, hugging him.

"It's all right, Star, its no problem," Cecil replies, holding her, "I love you, just as I love Sara and your mother, and the rest of my children and grandchildren. I just wish I would have more time to spend with all of you, I fear it may be running out for me."

"I don't understand," Star says confused, "I know you're not sick, you can't be, can you?"

"No, that's not it, dear child," Cecil replies, "My brother is almost here, and when the final battle comes, I fear I won't be coming back this time.

"Cecil, please don't say that," Star answers, remembering what she saw in her vision. 

"What I'm going to tell you, you would have find out eventually, but it's better I tell you now," Cecil tells her.

"Tell me about what?" Star questions.

"The truth about your mother," Cecil answers.

"My mother? What does my mother have to do with anything?" she inquires.

"About why she is Rosa's daughter, but not my own," Cecil responds to her.

"Not your own…" Star repeats in shock, trying to understand how that could be, Cecil and Rosa were the two most faithful and loyal people a couple could be to each other, they loved each other so much; how could that be?

"Yes, it happened as you would figure about 10,000 years ago, the Radam had landed on Tellus in a small unit and we were fighting them and seemingly winning. Our planet was so different back then as we are now. I remember being on a cliff that was formed by the river that rushing below it. Sometime during the battle, Rosa had been back up against the cliff, but we won. Unfortunately, that day my victory had been shallow. The edge gave way, and Rosa tumbled into the river, I couldn't even save her. I had to watch her fall, and I never saw her come up. Everyone else thought she was dead, but I was about to give up, I look up and down the banks of the river for nights and days on end, but I never saw her. I started to give up hope and eventually returned to the palace where Kain and I began to plot where the currents could have taken her body, so we could give her a proper burial. Meanwhile, the currents had taken her to some village and she washed up upon the shore, some fishermen found her and carried her back to town. The townspeople there took care of her, until she regained consciousness. When she did finally come to, she didn't remember the battle, me, the Crystals or anything else, not even her own name.

"She had amnesia," Star comments to herself.

"Yes," Cecil nods in reply, "The women who had taken care of her, gave her name until she remembered her own properly. They named her Madonna. She quickly started to pull her own around the village but she was still considered an outsider, and a holder of potential problems. One day, sick of it, she wandered outside the village, and found a cave. Rosa even with her amnesia being the curious woman she always been, wander inside and got lost. She walks to very deepest of the cave where she found a huge door, from what I was told. I'm guessing due to her strong magical powers, the doors opened for her and she wandered into the Espers' world."

"Espers…" Star whispers, "Wait, aren't those the creatures Aunt Celes' told me about?"

"Mmhmm," Cecil acknowledges than continues on, "Well, the world drew her in, but she passed out, and when she awoke she realized that she was among them. The Espers were naturally distrustful of humans and wanted her out, except for one that is. Maduin believed that she was okay, that she wouldn't hurt anybody. But, they wouldn't believe him, the next day she went to the gate, but Maduin offered her to stay if she liked, she told him that she despised this world because of the way she was treated. He closed the gate and it would only be a matter of time before your mother would be born. Rosa said she saw something a bit familiar in him, she could quite place it, and I figure it must have been a reminder of me."

"I see, so Rosa didn't remember anything at all," Star replies, "No wonder, if he reminded her of you, she would fall in love with him."

"Right," Cecil replies, "but some time later, others open the gate. Others with malicious intentions, they kidnapped the Espers who didn't realized what was happening. The Elder of the Espers performed a spell that would cast all humans out. Unfortunately that would take Rosa and Terra with them. Maduin went out with them and was killed trying to protect the both of them. Rosa tried to stop them but was nearly killed as well. Somehow, I had sensed her presence crying out for help, and I went to the cave and found her, about half-dead. I brought her back, and nursed her back to health. It was then, she remembered, she felt so guilty for what she did, but I can't blame her when she didn't know who she was, she was just trying to live. But, she missed your mother so much, she cried every night. We went to search for her but we could not find her. It seems that they were good at hiding her, and so began your mother's journey to where she is today."

Star looks at him solemnly, with understanding. Even though, she and Sara were not his grandchildren by blood, and her mother was not his daughter, he loved them all the same.

"I still love you all, that hasn't changed," Cecil tells her, "I love Rosa, every part of her. By doing that, she has given me more of a gift than I have ever seen. Your mother is her child and I love her as my own. It doesn't matter whom your mother's father is, and that you are her children. I love you all the same."

"Oh, Cecil," Star states, hugging him, and he laughs in return.

"So, how about we get this show on the road?" Cecil asks her with a wink.

"Huh?" Star questions back, confused, "Get what on the road?"

"The wedding of course. Time's wasting away, and this might be the only chance you'll ever get, Star. Take everything that comes your way the first chance you can get, you may end up regretting it," her grandfather tells her.

"Right, but I might need some help," Star replies with a smile.

"Well, I may be older now, but I may be good for an idea or two," Cecil laughs as he gets up with her.

They both walk away laughing. Cecil smiles at his granddaughter, glad to see her smile again. Star laughs at him, her heart now at ease.

************************************

Weeks eventually pass by, the quiet still resumes. The people around the world ultimately learn of wedding of two legendary figures in society that's about to occur. People start flocking from all over if they can to see this marriage they all hoped would happen. Back on Crystal Island, nervousness is finally starting to take hold of Star.

"I can't believe that practically everybody is going to be here," Star tells Sara as she pinning up decorations, "I mean, I wanted a big wedding, but not THIS big."

"Star, look, you're the eldest daughter of the eldest princess in the kingdom, and if you weren't, you're marrying Ness. And if you've forgotten, Ness, aka Tekkaman Blade, saved the planet ten years ago. He's a hero, Star, which makes a world excited to hear he's settling down. Of course everyone wants to come to the wedding, duh," Sara replies, as she's arranging the flowers.

"I know, but I was sort of hoping…." Star replies drifting off.

"That most people outside the island wouldn't know, and you wouldn't be so overwhelmed. Forget it, big sister," Sara answers, "We're talking about Blade here, and he will always be big to the people. And whatever happens to him, will always be in the spotlight, and especially doubled since you're the granddaughter of King Cecil."

"You are too, Sara," Star comments back.

"…But, I'm not marrying Tekkaman Blade, now am I?" Sara asks her, "Don't sweat it, you'll get used to it, if Shara can handle it you definitely can. Listen, it's not as bad as you think. It's just this's a big event for you, so the people are going to make it big too. They're not going to do it for the rest of your lives, just when really important things come around, do they make a big deal about it. I know what this really is about though."

"What?" Star asks, wondering what her sister is thinking.

"You're getting nervous about all of this," Sara tells her nonchalantly, "Just relax, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I hope so, I wish I had your no fear attitude Sara," Star admits to her.

"You do, sis, after all I learned it from you," Sara answers smiling.

"Well, then two fearless women planning something, that's a sign for a catastrophe, or that's would Uncle Jamieson would say." Star says with a big smile on her face. 

Sara laughs, "I can't believe you still remember that, I can barely remember him anymore. I don't even know what Marcella looks like."

"It's all right, I know, right up here," Star answers, pointing to her head, now acting silly.

"Yeah, right, like that's going to help us," Sara teases back.

Star throws a roll of crepe paper at her, but Sara ducks as it passes over her, and picks it up, throwing it back and laughs. After a few moments of laughing and goofing off, they settle down.

"Sara?" Star asks as she calms down.

"What is it?" Sara answers with a question as she looks at her sister.

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Star inquires with a soft smile.

"Oh, sis!" Sara squeals, and jumps up, hugging her, "I'd love to!"

"I'm so happy too, and I'm sure everyone that isn't here now, is happy for us too," Star replies.

"Yeah, I think Uncle Jamieson always wanted us to be back together, I'm sure he be glad we're getting along for once and not fighting over who ate the last cookie," Sara giggles.

"Yep, that's right," Star giggles back.

"Hey," Sara says, an idea dawning on her, "That means I get to plan the bachelorette party! All right!"

"Sara…" Star warns her.

"Come on, Star," Sara whines.

"Just no craziness all right," Star tells her, "I don't want something to happen that would embarrass everyone."

"Okay," Sara agrees.

"You know, I think you and David will look good walking down the aisle together," Star tells her.

"What?" Sara asks blushing now, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Ness chose him as the best man, that's why?"

"Oh, okay," Sara says her blush gone, and lets out in mental sigh of relief, "Wait, David's the best man?"

"Yeah, why?" Star asks, turning back to the decorations.

"Doesn't the best man plan the bachelor party?" Sara asks a little nervous, she knows David calmed down a bit, but it still doesn't mean he won't go to extremes."

"Yeah…but..." Star says then stops, realizing what Sara getting at, and looks at her.

"Oh crap," Sara could manage to say, and they both stop what they are doing and take off.

************************************

David and Ness are rolling on the floor with laughter, as they contemplate on their ideas.

"You know, Sara and Star, are probably thinking I've gotten something rotten up my sleeve," David laughs.

"Yeah, they will be shocked when they find out you didn't plan it," Ness tells him.

"I can imagine the looks on their faces now," David says, "I'm surprised they haven't been down here already asking about it."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, the doorbell to David's quarters rings.

"Well, speak of the devil," Ness mutters.

"Who is it?" David calls out.

"It's me David," Sara's voice rings through the intercom, "Sara, and Star's with me too."

Ness just looks at him with a raised eyebrow, as David tries to contain his chuckling.

"Okay, come in," David answers and the door unlocks. Star and Sara both walk in and are both a bit surprised to see Ness sitting there on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Star asks a bit suspicious.

"Nothing," they both answer nonchalantly.

"I see," Sara says a bit nervously, "Well, we came by to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid for the bachelor's party David, don't do anything embarrassing please."

"I'm not the one planning it, so how could I?" David asks innocently.

Star and Sara almost fell the floor shocked. They can't believe that David wasn't planning it. He's the best man, it's tradition.

"You're…" Star starts to say.

"Not?" Sara asks, finishing for her.

"No," David answers and shakes his head.

"Then who is?" both girls ask.

"One of the groomsmen," David answers nonchalantly as Ness looks out the window, like he's noticing something.

"What?" they both ask shocked.

"Which one?" Sara asks, demanding to know.

"I don't know," David replies like he's stupid.

"How can you not know?" Star now asks, wondering what's going on.

"We put pieces of paper in a hat, and, except for Ness and I, everyone picked a piece out the hat, whoever got the one with "It's you" on it is planning it, we won't know until they'll tell us."

"Okay, well just remember what we said," Sara tells him, not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry, we already warn them," Ness says, finally speaking up.

"Well, that's good, I guess, we'll be going then," Star speaks, nothing more else to say, "We have a lot of work to do, right Sara?"

"Oh, right, bye," Sara says as they begin to walk towards the door.

"Bye, ladies," Ness and David say sweetly as they leave.

The door closes behind them, and Ness and David looks at each other. Then, they give each other high fives.

"Oh, yeah, that was perfect," David comments.

"Mission completed," Ness says to him and they start laughing again.

****************************************

The forces of the Radam hide in waiting. Saber's flawless gaze stares at the blue planet as he watches a stream of light flow from it and starts to slow down. He watches as the subordinate tekkaman lands and kneels before them. 

"How is it down there?" Saber demands.

"They are very vulnerable down there," the tekkaman replies, "It's very laid back but they still have some of their defenses up."

"Then, we shall wait," Saber orders,

"With all respect, my lord, they should be easy to crush," the tekkaman retorts, "Why should we wait?"

"Because that was the same mistake we made ten years ago, we attack them in the position they are in now," Saber answers and turns around, "And look what happened, the people of Tellus have great spirit even the smallest defense will stand until they raise up to arms."

"I see," is the Radam tekkaman's only reply.

"We will wait, until they lower their defenses completely, if that happens they will not be able to comprehend what's going on until it's too late. I will not repeat the same mistake twice," Saber continues.

"But sir, they may never lower their defenses completely," the tekkaman answers.

"I'm not so sure of that, you said that the people were laid back, there must be reason for it. After all, if our military betrayed and we had intruders trying to destroy us, we always be on their toes." Saber formulates out loud, "Something must have happened to put them in good spirits, go back to the planet and figure out what is going on. If I'm right, something is happening, and they'll lower their defenses more, that's when we'll attack."

"Yes, Lord Saber," the tekkaman says and takes off.

Saber slowly walks away, his footsteps slightly stirring up the dust of the moon. He laughs inside his mind at this predicament.

"It's funny, my brother seems to getting sloppier in his old age," he thinks to himself.

*************************************

Early morning rays shimmer through the palace, as two figures tiptoe through the halls quietly. Giggles are suppressed as they kneel before a keypad next to the door.

"Can you rig it to work?" says a whispered voice.

"Yeah, no problem, give me a second," the other whispers back, "Check to see if any of them are awake."

The figure puts her ear upon the door, "Nope, no sound at all. All is going according to plan."

"There," the woman says as she closes the keypad cover, "That's does it, teach them not to listen to us. I can't believe they had a stripper. Right Star?"

Star's face is revealed through the shimmering rays, a flash of anger in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her face, "Right, I can't believe Ness let them. Is it ready Sara? They'll pay for thinking they can get away with this."

"I just feel bad for Yumi, I mean you would never think Hayato was the type of person…"

"I know, I could see David grabbing the booze and the stripper before Hayato would. Surprises come in all shapes and forms." Her sister says, there is silence for a moment, and then she quietly laughs, "Payback's a bitch."

Sara nearly whimpers as she pulls away from her sister. Then, they turn as they hear a hushed voice down the hall.

"Hey, if you two are done playing over there."

Sara stands up, "Oh yea, this just a waltz in the park."

"We're finished, tell Cid to let it rip," Star hoarsely yells down the hall to her cousin

Shara nods, and runs around the corner, to the nearest communications screen.

***************************

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Cid sits in the big chair, his legs crossed with feet on the console in front of him. He was going to enjoy this. He smiles to himself, then looks at Yumi, who's pacing back and forth.

"Yumi, calm down," Cid tells her.

"Calm down? Calm down!!!" Yumi nearly screams, "You're telling me to calm down when you don't know how I feel!"

Cloud, who's sitting on the other side of the room from them, looks at Yumi throwing her fit and lets out a barely audible whistle as if imitating the dropping of a bomb.

" I never thought he could do something like this. I can't believe Hayato would actually plan something like this, what was he thinking with!?" Yumi yells angrily.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Cloud asks smartly.

Cid glares at him, telling him to shut his mouth. Cloud just smiles a little bit slyly. He loves instigating. 

Suddenly, Shara's face appears on the screen, and smiles, trying to giggle.

"Ah, the face of the silver-haired maiden, such youth and beauty," Cloud says, poking fun at Cid, "How is the rapturous, lovely Shara this morning?"

"Knock it off," Cid says, and picks up a pen, which is the only thing he can find, and flings it at him.

Cloud laughs and ducks as the pen flies over him and hits the wall.

"What happened to you guys? Have too much coffee this morning?" Shara says giggling.

"Yeah, I would say so," Yumi answers in a sour tone.

"Okay, you guys, Operation Rise and Shine is in motion," Shara tells them with a wink.

"Oh, did I ever tell you how much I love you Shara?" Cid asks with a smile.

"You may have told me once or twice," Shara replies mischievously.

"I think it's more than once or twice, more like everyday," Cloud says to himself.

"You are asking for it, today," Cid replies, then turns to Shara, "Well, Shara, remind me to tell you again later."

"I sure will," Shara winks and waves, "Bye!"

Cid stands up, his finger over the button. Everything is set, and what they do now will only flow into that room. He looks over the volume control, and see Yumi already standing there, ready to go.

"Okay?" Cid asks her.

"Okay, let's do it," Yumi says, a bit of a smile forming.

He presses the button with glows red, "Switch on."

Yumi smiles as she slowly cranks up the volume a little bit, so it's be barely audible for a few moments, and then with a sudden jerk cranks all the way up. Cid and Cloud looks at her, just imagining what they are going through.

"She's vicious," Cid says.

"That's got to hurt," Cloud winces.

******************************

Back in the halls, Star and Sara can hear the noise through the door. They look at each other, and both nod.

"Run!!!!" Star yells and they both take off running.

*******************************

Inside the room, Ness, David, Hayato and Goliate were all passed out on the floor, sleeping off the alcohol's effects. There was a slight humming for a moment, and David stirred wondering where the buzzing sound was coming, then all of sudden a loud screeching sound came over the intercom. And they all woke up with a start, covering their ears and yelping in pain. The sound with another pulse got louder and they writhe on the floor as the noise pounded in their head. It kept that up for five minutes and they could neither stand up nor see straight all they could hear or feel was that horrible sound.

Suddenly, the sound stops, and there is nothing but silence in the room. Ness sits up, rubbing his temples.

"I thought I was going to die," Ness whines.

"I need a bottle of Tylenol," David moans, as he holds his head.

"Where did that noise come from anyway?" Hayato asks.

"I don't know, but this was planned," Ness growls.

"I know, and I think I know who the suspects are," David tells him.

"Yeah," Ness says as he slowly picks himself off the floor, "I think they're mad."

"Hayato, it's your fault," David complains as he groggily sits up, "You planned it, now Ness and I are in the doghouse because of you."

"Hey, I'm not taking on the blame, Goliate helped me," Hayato argues back.

"Man, I have the hugest hangover like you wouldn't believe," Goliate whines, "but that was one wild party. I'm surprised that more people passed out on the floor than who really did."

"I know it was packed, but I don't recall Sara or Star noticing anything about the strippers," Hayato says.

"I know, we extra careful sneaking them in, and they were in town anyways, which means.

"Someone ratted us out," David concludes.

"Who would do something like that?" Goliate asks.

David and Hayato look at each other, trying to remember all the guys who were there, that would do it. At the same moment, a similar memory flashes back to them.

Cid is standing in the doorway, looking around with a smile on his face.

"You know if Star and Sara find out, you're dead meat."

"Oh, he wouldn't!" David yells, then holds his head, "It hurts."

"He did," Hayato replies, "He hates me enough."

"Who?" Ness asks, wanting to know who did it, so he can give them a personal thank you.

"Cid," David and Hayato say at the same time.

"Makes sense," Goliate interrupts, "I thought it was odd that he was here. Star and Sara sent him in to check on us."

"Well…" Ness starts to say, and the screeching noise comes back on again.

They all scream, cover their ears and run out of the room.

***************************

"Take that!" Yumi says angrily, as she turns it on again, "Teach you not to try that again!"

"Yumi…." Cloud warns her, "Don't you think it's enough?"

"Nah," Cid answers for her, "Keep going girl, you're doing fine."

Yumi turns and smiles mischievously at Cid, and cranks it up even more.

****************************

Back in the room, David and Ness head for the door, Hayato and Goliate in tow. They open the door, expecting freedom from their torment, but they got a nasty surprise.

"What the…" Ness says as he sees the water.

"Oh shit," David states.

Hayato and Goliate dive for either side of the door, getting out of harm's way. David and Ness stand surprised as a bucket of ice water flies at them. They turn their faces away as the cold water splashes upon them, and then they hear something being released. They both look up and see the multitudes of paint balls coming at them. Splatters of paint dance the walls as they are covered in head to toe in paint.

"Wow," Hayato says a bit in shock.

"They got even all right," Goliate comments.

But it was over they watch as the paint guns releases a rope which flies up to the pin in the wall, then it slides out of the pin. David and Ness watch the rope sling up the wall and looks straight above them as they watch the mass of flour fall down upon them.

David wipes the flour and paint from his eyes as he looks at Ness, who's spitting out the flour he got in his mouth. He just looks at the floor and shakes his head. 

"I can't believe it," David says.

"Believe it," Ness replies, "They just outsmarted and outdid us."

*********************************

Back on the surface of Luna, Saber stands waiting for his spies to return, staring ever impatiently at what was his home planet, Tellus. He wonders what kind of events would cause his brother and the rest of the world to lower their defenses. Something must be happening down there on a grand scale. Did Blade and his allies unlock the true power? He knows to never underestimate his brother. He shakes his head, his spies reported that the people were unusually happy, not waiting for them to come to war. Maybe, that wasn't it. Then what is it? He notices a streak of light appearing on the moon's horizon. He watches as the light begins to slow down as it nears him. The tekkaman lands in front of him, and bows in respect, waiting for him to speak.

"What is going on down there?" Saber demands, "What is causing the people to be so relaxed."

"A wedding," the tekkaman answers.

"What? A wedding?" Saber says, holding back his laughter, then thinks for a moment, wondering who could be that important, "Who's wedding."

"A wedding for Tekkaman Blade," the tekkaman replies.

"Brother," Saber thinks, "He's finally settling down, what perfect timing. But, I can't, I should, but I can't. What if I was in his place with Ariadne, I'll wait. He must be marrying his little girlfriend.

"And Lady Star, as she is called," the tekkaman continues, "the granddaughter of King Cecil."

"What!?" Saber exclaims, being interrupted from his thoughts. "King Cecil's granddaughter!?"

"Yes, Lord," the tekkaman nods.

"If she is the granddaughter of Cecil, then she's related to Ariadne," he thinks, "This is too weird."

"Is anything wrong, Lord Saber?" The tekkaman questions.

"No, nothing," Saber tells him, "We will hold our position here as I previously planned. The planet hasn't lowered its defenses totally yet, but it will soon. That is all, you may leave now."

"Yes, Saber," the tekkaman says and takes off, leaving Saber alone.

*******************

More days have passed since Star and Sara's prank at Ness' quarters, and the wedding is drawing nearer. A serious tone has now taken over the island and happiness infects every resident of the island. After all, it's the wedding of the century. A marriage between their hero and a princess. 

Star stands in the dressing room, examining her wedding dress and sighs. She can't understand what is wrong with her. Is she getting cold feet?

"Elder sister?" a voice interrupts her from her thoughts, and she whirls around to see her maid of honor.

"What is it, Sara?" Star asks, looking at her with green eyes.

"Is something wrong, Star?" Sara inquires concerned for her big sister.

Star smiles and shakes her head, "No, I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"You should be. I think something be wrong with you if you weren't," Sara tells her, "I mean, the wedding is tomorrow."

"I was wondering something," Star admits, "that's all."

"Wondering what?"

"If Ness and I can truly be happy."

"Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"No, that's not it. It's just I think that Ness and I will never have true peace."

"I…I don't understand."

"I just have this feeling, that after tomorrow, bad things are going to happen. Of course, it's just a bad feeling right, little sister?"

"Oh, Star," Sara says softly, "Ness and you will be happy. You two are very strong, you'll be able to make a world in which you'll be happy with the one you love. You're just really nervous, you know. And it's not helping any to not be able to see him all night. Come on; let's turn in for the night. We have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"All right," Star nods, and walks out of the room with her.

****************************

Early morning rays dance across the water in Leviathan's Lagoon; the creature of deep sticks her head above the waves, and greets the morning sun. A slight breeze dances through the forests, moving the treetops, and swims through the fields, blowing lily petals across the sky. Sun sparkles on the morning dew of the roses, as their scent fills the air. The whole palace is bustling with silent activity, and they roll out a red carpet across the path laid for them, by Star and Princess Terra themselves. The streamer, ribbons and flowers decorated the path through the rose garden, continuing onto the water garden, where ice sculptures, carefully placed, decorate them. The red carpet rolls all the way up to the top of palace steps, where the actual ceremony will take place.

Rosa looks down from her balcony, before gazing at her sleeping husband. She decides to let him sleep a bit more, and turns to look out at the city below. The whole city is bustling, but it didn't seem to make any noise. She can feel the happiness in the air. She closes her eyes, letting the warm breeze caress her blonde hair. She walks off the balcony and heads for the door. She promised Terra that she would help Star getting ready for the wedding.

**********************

Meanwhile, Terra walks down the hall, deep in thought. She crosses her arms and shivers. Could it be, that she's more nervous about this wedding than Star is? Today, Star could no longer be her little girl; she could no longer keep her for herself. Today, she would become a woman, and take place alongside her. Tears start to flow from those green eyes that used to watch her little one sleep. She knows she still has Sara but it doesn't feel the same. She wasn't able to watch her youngest daughter sleep at night like she did Star. Terra couldn't deny that she felt closer to Star than she did to Sara. She remembers the lullabies she used to sing to her. Terra leans against the wall, and holds back her tears. After today, things could never be the same. Soon, Star will be asking advice about how to deal with her husband or even how to take care of her children. Things could never be the same. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. Terra closed her eyes, fighting back the tears, until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She opens her eyes, turning her head and sees Edgar's sad blue eyes.

"Terra," Edgar says softly.

"Edgar," Terra sniffles, "I can't be selfish anymore, I have to share her. She's no longer that little girl that used to play in the lily fields, is she?"

Edgar shakes his head slowly and turns Terra to face him, "No, she isn't."

Terra leans against him, and clenches his shirt in her hands, "I can't believe it. I'm losing my baby!"

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close, "Shh…darling. Go ahead and cry, it's all right."

Hearing those words, made Terra smile and made her cry. Edgar always had the right timing when it came to those soft and gentle words. That's why she loved him so.

*********************************

Star sits up and looks out the window. The sun sparkled in through it as she played with her engagement ring. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Today is the day, and there was no turning back. Star gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. Sara's face leans over her sister's shoulder. They smile at each other as a breeze blows through the room. Star feels a bit envious of her sister and yet pity, pity that Sara can't join her quite yet, and envious that Sara stills has that freedom, that freedom that Star gave up a long time ago. Then, again, Star had always been a little envious, but this is a choice she made for herself, or her own free will. She can't have any regrets.

***********************************

The morning sun soon rises above the waves and gives birth to the full light of the day, the stage is set, the play is ready to begin, and now all they need is the characters to enact it. A calming sort of quiet settles on the island, but you can almost feel the apprehension in the air.

Inside the dressing room, everyone seems to be going frantic with squeamish sort of excitement.

"Shara?" Sara asks, "Are you sure you'll be able to fit into that dress?"

"Are you saying I'm fat, Sara?" Shara snaps back.

"No," Sara giggles, "but after last night's steak I figure you would have as much problems as I am."

"Well, I watch what I eat," her cousin replies slyly, "unlike some people who just stuff their faces and blow up like blimps."

"Are you trying to pick a fight!?" Sara retaliates, getting in Shara's face.

"Yeah, maybe I am, so what?" Shara retorts, "Like you haven't ever before, except over different topics,"

"Oh, if this is going into an argument about Cid," Sara answers, "You're not going to win against me."

"You wanna bet!" Shara growls.

"Now, girls," Yumi interrupts, pushing them apart, "This is Star's day, I will have no fighting."

"It's okay Yumi," Natasha tells her, "There's just playing, right girls?"

Sara and Shara look at her, and just shrug. Then, they look at each other and laugh.

"And I thought Yumi could be strange," Anita mutters, "Hey, Natasha, zip up my dress."

"No problem, but I wonder…" Natasha says walking over.

"Wonder what?" Anita asks softly.

"About the Chief, I haven't seen her come out of the room all morning," Natasha comments, "I hope she isn't having second thoughts."

"The Chief have second thoughts about anything?" Anita inquires, "Nah, that's impossible. She's probably nervous, that's all."

"I hope you're right," Natasha answers, staring at the closed door.

*****************************

Star sits in the darkness, looking at the mirror and brushes her hair over and over. She sighs to herself, as she gazes from her reflection to the image of the dress behind her in the mirror.

"Why do I feel this way?" Star asks herself, "Why am I so frightened?"

Star feels a presence behind the door, and turns to look at it as the door opens. For a moment, she can hear the noise outside the room, but focuses in on the two people entering the room.

"Mother," Star says softly, "Rosa."

Terra walks over to her, and hugs her tightly. She notices that her eyes are bit red.

"Mom, have you been crying?" Star asks, the fear creeping in her voice.

Terra wipes the remnants of the tears from her green eyes, "It's nothing really, don't worry."

Rosa walks over to them, and brushes a strand of Star's green hair. She smiles at the both of them, knowing what's going through their minds.

"It's not the end," Rosa states out of the blue, "It's a new beginning. Yes, the relationship between you two will change. But, you'll actually be closer now that you'll be able to understand each other because you'll be on the same level. Yes, you lose a bit, but you gain so much more in return. I know you are frightened, but don't be. Everything will be all right."

Star and Terra look at her as she smiles warmly. They slowly nod as it sinks in.

"Now, that all of that is out of the way," Rosa draws out, "How about we get started?"

Star gazes from the dress to Rosa, and back again. Then, she turns back to look in the mirror. Terra and Rosa look at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, it's not going to eat you!" Rosa laughs.

*****************************

Ness sits on the windowsill, gazing out at the ocean. The breeze blows in, playing with his black hair. David walks over, messing with his bow tie.

"You know, you keep that look on your face," David comments, "Something bad's going to happen to you."

Ness looks over at him, "You cleaned up pretty good, for once."

"Keep it up," David glares at him, "You might just have something bad happen to you."

Ness lets out a laugh, "Calm down, I was just messing with you. I was just thinking…well…actually remembering."

"Remembering?" David questions puzzled.

"It's nothing," Ness shakes his head, "Forget it. We better go."

"Wait a sec, Ness," David says to him.

"What is it?" Ness inquires, curious what David would have to say to him now.

"I know you should be asking me for advice, but there's something I need advice about, if you would listen," David says, nervousness creeping in his voice.

Ness laughs really loud, startling the rest of the group, "Why do I have the feeling I already know what you're going to ask me?"  


******************************

Star looks at herself in the mirror as Rosa ties up the back of her dress. The dress is low cut, and curve around her breasts, letting some cleavage show. The sleeves are long and slender and the bodice very form fitting. When Rosa finally ties it, Star thinks she is going to die, it's so tight. The bottom part fans out and stretches out across the floor surround her. Decorated with silk, satin, lace and sequins, Star almost seemed to sparkle in the light.

"Does it feel all right?" Rosa asks.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Star says a bit stiffly.

Terra giggles, "You'll get used to it as the night goes on. Get ready, I'm going to put the train on."

Star turns and watches as her mother walks over to the table and picks up a cloth made of satin decorated in spirals and whirls of white sequins and sapphires. By the time this night over, she'll be able to pick up Ness in his tekkaman form with all the weight she has to carry wearing this dress.

Terra kneels down on the side of her look for the spot to hook it on to. Rosa grabs the other end and prepares to hook it on the other side.

"Where is this thing?" Terra asks out loud.

"Star, hold still," Rosa tells her.

"Yes, Rosa," Star answers, holding still as she can be.

After a few unsuccessful tries, they finally get it hooked. Terra and Rosa sit on the floor, and take a breather.

"Almost done," Rosa admits.

"Three more things to do," Terra smiles.

***************************

"They sure are taking a long time," Sara says, gazing at the door.

"It usually does take awhile," Shara tells her, "And I'm sure Star's not easy to get ready to get married, Sara."

"She's going to be so pretty when she comes out," Yumi giggles.

"You know, I can't wait for the day when I marry the one I love," Natasha blurts out without thinking.

Everyone turns around and looks at her, "What!?"

Natasha suddenly realizes what she said and covers her mouth.

"Oh, what I meant was that you know everyone can't seem to wait, and I am no different and everyone always happy on that day..." Natasha starts spluttering out, embarrassed and feels herself growing hot.

"Natasha?" Anita asks, "Is there something we should know about?"

"No, no, no!" Natasha answers, "I mean...well…forget what I mean. I was just wondering...oh man…just forget what I said."

They all stare at her, as her face nearly turns the color of her hair. She wishes she could sink through the floor.

****************************

Star puts on her headdress as Rosa and Terra fix her hair as she does so not to ruin it. Tendrils line her faces as the top part of her head is covered in curls from part of her hair being pulled up; the other part flowed down her back in softer curls. Her headdress flowed down the bottom, and sparkles in the light when she turns her head. Star picks up her compact and opens it. She was almost ready.

****************************

Sara adjusts the flowers in Shara's hair as the door opens. All of them stand up, to see Rosa enter the room. Her long orange dress brightening up the scenery. Her crown decked with jewels lies upon her blonde hair.

"She's ready everyone," Rosa announces with a smile.

Terra steps out, almost bouncing. Her tiara decked with amethysts and her purple halter-top dress reaching to the floor flowed around her.

"Sara, is your father outside?" She asks.

"Yes, he's standing right outside the door," Sara answers.

"Good, I was going to have you go get him, if he wasn't," Terra comments.

There was a moment of apprehensive silence. Then, Terra turns around looking through the doorway.

"All right Star, you can come out now," Terra tells her.

Slowly but surely, Star steps through the door. She glances around at everyone else to wait for his or her reaction.

"Wow," Sara says amazed.

Shara claps her hands as if to say truly exquisite. Her blue eyes sparkle as she smiles. Yumi rushes over to Star and gives her a great big hug.

"Oh Chief, you look so pretty!" she squeals.

"Thank you Yumi," Star answers softly, a slight blush on her face.

"Now," Anita says as Natasha finishes zipping up her zipper to the blue bridesmaid dress, "let's get the show on the road."

*********************************

Ness stands on top of the palace steps, watching all the people that have crowded around to see this grand wedding.

"That's a lot of people," Ness whispers to himself.

"And on top of that," David interjects, and points to the cameras, "You're being broadcasted to the rest of the world."

"Yeah, make him even more nervous David," Hayato argues.

"Blade, nervous, yeah right." David laughs.

"That's a long way for Star to walk, I hope she doesn't pass out along the way," Cid comments to himself.

"Star can make it, I know she will make it," Ness says but adds thinking, "But can I make it through?"

*********************************

On the other side of the red carpet, Anita stands in front of the line, waiting for a signal. She looks behind her to see if everyone is ready.

"We all set to go?" Anita asks.

Everyone answers with a nod. Edgar steps in the scene, and gives his best smile.

"Go knock their socks off girls," Edgar says, "It's showtime."

They nod and start the procession, he waits a few minute till after they enter the forest. Edgar then turns back to his daughter, and softly smiles.

"It's a long walk," Edgar comments, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Star gazes up at him suddenly remembering those words from a long time ago. She smiles and closes her eyes entrapped in the memory.

The lily petals blew hard in the field as the little girl known as Star began to walk back. She tried so hard to be a big girl and walk back on her own, but fell and tripped already tired from the day's play. She sniffled but didn't cry, and saw the looming shadow over her. Star glanced up and saw her father's face.

"Oh, Star." Edgar soothed.

"I'm okay," Star said.

"C'mon darling, get up," Terra told her, and helped her get up.

"It's a long walk Terra," Edgar said to his wife, and then looked down at his daughter, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Edgar picked up his daughter and began the long walk back to the palace.

Star opens her eyes as the flashback disappear, "I'm a little big to be carried now, aren't I?"

"Never for me," Edgar smiles as he answers.

Tears line her eyes as she looks up at her father. He takes her into his arms.

"Don't cry, baby," Edgar says to her softly, "You're like your mother, you look prettier with a smile on your face then tears in your eyes."

"Daddy," Star says, almost wanting to revert back to childhood.

"You know, you're not leaving us," he tells her, "We'll still be here and we'll support you, you'll always be here when you need us. All you have to do is ask."

Star blinks as she tries to absorb the words. She can sees a dotted line of tears in his blue eyes.

"Now I like I said before," Edgar says reaffirming his question, "It's a long walk, do you need me to carry you?"

Star slowly shakes her head, "No, I can do by myself. But I may need a helping hand in case I may fall."

Edgar nods, "My shoulder is always there for you if you need to lean on it."

Star smiles warmly, "We better go, everyone's waiting."

Edgar holds out his arm and she wraps her arm around his. And step-by-step they begin their walk down the aisle.

***********************************

At the other end, Terra and Rosa wait anxiously trying to see the procession. They keep fidgeting about trying to see them through the crowds that have gathered.

"Rosa, Terra, calm down," says the mental message they get from Cecil.

Both of them turn and look up at him, standing on the altar. He, being the highest-ranked of the Crystal Warriors, would perform the ceremony.

"Calm down," Rosa mentally sends back to him.

"Easy for you to say, Dad," Terra tells him.

"Your fidgeting making the poor boy nervous, don't worry they're coming." Cecil answers.

"Hey Ness how you doing?" David asks in a whisper.

"Nervous like hell," Ness answers.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns and looks up at Cecil.

"Just relax," Cecil tells him, "And enjoy."

Gasps from the crowd jerk their attention, as Anita led the procession in. She opens her blue eyes and lets out the cutest smile she knew how.

"Wow," Goliate comments.

"She almost looks like and acts like a real girl," Hayato comments.

Anita walks up to the altar and bows before Cecil in a sign of respect just as Natasha enters the view, a slight breeze whisks her blue dress around and flower petals dance across the scene. Goliate and Hayato stare a bit in shock.

"Is she blushing?" they both say at the same time.

Anita steps up on the other side of the altar, and looks at the groomsmen. Vincent pokes his blond head out from the line and winks at her. She gives a wink back. Meanwhile, Natasha has her eyes set on one of the groomsmen in front of her, then noticing they were staring back, quickly looks down and her cheeks turn a crimson red. She politely bows in front of them and takes her spot in front of Anita.

Yumi's blonde hair plays friskily in the wind as she begins her walk down the aisle. Her shorter hair was done up in corn rolls, the ends hidden under a headband of flowers, her longer hair flowing free. Her blue-green eyes sparkle imagining the day she would walk down in white, and her vision travels to Hayato and quickly turns her gaze away as if in silent protest.

"I think she's still mad at you," David whispers over his shoulder, causing the other men to chuckle quietly.

Next in line, Shara strolled down her silver hair accented her blue eyes and dress almost perfectly. She can hear all the comments being said about her as she walks down the aisle.

"Oh isn't she pretty?"

"Wow, so gorgeous."

"I want to look like her when I grow up!"

She hums to herself as she proceeds down the carpet and her blue eyes gaze up at Cid. His eyes sparkle as he looks at her and gives her a slight nod as if to acknowledge that she's beautiful.

Shara bows slightly in front of her grandfather and smiles. He nods as she stands up and takes her spot in front of Yumi.

Sara walks down the aisle with her eyes closed, looking at if she was deep in thought, remembering this moment. She can smell the roses and lilies in the air. Sara can walk down the aisle blindfolded, she had been practicing. 

David takes one look at her and feels like he going to faint.

"David? You okay?" Ness asks.

"No," David answers breathlessly, "She looks like a goddess, Ness. I think I've died and gone to a better place."

"Well, don't go fade away on me now, I still need you," Ness answers trying not to laugh.

"Hey Sara," Shara says in her mental link with Sara.

"What is it?" Sara asks, "I'm enjoying this.

"Open your eyes, he's staring." Shara giggles.

Sara opens her blue eyes and stares straight at David. She smiles and gives him the most innocently seductive look she can. David feels like he going to faint even more.

"He's so cute," Sara thinks, giggling to herself.

"Hayato, Goliate, you better hold him up," Ness says with a smile.

The whole crowd suddenly in cries of awe silent and whisper and men take off their hats. Ness glances up and he feels his breath being taken away. Edgar and Star slowly come into view, and Star upon seeing Ness dressed up in his tuxedo, blushes deeply, and grips onto her father's shoulder. Edgar slightly shakes his head and smiles, and places his hand of hers.

"You can lean on me if you want," Edgar says softly.

"Dad, I'm frightened," Star admits in a whisper.

"It's okay, everything is all right," Edgar soothes, "Remember my words."

Star and Edgar stop in front of the altar, as Cecil gazes down at them.

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" Cecil asks.

"I do," Edgar answers.

Star nods and looks forward at Ness and smiles, her green eyes shining with affection. Ness just blinks, his own heart racing. Edgar and Star slowly climb up the steps and stop beside Ness. Edgar looks at his soon to be son-in-law before letting go of Star's arm. Star's courage seems to falter for a moment as her father lets go of her, but looks into Ness' eyes and sees that everything will be all right. Edgar steps down from the steps and takes his place beside his wife, holding her tightly; she grips on to him, for the fear of her not being able to stand anymore.

"Blessed children of this world," Cecil begins his voice carried out by the wind, "We have gathered on this momentous day to see the union of this man and woman, who since their birth have made their own place in this world. Who have been cradled by the earth, loved by the water, scolded by the fire, and freed by the sky. They have walked the path, faced their trials and have made it to this day. I encourage the union of two strong souls and hope the people with bless and encourage this union as well. The trust, and love they show for each other, is proof that they are fit for each other, for love is a complicated thing and for them to share it like they do is special, evidence of the strength of their heart. If there is anyone here who is against this marriage, please speak now or forever hold their peace."

For the following moments nothing is heard in silence. No one even seems to dare to breathe. Cecil turns to Ness and stares into his green eyes, and Ness almost gets a lump in your throat. Star and Ness both turn to face each other, and holds each other's hand in front of the whole congregation. Ness sees Star let out a slight breath of relief as her nervousness finally begins to let go of her. Upon seeing it, he himself begins to relax. They gaze into each other's eyes, knowing that it's finally happening. Then, finally gets the courage to speak.

"With all my heart, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. I will make you a part of me and in turn, become a part of you. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. We will be equal partners in an open, honest relationship throughout eternity."

Cecil turns to Star, and Star slowly looks up and sees a comforting twinkle in his eyes as he slightly smiles. She smiles nervously back. Then, she turns her green eyes back to look at Ness.

"Ness, it is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those thing that are important to us, to accept you unconditionally and to share life with you throughout the years. I pledge to you will all my heart and being, to love and support you in all ways, to my utmost capabilities, throughout our years together, and to be honest, faithful, and kind to you. I pledge to give to you the same happiness you give to me, to react to you as only I can, and to respect you for who you are, and not who I want you to be, forever and ever."

Terra's eyes line with tears, and Edgar holds her closer as he tries himself not to cry. Deep inside, even though he knows it's what his daughter wants the most; he does want to let the past go either. But even he knows that the past is the past, nothing can change that.

"The rings, please," Cecil commands as Sara and David step forward handing over the rings.

Star takes the single golden band, and indiscreetly flashes in front of Ness as if teasing him. He smiles softly as green eyes say how funny she is.

"With this ring I pledge my love and commitment everlasting." Star says as she slips the ring on his left ring finger.

Ness smiles and takes the ring handed to him by David. Star stares at it as her eyes widen. She wondered where he got the money to get it. Tiny sapphires surrounding a single diamond, each twinkling in the sunlight, producing tiny rainbows, on a golden band that had intricate carvings on it.

"With this ring under all the celestial bodies in the universe I pledge my love and commitment for eternity," Ness says softly and slides the ring on Star's finger.

"By the powers invested in me by the Crystals themselves, and affirmed by your friends and family, I have the utmost pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Star and Ness smile as move close to each other. Star softly strokes the side of his face.

"You better make this count," Star teases.

"Look who's talking," he teases back.

Star and Ness wraps their arms around each other, and give in to a long and sweet kiss. Small cries of joy and excitement suddenly rise up, breaking part of the silence. Star and Ness' lips part only to embrace once again, thought for a short time. The cries suddenly quiet as Cecil prepares to speak once again.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the pleasure of introducing to you Star and Ness Carter, husband and wife."

The roaring cries of happiness and excitement rise up through the crowd as the ceremony comes to its end. The wind blows, brushing the lily petals across the red carpet and in the air, giving the whole scene of beautiful and light-hearted appearance. Star and Ness start down the steps arm in arm.

"I can't believe this is real, that it's happening," Star says, "I never thought this day would come."

"Believe it, darling," Ness says as he looks down at her, and gives her soft kiss, "And it'll get even better after today."

Slowly the rest of the procession follows them down the aisle, pairing up.

"Well, don't you look just handsome today," Sara says with a smile as she takes David's arm.

"Well, of course, when I'm standing next to you," David answers, "You radiate so much beauty it just rubs off on me."

Sara giggles as she blushes, "Oh David."

Shara and Cid follow them, giggling behind their back.

"Don't they look so cute," Shara says.

"I can't believe some of the stuff David says, he's really a lovesick puppy." Cid answers.

"It takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Shara teases.

"You're mean," Cid playfully pouts.

Yumi and Hayato walk together, and even though Hayato tries to talk to Yumi, he hesitates and forgets about it, knowing that it's useless. Yumi looks out at the crowd and doesn't even bother to look at him.

"Poor Hayato," Natasha comments.

"Yeah, Yumi really upset at him," Goliate says to her.

"She really needs to get over it, as Sara says, boys will be boys," Natasha tells to him.

"She knows us well, doesn't she?" Goliate says smiling.

"Mmhmm…" Natasha says agreeing.

"You know that dress really becomes you, Natasha," Goliate compliments, "The color matches with your hair and brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, Goliate," Natasha says softly, blushing a deep red.

Anita smiles at the two in front of them.

"Does that remind of anything Vincent?" Anita asks.

"Yes, back when we were younger," Vincent answers.

"When you had shorter hair," Anita giggles.

"And you weren't as built and sexy as you are now," Vincent adds with a wink.

"Oh, so I wasn't then?" Anita questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you were, that long hair of yours gave you that mysterious, alluring appearance," Vincent replies.

"Yeah, I wish I hadn't cut it," Anita tells him.

"Well at least you can grow it out," Vincent comments, " but you can't outgrow me. I'm not that easy to get rid of you."

"Baka…" Anita laughs, "Will you stop trying to be goofy and walk before you trip over yourself?"

"Hey, don't ever bring that up," Vincent says sounding a bit hurt.

"I can't forget it, I mean it was my sister's wedding." Anita giggles.

*********************************

Meanwhile, on the Radam ship, Ariadne sits in her chair, gazing out the window at Luna. The door hisses open and she sees Cain walking in. He gives her a weary smile as he walks over to her.

"Hey," Cain says as he leans down to kiss her.

"Hey yourself," she says warmly, "How did it go?"

"It went good," he answers, "He agreed to wait a month."

"A month goes by fast," Ariadne tells him, "You better get on it."

He turns, wondering what made her said that. Then, he realizes that she's talking about the baby. She is almost due, two months left.

"I know, I'm sorry," Cain apologizing, feeling guilty for forgetting himself. He has so much on his mind lately.

"No, it's all right," Ariadne comments, shaking her head.

"How is my sweetheart doing anyways? Is she behaving for her mother?" Cain asks sweetly before taking a drink of water.

"Yes, sh-" she begins to say, then stops, letting out a gasp of surprise.

He sets the glass down and rushes over to her, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"The baby…she's kicking…" Ariadne whispers, "Feel."

She takes Cain's hand and lays it upon her stomach. For a minute or two, there was nothing. Then all of a sudden, there was kick, then another and two more kicks. Cain's eyes widen as he feels six kicks before their daughter quiets. He lets out a laugh of happiness before hugging his wife.

__

"Cain," a voice calls out into his mind.

Cain's laughter immediately stops as he hears Golbez's voice.

__

"Sire, what is it?" Cain asks.

"_Come immediately."_

"Is something wrong?"

"_No, but start making the final preparations for the invasion."_

Cain tried to ask more but he no longer felt his presence in his thoughts. Ariadne looks at him concerned, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Cain, what is it?" Ariadne asks worriedly.

He looks down at her, and brushes away a strand of her black hair. Then, he cups her cheek in his hand.

"It's beginning," Cain says calmly.

*******************************

The reception was a blast that night. The laughter and happiness clouded over the dark tone of impending invasion that had been suspended for months. There were fireworks and dancing of all kind. Star thought she had been living in a dream but once again Sara reminded her she was a daughter of a princess nonetheless. But as night began to turn into early hours of the morning, the island retired into a peaceful and illusive sleep.

Inside the palace, the door to Star and Ness's quarters opens, and Ness and Star walk in, wrapped arm in arm. He affectionately kisses on the cheek.

"I could have carried you," Ness says softly.

"I'm fine, I'm not that drunk," Star teases.

"Neither am I," Ness plays back.

"Surprised," Star mutters in a playful tone.

He tickles her, and she lets out a soft giggle, escaping from his arms. She expects him to come after her, but when he doesn't, she turns around and catches him gazing at her.

"Is something wrong?" Star asks.

"No," Ness shakes his head, smiling, "Nothing at all."

He walks over to her, and wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Their lips embrace gently and Star feels his hand moving up and gently reaching the zipper of her dress. As their kissing continued, she feels his slight pull on it as it begins to loosen around her. Their lips part and his green eyes gaze into hers.

"I was just realizing that it's not a dream, anymore," Ness tells her, "it came true."

"Ness," Star says quietly, blushing.

"Star, I love you," Ness whispers to her, "I really truly do, and for the rest of our lives, I will show you in every way I can."

A tear escapes from her eye, for she knows he means it. Ness brushes it away, and begins to kiss more affectionately. Star feels the bed beneath and leans backward onto it, and she lets everything go from there.

***************************

Tekkaman Saber stands on the surface of Luna gazing down once more at Tellus. He sighs, reflecting back on his life. Of all times, why did he have to start now? 

"Lord Saber," a tekkaman kneels before him.

"Go, start on the other side of the planet, Crystal Island will be our last strike, no need to let them know now that we have gotten this far," Saber commands.

"Yes, Lord," the tekkaman complies and streaks off to the heavens.

His gaze once again turns back to Tellus, "Blade…you and I have a come long way haven't we? This time we must end this…brother…"

******************************

A storm approaches Crystal Island, the worst storm it had seen yet. The waves crash upon the shore, and the rain pours down like oil. Bolts of lightning dash and crack the skies as the thunder rolls its sound through the empty halls of buildings.

The light that illuminates the sky fills what seems to be an empty room. A slender hand is seen grasping the satin sheets that shine with a ghostly glow. 

******************************

On the other side of the planet, comets of fire dot the skies, revealing the impending fate of this part of the planet. Some people woken up by the bright light of these comets gaze out of their windows.

******************************

Another crash of lightning cascades down the skies as it reveals a muscular back and a hand slides up it, running its fingers through the man's dark hair.

*******************************

The comets crash into the ground, exploding into giant craters. Some of the people ran screaming as they collided into houses, setting part of their cities up in flames.

********************************

Rain pours down harder and the clouds releases what seem to be storm of lightning as they dance across the night sky. A face, looking up to the ceiling, is lighted up, revealing it be Star. Her eyes close as she feels Ness' kisses slide down her neck. 

********************************

As the fires died down and the smoke cleared, the true comets were revealed. People ran terrified as legions of spidercrabs and tekkamen come through the dust. Gunshots are heard as they try to stop the marching death but to no avail, they kept coming and couldn't be stopped. Civilians ran from their homes terrified, trying to find a safe place to run to. There would no such safe place.

*************************

Thunder explodes through all the rooms of the palace and Star's mouth slightly opens as if she is gasping but no sound is heard, all drowned out by the thunder. 

*************************

The burning flames give a serene sort of sound as blood and bodies dot the landscape. The spidercrabs and tekkamen kneel before their leader as Tekkaman Saber lands on a cliff surveying the scene of death and destruction.

*************************

The storm slowly begin to die down in a constant drizzle of rain as the last of sparks begin to flicker out and die as Ness' hand slides over Star's, interlacing his fingers between her own and tightly squeezes her hand.

**************************

I sought my soul

But my soul I could not see.

I sought my God

But my God eluded me.

I sought my brother

And I found all three.

-Source Unknown

***************************


	13. The Beginning of the End Part I

"Apocalypse Battles: Legend of the Crystal Warriors"

Written by: Chief Aki

E-mail: chiefaki@hotmail.com; yumi0@yahoo.com

***************************************  


Disclaimers: (stuff for lawyers) All characters are owned by their respectable creators. All other characters are owned by me and may not be used without my explicit permission. No money is being made here.

******************************************

AN: Stage I is finally starting to draw to a close.

******************************************

The more we know the better we forgive. Whoever feels deeply, feels for all who live.

-Madame de Staël

*******************************************

Episode XIII: The Beginning of the End Part I

*******************************************

The fire burns brightly as a solemn and grave stillness settles over the desolate scene. Tekkaman Saber stands over the rubble which used to be a city. Three tekkamen approach him cautiously and kneel before him. Lately, he has been antsy, as Ariadne's due date draws closer.

"Lord Saber," the third tekkaman addresses, "the battle went fairly well, there were no casualities.

"Very good," Saber replies calmly, "What about the other battles?"

"I've heard that the other battles have gone pretty good as well," the second tekkaman answered.

"Continue the advancement," Saber orders.

"Sir?" the third tekkaman speaks up.

"What is it?" Saber snaps.

"Why don't we just attack Crystal Island itself? They are so easy to attack right now, it's unbelievable." The first tekkaman tells him.

"I will not have a repeat of ten years ago. If we even leave a pebble unturned, that gives them a chance to rebel against us. Divide and conquer that is the plan understood? Divide our forces and destroy the opposition as we advance to the island." Saber maliciously tells them, causing them to slink back.

"Yes sir," the three tekkamen bow and then take off into the sky.

"Divide and conquer. Wasn't that plan used by Julius Ceasar and he failed?" a woman's voice asked smartly.

Saber whirls around and sees Ashura standing behind him, "Yes, but he did succeed most of the time, I've taken the original strategy and modified it."

"Modified?" Ashura questions, "This should be interesting."

"Basically, divide and conquer until we reach the island and then unite and overrun them. We'll be everywhere, and there will be no place to run or hide." Saber continues, "And why are you asking me about the battle plans, shouldn't you be with Ariadne, protecting her."

"Yes, but she wanted me to check and see how you were doing. She misses you, and I wanted to see if you were screwing up yet." Ashura says.

"You really don't want me to hurt you, you'll get back to your post if you know what's good for you," Saber growls.

"Yes sir," Ashura says cockily and flies off.

Saber turns around and lets out a barely breathable sigh, "I miss her too."

****************************************************

Ness rolls over, and gazes out in the night window. He woke up troubled by something in his soul, and tries to shake it away. Ness didn't want this now, the past few weeks have been quiet. Star and him took some well deserved time off and everything had seemed to running smoothly. He didn't want to come back to awful things, but something keeps nagging at his soul. His green eyes travel to the sleeping form next to him as it lets out a sigh. Ness smiles as Star sleeps peacefully, thankful that at least she is, he knows these last couple of months; hell the last year she hadn't been sleeping like she should be. He gently lays his hand on her bare shoulder as his wedding band shines in the light. It was hard for him to believe that they were allowed to get this far. He finally lets his hand slide down comfortable to her waist.

She shivers slightly, mumbling incoherently, obviously in a dream. Ness looks up concerned, then slides the comforter up over them both. He snuggles into her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep peacefully, my love," Ness whispers to her, "so I can watch you look so beautiful as you do...I want to remember and cherish these moments forever..."

He closes his green eyes and tries to sleep but for awhile it doesn't work. When he finally does, he still can't shake off the feeling that's something is wrong. The feeling that something's waiting....and that hell is rising from its labrinth once more.

****************************************************

Yumi glances over the reports as she sips some tea. The control room of the Space Knight Command Center was awfully quiet except for the occasional bleeping of the monitors. Since Chief and Commodore took vacation time, she was left in charge. A fact that she was not happy with in the beginning. But for some reason, they both believed in her. Everyone agrees that she has grown up considerably since her 'kidnapping' and so far, she hasn't cause any major disaster. The only thing she hated was these 3rd shift days, they were the pits. David offered to take some days and alternate so it wouldn't be all that bad. Tonight was her night and her last one at that. D-boy and Chief would be coming back the day after tomorrow, and things could return back to normal...somewhat. 

"Commander," one of the communication officers say, bring Yumi to attention.

"Yes, what is it?" she asks looking up from her reports.

"It seems that one of the old Space Knight branch stations sent out an SOS signal," the officer says.

"What?" Yumi says, rising from her chair, "That's odd, I thought they were no longer functional.."

"I thought so to but it's going off," the officer reports back to her, "What should we do Commander?"

At that moment, Hayato had decided to walk in. He and Yumi have patched things up a bit, and we're talking again. He couldn't sleep and went to her quarters only to find her not there. Hayato had then realized it was her night to stay up, and walked in right at hearing those words.

"What's going on?" Hayato asks.

"It seems that one of the old branch stations is up and running and sending signals," Yumi says, now walking down the steps.

"What region is that in?" Hayato asks turning to the other Space Knight.

"Region fifty-five..." the Space Knight had replied.

"That is strange..." Hayato mutters.

"What is?" Yumi asks looking at him.

He motions for Yumi to walk over to an area away from everybody. She nods and they stand aside from everyone else in the room, and talk lowly.

"I was in town earlier today, and some people coming into town were talking about some strange rumors floating around there, which is near there. " Hayato says, "I forgot about it til recently, that's what I came to talk to you about."

"What rumors...?" Yumi says now nervous.

"Most are saying a possible power outage. No one has been able to communicate with anyone in that area or any areas beyond that. But of course that's nothing new, considering we're trying to rebuild everything again. But some others say that the towns were destroyed for no one came from that direction and people who have went to see what's going on have never returned yet, and they think they have seen shooting stars...red shooting stars," Hayato says. "I didn't want to say this in front of everyone because it might cause a panic."

Yumi nods, "You're right..but why didn't you remember something this important earlier?? Baka..."

Hayato looks at her, "Forgive me.."

"Forgiven. Go wake up David, Goliate and Natasha and head out for area fifty-five..." Yumi orders.

"Right Commander....aren't you coming?" Hayato asks.

Yumi shakes her head, "No...I have to watch things from here.."

He nods and walks off, and Yumi hopes that there are just rumors and she didn't just overlook and make the biggest mistake possible.

***********************************************************

The smoldering ash crushed under the black armored feet, snuffing out the embered screams of his victims' remains. Saber smiles sensing his brothers' presence from so far away. Luckily and efficiently they had been advancing closer on the island within the last two weeks and his brother was still not aware. Finally the time had come for them to attack. His forces had gather hidden under the stars, he had sent his spies earlier to sabotage the equipment making it look like power surges and broken breakers. And on top of it, he made sure to leave no survivors escape, either died or captured. Even though everything is going well for them, it seemed all too easy, and Saber knows not to underestimate the Crystal Warriors now gather under the light of their protectorates. 

"Lord Saber...." the tekkamen report to him, "the flagship is in position."

"I see, begin...no wait..." Saber says noticing something approaching, "Hold your positions..."

***********************************************************

David yawns, as he sits in the chair in the navigation room of the Blue Earth Craft. Hayato glances at him.

"Get enough sleep David?" Hayato muses.

"Don't start with me....boy.." David snaps back, "My ass stays up all night, watching your back while your ass sleeps..so don't give me no crap..."

"Now children," Natasha warns, wondering if she going suffer another headache from the two young men again this week, and then mutters under her breath, "I can't wait for Chief and D-boy to come back."

Goliate turns his attention to Yumi whose face appears on the screen, "What are we exactly out here for?"

"To check out suspicions, an old station came online we thought was shut down. It shouldn't even have any power running through to be active. So be on your toes," Yumi tells him.

"Yumi, you called all of us out here for that?" Anita asks who had been piloting the ship, "You could have left some of them at home."

Yumi shakes her head, "Not only that some disturbing rumors have risen up recently. I don't want to be underprepared."

David sighs understanding, and thinks to himself, "If they're true, it's already too late for us.'

"Be careful you guys..." Yumi says and starts to say something but the transmission is cut and the screen turns to static.

"What just happened?" David demands, now nervous, "Why do we lose the signal?"

Hayato ran a scan and came up with nothing, "...David...something cut it off..."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Natasha asks nervous, thinking of the possiblilites that could have happen, "Do you think we should turn around."

Goliate knows what's running through Natasha's mind. Communications just don't disconnect, and she worried about leaving her friend, no matter how capable Yumi is, by herself with something wrong. He too feared being ill prepared and this was turning out to be past ill prepared. They all had heard something, some more than the others, but D-boy and the Chief instructed them not to move at all, so Yumi followed their instuctions and only maintain surveillance. But this action was the first time she disobeyed their directive, and it had made them all nervous, now this. They all began to feel that something's wrong. He glances at Hayato, only trying to imaginiing what is running through that boy's mind.

"You guys, we're already near the station," Anita confirms then looks down at the bleeping sound on her screen, "We have boogies at twelve o'clock and closing fast! David!"

The tekka signs on the tekkamen flashed and they knew this was no ordinary enemy. They felt the powerful entity but didn't not recognize it, all except David that is. He recognized from the last battle he had, before they had awakened.

"Anita! Evasive manuevers now! Tekkamen, tekk set and prepare for battle! Move it!" David orders and runs to hangar bay.

The three others follow, as Anita prepares the laser canons on all the ships to fire. She was nervous, she had flown the ship with it joined like this before, all systems running into one, but never in battle. She looked on the screen as she barely dodged the ruby streak of light that had cascaded by her. Anita turns the ship around as she sees a figure she hadn't seen in months.

"Saber...he's alive...still.." Anita whispers, then turns on the intercom. "David! It's..."

David already hears as he enters the bay materializing his crystal and cuts her off, "I already know! Tekk Setter!"

The bay doors open and a streak of light exits followed by three more. They all head towards the now advancing platoon of spidercrabs and tekkamen. Summer throws his lance, and charges up to Saber, his dagger still in hand. He hovers there observing the figure, whose making short work of the Radam in his way. Tekkaman Autumn slices through her opponents with a sword and dashes away before they explode and takes her place by Matariel and Sahaquiel's sides as they handle themselves fairly well for first real combat against Radam. They turn and observe Summer and a tekkaman they thought was long dead.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sahaquiel asks.

"Tekkaman Saber..." Autumn whispers.

"Wait a sec...he's supposed to have died ten years ago.." Matariel says, "He's alive."

"He's been alive for awhile guys, just took him a couple months to show his damn face again..." Summer mentally tells them.

"Wait, Summer, you knew, this whole time, and didn't say anything..?" Autumn argues back before reinitinating battle.

"I thought that Chief and Blade would've have told you by now." Summer answers as he pierces another one in the head as he catches his lance, reuniting it.

Saber smiles amused under his armor, then calls out in a loud voice, "You're the one known as Summer aren't you? It's been awhile...you've improved..."

"A compliment from you?" Summer retorts, "How comforting.."

"Well unfortunately, today will be the death of you..." Saber says, "Just like all the other ones back home."

"Quit talking shit!" Summer yells and charges at him, only to be parried by Saber.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Radam forces swarm around the ship and the three tekkamen who try their best to plow through and eliminate the horde, but they seem to be getting quickly overwhelmed.

"As we speak, half my forces have already begun to attack. Ashura is leading them," Saber says, knowing Summer's weakness already from their last battle.

"So you kept the little bitch around eh? Can't do your own dirty work by yourself?" Summer snaps back. as he kicks Saber in the side, pushing him away.

Saber recovers, smliing slyly as flies behind him quickly and charges. He loves playing dirty, he raises his lance to cut Summer down the middle, but Summer twists his body blocking. Saber takes the chance and knees him in the stomach, before punching him in his mask, sending Summer flying to the ground.

"Summer!" Matariel cries but is attack by a tekkaman and cries out as it takes off a piece of his armor.

Matariel uses his lance, while blocking, to somehow knock the tekkaman upside his head, makng it stagger backward. He plows his lance into its stomach, skewering it, and throws it over his head, making it collide with other Radam before it explodes. But as soon as he destroyed it, three more appeared in its place. Matariel lets out a battlecry as he charges at them and destroys two of them, but the third eluded his attack. A blast of laser fire irradicates it and the Blue Earth Craft flies by letting out rounds of cover fire.

"Thanks Anita," Matariel says and continues his attack.

Tekkaman Autumn joins his side, her armor and sword covered with Radam blood. She nods to him motioning that she'll guard him. Matariel nods back, opening up his blasters. 

"Sahaquiel, the spidercrabs!" Autumn yells, as she quickly attacks and kills the tekkaman coming close to her and Matariel.

"Roger!" Sahaquiel says running about on the ground, dodging the spidercrabs spray and cuting them down one by one.

One pops up from the ground, clicking its claws hungrily and Sahaquiel spiral jumps over it, twisting his body to land on his feet as it slices it open from behind. It's blood spewing all over the ground. Another charges at him and nearly takes him out, if he hadn't turned around. Sahaquiel drops his sword holding it's mouth apart with his hands. He uses his feet to slow its momentum and then with all of his strength rips its head causing the body to explode and splatter its entrails all over him. he uses his laser tether to recapture his sword, swinging just right so he can eliminate more spidercrbs before recapturing his tekka sword in his hand.

Meanwhile Saber laughs as the cloud of dust, revealing Summer embedded in the ground.

"Well, she volunteered to go," Saber chuckles evilly, "It's sad really, that you couldn't be there. I can just imagine, oh what's her name....Winter..is that the one you're so fond of? Ashura wanted to kill her with her own hands. It's a pity really when she pulls out her heart, that she'll be screamng out your name, like the slut she most likely is. Sad that I can't be there to relish it."

Summer lets out a low snarl, now extremely upset. He sits up, clenching his weapon tightly. His thrusters blow away the dirt that surrounds him as he kneels ready to pounce.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that....you son of a bitch!" Summer growls loudly, charging at him in pure fury.

A loud clang is heard as their weapons make contact, and a screeching grinding noise sound through the air from the pressure of each one struggling against one.

"I was wondering when you get moved enough to be a challenge for me," Saber mocks, "Did I hit too sensitive a subject...truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Don't you ever disrespect her like that! I'll show you that truth hurts!" Summer yells.

He kicks him in an area that is he hadn't been so pissed, that he would never kick and wince at thought about being hit there. He raises his other foot kicking him in the chest, then gives him left hook right to the face, and finishes it off with a roundhouse kick. Saber smacks into the ground, coughing in pain, surprised that boy has some good moves, while his surrounding forces attack Summer. Summer though was so upset he ripped through them all, letting out a frightening battlecry.

Tekkaman Matariel charges up his blaster cells as Tekkaman Autumn protects his back.

"Reactor Voltekker!" Matariel yells as he lets out his attack.

Saber shakes his head, then glances up as the Matariel's voltekker seperates into tiny beams each of it chasing after its own victim. The Radam turn and run trying to avoid its path, as some were destroyed, a beam joins into another beam making it stronger and some seperate again chasing new prey.

"What the hell is that?" Saber asks never seeing that attack before, "I see my brother has made up some new toys. 

The Reactor simmers down, as Matariel grows tired, and as it fades away they see that it has eliminated atl east half of the attack force, but it was easy to see that they weren't exactly winning yet. Tekkaman Saber flies up in front of Autumn and Matariel.

"Well, well, what do you have here, boys and girls," Saber says materializing his lance again.

A clash is heard as Autumn blocks protecting herself and Matariel. Saber quickly brushes her aside and she screams as she flies. Sahaquiel catches her keeping her from getting hurt on impact. Matariel charges but Saber whirls, and in one swoop grabs his lance and hits him upside the head with it. Matariel falls unconscious to the ground, an explosion marking his impact. Saber throws the lance back at him, aiming for the heart. At the last moment a streak of light intercepts it and it disappears; the light collides into Saber. The three Space Knight tekkemen look up as see Summer battling it out with Saber, his lance in one hand, Matariel's in the other.

"Very nicely done." Saber comments as he blocks the onslaught of the attack, "But not good enough."

Saber raises his hand stopping the impact of the lance from piercing his head, blood trickles down the lance as it cuts into his armored hand. Saber lowers his head, ramming it to Summer who falls backward, but uses his thrusters to stabilize himself. He tosses Matariel's lance away and it clammers on the ground. 

He charges at Summer, driving his lance into his left shoulder. Summer screams in pain as he feels it tear through. He hears his comrades scream for him, while he hears Saber mental commands.

"Aid the attack forces on the island! Now!" Saber orders mentally to his subordinates.

"Yes, Lord."

Saber withdraws his lance, as ruby blasts eminate from his wrist gauntlet, sending Tekkaman Summer into a one way ticket to the ground. As he falls, the Blue Earth craft tries to blast Saber, but Saber turns on it, and slices off its wing. The giant craft falls and crashes into the ground. He hears Anita's scream before the transmission turned into a sound of pure snow.

"Anita!" Tekkaman Autumn says racing towards the wreckage, but is cut off by tons of buggers, "OUT OF MY WAY!"

On the ship, Anita lays on the floor among the wreckage, she feels something warm flow across her face and she smells it, blood...her blood. She falls back unconscious as she hears what sounds like someone tearing about scrap metal...and horrific screeches of spidercrabs.

Tekkaman Saber laughs evilly and flies up gathering a ball of energy in the palm of his hand, "I've had fun playing but it ends now!"

He lets out a cry charging the blast of energy at Summer, pummeling him into the ground. As he sees it coming he issues what looks like his last order. The three tekkamen now surrounded by Radam and trying to defend themselve watch as he falls with the speed of a hot comet.

"All of you retreat now! Get back to Crystal Island!" he tells them mentally before he lets out a scream as the attack blasts into him, He feels the armor being torn to pieces as he falls deep into the ground.

"Winter..." he say his mind as he pictures her face, "...Sara..."

*******************************************************

In the palace, Sara wakes up screaming, a cold sweat enveloping her. She could hear David's scream in her dream. Glancing to her side, she notices he no longer by her side watching her sleep. The tekka sign glowing on her forehead confirms her fears, that was no dream. He was screaming. Sara jumps out of bed running to her opened window, her white hair blowing in the breeze, as she hears his last whispered cry. Tears stream down her face as it is her name he is calling. The scream she lets out is so blood curdling someone think she was the one being murdered, and the truth is, she was, in her heart. It echoes through the halls waking up everyone, just as the portals open and in the distance the Command Center is racked with an explosion.

"DAVID!" she screams into the night, before collapsing to her knees in a hysterical crying fit, even as their enemies attack.

************************************************************

Yumi stumbles, running through the Command Center, picking up stragglers, sending them to evac tunnels as gun fire of those brave soldiers who would surely die protecting them. She let out an emergency signal to the palace immediately recognizing what was going on. Yumi couldn't believe that this was happening, she felt like a failure, not be able to recognize an enemy attack before it occurred. A person cries out from under the rubble, and Yumi kneels down, using all her strength to pry it off of him. 

"Get to tunnels now! And take anyone with you along the way!" she orders and she stumbles against the wall as another blast smacks into the Command Center.

She stumbles along the corridors, trying to find any survivors not killed by the blast. Yumi knew she needed to be out in fight, but she was in command at the moment, and she had to make sure to keep as many Space Knights alive as possible. She hears screams coming down the corridor as an explosion blast through another wing of the Command Center as she can hear them cry as the people trapped fall to their deaths Yumi closes her eyes trying to block it out of her mind. She rushes down the last of the corridors left and finds nothing, then she hears a muffled cries from the stairs. Yumi pushes open the door to see a young Space Knight trying to carry two injured ones while instructing weary survivors where to go. Yumi instinctly grabs one, grabbing the young injured man under his arms as she uses her weight to lift most of his off his injured leg.

"Keep going!" Yumi yells, trying to drag the man down the steps.

"Commander, shouldn't you be fighting out there?" the man asks.

"Don't worry our boys can handle it for a little bit, I'm going to make sure that as many Space Knights that under my command are safe," Yumi answers.

The group shows relief throughout that their commanding officer cares that much. Yumi huffs it to the front, leading the group.

"This way," she says carrying them down another flight of stairs before shoving the door open.

The ragtag group limps down the corridor to the last flight of stairs that would take them to safety. The door was slightly ajar but didn't seem to budge. Yumi kicks it repeatedly, shoving it open.

"Go straight down, you'll be safe now," she orders.

She watches as the Space Knights, with a new burst of energy, run as fast as they are able to do down the steps. Yumi turns to the boy who looks very pale as during the escpade, has lost a lot of blood.

"Hang in there.." Yumi says to him, causing him to look up.

"I'll be fine Commander, let's go," the boy says.

Yumi starts to walk down but she lets out a cry as the whole building shakes and she looks up to see the ceiling start the crash down on her. She starts to turn to cover the boy, but the boy pushes her out of the way to her surprise.

"Watch out!" he yells just before he crushed by the rubble.

Yumi screams as she falls down the steps as the ceilng crashes down the stairs. She lands at the landing, unconscious as the rubbles falls on top of her. Her vision is blurred as she hears the others around her screaming before everything goes black. As she does she secretly asks Blade to forgive her for what is happening.

"Commander!" is the last thing that Yumi hears.

***********************************

Comets collide from the sky into the city as people run terrified as spidercrabs and Radam tekkamen alike cut them down. The giant meteor of fire slowly approaches and as it draws closer they see that a Radam battleship is landing on their planet. It lets out rounds of canon fire, bombarding the Crystal Palace. Sara's piercing scream though had alarmed everyone that something had gone terribly wrong. They were slightly more prepared but not by much.

Star pounded on Sara's door while Ness ran to the control center. Cecil had already beaten him to it, and Terra was there also but she was ordering the personnel.

"Activate the main guns and fire at will!" Terra yells, still in her nightgown, "Get any fighters out there asap! Move it! If all else fails evacuate!"

"Mother..." Ness says running to her, noticing her energy sword in hand.

"Where's Star!?" Terra demands through the commotion.

"She's back trying to get Sara out of her room!" Ness yells then notices that Cecil is messing with the control panel on his chair, Rosa standing by his side. "What's he doing!?"

"Don't worry about him," Terra says and grabs Ness by his shoulders, "Listen to me. Go and get Star with or without Sara. If it's necessary, make sure she escapes. She could be the last hope we will have left."

"What about Sara?" Ness asks surprised that she doesn't seem to care about her other daughter.

"She'll have to fend for herself. " Terra says as a door behind Cecil and Rosa appears and they walk through the lighted corridor.

"What the hell..." Ness spits out.

"They're sealing off the Crystals..if we die at least Golbez won't get what he wants..he'll need to know Father's passcode to open up the barrier. It's bio-tech magical barrier....nothing will break through it...ever..." Terra says then takes off, "I'm leaving it to you to take care of Star!"

He watches her as she heads off into battle to halt the invasion. A couple moments later, he takes off back to where Star is.

******************************************

Star, meanwhile, falls to the ground as the gun fire explodes to the ground. Star finishes rewiring the door and it opens. She finds Sara crying on the floor as if unaware that they were being attacked.

"Sara! Damn it! Come on! We need get out of here!" Star yells pulling at her younger sister noticing how the gun fire missing the area but getting closer.

"Leave me alone...let me die," Sara says blankly.

"Sara! what's wrong with you!?" Star says now wrapping her arms around her sister and dragging her.

Sara results by fighting back, not wanting to go anywhere by staying there, "Leave me here!"

"Sara, I'm not leaving you," Star says trying to hold her while dragging her away. "I'm not going to let you die!"

"Why should I live if David not here with me!" Sara yells out and it startles Star, and she releases her.

"What...?" Star says in shock.

"David's...he's...I heard him scream and cry out my name..." Sara cries..." Didn't you hear him? Or don't you care at all?"

Star stands there in a numb shock. She had been in such a deep sleep she hadn't felt any telepathic messages from here, D-boy neither. She couldn't believe that David was gone.

"You didn't did you?" Sara yells now angry, "You don't care at all as long as you're happy!"

Star looks at her pissed off and punches her square in the jaw. Sara staggers backward, as Star sees the enemy approaching. Resulting to the only thing she could think, Star grabs her sister by the hair, yanking her out of her room. and then grabs her by the arm, dragging her along before she can realize where they're running too. They turn the corner just as an explosion destroys the area where their rooms have been.

************************************************

Meanwhile Ness is running back through the halls, pushing past the running people either trying to escape or going to fight. He hears the personnel around him yell.

"Residential quarters are under attack! Make sure the civilians are safe!"

Ness runs faster, forgetting his sense of duty to fight and only thinking about one thing.

*********************************************

Star tries to run down the steps, pulling Sara, who's resorted to crying. Now accepting the fact that David is more likely than not dead, she becomes silent except only for her tears. She follows her sister like a puppy that's just found its mother again. Star opens the door and runs down the hall, heading for the next and last flight of stairs. Sara tries to follow but falls, and lays there crying.

"Sara!" Star turns around, rushing back to her, and picks her off the floor, "Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

Sara gets up and runs with Star but they scream as part of the corridor behinds them explodes. Star looks behind her as the rubble burns, she grabs her little sister and runs even faster. Sara runs with her, now completely frightened.

"Almost there.." Star tells herself as the stairway draws nearer and stumbles as another shot destroys another portion fo the hall.

Sara starts to look back, but Star pulls even harder on her arm, yanking her forward. She regains her balance before she pulls them to the stairwell.

"Don't look back! Just run damn it!" Star yells as her as Sara begins to run with her again.

The stairway looks ever so close and Star almost instinctively reaches her hand out as if reaching for the door. Suddenly the wall blasts behnds and sends them both flying. They screams as the sheer force sends them flying spewing with rubble that springs from the collision. Suddenly all is quiet as dust fills the air and drops down on the two silent bodies.

After a few moments, Sara walks up feeling a searing pain in her leg. She looks down at it, to see the blood pouring out from the deep wound, obviously cut by shrapnel. 

"Star...." she whispers looking at the motionless body, and tears fill her blue eyes, "Star!?"

She tries her best to crawl over and gazes at her elder sister, who's laying on her side, in horror. A piece of shrapnel had pierced Star's back between her scapula and her spinal cord. Sara trembled, for she knew it was deep, and could tell by where it was and how it was in, that is was close to the lower chambers of her heart. Sara started to shake fearing the worst.

"Star...wake up....you have to wake up!" Sara screams hysterically.

When Star didn't move, Sara resorted to hitting her with her fists, "Damn it! Wake up! Wake up!...wakee uuupppp!"

Sara bursts into tears when that didn't even move her. She rocks back and forth for awhile before shaking her even harder than before.

"Don't leave me! Wake up! Sister!" Sara cries.

Finding her efforts were futile, Sara lays down beside her sister and lays her head down on by the waist of her now motionless sister. She curls up into a fetal position and sniffles, now almost completely silent, and resorts to whatever fate may await her.

***********************************

Ness sprints down the hall, looking for his wife. People scramble about the wreckage he sees as he goes in further where the quarters used to be. He reaches the stairwell to the second level, his nervousness now fear. He should have seen them by now. Ness climbs up the frail stairs and presses the door open, and gapes at the sight. The entire corridor has been blasted to nearly bits.

"It can't be..." Ness whispers, 

He knows they had to pass through here...and all the upper levels are destroyed. He didn't pass them on the way here. Ness leans weakly on the door in dispair, but perks up as he hears a sniffle. He peeks around the door and looks in disbelief. There lays Sara in shock, with blodd pouring out of her leg and next ot her lays the silent Star. Ness drops the laser rifle he'd been carrying and rushes over to them both.

"Sara..." he says looking at her, but she doesn't even respond, she just stares in nothingness and sniffles, her body racking as she does.

He then sees what had happened to Star, and moves Sara off of her before jumping over to her.

"Star!?" Ness says emotion cracked in this voice, "Oh please..no..not you..."

He gently touches the shrapnel then jumps over to her other side, stroking her face as tears fall from his emerald eyes. He cups her face in his hands, noticing how pale she is and tries to hold in his screaming. He lifts her body into his arms gently, cradling her as he rocks back and forth.

"Baby...please don't leave me...." Ness cries as he holds her, "you can't go..I need you..Star....I love you...don't go...STAR!"

*******************************************

Aeris and Cloud race around the launch bay as they try to get as many fighters and sol tekka in the air as possible. She pulls out a suit and runs.

"I'm going to help them!" Aeris tells Cloud and starts to run off.

Before she has chance though, the wall collapses as spidercrab screeches, hungry for blood. The sol tekka that were suited up but not launched fired at it. Cloud races to Aeris throwing herself and him out of the way as more charged through the building.

"Radam!" the warriors yell as they release gunfire as the Radam march on through. 

The ceiling gives way and Cloud looks up and see as a spidercrab crashes though. Aeris can't help but scream. Cloud grabs her and runs to the nearest door which happened to lead to the basement. A support beam comes down as Cloud whirls avoiding the debris and falls into the hallway. The beam comes down shutting the door, but locking them in. In the darkness, he press her body against his, prepared to use himself as a shield.

*********************************************

Shara leads the charge with the other Crystal Warriors against the human Radam soldiers that once belonged to the military and now terrorizing the survivors. Her silver hair flys as she materializes her gloves onto her hands and she punches the nearest one in the temples killing him instantly. She flips over him and slides under another and flips onto her stomach and jumps up, kicking him in the crotch, then turns and delivers a high kick to another soldiers' face. She backflips back to her original spot jumping in the air, gathering energy around her. She pulls her fist back and punches the ball sending it straight into enemy forces. They cyr in pain as they dies but Shara turns around gasps as a soldier attacks her from behind. She suddenly hears a warcry and the solider's head comes off, as she sees a blonde man appear with a very long sword.

"Jonny.." Shara says, "Thanks for the save.."

Jessie appear stabbing her lance through a solider's torso, "There's too many of them. Shara we're going to be overrun."

"Right! Everyone retreat!" Shara says, "You two go ahead and do it.

"Haaa!" Jonny yells as he charges as he slices down three soldiers with one swoop of his sword, 'I'll go first rest of you retreat.

Shara and Jessie run like hell as Jonny leads the troops away. An item finds its way into his hand he turns around as water sprouts around him, as the item is revealed as a power stick with the symbol of Mercury.

"I summon thee, Guardian of Mercury, Leviathan!" he yells as he dissappears into a geyser, "Tsunami!"

"Run for high ground!" Shara yells as she heads up a hill trying to get to higher ground.

Leviathan appears from the sea, hissing setting a surge of water through the city. The Radam collapse from the pressure of the waves and flow with the water as they wash into a basin. On Jessie's neck, a pendant with a crescent moon on it glows. She gathers all her mental energy into casting a spell.

"Bahamut, creature with whom I formed a pact. Heed me now and answer my summons. Come to me my emissary!" Jessie yells as she begins to disappear in a blind pillar of light, "Mega Flare!"

Shara closes her eyes and holds out her hands, "Siren, guardian mother of the Amazons. become a barrier to protect us and guard our passage through..."

A giant dragon soars over head and flips around, gathering energy in its mouth as it spreads its giant wings. Bahamut's mouth lights up as the fiery breath concentrates. It releases the blast as it head pulls back and the energy collides into the basin, incinerating the Radam in there. The shockwave resonates and the barrier Shara erected around the soldiers is visible as the two energies collide. Shara grits her teeth as she uses Siren's power to hold up the barrier. The shockwave dissipates and Shara releases it, and as she does she sees a purple comet of light streak overhead tearing through the Radam forces. She gazes to Jessie who nods.

"Go on..." Jessie tells her.

Shara runs off taking out her black tekka crystal, "Tekk Setter!"

A light envelops her as she takes to the sky turning into Tekkaman Rapier. Wielding both her swords, she slices through the Radam but they overwhelm her and push her back. Scimitar comes to her aid protecting her back but finds too they are outnumbered.

"Rapier, up!" Scimitar says firing this thrusters shooting upward.

Rapier follows suite know what he's doing and charges her blaster cells.

"Ready! Now!" Scimitar says opening up his voltekker emitters.

"Voltekker!"

The Radam pack disintegrates under the combined blast but more platoons fly out from the battleship, though it takes them longer as the battleship for some reason is flying away. A ruby streak of light cuts through the sky and Tekkaman Ashura hovers in front of them both.

"Well what do we have here?" Ashura says smartly.

She whips out her tekka sword and initiates combat, and Scimitar is first to counterattack as he blocks every blow and attacks back. Ashura though having the flexibility advantage, twists her lower body placing a foot on his hip and one over his head and flips him over in mid-air, sending him crashing into the ground. Rapier comes up and attacks her using both of her swords to combat against her. Ashura growls as she has a hard time fending off her opponent as she tries to block both swings. She cries as Rapier pierces her shoulder, and kicks her away. Ashura holds her shoulder as she grips her sword.

"You're not half bad..." Ashura growls.

"That's what I thought too..." a man's voice says and Ashura looks up while Rapiers whirls around.

In front of them both is Saber, who had been watching intently. He had like what had been done to the island and personally he was please but at the same time disappointed. Everything was going to plan which pleased him but he was surprised that Blade hadn't showed up yet.

"Well looks like you'll have to do," Saber says brandishing his lance. 

Rapier pushes Ashura away and charges at Saber bringing one sword in an downward arc and she swings the other in up the side. Saber blocks the first blow then quickly moves his lance while blocking the first to block the second sword. Rapier flies back as Scimitar charges up trying to get from behind and Saber whirls around and charges back at him. The clash marks the crossing of their weapon and Ashura uses this chance to attack Rapier, but she's too fast. She moves to side as Ashura points her sword at her back,but Rapier had turned around. she brings up her knee connecting to Ashura's stomach and Ashura drops her weapon. Rapier brings up her other foot and kicks her in the side of her face. Ashura hovers back and Rapier twirl using one of her swords to slice into Ashura's chest. Ashura screams as she falls to the ground. Rapier charges back at Saber who pushed back Scimitar and raises her swords up in a position to kill. She flies down at him as Saber turns to look and using his lance knocks one away but she knocks the lance out of his hand, but the other pierces his chest. He growls in pain as he grabs her neck and flings her off of him. She screams as she makes an impact crater. Scimitar yells as he sees him fling Rapier like nothing. Saber uses his laser tether to recapture his lance and brings up to bear, and flies up turning into a red comet. Scimitar follows suite, bursting into amethyst-colored light. The comets cross as the Radam continue on their attack, but in the end Scimitar too falls. Saber hovers as he watches his two opponents lay on the ground. Rapier gets up, gritting her teeth. 

"Scimitar, we can't give up," she says in pain.

"I know..." he answers as he recovers consciousness.

Jessie and the rest of the party watch as they too fight the Radam. She stabs through more Radam as she watches the two gather for a last strike.

"We have to do something!" Jessie says, "But I don't have enougth strength to summon again."

Nina appear shooting the spidercrabs with her laser arrows out of her automatic bow. She rolls across the ground avoiding their piercing talons and jumps on a cliff.

"Leave it to us!" Nina says, "Don't forget we have the ability too!"

Human soldiers lets out rounds of laser fire, and Nina's blond hair flies up in the wind as she casts a spell, "Barrier Shield!"

Kat jumps from object to object, knocking them down with her rod. As one gets up Lina slices through him, his blood running down her sword.

"You think we can harm a tekkaman!" Kat says as she runs through battle.

"It's worth a try!" Lina says as she twirls around gathering energy around her sword and lets a blast of ice fly.

"Icicle blades!" the dark-haired women yells as shards of ice cut Radam to pieces.

"Kaeli!" Lina says looking back as Kaeli punches through a Radam.

"We have no choice to...we're going to be dead soon unless something changes." Kaeli says, "The Radam will block him. eliminate them !"

While this was going on, Rapier and Scimitar flew into the air once again. Saber feels the adrenline pumping while pushing away Scimitar and block Rapier mutliple blow back to Scimitar attacking again. He could feel the thrill of battle go through him once again. But he was no fool as he sees Rapier and Scimitar charge at the same time leaving him unable to block. He flies to his right slicing through Scimitar's armor into his torso. He hears the man cry out in pain as he falls to the ground, and while he did that he wrapped his laser tether around Rapier's leg. She screams as she is flung back but twists herself her swords meeting with Saber's lance. Saber knocks one out of her hand and she blocks with her remaining sword, twisting her body and elbows him in the face instead. Saber lets the tether let go of her but punches her in the face causing her to cry out at the same time she does her manuever. He then fires his thrusters and charges full speed. Rapier shakes her head and sees him coming and raises her sword to block. He lets out a battlecry and they collide and he sends her smashing into the ground. She cries out on impact.

Back on the ground, Nina is overcomed by a golden light as a locket in shape of a star appear on her. Her blonde hair blows briskly in the breeze as it opens up and its center lights up brightly.

"Starlight Song!" she says as the golden rays emanate from it.

Saber grunts as the rays hit him and watch as the spidercrabs cry out in pain as the locket sends out a painful frequency for them and they explode into a purple mess. White energy gathers around Kat as she jumps up into the air.

"Madeen!" Kat yells, "Terra Homing!"

A white fericious beast charges through holy energy all around it. It gathers the Radam into a portal including Saber, where they are hit with an onslaught of holy arrows. Saber tries his best to dodge, but cries out as some smash into him, tearing into his armor. The portal opens up littering the dead corpses on the ground, except for Saber, who still alive, bleeding but alive. A tiara appears on Lina's forehead and the crystal on it glows violently as streams of energy emanate from it.

"Twilight Flash!" she yells as bright flashes of energy sizzle their opponents

"Damn it!" Saber wheeze now his injuries adding up, "Even this defeated they are strong..."

"Kaeli! Do it now!" Lina yells, "While they're down.."

"Right!" Kaeli says closing her blue eyes, and putting her hands togehter, "Heart Moon Rod!"

She seperates her hands and from appear a small staff with a heart on top with a crescent moon in its middle. Pink-colored energy gathers around her as she swings it around. This may not kill them, but it should would annoy and hurt like hell.

"Pink Sugar.."Kaeli says raising the staff into the air, "Heart Attack!"

The pink energy spread out and exploded like popcorn. The spidercrabs screech in pain and explode while Radam tekkamen who were injured especially in appendages, lost their body parts or their lives as the energy which had fell inside the wounds exploded. Saber, luckily, had enough sense to see what she was going to do and decided not to stay for the result. He felt the tiny explosions singe at his armor and he became a tad bit upset. Saber whirls around and prepares to fire his voltekka when a voice calls to him.

"Saber! Retreat immediately!" Golbez's voice says to him mentally..."

"Master... but..." Saber says back.

"Do as you are told Saber...." Golbez orders then adds,."Something's happening..get out of there!"

At those words, Saber takes off in a speedy retreat. The four women leave out a sigh of relief, they could feel his bioenergy rising and for sure thought that it was all over with. Suddenly a gentle light envelops them as as a barrier comes over the island. Outside, Saber watches in amazement.

"Even as we shattered everything they still have enough power grids to raise a barrier not for long!" Saber yells, "Fire! Voltekka!"

As Saber fire his Voltekka so do the other tekkamen, but the barrier grows brighter and produces a shockwave that pushes them all away.

"That's no ordinary barrier.." Saber says to himself.

"You're right...it's not..it's magic..you won't be able to penetrate it...only the strongest members of the Crystal Warriors can cast a spell like that..retreat for now.." Golbez orders.

"Yes sire..." Saber answers and orders the troops to retreat.

Inside the barrier, Jessie and the other let out a sigh of relief, all of them exhausted but glad they could hurt Saber if only by a combined effort. They watch as the Radam release their voltekkas but the barrier holds and pushes them back. Inside the Radam suddenly die as streams of light encompass them. For some reason they hear a distant echo of a scream as the voltekkas hit the barrier. .They turn to see a pillar of fire on top of the mountain. Kaeli feels the energy coming from there and a presence.

"what is that?" Lina asks.

Kaeli gasps, "It's Queen Rosa..she using her own life force to erect the barrier to protect us."

"Queen Rosa...:" Lina whispers.

*************************************

Up on the top of the mountain, Rosa stands in the middle of the pillar of fire, holding the barrier in place. The regular barrier wouldn't come up, so she asked the Crystals to use their power along with hers until the force field could come back up. She knew that Cecil wouldn't approve but she had do this for all of the people of this Island. She could feel the pain as they tried to break down her magic barrier. Her life force was draining but she wasn't going to give up, she wasn't planning on dying yet unless she had to.

"Crystals, preserve me..." she whispers as she closes her eyes, using her life force to strengthen the barrier. "And protect them...Cecil..forgive me..."

Rosa closes her eyes, standing there as her life now hangs by a thread as with the rest of life on this planet.

******************************************

Cecil and Kain rushes to the top of the mountain where the pillar of fire emanates from. They stare at it to the barrier.

"Rosa stop!" Kain says, "You'll kill yourself!"

Cecil stands there speechless, not knowing what to say, why was she doing this? The Crystals power surrounded her and even he could not overpower it. She had asked them for their protection.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" he yells.

'Because she wants to protect all our children'

"Was that the Crystals?" Kain asks looking at him.

Cecil nods, and turns his attention to the voices in his head, "She wants to protect them..."

'She is a shelter from the storm until a new one was built...that's all we can say.'

Kain gives a puzzled look, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

Cecil think as he stares at the barrier, then it dawns on him. He grabs Kain by the collar and pulls him over so he can look in his face.

"Get all the back up generators online and fix the power lines and supply..we need that force field back up NOW!" Cecil angrily orders.

Kain nods, knowing how Cecil gets when he's angry and takes off, in an attempt to save his friends. Cecil sighs, and walks back but not before turning back to look at the pillar of fire.

"Rosa...I won't let you go..not yet.." Cecil says, "Hang on...for me.."

He turns and runs away to save the life of the woman he loves and who saved him. But before he walks away he sees the smoldering ruins before him, and he senses a familiar presence.

__

"Hello brother"

"Golbez, you finally decided to show up..." Cecil mutters.

__

"I see you're fiesty as ever...that will change...you won't win this time...as you can see..."

"Don't underestimate me....brother...."

__

"Well, you've already lost...cause you've underestimated....me...how ironic is that? You'll see..this is only the beginning...you'll know when I'll step my foot on the soil...you will know...

Cecil laughs almost insanely, "It'll be the death of you..."

__

"Well if you want to be that way...I'll be waiting..."

***********************************************

Terra walks through the ruins of the city, looking on in despair. Her wounds now closed are caked with dried blood. She was lucky to only suffer minor injuries, many of her soldiers were not. She hears glass cracking and turns toward the sound, weapon in hand. Out from the shadows, Edgar appears covered in blood. She relaxes as she sees him. Edgar walks over to her and touches her face and Terra looks at him puzzled.

"I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming," he weakly smiles, then unexpectedly leans over, grabbing his shoulder in pain.

"Edgar!" Terra says and pulls back his cape seeing the deep wound, "By the goddesses!"

"I guess I got too carried away with being the knight in shining armor," Edgar winces giving her his charmed smile but weaker.

She eases him to the ground as he breathes heavily. Terra glances around at the desolate scene.

"Help!" Terra cries, "Somebody help!"

She hears no one, and eases his body down the ground. Terra looks into his blue eyes filled with pain. Clasping her hands together she summons the powers of light to help her as she waves her hands over the wound, letting the light penetrate it and begins to heal it. She takes a deep breath, focusing her energy all into healing him. Suddenly Celes and Locke appear, rushing to their side.

"Edgar!" Celes cries out.

"I'll be all right," Edgar hoarsely whispers.

Celes looks up at her big sister, who looks tired, "..Terra..."

She lowers her hands stopping the spell, "That's the best I can do for now..."

As she says it she takes her husband into her arms, smiling sadly.

"Let me try," Celes says preparing to cast a spell.

Edgar shakes his head, "Save your strength. Just go get help, the other survivors will need it too."

Celes hesitates, then slowly nods, "All right if that's what you want I'll go."

Celes takes off running through the smoldering city looking for anyone or anything that could help them. Locke looks down at his brother, and Edgar just smiles at him.

"Locke do me a favor," Edgar says weakly.

Locke kneels down next to him, his green eyes filled with pain, 'What is it?"

"Find the girls..make sure they're safe," Edgar says.

Locke stands up and gives him a small nod, and runs off as well.

Terra holds her husband close, and he closes his eyes. His wound is better but it still open even with Terra slowing down its bleeding. She can feel his rasped breath on her face, noticing how distinctly slow it is. Tears stream down her face, dropping onto his own face as she runs her hand through his blond hair and kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you..." Terra whispers as a cold wind blows through the ruins.

*********************************************

Ness rocks his wife in shock, staring into nothingness. He brushes the side of his face against hers, unwilling to just let her go. Then he feels it, the slight string of hope that make his life worth living. He stops his green eyes no longer dull but alive as a couple seconds later, he feels it again, faintly. A breath, though barely felt and hardly strong, was there. A couple seconds later, he felt it again, though way bit slower than usual and terribly weak, it was there. Ness gently lays her down on her side as not to impale the object any more, his senses coming back to and kicks himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He had become so blinded by just seeing her there, that he did not check to see how she actually was. Ness gently places two fingers on her neck and his heart flutters, a weak pulse but there's one. He curses himself for costing her precious minutes. Ness rolls her over gently on her stomach. He wouldn't be able to run with her, for the case of pushing it further. He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"Hang on, Star...I'll be damned if you die on me now.." Ness says repeating the words she had whispered to him so often before.

He sighs, knowing he wouldn't have enough strength to pull it out, but then he thought about where he could take her. He takes off his vest to try to help her preserve some body heat.The blood will pour fast when he pulls it out, he would have to take her somewhere quick. HIs green eyes move to a slight cough and sees Sara lying on the ground in the puddle of blood. He rushes over, looking at the wound.

"Sara...Sara..." Ness says repeatedly, trying to get her to look at him, she moves her eyes slightly to indicate that she's still there.

Pulling off his shirt, he rips in half, and ties it around the wound the best he can. He looks at it as he knows it will soak it in no time but it will put pressure on it, slowing the bleeding. 

"Sara, listen to me.." Ness says putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to get help. Stay with us....I'm not losing you too...David would have my ass in a sling..."

Tears flow out of Sara's eyes as he says that, and he wonders what is wrong. In the back of his mind, he wonders where the hell David is, but at the moment he tries to comfort her.

"Hey, don't cry," Ness says, "I'll be back soon."

With that, he takes down the stairs and off through the shambled halls, trying to find where the emergency med bay is set up . His emerald eyes gaze at the strewn rubble and bodies, his bare chest being biten by the now cool wind that races through there. Momentary gaze to the sky lets him notice that the barrier is up, and leaves him wondering, looking at how things are, how they got it up. He turns the corner and bumps into Locke, who takes a step back almost pulling out his weapon. He relaxes at the sight of the man.

"Ness..." Locke says in relief, "You all right?"

"Yes, but Star.." Ness says, "She and Sara...they've been hurt really bad..I need to find them some help."

"We've have emergency medical bunker in the lower levels that weren't hit. I'll go get some help." Locke says now in a hurry to turn away.

"No..I'll grab them, just hold the doors open for me," Ness says, "Star doesn't have much time.."

Locke turns and sees the grave look on his face, "All right. go and get her. I'll have everything ready.."

Ness watches Star's uncle run off before turning back to where Star and Sara lay, hoping they are still there.

****************************************************

Rapier moans as she recovers consciousness and she sees the dim light of sunrise peak over the waves. She feels arms under her legs and back and she looks up into Scimitar's face, realizing that he is holding her.

"You had me worried there for a moment.." he says to her.

"Did we...?" Rapier starts to ask.

"We didn't lose...but we didn't win either.." Scimitar answers.

The sun starts to rise letting light onto the scene, Rapier glances at the desolate city, crumbled and embering away at the last of the fire that burned it to the ground. She then sees the Crystal Palace, the place she had now called home in shambles and almost completely destroyed. The same was also for the Command Center and it looked half-sunken beneath the waves. She looks away burying her head in his shoulder as her silver hair blows in silent breeze. 

"What about the others?" Rapier slowly asks.

"Kaeli and them are fine...they went to find survivors..but we were the only tekkamen fighting.." Scimitar answers painfully.

"Not even Blade?" Rapier asks now tearful.

"No." was the flat answer that her love delivered as her heart was breaking.

Rapier clings to him tightly, wondering if anyone even had a chance to make it out and transform. Or were they the only two tekkamen left alive to fight? Scimitar, sensing her distress, tilts his head down on top of hers to comfort her and his own self.

******************************************************************

Ness sprinted through the halls, his heart racing. The emerald crystal finds its way into his hand as was his urge to get back rushed through him. A light enveloped him as he turned into Tekkaman Blade once more. The white armor figure flashed through the shambled halls. The metallic clanging of his feet slowed as he approach the two figures. He gazes down at Sara, who acknowledge his arrival with the slight movement of her eyes.

"Hang on, you'll be safe soon." Blade tells her before moving over to Star.

His armored hand strokes her face as he gently lays her on her stomach. Holding her body softly but firmly with one hand, he grasps the shrapnel with the other. Taking in a deep breah, and inside of his armor he closes his eyes, prays that what he's doing is right. Blade with the strength he would have not had in human form, pulls it out and tosses it aside. Her blood smears on the ground as it rolls away. The blood starts to flow from the opening, the pressure now released. Blade grabs his vest that he had once placed over Star for warmth, and uses it to plug up the wound again, now that danger of damaging her any more was lost. Star's limp body raises in his arms, her green hair streaking against his white and red armor.

"Sara, remember, what I said," Blade says, looking down at Star's younger sister, and sprints off down the hall to the medical wing, running as fast as he can for Star's survival hangs in the balance.

Star's green hair trails in the wind and Blade runs and leaps over debris, running as fast as his now enhanced legs could take him. He holds her close, as he rhythmically breathes with his footsteps, trying to conserve his energy. Blade whips around the corner that he walked around previously heading for the area that Locke told him that he would be waiting. Suddenly he see Locke standing there next to stairs going down into the ground protected by nothing. He doesn't wait for Locke to tell him to go down, he runs down them, ducking his head slightly to avoid hitting the ground as he enters the underground stairwell.

He slow downs as he slids into the underground bunker. Children cry out startled seeing the massive tekkaman come in fast but then quiet realizing that it is their planet's hero. He quickly steps past them all as he walks into where the emergency medical bunker is set up. The doctors clear a path and then follow him in a swarm behind him as he lays Star down on the nearest table. Gazing down at her prone form, tears start to form in his eyes, but he shakes him away.

"Take care of her, I'll be right back," Blade says and takes off, though with some hesitation.

Blade races through the area as he heads back to where Sara is. Now as he runs through the ruins he glances about taking a real glimpse at the damage evident at the city and the Command Center below he had slighty looked at on his way to find help. He finds Sara shiver as the blood now was starting to completely soak his torn shirt. Blade lifts her into his arm, taking pity on her and his mind wonders where the hell is the one who says that he loves her so much. His thoughts are startled by Sara's raspy voice.

"Please let me die," Sara says, tears flowing from her weak blue eyes.

"I can't Sara," Blade says as he begins to carry her back.

"Please..I can't go..on.." Sara whispers weakly.

"I won't let you die," Blade says to her determined, "I won't let any of my family go again."

*******************************************************************

Saber stands in the midst of a beautiful field that amazingly was spared during his attacks. The fragrant flowers fill the air. His eyes light up red through the mask as he gazes up to see a battle cruiser. The battle cruiser slowly begins its descent. Stray petals blow across the field as the cruiser lets out its landing gear and fires it's thrusters in prepartion to land. Tekkaman Saber grabs a petal that floats across his vision.

"My dream...is becoming a reality," Saber says with a comforting thought.

*************************************************************************

Blade tears through the Command Center, now with new purpose. He had spent hours in the bunker praying for the recovery of the two women. He had learned many disturbing facts along the way, things that he could and should have prevented. The rest of the planet had fallen and Rosa was using her life to protect them. Star's father was hurt and trying to recover. Sara would make it through even though she was weak and Star was still a possibility. He thought he was going to go crazy, seeing his wife so pale and so void of life that she hid but could always see in those eyes. Those eyes that he longed for and tortured him now that they for some reason can't open. Shara and Cid were resting, weak from their battle with Saber, which he should have known was here but he was so disturbed; everything had become closed off. He had manage to dig Aeris and Cloud out of the rubble, alive, as they obviously had some time to escape and hide, unlike the others with them that didn't share that fate. 

The once proud savior now stands on the brink of a nervous breakdown due to his overflow of emotions as he pries the debris apart looking for something, anything that would tell him that his Space Knights were alive. He couldn't find him and Sara had tried to say something about David, but she couldn't make it out and Blade feared the worst. Tears stung his eyes inside his armor, thinking about the young group. Charming Anita, who had something to make light of the situation, Goliate silent and proud and like him hid his feelings, Natasha so fiery and strong, yet keeping in a lot of anger, Hayato, determined yet unsure at the same time, Yumi so innocent but brave, so much like Shara, even if she was sometimes a bit clutzy and ditzy, and David, once so shallow and falsely cheerful, now more mature and decisive not to mention more responsible than ever.

His ears prick up as he hears a moan admidst the shambles. His feet clang on the hard ground as lifts a piece of wall off a Space Knight. He lift the man so the man's fragile gaze meets his.

"Hang on, I'm here to help," Blade says as he gazes through his mask at the injured man.

"Commodore..." the man whispers.

"Take it easy..." Blade tells him, "Where is the Commander?"

"The Commander....was trying to....help the injured....escape..." the man answers in a weak voice, "but the area collapsed...I...I'm so..."

The man suddenly lets out an exhausted sigh and closes his eyes, stirring no more. Blade turns his head away, as he gently releases his grip on the man, laying him gently against the wall. Standing up, he takes a deep breath, trying to think. The man said she was trying to help the others. The escape tunnels! She had to be there! If she was, why didn't she come to the bunker? Was she and some other survivors trapped in the tunnels? He starts making his way around the complex. The great tekkaman's solitary steps ring through the air as he makes a path among the shambles. He stares out into the tranquil ocean, the only thing that seemed to have remained intact in this world.

***********************************************

Lily petals whip across the scene as darkness pervades over the field. Tekkaman Saber turns and looks up, his black and red armor standing out against the white and pink petals. The flagship blocks out the sun as it prepares to land.

************************************************

Blade growls in frustration as he continues to walk through the Command Center's remains. It smoulders and moans as the soothing waves carress it. He wearily makes his way to the last escape entrance of the compound. With effort, he pries the door apart, looking at the shambled steps. He pulls away the debris and finds the mangled body of a young soldier. Looking away for a moment, Tekkaman Blade stands there in silence. He turns back, moving his gaze down the stairs. Blade gasps as he recognizes the unusal hairstyle of a blonde. The white tekkaman steps over the body and tears through the wreckage towards her. Carefully lifting off the pieces of debris from her, he takes care not to harm her any more than she is.

He kneels down beside Yumi assessing her condition. Her pulse is slightly slower than normal and her ventral cavities were filling up. She had internal bleeding and need medical attention quickly before she gets any worse. Blade slides his armored arm under her neck, and gently lifts up her torso, causing her head to roll to the side, resting against his chest, armor blazed with the color of red.

"D...boy..." Yumi murmurs through her unconscious state.

"Shh..." Blade says in a comforting tone.

As he soothes her with his presence, he slides his other arm underneath her legs. He gently stands up, hoisting her into his arm as comfortably as he can. Blade looks up at the hole in the ceiling. He vaults up into the air, clearing the roof. His form, illuminated by the sun, sparkles as if he had been reborn. He hovers as if flawless. His engines roar to life, though lowly, and he moves through the eerily silent sky. He rushes toward the medical bunker, where she would need surgery stat.

***************************************************

The flagship guiets after its last hiss. A cloud of dust settles around it, as it casts a shadow on a nearby area. The cargo bay door opens and a platform stretches down. Saber walks carefully towards it, stopping at its edge. He looks up, his heart skipping a beat. Suddenly a form appears out of the shadows. Ariadne slowly walks, with a bit of a woddle, into Saber's sight.

"Ariadne," he says softly.

"Saber..." Ariadne replies in return as she slowly and carefully starts her way down the incline, as she rubs her enlarged belly.

She reaches the end of the steps and Saber takes her hands into his own armored onces. He turns so she can see the field and from then on, are the maginificient spore trees which have begun spreading themselves rapidly across the planet.

"Welcome to our world, my love," Saber says as he now stands behind her, "And our sanctuary."

The breeze, blows playing with Ariadne's dark hairs as her long dress floats about her ankles. She smiles as her brown eyes sparkle.

"It's perfect," Ariadne answers, then gasps.

The dark tekkaman looks down at her startled, 'What's wrong!?"

She runs her hand along her stomach, "The baby was kicking. She's eager to see her new kingdom."

Saber's gloved hand runs along her stomach as well. Another month yet. He had until then. his fear of the flagship being blown to bit before landing was gone. Though he doubted that it would have happened, but it was still a possibility. Now, the only thing left was to destroy what would threaten them two...and that laid on Crystal Island. If Blade knew...no, he would not... he wouldn't get that chance.

"Be patient, my princess...it'll be waiting for you when you get here...Daddy will make sure of that.." Saber says in a calm tone.

**************************************

Blade stands on the cliff, gazing at the setting sun. No matter what, he couldn't give up, not now. He had to go see, when the barrier was let down...he would go to find David and the others. Today had marked a renewal in him. He wasn't going to let the Radam take anything away from him again. He had failed today and wasn't going to ever again. Blade knows he must find the others to help him...but if necessary...he would do it alone. He had done it once before, he'll do it again. And nothing was going to setop him from succeeding...not even Saber. Blade stands there like a proud statue against the rays of the blazing sun. It set on the day of loss and pain and set the tone for what was to come...

******************************************

When it comes down to it, we all just want to be loved.

-Jamie Yellin, age 14

******************************************


End file.
